Of Science and Magics
by Stormwolfex
Summary: A 'What If' story with Mikoto and Touma as childhood friends. A small ripple that results in big changes, resulting in a story that merges both Railgun and Index stories. UPDATE: Research Done. Index Arc concluding soon!
1. Prelude to a Storm

_**Author's Notes: Hello again, everyone! This is stormwolfex here with yet another story. This is a What If story, starting from the beginning of To Aru Majutsu no Index. What if Misaka Mikoto and Kamijou Touma were childhood friends?**_

_**How would their personalities defer, their interactions and eventual involvement with the magic side? How will the Railgun and Imagine Breaker handle being jerked around by chessmasters and magnificent bastards?**_

_**This is my interpretation, so sit back and relax. ^^**_

Chapter 1: Prelude to the Storm

"She's late," a certain spiky haired boy complained as he leaned back against the plastic chair. He was currently seated in a café, having received a frantic message from his childhood friend that she would be late and to be there early to get the Gekota toy for her. Seriously, this was getting old. "Kamijou Touma has all the luck in the world when he makes friends, doesn't he?" he ruffled his black hair as he buried his face on the table with a sigh.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" a snide voice came from behind him, making Touma jump and sweat nervously as he realized that his childhood friend had overheard his comment. He turned to look at the brown-haired girl with a sheepish smile, laughing as she flexed her wrists threatening.

"Now, Biri Biri, you know I mean that in a good way…" he said, attempting to placate her.

"Uh huh. Whatever would you do without me, idiot?" Misaka Mikoto, affectionately termed 'Biri Biri' by Kamijou Touma for her electrokinetic abilities, sat down with a huff, "You'd be broke from frequenting expensive cafes all the time."

"Oi, oi. You're the one that drags me to those places in the first place," he pointed out aggrievedly at her snide remark.

"So it's my fault now? Don't think I'll forgive you for this insolence," Misaka scowled as she ordered a parfait, glaring at him all the while as the waitress gave him a look with a light blush on her face, much to her irritation.

"Here, I was early for a change," Touma said with an innocent smile as he held out the last, limited edition Gekota keychain.

"And you're forgiven!" Misaka continued with a delighted squeal as she grabbed the keychain joyfully, "I didn't think you'd be able to get it. Knowing your luck and all," she added with a grin.

'That means, thanks for coming early, I appreciate it,' Touma thought as she twirled the keychain around in a fascinatingly cute manner. If there was one thing he'd learned from being friends with her for so long, it was that she was rarely honest with her feelings or whatever she said to him.

It meant, though he would never tell her that, that she was a tsundere.

"So what were you busy with, anyway?" he asked as she kept the keychain.

"Oh, Kuroko said she had something important on, so I was the only one left to clean up the dorm rooms," Misaka explained, "it was such a mess too, so it took me a while."

"Kuroko?" Touma frowned thoughtfully, "Oh! Isn't she that friend you made a while back? The Judgement member, right?"

"Yup, that's the one. How many other friends and roommates do you think I have?" she asked dryly. Misaka Mikoto, also known as the Railgun, was one of Academy City's elites, one of the seven Level 5 in the city. With that fame came worship and all the icky stuff that went with it, so she never really had a 'close' friend before. Apparently, this Shirai Kuroko person was one of the few that really got to know Misaka and became her friend.

Much to Touma's relief. He couldn't always be around, since he was a Level 0, so it warmed him and that at least she had someone to depend on.

"I thought you'd have made more," he said honestly.

"Most of the girls there are more concerned with my title than my person," she muttered with narrowed eyes as she consumed her parfait. "It gets so annoying sometimes. And Kuroko… well…" she shook her head with a sigh.

"I take it that she still thinks you swing the other way?" Touma teased.

"Yes. So I had to give her some 'electrical' therapy," Misaka shot back.

"Did it work?"

"Sadly, no," Misaka sighed again, "she's incredibly stubborn on that point. And that's also the reason why I haven't introduced you two yet. She'd probably flip and jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Ouch," Touma winced. He had plenty of experience with wrong conclusions and he sympathized with her on that point. "You did call her a psycho lesbian at one point," he recalled with a grin.

Misaka blushed, "That was a joke, a joke!"

"Whatever you say," he laughed.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the table and the two looked up to see three males who looked like they belonged in a zoo rather than a city of intellectuals. All of them were dressed immaculately in an attire that the two agreed was outlandish and frankly, made them look ridiculous. They were probably punks.

"Hey, cutie," the lead male with purple hair and terrible aftershave leered at Misaka, "Why don't you join us? We'll show you a good time with a real man."

"Yeah," his posse echoed, each wearing an eager expression.

To their shock, the two students exchanged a look and began to laugh.

"Did you hear that, Touma, they wanna 'show me a good time', hahaha!" Misaka sputtered in the midst of laughing.

"A real man, they said," Touma continued as he held his sides with his uncontrolled laughter, "Oh, man. Look guys," he said as he calmed himself down, "You really don't wanna piss her off. Or me, for that matter."

"What?" the leader sneered, apparently convinced that his size would make up for anything that Touma could pull out of his ass, "You're asking for it, you stupid, no good bitches!"

Misaka stiffened.

Touma facepalmed.

"Now you've done it," Touma groaned as he grabbed his phone protectively to protect it from being damaged.

"Eh?"

The posse behind the leader began taking a nervous step back as Misaka began to give of sparks. The leader, apparently dense enough not to realize Misaka's restraint, reached out to grab her.

His mistake. In a city of full Espers, it was stupid to attack an opponent without knowing what he or she would be capable of pulling. Misaka needed no encouragement to fry him because, simply put, higher level Espers would never waste time on such mundane things. That and only 2 people were more powerful than her statistically.

A controlled jolt sailed through the air as Misaka made him the path of least resistance, sending the electric current coursing through his body. The shock was just enough to paralyze him but not enough to kill.

The posse fled as their leader keeled over in a charred heap.

Misaka finished the last bite of her parfait as the leader finally hit the ground, before looking up at Touma with an annoyed expression. "Punks. They never learn," she snorted as Touma shook his head.

"Fukou Da," was his only reply.

*** Outside ***

"You've got to control that temper of yours," Touma scolded as they finally left the café, "if it wasn't for our constant training, you'd have fried all the electronic equipment again."

"I had it under control," Misaka retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, her face slightly red, "besides, you were ready to sock him the face too!"

"Punching the daylights out of someone is not as financially damaging as overloading all the electronic equipment in the vicinity," he said as though explaining matters to a child, "At least you controlled it this time."

"Speaking of training," she hurriedly changed the subject, "How about today? That Imagine Breaker of yours is just too good of a training material!"

"Well, excuse me princess," Touma sniffed, "I wasn't aware that my right arm, bringer of my misfortune and something that can erase even the miracles of God, was a training material to you."

"Oh, come on!" she whined, shooting him an impossibly cute and moe look she had perfected from her childhood days on him.

"No," it was unconvincing. Damn her for using this trick. He had never been able to escape from it as a kid. No, must… not… look…

Misaka held her hands together, her eyes shining almost tearfully as she shuffled her feet uncharacteristically, "Please?" she whispered.

"… Argh! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!," Touma gave up as she overloaded the cuteness factor and her triumphant grin afterwards just made him shake his head. "Fukou Da…"

*** District 17

Training sessions between the two was always a serious thing. While Misaka Mikoto was a Level 5 who had incredible powers, Kamijou Touma was a Level 0 with nothing to his name. Nothing but his right arm, the 'Imagine Breaker'.

With Imagine Breaker, he could negate any supernatural phenomenon or any Esper ability, for that matter. It was for this that Misaka had found Touma to be the ultimate challenge. Someone that could negate her abilities, how would she fight?

The training served to push them both to their limits. Touma was a street fighter, adept at close combat and thinking on his feet. Misaka was an Esper, someone who relied prominently on her powers to win battles.

That didn't mean they couldn't work together.

Under Misaka's tutelage, Touma's reactions and sixth sense were greatly improved. Sneak attacks were difficult to spring on him now, since Misaka tended to greet him with electric shocks and he had become so sharp that it was tough to even surprise him that way anymore.

Of course, electric attacks were also notoriously difficult to dodge but Touma had somehow accomplished that feat without even looking to see where the attack was coming from.

Under Touma's tutelage, Misaka's close combat improved tremendously. Touma was a fighter than depended on openings and trickery, lessons well served for an Esper who got into trouble often. Dodging, punching and throws were all things she had picked up in the course of their efforts. In essence, she didn't have to rely on her powers to defend herself.

Of course, the duels also served to refine the use of her skills as well correct her aiming and output. No point exhausting herself needlessly on an attack if the opening was insufficient.

They continuously tested the limits of their bodies and powers to the extent that most people would call them insane. But that training would prove to be most useful in the future, though they would not know it yet.

As of now, Misaka was magnetizing iron particles in the ground to form a chain sword and whip, using them to attack Touma from all angles while he dodged, weaved and negated nimbly, their movements going faster and faster until the two of them collapsed in exhaustion.

"You know, that whip of yours is dangerous," Touma commented blandly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your right arm does the job just fine," she shrugged, "At least we know that it doesn't have a limit to what it can negate, just the intensity and speed."

"I wonder what could surpass its negating speed though," Touma mused thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it," Misaka warned, "Knowing your luck, it'll probably fall right out of the sky and land right on top of you or something."

They paused.

"Or not," she continued as she gurgled some water down. Watching him sweat, she held out her water for him. "Here." Then, she remembered, wasn't she drinking from this too? That means… ! She blushed at the implications, "Don't think I'm doing this for you or anything, you just look dehydrated," she fibbed.

Touma rolled his eyes. '_That means, just drink it and don't ask why I'm red_.' He thought with an inward sigh as he took the bottle gratefully, "Thank you," he said as he gulped down the cool water.

"Man, I bushed," she whined as she lay back against the grass.

"That's what you get when you aim for places that you shouldn't," he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"You know, I'm thinking that maybe I should introduce Kuroko to you," Misaka said suddenly.

Touma stiffened, "You just said she would probably jump to the wrong the conclusions. Not to mention that your previous descriptions of her makes her sound like a yandere who would cheerfully put a knife in my gut to keep you for herself."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss," she sniffed lightly, her face slightly red as she turned away, "I don't like sneaking around to meet you like this."

Touma blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Deciding to take the safer option, he shrugged, "Well, if I must, I suppose I could. Just so long as you can make sure I don't have a killer waiting for me when I get back."

"Really? That's great!" Misaka turned to face him happily, "Kuroko says she's going to introduce me to a friend of hers tomorrow so maybe you can meet me on the way?"

"A friend of hers?"

"From Judgement, I think," Misaka said thoughtfully, "I think her name was Uiharu, or something like that."

"That so? I guess if another member of Judgment is there, a homicide case is less likely to happen," he joked.

"So, how about it? There is System Scan tomorrow right? Will you be able to tear yourself away at all?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, that's true. Well, if it's for your sake, I guess I could give it a skip, Biri Biri," he said with a grin as he got to his feet. "So when do we meet?"

Misaka blushed lightly at his proclamation, "Um, 1pm, outside **Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**. Kuroko and I will be having lunch there."

"Ok, I'll be there," he said as he held out a hand.

She took his hand, getting to her feet gracefully as he pulled lightly. "Ok, don't be late, baka!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," he smirked, "Now, I've got homework to do and you've got curfew so hurry and get back before your dorm supervisor gets pissed."

Misaka froze at the words 'dorm supervisor', took a frantic look at the dark skies and made a strangled sound as she dashed off without warning. "You'd better turn up!" she called back as she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Touma grinned. "That Dorm Supervisor is the only person that makes her run, I swear." Glancing at his watch, he paled. "Oh shit, I'm going to miss the sale! My precious source of nutrients! Argh! Fukou Da!" he lamented as he dashed off to grab his precious source of nutrients.

Meanwhile, Anti-Skill was responding to an emergency, where a redheaded priest had apparently summoned a living demon of fire to penetrate their defences. Reports were still pending on how an outsider could have Esper powers. Thus far, the only thing that a member had heard before being knocked out was this.

"**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**"

End of Chapter 1

_**A/N: That concludes chapter 1. This story was inspired by the idea of Misaka actually getting involved with the magic side affairs from the start. The little plotline started growing, gnawing at me till I finally said "To hell with it, I'll merge both into one!"**_

_**This what if/AU story will be on the top of my list to update, as well as Broken Illusions, which will be updated soon. Chief among my schedule is to try and seamlessly merge the Railgun and Index series in chronological order for this fic. Things will differ, naturally, and character developments will be different as well.**_

_**As you can see, Touma and Misaka's interactions have changed because they were childhood friends, so expect certain aspects to remain and certain to change accordingly. The default couple for this series is Touma/Misaka but there will be a long way to go for that. Saten though… is very tempting. I like Saten. ^^**_

_**Next chapter title:**__**The Strongest Electromaster**_


	2. The Strongest Electromaster

_**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is a simple chapter based on episode 1 of To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. However, the events will unfurl differently and eventually take on a different route than the original novels.**_

_**That being said, I will attempt to keep this as close as possible to the source materials so that I don't go off the rails in writing this story. ^^**_

Chapter 2: The Strongest Electromaster

_**Date: July 16**__**th**_

"Damn it! What is she?" a thug wheezed as he dashed through the alleyway in an attempt to lose his pursuer.

Some distance away, a pink haired girl frowned as the thug's persistence, flipping her twintailed hair back in annoyance as she broke into a sprint. The moment the thug came into sight, her lips curled into a smirk as she suddenly vanished from sight.

The thug, pausing for a split second, suddenly found himself face-first on the ground as a weight slammed hard against his body. "What?" he choked even as the girl lifted his arm, twisting it in a painful lock.

"This is Judgment," the pink haired girl drawled as the man made gurgled sounds of pain from his agonising position, "You're under arrest for attempted assault on a student," she finished as she slapped on a handcuff over his wrist. A second later, the man suddenly found himself cuffed to a steel pipe, with the Judgment member dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it," he cursed as he tugged against the cuff ineffectually, before finally giving up and berating himself for trying to attack a Tokiwadai student in the first place.

Meanwhile, the Judgment member, still running down the numerous pathways connected by the alley, took out her vibrating phone and placed it against her ear, "This is Shirai Kuroko of Judgment," she announced, "Uiharu, what's the position of the other perpetrators?"

"Go left at the end of the alley," her backup's voice came calmly over the phone, "and then head straight for five metres, before making a left turn."

"Understood," Kuroko returned as she kept the phone, disappearing by using her Esper ability to teleport nearer to the location. Upon arrival, she got to her feet confidently, tugging at her Judgment armband stiffly as she declared, "This is Judgment, you are all under arrest for…" as she raised her head, she trailed off as she spotted her targets all sprawled on the ground in various positions of defeat, while a lone female student with brown hair stood over them victoriously.

The girl with rust-coloured hair ran a hand through her short hair, giving off another threatening spark as she turned to face the newcomer. Her eyebrow lifted slightly, "Oh, Kuroko! You're here!"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko exclaimed aghast, looking at the charred bodies on the ground in shock, "What are you doing here!"

Misaka Mikoto, Kuroko's Onee-sama, shrugged, "Just taking care of some flies that refused to leave me alone," she explained.

Kuroko facepalmed. "I think we'd better leave. NOW."

_*** 5 minutes later_

"What did I tell you about leaving such matters to Judgment, onee-sama?" Kuroko scolded with an exasperated expression as Misaka blithely ignored her comments again as they walked down the path leading towards the park.

"Well, it'd help if you guys get there faster," Misaka defended herself as she strolled towards the vending machine.

"It takes time for news to travel, Onee-sama," Kuroko explained, "and time for us to get there…"

"And it's faster if I took care of it right? After all, you can't very well fault me for self-defence and I only paralyzed them. No harm done, right?" Misaka pointed out.

"Ugh, you seem to be getting better at countering my arguments, Onee-sama," Kuroko moaned in despair.

Misaka smirked. Having a friend that was often getting into more trouble than herself helped when you begin to understand the regulations and restrictions Judgement had. After all, it was a student body consisting of volunteers that wanted to give back to society rather than an actual peacekeeping organisation like Anti-Skill.

For a person like Touma, well, to say he got into trouble often was an understatement of the century. He poked his nose into people's business even when it meant that he would be given a lesson in pain. Seriously. Still, those lessons were good enough insight into Judgment's inner workings.

"Anyway – EEHHH!" Kuroko took a step back, turning her head away with horrified eyes as Misaka spun, delivering a whirl kick to the vending machine with a loud "CHASER!"

"I didn't see that, I didn't see that… I did see it!" Kuroko gasped as she sank to the ground, despairing for her onee-sama's femininity at the sight of what lay beneath her skirts… a pair of gym shorts!

*Clank*

The machine made a groaning sound as a can drink dropped down, the loosened springs giving way at the forceful impact. Misaka grabbed the can drink, raspberry juice, and proceeded to down it with gusto. She turned to look at Kuroko curiously at her incessant mumbling.

"Geez, Onee-sama," Kuroko sighed, "wearing those disgusting shorts under your skirt again…"

*PSH!*

Misaka spat out whatever she was drinking at that outrageous statement, "Where the heck are you looking!" she demanded, one hand going to down pat her skirt closer to her body. "These are easier to move in and -"

Kuroko suddenly lunged forward, covering Misaka's mouth with her bare hand as she shot her a warning look before teleporting the both of them away.

The canned drink, having lost its owner, tumbled harmlessly to the ground as the two vanished just in time for the cleaning drones to swarm the area.

[**Vending Machine #7116 failure. Suspected cause: Vandalism, proceeding to search area now**] they droned as they surrounded the can for a few seconds, before spreading out again.

Some distance away, on top of a walkway, Shirai Kuroko leaned back against the rails as she spied the drones spreading out, before turning to look at her Onee-sama with a resigned expression, "Could you have a little more discretion next time, Onee-sama?"

Said electromaster looked away guiltily at the reprimand. _Man, I still haven't told her about Touma yet… maybe I should do it later? _

"Ah, that's no good," Kuroko said suddenly as she clambered to her feet, swinging over the rails, "We'd better hurry to school."

Misaka turned, finally remembering what was nagging at her ever since the fight with the thugs. Looking up at the blimp that forecasted the weather and schedules of Academy, she frowned, "That's right. There's a System Scan today," she muttered, "What a pain…"

"Well, come on!" Kuroko called out, running ahead. "Which reminds me, why were you out so early today, Onee-sama?"

"Erm," Misaka looked away nervously. She had been out early to give tuition to Touma, who was absolutely horrible academically. Or rather, academically in Esper related subjects. He had the brains for all the other stuff, like Physics and Chemistry but anything to do with AIM or how abilities work was completely beyond him. But how to tell Kuroko, who would probably think…

Best not to go there.

"I wanted to check out this store that was said to sell something I wanted," she said nervously, "But they didn't, so it was a waste."

"Oh," Kuroko clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "You really should do more things to live up to your reputation, Onee-sama."

"Whatever," Misaka handwaved as she caught up with Kuroko, "Come on, before we're late!"

_*** Tokiwadai Middle School_

System Scan is a regular city-wide testing event in Academy City to determine the Levels of their students. The scan is conducted differently for different types of Espers and the difficulty rises for each Level.

In a city devoted to the Power Curriculum Program, the System Scan was necessary for compiling the data of the 2.3 million residents in Academy City, where 80% were students. 60% of said students were Espers and capable of displaying at least some power. The other 40% were either Level 0's or were pursuing other intellectual courses that only Academy City could give.

That being said, the System Scan was without its flaws. A director once told the students that those with indiscernible powers were either placed at Level 0 or had to undergo certain tests to gauge their true level. Certain students were not too happy at the announcement and some remarked that the System Scan itself did not cater well to the Level 0's.

It was for such reasons that gangs of Level 0's were established, lashing out at the so-called unfair practices in Academy City. The largest gang in Academy City was known as Skill-Out, where the founder had mocked the existence of Espers and their abilities, suggesting that those who survived on the streets with nothing but instincts and skills were the worthy.

Of course, Shirai Kuroko thought that the whole notion of it was drivel. If you were so bitter about not having powers, then why come to Academy City in the first place? Nowhere in their leaflets did they ever say that gaining an ability was a confirmed thing. In fact, even before stepping into Academy City for the first time as a child, Shirai Kuroko had been prepared to fail.

The fact that she had one was something to celebrate, sure but she would have left if there was nothing left for her. Shrugging, she took her place as a tester placed a device on the ground, before telling her the designated coordinates, which was slightly out of her former projected maximum range of 81 metres.

Placing her hand on the large device, she concentrated, calculating the necessary distance and spatial coordinates to send it through the 11 dimensions. It vanished, landing square centre on the target.

The next device was approximately 131 kilos and she was again asked to teleport it. It was the last attribute test and truth be told, she was quite tired, especially since Judgment had been busy lately. Sighing, she calculated again and teleported it, feeling woozy as she did so, since the thing was slightly heavier than her previous maximum.

The device landed with a loud thud a short distance away from the intended target.

Kuroko shook her head in disappointment as the tester announced "Result: 78.23 metres. 54 centimetres from the specified target. Overall evaluation – **Level 4**."

"Man, I'm just not into it today," she sighed, restraining a yawn, "Yesterday's Judgement work took a lot out of me. Didn't get enough sleep too…"

"Ohohoho!" an irritating peal of laughter came from her right, its tone mocking. Kuroko gave an inward groan as she turned to look at the black haired girl to her right. "Your future looks bleak, Shirai Kuroko-san, if you have to make such excuses," the haughty girl continued, placing a **fan** of all things near her chest.

"Kongo Mitsuko," Kuroko grated, wondering why on earth the woman was carrying a fan. Did this look like China? Was she a lord? A geisha? The nerve of the woman to talk to her so casually even though she had just transferred to Tokiwadai and worse still, to act like she owned the place!

Mitsuko, using the fan to cover her smirk, continued, "At this rate, I will probably reach Level 5 before you, don't you agree?"

Kuroko snorted. Loudly. "Hmph. Don't go comparing you ability to mine, after all… 11 dimensions are a whole different story from just 3…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing to a glare as she realized that the airheaded woman was still rambling off. Kuroko clenched her fist. "She's not listening!" she growled inwardly.

"Additionally, I can't stand the way you act all important, even though you are a mere first grader. Listen, you, soon… when everyone calls me Tokiwadai's Ace, ahahaha! You'll -" Mitsuko was cut off as a shockwave reverberated through the school and a tremor shook the earth, catching the girl off guard and she fell on her behind hard.

Kuroko, having been trained to deal with unexpected happenings, stood her ground and glanced at the direction of the tremor curiously even as the students around her panicked and wondered if a pyrokinesist had created an explosion.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko whined, her head still ringing from the loud sound and her behind sore from the fall.

"Hmph," Kuroko gave a haughty snort again as she gestured to the area where the pool was located, "You might not be aware since you've only just transferred in this year but the person whose ability is being measured over there is Tokiwadai's Ace." As she finished, another shockwave and tremor came from the poolside. "She has so much destructive power that they can't measure it properly without dampening it using the pool." Yet another one came, rocking the ground with its sheer power.

"Are you prepared to take that hit head on?" she finished with a smug grin, watching Mitsuko's cowed expression with a deep sense of satisfaction.

Stunned, Kongo Mitsuoko could only wonder at the kind of monster this 'Ace' was and gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say that she would become the ace after all…

At the same time, said 'Ace' fired her last shot with an aggravated sigh at the tedious process, looking down at her coins thoughtfully. "Now, how am I supposed to introduce the two? Why did I have to want to introduce the two? Guess I'll have to deal with it when the time comes…" she groaned as the testers droned on with her statistics.

"Overall evaluation – **Level 5**."

_*** Showers_

"Eh? You heard it all the way in the schoolyard? Even the classrooms?" Misaka sounded surprised as she rubbed some shampoo into her hair as she scrubbed the grime off her body.

"Yes. It was quite the ruckus. Everyone was terrified," Kuorko giggled as she remembered Mitsuko's expression.

"Honestly, it's sad that they can't even measure my ability without going that far," Misaka lamented, "I think your ability is a lot more convenient."

"The grass is always greener on the other side," Kuroko quoted as she finished wiping herself dry, before wrapping the towel snugly around her petite body.

"Well, that maybe true but…"

"In any case," Kuroko interjected, "Onee-sama is Tokiwadai's Ace. You should puff up your chest with pride at the title, no?"

"An Ace huh?" Misaka sounded unconvinced.

"Well, that being said…" Kuroko's lips curled into a wicked smile as her eyes glinted with untamed lust, "It's a humble little chest that needs more con-fi-dence!"

Misaka's eyes went wide as she felt a pair of intruding hands on her breasts. Kuroko had teleported into her cubicle and was now… feeling her up. Misaka twitched as her face went red.

"Kuroko," she rasped.

"Ah! But that humility is Onee-sama's inquity!" Kuroko declared loudly, her hands filled with the delightful mounds that were Misaka's breasts, "The allure of this seductive humility! Kuroko, no, Kuroko's heart is breaking!" she made more sounds of arousal, oblivious to Misaka's obvious discomfort. And anger. "Hm?" she paused for a split second, squeezing them experimentally this time, "They seem… bigger?"

That did it.

Something snapped inside Misaka as she sent Kuroko flying out with an almighty falcon punch that she learnt from Touma, "Just what do you think you're doing, baka- hentai!" she roared as she wrapped the towel around herself to prevent further molestation on her roommates part. "Your brain needs more lessons in civility!"

"Ah… but it was only as little skinship!" Kuroko whined.

"URASAI!"

*BAM!*

_*** Outside Sakugawa Middle School…_

The bell went off, signalling the end of System Scan for the city at large. Students, eager to get home, were pouring out of the schools in streams. But we must focus on one girl, one black-haired girl who was wearing a headband of artificial flowers. Humming a tune as she exited the school, she was looking down at a palmtop computer when –

"U~i~ha~ru!"

"Eh?" Uiharu Kazari floundered for a second, wondering why she was feeling a draft near her underwear. Wait, draft! Immediately realizing what had happened, she made a strangled sound as her face turned crimson even as the perpetrator grinned at seeing what the errant girl was wearing today.

"Oh, so today is light pink polkadots?" the other girl commented blandly.

"UWAH!" Uiharu cried out, "What on earth are you doing, Saten-san!" she wailed as she flapped her arms agitatedly, noting the flustered looks on the passerbys face in shame.

"There you go, treating your classmates so formally as usual," Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's best friend, teased with a wide grin, "So…" her grin went wider if possible, "Once more to deepen our friendship!" she declared.

"UWYAHHH!"

"Did you see that?" one guy asked as he passed by.

"Yeah… Light pink polkadots…"

*** _1 minute later…_

Uiharu gave a sigh of defeat as she finally took a seat on a bench near their school. Having earned a reprieve from Ruiko's skirt flipping, she was now firmly keep her legs away from said offender. "You're so cruel…" she whimpered.

"Whoops," Ruiko gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry, I got carried away… So, in exchange…" she lifted the edges of her skirt slightly, "wanna see mine then?"

"No thank you," Uiharu said stiffly, "I don't swing that way… geez, Saten-san!"

Ruiko let go of her skirt, finally deciding to change the subject as she placed both of her arms on her waist thoughtfully, "So how was it?"

"Eh?" Uiharu looked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"The System Scan, of course!" Ruiko elaborated.

"Ah… that," Uiharu looked down, "It's no good. I'm a Level 1, as always. Haven't changed since elementary school," she said wistfully, "My teacher was like, 'What are those flowers on your head for? Use their full bloom power and make your Level bloom!'… or something like that."

"Erm… There's so many openings to poke fun at but still, cheer up!" Ruiko replied as she took a seat beside Uiharu.

"Eh?"

"A level 1 is still good, right?" Ruiko pointed out, "Unlike me… I'm a level 0!" she made a zero sign with her fingers, "No powers whatsoever!"

"Oh…" Uiharu seemed to deflate, feeling slightly shamed that she had forgotten that her friend was having it worse than her. Upon seeing this, Ruiko was quick to add more words to cheer her friend up.

"But I don't worry about that sort of thing," Ruiko continued, "As long as every day is fun…" she leaned forward to meet Kazari's eyes cheerfully with a wink, "It's A-OK!"

Uiharu gave a smile of relief, "Saten-san…"

"Here, listen to this to cheer up," Ruiko said suddenly as she pressed a earpiece to Uiharu's ear.

Uiharu perked up at the familiar music and beat, "Isn't this… Hitotsui Hajime? But isn't…?"

"Yup, I got the early download release," Ruiko confirmed, "the album with this track goes on sale today."

"You're going to buy the CD even though you have the song?"

"I'm going to get the limited edition premium merchandise that comes with the first 100 sales of the release album! That's the mark of a true fan! Come, Uiharu! We must go and buy it now!" Ruiko gushed as she stood up in her excitement.

"Ah, but I have an appointment with Shirai-san today," Uiharu cut in apologetically.

Ruiko blinked, turning to look at her friend curiously, "By Shirai-san… you mean that Judgment friend of yours? Shirai Kuroko, right?"

"Yes! My request was finally processed and my dream shall finally be granted!" Uiharu proclaimed, her eyes shining with adoration and excitement, to the point where Ruiko swore she was seeing glittering stars around Uiharu's face, "I'm finally going to meet Misaka-san! One of Academy City's seven Level 5's, Tokiwadai's Ace! Misaka Mikoto-san!"

Ruiko's face fell slightly, displaying a slightly uncomfortable expression, "Tokiwadai's Ace?" her face wrinkled in distaste, "I bet she's another one of those people who act better than everyone else because of their abilities."

"Of course not!" Uiharu retorted, sounding slightly horrified at the possibility, "Shirai-san said she's a very nice person?"

Ruiko lifted one of her eyebrows sardonically, "Those sort of people belittle those below themselves, don't you know? I've met a fair few in school and outside and truth be told? They piss me off!" her lips curled into a mocking smile, "And on top of that, an Ojou-sama from Tokiwadai? Heh," she gave a disparaging huff.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Uiharu gushed suddenly from behind her, "That she's an Ojou-sama! No, rather, it's wonderful because she's an Ojou-sama!" clasping both hands, she stared into the sky dreamily. Ruiko eyes narrowed suspiciously even as she held back the urge to facepalm.

"Are you certain you not just attracted to the lady-like types?" Ruiko asked dryly.

Uiharu's dreamy expression vanished even as she turned to look at Ruiko with an indignant expression, "That's not true!" she denied, "and by the way, the fact that I'm from West-Kasai has nothing to do with this!"

Ruiko gave Uiharu a disbelieving stare. That denial was a little too specific, wasn't it?

Uiharu, upon realizing her mistake, took action immediately. "Hey, why don't you come with me?" she suggested.

"Eh? I'm not interested –" Ruiko began but was cut off as Uiharu leapt to her feet, grabbing her arm and began to drag her away with the ferocity of a hungry cat, "Oi, Oi!" she protested, even as Uiharu simply ignored her comments with a simple:

"It's fine! Come on! You don't get this chance often and I'm not going to let you say no!"

"How can you only have backbone for this!" Ruiko demanded loudly at Uiharu's impossible iron grip before she finally relented.

When Uiharu was in this mood, not even a tank could stop her.

_*** A Certain High School_

"Ah, Kamijou-chan!"

"Komoe-sensei?" Kamijou Touma turned to face his diminutive teacher, who resembled a child more than an adult, really. She looked only 10 years old for crying out loud! Classified as one of the Seven Mysteries of Academy City, Tsukuyomi Komoe stood at 135 centimetres tall, with dark pink hair and earnest eyes. It was those eyes that revealed her adulthood though, it was usually serious and piercing and Touma often felt that she knew more than she let on.

"Kamijou-chan did very well on his System Scan today desu~," Komoe-sensei remarked, "Is there any particular reason?"

"Oh, I had my friend tutor me on those Esper related subjects," Touma said easily as he glanced down at his watch, noting that he still had some time.

"Ah, that explains a lot desu~" Komoe said happily, "I guess that means I won't have to call you back for supplementary classes this weekend, seeing how much you've improved lately. Continue to do your best, Kamijou-chan!"

Touma scratched his head as Komoe shot him a shy smile as she moved on. To be frank, the lessons were proposed directly by Misaka after she had seen his grades in the Esper field. Her response was to laugh her ass off, before suggesting that she should give him some lessons lest the extra lessons put a damper with their activities.

"If she wants to spend time with me, just be more direct," Touma said under his breath with a wry smile. "then again, if she was, she wouldn't be a tsundere that cries wolf all the time."

"Wow, is Kami-yan in love? He has that silly grin on his face!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu's voice suddenly came from the side.

"Wha?" Touma shot him a glare, he had felt Motoharu's approach, "I was not having a silly grin on my face!"

"Says you but that silly grin means…" Aogami Pierce cut in this time, "You have yet another girl! You bastard!"

"What? Stop accusing me of such immoral things!" Touma argued as they all exchanged a grin. The Delta Force had gathered. Also known as 'those three idiots' in their class, they were notorious throughout Academy City for a wide and varied number of reasons.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu. A Level 0 like himself, Tsuchimikado preferred to have fun and laze around rather than taking things seriously. For one thing, Touma was sure than Tsuchimikado could ace everything if he wanted to but he simply refused to even try. The fact that he liked to expose his chest and had a tendency to wear shades and keep his hair in outlandish colours was lost on Touma. Did his sister Maika like those or something?

The same could be same for Aogami Pierce. No additional information could be given because Touma still valued his neck. After all, the blue haired teen was every bit as tough as Misaka and probably more dangerous if he was pissed. He was also a huge pervert, incidentally.

"Well, Kami-yan probably saw another woman naked!" Aogami declared.

"Maybe this time, a mature onee-chan type!"

"Don't you guys have anything else to do?" Touma asked pointedly.

"We're going to visit 'that' store in District 15. You coming?" Aogami asked, dropping the jokes for now.

"Nah, I've got an appointment with a friend," Touma excused himself, "Maybe some other day when you're not doing to adult stores."

"Hai hai," the two said as they left.

Touma glanced down at his watch, "Still have some time but I'd better hurry. Wouldn't want her to kick me in the face again."

***** Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

"She's a fan of mine?" Misaka shot Kuroko a betrayed expression, "You told me she was your friend, not a fan!"

"Now, Onee-sama," Kuroko began with a placating tone, "Uiharu is my backup in Judgment and while I know you're fed up with the rabid attention of your fangirls… I can vouch that Uiharu is very well mannered. And most importantly," Kuroko took a sip from her latte, "She's one of the few people I truly acknowledge as a friend." Placing the cup back on the plate, Kuroko continued, "So, just relax and leave it everything to me so I can keep your stress levels as low as possible."

Kuroko took out her handbook with a grin, "I even have today's schedule all planned out, so just – EH!" she squealed as Misaka suddenly reached over and snatched the book from her hands, placing an arm against her forehead to hold her back.

"Oh, what's this?" Misaka tone took on a decidedly dark note, "This is labelled 'Using Uiharu to get closer to Onee-sama' plan. Step 1: Deepen relationship in a family restaurant. Step 2: Lingerie Shopping – purchase sexy underwear. Step 3: Perfume Shopping – purchase aphrodisiacs. Step 4: Eliminate Uiharu. Step 5: Go to love hotel."

Kuroko could only twitch in agonizing fear as she braced herself for the consequences.

"Basically," Misaka's voice was getting softer now, "You're using your friend as leverage to attempt this perverted farce by taking advantage of her worship. That's how I'm reading it here."

Kuroko quivered.

"I'M SERIOUSLY BUILDING UP STRESS HERE!" Misaka growled as she reached over and began to pull at Kuroko's face in frustration. Kuroko made some strangled sounds in protest but did not attempt to fight back lest she risk her Onee-sama blowing everything away in the restaurant.

Finally, Misaka gave one last, hard pull before letting go of Kuroko's cheeks, which snapped back into place with a loud sound. Kuroko sniffed as she rubbed her sore cheeks to relieve the pain.

"Ah, but…" Misaka gave a resigned sigh, "If she's your friend then I guess it's ok. But!" she held out a hand to ward Kuroko's sudden rise in lust at her proclamation, "I have someone to introduce today as well."

Kuroko's excitement died down. "Someone to introduce? Who?" she asked curiously.

"A childhood friend of mine," Misaka said blandly. Three, two, one…

"WHAT! A CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" Kuroko shrieked as she leapt over the table and onto Misaka, "Is it a boy? A girl? Does she have designs on you? Is she my destined rival! Onee-sama! Kuroko is the only one for you!" she babbled even as Misaka sputtered and tried to push the clingy girl off her.

"Excuse me…" Misaka turned to the left see the waitress looking at her with an embarrassed expression. She wasn't the only one. The entire café was looking them. "I'm terribly sorry but you're disturbing the other guests…" Misaka turned to right and saw two girls looking at them with shocked expression. One was looking at Kuroko, so…

"GET OFF!"

*BAM*

_***Outside_

Kuroko squatted on the floor, massaging her sore head that was the result of Misaka planting a powerful punch to knock her to her senses. At the same time, Uiharu and Ruiko kept their distance, still reeling from what they had seen from outside.

Misaka crossed her arms over her chest as Kuroko opted to take a safe route this time, "Anyway, for now, I'll introduce you. This is Uiharu Kazari from Judgment, a first year at Sakugawa Middle School. And the person next to her is…"

Uiharu blushed lightly at the introduction, bowing to Misaka respectfully as she uttered a nervous, "Pleasure to meet you, Misaka-san!"

"My name is -," Ruiko opened her mouth but was interrupted as a male voice came from the side.

"Oi, Biri Biri!" three of the girls, excluding Misaka, blinked in surprise, turning to look at the newcomer quizzically.

"Biri Biri?" Kuroko asked, looking around.

"Oi, Touma! You're late!" Misaka yelled, waving her hands in mock anger.

"Sorry, took me longer to get here. Had to help an old granny cross the road and get down a lost cat…" Touma said sheepishly.

"Excuses, excuses," Misaka groused, even as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Onee-sama! Who is this… barbarian that dares address you in such a familiar term!" Kuroko demanded, pointing at Touma accusingly even as she shot him a vicious glare.

"Oh, this is the person I wanted to introduce you to. His name is Kamijou Touma. He's a childhood friend of mine," Misaka said calmly.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you," Touma bowed in the manner that Misaka had browbeaten into him.

"Your friend is a guy! A childhood friend! GUY!" Kuroko immediately placed Touma on her list of 'Threats to her romance with Onee-sama!'

"Kuroko." It was a warning. Kuroko shut up wisely.

"Oh, right, I interrupted you, didn't I? Sorry about that," Touma said apologetically to Ruiko.

Ruiko shrugged, "It's ok. My name is Saten Ruiko. I'm Uiharu's classmate. For some odd reason, she dragged me here, so here I am. Oh, and my Esper level is 0."

"Eh! Saten-san, why are you telling here something like that!" Uiharu asked frantically even as Ruiko gave her a 'watch and see' expression.

"Saten-san, Uiharu-san," Misaka repeated softly, "Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly.

"N-nice to meet you…" the two girls said in surprise as Misaka made no comments about their apparent inferior Levels.

"Oh, and it's nice to meet you too, Touma-san!" Uiharu said nervously to Touma as Ruiko looked up at him curiously. Was he a high level Esper too?

"Haha, any friend of Misaka is a friend of mine," Touma greeted with a easygoing smile that immediately put the two at ease, "And what a coincidence, I'm a Level 0 too." He looked at Ruiko hard when he said that, making the girl flush as she realized he had picked up on what she was trying to do.

"Oi, Touma, don't be so stiff!" Misaka poked him lightly in the shoulder as he cut off his stare with a grin.

"Hai, hai, Ojou-sama!" he joked as she grinned back at his joke.

"Ahem, now that introductions are over…" Kuroko shot Touma a suspicious look even as she looked down at her handbook, "While the schedule has deviated slightly, I can still -"

*BAM*

Kuroko grabbed her forehead as Misaka delivered yet another warning punch to the head in annoyance. "Onee-sama… nice punch…"

"Well, not much point standing around here…" Misaka began.

"You're not suggesting we bring them to the arcade or read manga, are you?" Touma asked dryly.

Misaka flushed slightly, "Oh, then where do you suggest we go?" she shot back.

"W-well, that's…"

"Manga?" Ruiko looked stunned that an Ojou-sama would be interested in something like that.

"Arcade?" Uiharu sounded shocked. Her image of a majestic, cultured shattered as Misaka broke that illusion with her unusual lack of respect for conventionality.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko protested, unsure if she wanted to agree with Touma or just go along with it to annoy him.

"Ah, fine, we'll just see how it goes, ok? Come on!" she tugged at Touma's arm as she moved along, much to Kuroko's despair and shock and to the amazement of the other two girls.

_*** Along the way_

"She's not really ladylike, is she?" Ruiko whispered to Uiharu.

"She doesn't look down on anyone, does she?" Uiharu added, looking at Misaka laugh at something Touma said almost wistfully. Beside Uiharu, Kuroko was staring daggers at Touma. How dare he, how **DARE** he! Kuroko was seething now. He was at **HER** position, talking to **HER** Onee-sama like… like… Kuroko was beginning to lose it.

"You know…" Touma trailed off, finally remembering something that he wanted to do.

"Hm?" Misaka looked surprised as Touma gestured for her to mingle with Uiharu and Ruiko, before he walked up to Kuroko.

"Shirai-san? I'd like to talk with you for a sec," Touma said.

"Eh?" Kuroko stared up at him suspiciously. Was he going to tell her to keep away from Onee-sama? Well, he could just shove that notion up his ass! That… that… barbarian! THAT APE!

"You don't like me, do you?" Touma asked after a few seconds of walking, in which said Teleporter was staring daggers at him.

"I. Don't. Like. Barbarians." She enunciated each word hostilely.

Touma scratched his head. Difficult was certainly a very mild word in this case. "She calls Shira-san 'difficult'. Seriously? She looks like she's going to murder me…" he said inwardly. "You know," he began, "when I heard that you made friends with Biri Biri… I mean Mikoto," he corrected himself hastily, "I was really happy."

"Eh?" Kuroko's eyes went wide.

"Mikoto was very lonely at Tokiwadai," he continued, looking up at the sky, "She said that no one tried to see beyond her title. But it's not easy trying to transfer out when you become known as the 'Ace' of the school, you know?"

Kuroko nodded dumbly. This man… this man… why did she want to listen to him like this? His words, his eyes were… sincere. Yes, that was it. Sincerity. He meant every word and for some reason, Kuroko could not interrupt with her usual biting remarks.

"And then, about a month or two ago, she told me this: I've made a new friend," Touma said, smiling as he said that, "she sounded so happy and annoyed at the same time, it was almost unreal. But I liked that. You made her more energetic in Tokiwadai and I could see that she was beginning to enjoy the time there more and more," he looked back down at her seriously, "So I think… I wanted to meet this person that could alleviate her loneliness. Her only friend since me. So please… when I'm not around, look after her, ok?"

Kuroko stared. This was Onee-sama's childhood friend. A friend that cared about her wellbeing, who shared her joys and sorrows and constantly worried for her. He was a male but… he was a good male. And she… she was wrong about him. And he approved! He was truly someone else entirely. But still, she would not let her guard down, he was still a potential rival!

"Kamijou-san," she began, her eyes softening slightly and her voice was noticeably more friendly, "I thank you for your kinds words. I'm afraid I have been mistaken in the aspects regarding your personality. I will endeavour to keep Onee-sama safe and help her along the way. I hope we can get along." She hesitated, before offering him her hand.

Touma shook it, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"But don't think I'll let you have Onee-sama," Kuroko said, her tone still serious, "for Onee-sama is mine and mine alone!"

Touma felt a sweat drop. She does indeed swing the other way, he thought privately before making an 'omph!' as he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! Eh?" he had bumped into Ruiko, who had bumped into Misaka, who was staring intently at a flyer with undisguised interest.

"What's that?" Touma asked.

"A flyer for a new crepe store," Ruiko supplied, "They're giving away free Gekota mascots for the first 100 customers. Though who would take interest in something so childish is beyond me…"

"Ara? Is Onee-sama interested in visiting this crepe store? Or is it… the present you're after?" Kuroko teased, having recovered from her jealous bout.

Misaka blushed, "Of course not!" she denied hotly, turning around to face her friends, "I'm not interested in Gekota at all!" she shot Touma a warning look, who was stifling the urge to laugh at her expense.

"I mean, it's a frog! An amphibian! Which girl would be interested in - ?" she paused at the gazes of all her female friends and Touma's amused smile as he pointed at her bag. At the keychain that was hanging from the bag that Uiharu and Ruiko were studying with a stunned expression.

A Gekota keychain.

Kuroko and Touma burst into laughter.

Misaka Mikoto's face went red.

"URASAI!"

***** Crepe Stand *****

"Wow, there's certainly a lot of people here, isn't there?" Ruiko commented as they walked towards the stand.

"Why are there so many?" Uiharu wondered aloud.

"Tourists, probably. It's July, when Academy City usually organizes such tours to draw in more students." Touma pointed at a tour guide that was currently ushering the kids to line up.

"We're taking a break for an hour! Don't wander too far away!" the Tour Guide announced to all the tourists.

"Looks like we came at a bad time," Uiharu smiled at the kids that were lining up.

"Oh, no. The weather was hot anyway, ripe for crepe," Touma said, "Plus, there's no way you'd be able to drag her away from Gekota," he added snidely as he pointed to the female behind him.

"I heard that," Misaka growled, turning around to glare at Touma, who smiled back innocently.

"I'll go secure a bench for us," Kuroko suggested, not wanting to stand under the sun while eating the crepe.

"I'll go with you too!" Uiharu volunteered.

"Eh?" Ruiko looked back at them. Ruiko was the nearest to the counter among the ground and the two leaving meant that she would be stuck with Mikoto and Touma! "Wai-,"

"Help us buy ours, thanks!" Uiharu and Kuroko called back as they ran off without even listening, much to Ruiko's consternation.

Ruiko lips curled slightly at Misaka's serious expression.

"Is something wrong?" Misaka asked as she looked up.

"Um, no, not really… but would you want to swap places instead?" Ruiko suggested, seeing how impatient Misaka looked.

Misaka's face twisted but pride won out in the end as she looked away with a sheepish smile, "No, no. I'm fine. I'm just here for the crepe!"

"You know how unconvincing you are?" Touma said from behind her, "You should be more honest with your – OW!" Touma grabbed his feet as Misaka stomped on it, hard.

"Shut up!" she sputtered, her face red.

"Fukou da," he lamented as he massaged the sore toe woefully, "I was just giving you advice…"

"Advice that I don't need!" she huffed.

Ruiko sighed at their antics. _This is an Ojou-sama? The world must be crying_… she thought as she watched the two of them. "She really doesn't care about Levels, does she? They're so… close…"

Finally, it was her turn. As she took the crepes, the attendant held out the Gekota mascot keychain, "Here you go! It's the last one!"

"Th – Wah? Last one?" Ruiko gaped.

*THUMP*

She turned around to see Misaka on all fours on the floor, looking to be in the depths of despair as she gave a whimper of defeat. Touma slumped. "There she goes again… overreacting, as usual." Ruiko could not agree more.

"Um…" Ruiko called put to Misaka.

Misaka gave a sniff as she turned to face Ruiko. ""If you'd like, you can have this…" Ruiko held out the Gekota mascot keychain.

"Really!" Misaka swung to face Ruiko with shining, hopeful eyes, clasping her hands as though it was her lifeline. Ruiko nodded, unnerved by Misaka's sudden burst in energy. "Thank you so much!" she squealed happily.

"N-no problem…" Ruiko stammered. Truly, she was not ladylike at all…

Behind her, Touma facepalmed.

_*** 2 minutes later_

As Misaka, Touma and Ruiko got to the benches that Kuroko and Uiharu had reserved for them, Touma leaned against the wall lazily as he took a bit out of his strawberry and milk crepe.

Uiharu and Ruiko got the benches while Kuroko and Misaka stood. Unfortunately for Misaka, Kuroko decided that she wanted an indirect kiss with her Onee-sama and proceeded to try and force-feed Misaka.

"Come on, Onee-sama! Don't be shy!" Kuroko offered as she ran after the retreating Railgun.

"No way! What the heck is with that **natto** (refer to the notes below if you don't know what it is) and fresh cream topping!" she demanded as she tried to escape from the persistent teleporter.

"Isn't this great?" Uiharu said aloud.

"Hm?" Ruiko glanced at her friend quizzically.

"Misaka-san is different from the lady-like image that I had of her but she's a lot easier to get along with than I thought," Uiharu admitted.

Ruiko turned to look at Misaka holding Kuroko in place with a arm to keep Kuroko at bay. "I wonder about that…"

"You two shouldn't worry that much," Touma said as he came to stand beside the bench, "Mikoto is a very easygoing person. As long as you're sincere to her, she'll be sincere to you."

"Kamijou-san, you've known Misaka-san since she was a kid right?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"Yup, she was one of my first friends too," Touma remembered that detail fondly.

"How did you two get to know each other?" Ruiko asked, wondering how this Level 0 had made friends with the Level 5.

"Oh. Our mothers were very close," Touma explained, "They went to college together, got interested in the same guy, had a lot of tiffs but they were best friends for life," he grinned at that, "They had a nickname: The twin flowers of Tokyo. Apparently, they stopped aging once they hit their late teens."

"Is that so? So when they got married?" Ruiko pressed.

"Oh, they got married on the same day and arranged for the same venue too. I was conceived earlier though," Touma recalled, "I met Misaka when I was about 6. She was… well… special, I guess."

"Special?"

"Eheheh, I think I'd better stop here," Touma said with a smirk, "giving away too much information is a bad thing." He gestured to Misaka, who had pushed Kuroko away and was now approaching the bench, "I think she wants to reward you."

"EH?" Ruiko looked surprised as Misaka came up to her and offered her a bite of Misaka's crepe.

"Its thanks for earlier," Misaka explained brightly, "come on, try it!"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko sounded horrified as her twintails fluttered wildly, "Even though I'm here, you want to share an indirect kiss with S-S-Saten-san!" she wailed, "Ah, Onee-sama!" she pressed her hands against her face in despair.

Touma and Ruiko sighed in unison.

"I don't think I can keep up with your friends, Uiharu," Ruiko muttered.

Uiharu gave a sheepish laugh as Touma shook his head at the teleporter's antics. Still, it was refreshing to see her interact with friends other than him. He smiled, before double checking his wallet. "Low already?" he complained as he glanced at the nearby bank. He frowned. "That's odd… They're closed?"

"Hm?" Uiharu, noting Touma's confused look, turned towards the direction he was facing. "You're right, it is odd…" she agreed, "Why do they have their shutters down in the middle of the day?"

As soon as she finished, the entrance to the bank exploded.

Everyone started. Touma tensed. Misaka and Kuroko stopped their playing, with Misaka's expression becoming grim while Kuroko swallowed her entire crepe, wrapper and all. Kuroko ran towards the explosion sight, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her Judgment armband.

"Uiharu!" she barked, her voice businesslike and serious now, "Contact Anti-Skill and check for casualties! Please hurry!"

"Yes!" Uiharu confirmed as she slipped on her Judgment armband, taking out the specially issued Judgment phone to contact the nearest Anti-Skill branch.

Ruiko rubbed her ears, which was still ringing from the loud explosion, "What's going on?"

"Looks like a bank robbery," Touma supplied as he moved forward to take action.

"Onee-sama! Touma-san!" Kuroko barked, stopping them both in their tracks, "Maintaining the security of Academy City is Judgment's job. For now, please do not interfere." With that, she dashed forward to meet the three robbers head on.

"Will she be ok?" Touma asked Misaka.

"She'll be fine," Misaka replied confidently, "This is Kuroko we're talking about here."

"Ok… if you say so," Touma said as he hung back to watch Kuroko in action.

Ruiko looked up at Misaka, then glanced at Touma. "She really trusts Shirai-san's power," she realized, "and Touma respects Misaka's assessments. They're… really close…"

"This is Uiharu Kazari from Judgment," Uiharu said over the phone calmly, "We have a robbery on the 7th street in the Furiai Plaza, we suspect that an Esper is involved, please send some help immediately!"

The three robbers, having dashed out of the bank in a hurry, were sourcing for an escape when Kuroko stepped in front of them, barring their way, "Stop right there!" she ordered, pointing at her Judgment badge for emphasis, "I'm with Judgment. You three are under arrest for robbery and property damage!"

The robbers stopped with a gasp of fright, before relaxing as they saw that the so-called 'Judgement' member was but a teenage girl. They exchanged an incredulous look, before breaking into raucous laughter that someone so young would stand in their way. " This Judgement member is a girl? Are they shorthanded or something? Screw off bitch!" the fat robber sneered.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the three blew her off. "Idiots. But I suppose this actually makes things easier," she said to herself as she began a slow, leisurely stride forward.

The fat one, apparently certain that Kuroko was nothing but a simple girl, stepped forward to meet her, "Hey little girl, if you don't get lost right now, you're going to get hurt!" he mocked as he dashed forward clumsily and punched.

Kuroko sidestepped the clumsily thrown punch casually, her eyes completely relaxed as she reached for the fat guy's sleeves with unbelievable speed, "Mook lines like that…" she said imperiously as she pulled down on his sleeve, using his own momentum against him to unbalance him, before sweeping down with a kick to his stumbling leg. The momentum, combined with his mass, made him flip over and land on his head

The impact knocked him out instantly.

"Only serves as a death flag," Kuroko finished as the fat man twitched a little before going limp.

The other two took a step back, unnerved. One of them, sporting black hair and a blue shirt covered by a black jacket, hissed in rage. "You…!"

"Amazing!" Ruiko gaped in awe at how easily Kuroko had dispatched one of the robbers.

"Very good, Kuroko," Misaka commented with a satisfied smile.

"She really is capable," Touma added, his tone sounding mildly impressed.

"No, you can't leave the plaza now!" Uiharu's voice came from the side. They turned, wondering what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" Touma inquired as they came up to the Tour Guide that Uiharu was holding back from entering the crime zone.

"I can't find one of the boys!" the Tour Guide blurted out in a frenzy, "Just a second ago, he said he had left something on the bus and was going to get it but -!"

Misaka and Touma exchanged a look.

"Then, Misaka, Uiharu and I will," Touma began but was interrupted by Ruiko.

"I'm coming too!" she said, looking fiercely at Touma with a determined expression. Misaka looked at Touma disbelievingly as he nodded.

"But…?"

"Trust her," Touma said simply as he began to search, "remember, I'm Level 0 too."

Misaka understood immediately. "Ok," she said as she nodded at Ruiko as well to signal her approval. "Let's split up and search."

At the same time, the black haired robber grinded his teeth loudly, opening his left hand to expose his palm. Kuroko watched impassively as he generated a plume of fire over his left palm while sneering at her. "Even if you regret it now," he began, "It's too late to back down!"

"A pyrokinesist, huh?" Kuroko muttered as she dashed to the side.

"You're not getting away! Even running is useless!" the black haired robber roared as he threw the flames at Kuroko's direction. The brown haired partner, sensing something was amiss began to back away.

Kuroko paused for a split second as the fire hurtled towards, her smile smug as she looked back at the robber triumphantly, "Who said anything about…" she vanished, much to the black robbers shock.

"She disappeared!"

"Running away?" Kuroko finished as she appeared in front of him with a bored look, before vanishing again. The black haired robber could only wonder where she went for a split second before she appeared atop of him, proceeding to drop kick him hard in the back. He hit the asphalt face-first, stunned by the impact. His partner watched on in shock as Kuroko landed in front of the pyrokinesist, sweeping her hands over her thighs with a swift motion.

Metal needles suddenly embedded themselves in the ground, each piercing through a portion of his clothing and sticking to hold him down. "Teleporter?" he gasped, finally realizing what her ability was.

"If you resist any further," Kuroko warned as she lifted a particularly sharp one in her hand, "I'll teleport this right into your body." The pyrokinesist gulped and ceased his struggles at Kuroko's merciless expression.

Meanwhile, Misaka and the others were searching frantically for the lost boy.

"Anything?" Touma called out as he searched by the trees.

"Nothing," Uiharu called back.

"Where did he go? Geez!" Misaka complained as she came out of the bus.

Ruiko, who was searching near railings, stiffened as she heard the sound of a panicked male running in her direction. She twisted to the side, watching in shock as the robber grabbed a boy from a nearby car.

"Perfect!" the brown haired robber exclaimed, "Come with me brat!"

"Hey, who are you mister? Let me go!" the boy protested, trying to escape his grasp.

"Ah!" Ruiko turned to call the others but they were busy talking to notice the commotion that was out of their earshot. Remembering earlier, when Misaka had hesitated in letting her join the search, Ruiko's hand clenched tightly. "Am I powerless? Just because I'm a Level 0? Touma-san is a Level 0 too right? And she trusts him! So… let me prove that I can be trusted too!" she said to herself as she took action alone.

Scrambling to her feet, Ruiko charged straight at the robber.

"It's no good, he's not here," Touma looked slightly stressed as he conferred with Uiharu and Misaka, "Maybe we should – what the hell?" his head snapped to the right in alarm as he heard Ruiko scream.

The scream caught even Kuroko's attention, who belatedly remembered that there were three robbers and hastily turned to face the last one.

"What the hell are you doing?" the robber demanded as he tried to drag the boy away but Ruiko held on steadfastly, refusing to give even an inch. "Damnit!" the last robber cursed as he let go of the boy and lashed out with a kick to Ruiko's face.

Ruiko gave a strangled cry of pain as she fell back.

Everyone gasped in shock at the unexpected cruelty displayed by the robber as he scrambled for his car. Misaka's eyes narrowed in burning anger, her irises shrinking as she clenched her fist tightly. How dare he? How dare he attack one of her friends? It was unforgivable. Her blood began to boil furiously as she stepped forward.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu cried.

"You bastard!" Touma roared as he dived forward, catching Ruiko mid-fall.

Kuroko attempted to take action but Misaka cut in, her voice curt and brimming with untamed fury.

"KUROKO!"

Kuroko cowered at her Onee-sama's furious voice. "Uh oh…"

Misaka Mikoto stepped out of the smoke, her eyes glinting dangerously as her face took on a murderous expression, "This fight has just turned personal. Sorry, but you'll have to clean up after me." As she finished, sparks were already beginning to fly from her body.

"I remember now!" the black haired robber gasped, his eyes wide with fear, "There's this horrifying teleporter in Judgement who will tear apart your body and soul if she catches you!"

"Who might you be talking about?" Kuroko asked quizzically.

"Are you ok?" Touma asked as he helped Ruiko and the boy up. "You're hurt!" he growled as he found a swelling bruise where the man had kicked her in the face. A low, dangerous growl rumbled within his chest as he glared at the robber. "Misaka!" he hollered, reaching into his pocket and tossing her a coin he always kept on his person for her use.

Misaka caught it with a smooth motion, her face grim as the man clambered into the car and started it, turning it around to face her. "Like I'll back down like this!" the robber sneered as he glowered hatefully at the lone girl standing in the middle of the road.

"And there's another that even rules over the teleporter's body and soul!" the robber continued, gasping wildly. Kuroko wondered briefly if he was suffering from a case of acute apoplexy. "The Strongest Electromaster!"

Kuroko's eyes glinted and her face broke into a smile of undisguised pride, "That's right. That person is definitely at the top of Academy City's population of 2.3 million people…"

Uiharu and Ruiko watched with wide eyes as Misaka nonchalantly flipped the coin that Touma had tossed to her into the sky, her eyes displaying no fear as the robber hit the pedals and accelerated, heading straight for her.

"Third strongest of the mere seven Level 5's…" Kuroko continued as her eyes fixed onto the coin with anticipation and prepared to cover her ears.

As the coin descended, everyone watched in fascination and awe as Misaka raised an arm, her thumb outstretched as she discharged an enormous amount of electricity. A split second before the coin would pass her thumb, she flicked it like she would flick a piece of paper.

A terrifying shockwave reverberated through the area as the coin broke the barrier of sound, streaking down the road in a bright, orange stream. The robber had no time to react as the coin impact the car, the force and magnitude sending it hurtling into the air and landing in a messy heap some distance behind Misaka.

"The Railgun – Misaka Mikoto Onee-sama. Tokiwadai Middle School's pride. Our unrivalled electric princess!" Kuroko finished as she uncovered her ears.

Misaka huffed as the wind blew across her face, reminding her that her brief act was done for now. The execution of that anger still left much to be desired though.

"Oi, stop showing off already," Touma called out, his face breaking into a grin, "acting cool and all that!"

"Who was acting cool? I was really pissed you know?" Misaka argued back, her face becoming slightly red.

"Amazing…" Uiharu and Ruiko breathed at the same time, the exchange between the two all but ignored as the saw the destruction wrought by a mere flick of a coin by a Level 5.

The last robber was still alive, the car's auto security system apparently functioning just enough to release an airbag to cushion his impact. The trauma, however…

"Stop gaping," Touma said warmly as he held out a plaster for Ruiko, "Anti-Skill is here."

_*** 5 minutes later…_

Anti-Skill rounded up the robbers, getting the testimonies of all the present people who had witnessed the robbery and the slaughter that had occurred in the course of their attempted escape.

Of course, nobody complained that they were late to the scene as usual, Touma thought snidely as he watched the proceedings with a keen eye.

Uiharu reported to her superior, Konori Mii, the details of incident in a slow and concise manner as Kuroko surveyed the robbers, she sighed and approached the pyrokinesist. "Your skill wasn't bad," she called out, catching his attention, "I speculate it to be… what? Level 3? You probably got stuck there and then gave up when it looked like you could go no further." She guessed.

His eyes widened slightly, both in shame and surprise. "Afterwards you turned to crime," she continued, turning so her back faced him, "Take some time to examine yourself and your actions before making a fresh start for yourself. Who knows? You might even surpass me one day," she finished as she walked away from him.

His eyes softened before he looked away as he was ushered into the van.

"Thank you so very much!" the mother of the boy who was almost kidnapped gushed profusely as she hugged her son tightly, her eyes leaking tears of joy that her son was safe and sound.

"Ah, no… it was nothing…" Ruiko stammered, unused to the attention she was receiving from the mother and the Tour Guide.

"How can we ever thank you?" the Tour Guide asked, her face full of gratitude.

"I mean, there's no need," Ruiko waved her hands ineffectually to signal that she didn't need a reward.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" the rescued boy said loudly as he looked up at her with adoring eyes.

It was such a heartfelt thanks that Ruiko couldn't help but blush and smile, "I don't need any reward, really," she said, regaining her voice, "Anyone would have done the same."

"Then we shall be on our way," the Tour Guide said, "and really, thank you. Not many would have stepped forward."

"Thank you and God Bless your soul," the mother said as they got on the bus.

Ruiko nodded as she waved them goodbye, her face and heart warm with the thanks that she had received from the boy and parent.

"You know…" Touma came up beside her as she sank to the ground with a shaky exhalation at the excitement of the day, "Not many people would have the courage to just charge in there like that. I probably would have but I didn't think you'd have the guts. You really proved me wrong back there. My impression of you has definitely changed a lot."

"Eh?" Ruiko looked up at Touma with a blush at his compliment.

"That was quite a feat, Saten-san," Misaka continued warmly as she looked down at Ruiko with a newfound respect, "You looked really cool back there."

"Ah…" Ruiko looked down, her blush deepening into a dark crimson. "You too, Misaka-san…" she whispered almost bashfully.

"Oi, why are you so shy now?" Touma teased.

"Hey, Touma, can't you see she's overwhelmed by today's events?" Misaka scolded, "Give her a break!"

"What, are you jealous or something?" Touma stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hah! What a ridiculous notion! Me, jealous!" Misaka huffed, looking away as her cheeks took on a pink hue.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko sang as she suddenly leapt onto Misaka's back, hugging her tightly, "Kuroko is so proud of you!" as she hugged Misaka, her eyes shot Touma a warning look, which he returned with a dry smile and a 'go ahead' expression.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Misaka yelled as she tried to extricate herself from Kuroko's iron grip.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu gasped as she rushed to her friend's side, having finished giving her report, "How's your injury?" she babbled, looking at her friend with a panicked expression.

"It's fine. It would probably be worse if Kamijou-san hadn't caught me," Ruiko said, "I didn't thank you for that, did I?" she looked up at Touma shyly, who was watching Kuroko glomp Misaka with a sardonic expression. His head tilted slightly to face her, his expression surprised.

"What? Oh, no need to thank me. I thought you were really brave back there," Touma said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Just try to be more careful next time, ok?"

Ruiko smiled. For some reason, she felt that Kamijou Touma was a very dependable person. He had this comforting presence around him that seemed to draw people in, even someone like Kuroko.

"Are you sure?" Uiharu repeated again as she double checked for injuries for the fifth time, "Ah! Thank you for helping Saten-san, Kamijou-san!" Uiharu head bobbed up and down in a bow.

"I said it was nothing, right?" Touma replied again pleasantly as he put an arm in his trouser pocket.

"Misaka-san was amazing, wasn't she?" Ruiko said almost reverently as she looked up at the electric princess, who was still trying to get Kuroko off her.

"That she is," Touma agreed, "That she is."

Then, all of them winced as Kuroko gave a bloodcurdling yelp as Misaka exploded, shocking Kuroko with everything she had.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

Uiharu grimaced as Kuroko hit the ground with a dull thud.

"She's till a brat though," he said without thinking.

Misaka twitched as she fixated Touma with a glare that threatened the existence of his manhood, "I heard that."

Touma gulped, "Now, Biri Biri…"

"Get back here you insolent idiot!" Misaka demanded as Touma bolted, running for his dear life.

"Who would do that when you're pissed? ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

_**A/N: A Natto is a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus subtillis. It's popular as a breakfast but is usually an acquired taste – from Wikipedia.**_

_**Wow, this certainly was one of the longest chapter I wrote thus far. Fitting Touma into the Railgun story is not as easy as it looks and I had to rewrite and rewrite so that his new personality does not seem to jarring. As you can see, he is sharper and has greater wit but is still prone to speak without thinking.**_

_**The interactions between the five main protagonists for now is still a work in progress. I have no idea how well I did, really. This chapter, as I said, is lifted from Railgun episode 1 but future chapters will mesh the manga and the anime to form more coherence. Not every chapter will follow an episode, there will be entire new arcs, new characters (kept to a minimum) and more interactions between Touma and the cast of Railgun.**_

_**Once again, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. How did I do? I really want to know!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	3. The Right Arm of the Devil

_**Author's Notes: This is where the deviation begins. I have been doing a lot of online references via the To Aru wiki and BT translations, studying the timeline and events that have occurred. I have made my own changes accordingly, of course.**_

_**As I've said before, Touma will be different and this chapter gives us a deeper look into his past, where this Touma is darker and edgier. He will still be the old Touma but with more emotional scarring. For those who are wondering whether I'll erase his memories, I'd say that at this point, no is the answer that I'll have to give. **_

_**For those of you who are concerned, yes, Misaka will be taking a front seat in this story, along with Saten, whom I've decided to give a bigger role to. She, unfortunately, won't be acquiring any abilities, since being Level 0 is part of her charm. Uiharu, being a favourite of mine, will also be driving the front seat. Bleh. ^^**_

_**Well, time to begin!**_

**Date: July 17****th**

Chapter 3: The Devil's Arm

"Aw, man, it still stings," Ruiko pouted as she gingerly touched the sore bruise on her cheeks, "that stupid asshole sure kicked hard." Fixing another plaster onto her bruise, she smiled to herself in the mirror to perk herself up, "Alright, time to get ready to go out!" she made a peace sign as she fixed a lone, white flower on her hair.

"What a rush huh?" she said to herself, remembering the events that had occurred the day before. "Misaka was really different from what I expected," she mused thoughtfully, "She's not ladylike, has boyish interests but likes Gekota…" she shook her head, "Man, guess what they say about not judging a book by its cover is true."

"And Kamijou Touma…" she paused. She really wasn't sure how to place him. There was something strange about him. He had this magnetic feel to him but there was something dangerous about him. Ruiko could not understand how she arrived to this conclusion, she just felt as if there was something incredibly complex behind his friendly demeanour. "He's a strange one too. Although one can tell he really cares for Misaka."

Sighing, she decided to leave it alone for now as she grabbed her bag and left.

_*** On the road_

There were no lessons today but Ruiko had left early to grab some toast and probably browse a CD store to pick up some music. Uiharu was busy early in the morning with Judgment duties, so she was on her own for now. Humming a low tune to herself, she decided to drop by a bakery that was well known for its cheap and delicious bread. As she was walking to the bakery, she could hear a loud, resigned voice.

"Fukou da!"

"That sounds awfully familiar…." Her interest perked, she turned to face the source of the voice.

Sure enough, standing in front of an ATM was Kamijou Touma.

"Oi, Kamijou-san!" Ruiko called out as she came up to him.

"Hm?" Touma turned, blinking at the unexpected voice. His eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, Saten-san? What a coincidence!"

"Yup, sure is," Ruiko remarked cheerfully. Noting the error sign on the ATM machine, she looked back up at Touma curiously, "is something wrong?"

"My ATM card is stuck," Touma sighed, "This is the third time it's happened this week."

Ruiko stared, "Wow, that's really unlucky of you…"

Touma slumped, "Ugh. Tell me about it… I trip at the smallest things, animals love to follow me hoping they get fed and I always fail to get the things I need when I need them. Urgh."

"Haha, you're a really interesting fellow," Ruiko grinned as she walked up to the machine. "Let me try."

"Eh? OI! WHAT!" Touma gave Ruiko an astonished look as she slammed down at the ATM with a foreboding crash.

The ATM spat out his card with a whirring sound.

"There you go!" Ruiko grabbed the card and tossed it to him.

Touma caught the card on reflex, his smile forced. "You and Biri Biri sure have violent solutions to everything…" he said under his breath.

"Eh?" Ruiko looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing. Though I think hitting the machine was -" the machine began to emit a loud, wailing sound of errors. Touma groaned as his palm hit his face as security bots rounded the corner. "A bad idea," he finished as he grabbed Ruiko by the hand, "Argh! Fukou da!" he yelled as he ran for his dear life. Ruiko hung numbly from his arm, wondering exactly why she was being dragged.

"He's a really unlucky guy, isn't he?" she thought as a drop of sweat trailed down her head.

_*** A short while later…_

"I think we lost them," Touma wheezed as he finally stopped. Belatedly noticing that he was holding Ruiko's hand in a death grip, he hurriedly let go, his face slightly red as he scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I got carried away."

"It's ok, really," Ruiko chuckled, massaging her sore hand gently, "Are you always this unlucky?" she asked pointedly.

"Always," Touma sighed, "You've never seen it at its worst though, so relax," his lips curled into a grin, "Hey, as apology for dragging you into this mess, how about breakfast? It's on me." He said, pointing at a nearby restaurant, "That place sells decent foreign food."

"I don't think that's really…" a loud growl came as she attempted to protest. Touma glanced down at her stomach with a knowing smile.

Ruiko blushed, "I'm not hungry, really!" another growl rumbled from her stomach. "Ok, maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly.

Touma shook his head wryly, "Come on, I still have to thank you for getting my card out, right?"

They walked to the restaurant, picking a seat with a good view of the scenery. As they ordered the food, Ruiko reached into her bag, taking out her laptop and setting it up. "Man, I was worried that I would be bored today, but it seems that all the interesting things happen around you," she joked as the laptop started up.

"Tell me about it," Touma laughed, "I've been in so much trouble it's not even funny."

"How did you get to know Misaka anyway? I mean, you're a Level 0, right?" Ruiko asked bluntly.

Touma's gaze hardened, "You know, I was wondering what you were digging for when you outright stated yourself to be a Level 0 in your introduction," he said, leaning back against the chair thoughtfully, "and then I realized you were testing her."

"I don't have a good opinion of high level Espers," Ruiko admitted, "They come off as-"

"Stuck-up? Full of themselves? Looking down on people weaker than them?" Touma continued, his expression unreadable.

"Y-yeah…" Ruiko said, mildly unnerved at his grim posture.

"I once thought that way too," Touma remarked, his demeanour relaxing a little as he took a deep breath and exhaled, "a long time ago. But you have to learn that not all Espers are like that. Sure, the power goes to their head but…" his lips curled into a wistful smile, "in the end, they're still human."

"I sorta figured that out yesterday. Misaka-san was… a refreshing experience," she said after a pause, "She was so amazing but she didn't let it go to her head at all!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Touma grinned at a private joke, "she's a lot more competitive than you'd imagine. But she's still a softie at heart."

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" Ruiko asked, marvelling at how warm his smile was in relation to Misaka-san.

"More than you can imagine, Saten-san," Touma said, "She was a handful even when she was young."

"Hey, you didn't answer my previous question, you know!" Ruiko said indignantly, even as her lips twitched at the slightest hint of a grin.

"That curious, are you?" Touma crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, it was a long time ago," he recalled. "I was at a school. I was really timid back then and…" he paused, his eyes becoming sad, "well, people sorta hated me for some reason," he didn't elaborate on the fact that misfortune had followed him wherever he went when he was young. No matter whom it was or how unlikely it would be, something terrible would happen. He would get showered in falling glass by a window shattering for no reason at all. A successful businessman lost everything overnight after shaking his hands, his company going up in flames in a freak accident. "So I was pretty lonely," he continued, "until she came along"

*****Flashback*****

An 8 year old Kamijou Touma stood crying as the children backed away from him. A frantic, agitated adult was shaking him wildly, demanding him to **give it back**, to give his wife and son back. To give his beloved wife and son of 6 years old back that had been snatched in a freak car accident that occurred two days ago when the son had decided to play with Touma. "It's all your fault," the man cried out hoarsely, his eyes in so much pain that Touma wanted to take it away by any means, even with his life, "You're a jinx! A jinx like you shouldn't exist!" the man was getting more and more hysterical as he finally whipped out a knife.

In shock, in despair, Kamijou Touma could only await his death.

Salvation came in the form of a six year old girl who had selflessly charged into the fray and tackled the man. Despite her small stature and lack of strength, she had risked her life for him. Desperately clinging on to his assaulter, her eyes narrowed as she concentrated with all her might. For the first time in his life, Touma saw an Esper in action, electricity flaring from her as she shocked the man into submission before finally letting go. Even as the man cursed and tried to get up, Touma's father had already restrained the man.

"You don't blame people for your troubles!" the brown haired girl had declared, "If you hurt people, then you're the monster, not him!" after her fierce exclamation, she had turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears as she held out a hand to him, "I was really scared you know," she winked, even as her lips trembled slightly, "So smile for me, ok?"

"Y-yeah…" he sniffed as he reached out and took her hand.

They smiled at each other then, a sweet smile that warmed the hearts of the people around them.

*****End Flashback*****

"You met her on the verge of death!" Ruiko looked at him disbelievingly, "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Never been more serious in my entire life," he replied cheerfully as he dug into his breakfast, something called 'Nasi Lemak', which was basically coconut rice wrapped in banana leaf, mixed with various ingredients such as anchovies, beans, eggs and chicken.

"So why did the guy call you a jinx anyway?" she asked curiously.

"He was just upset at the freak accident, so he blamed it on me," Touma shrugged, "I don't blame him, really."

"Is that so…" Ruiko murmured, feeling as though he were leaving some important detail out. As she looked out, she was surprised to see Uiharu staring back at them. "Uiharu!"

Uiharu entered the restaurant, waving a greeting to Touma as she turned to face her best friend, "Ah, Saten-san, what are you doing here?"

"I met with Kamijou-san while I was walking on the streets," Ruiko explained, "Have you eaten?"

"Ah, not really… do you mind if I join you two?" she asked Touma politely.

"No need to be so formal, Uiharu-san," Touma replied pleasantly, "the more the merrier. This place sells good food, so you should try it out!"

"Ah, don't mind me then," Uiharu said as she sat down and ordered a plate of coconut jam toast, "So what were you two talking about?" she asked as looked at both Touma and Ruiko curiously.

"We were talking about Kamijou-san's first meeting with Misaka-san!" Ruiko replied excitedly with a big grin, "Let me tell you all about it!"

Touma rested his head on his upright hand nonchalantly, resisting the urge to smile as Ruiko exaggerated about his past with that silly grin on her face.

"Wow, is that true, Kamijou-san!" Uiharu asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Touma blinked as he nodded dumbly. Why was she so enthusiastic?

"As expected of Misaka-san!" Uiharu gushed, her expression ecstatic, "even so young, her sense of justice is unparalleled!"

Touma exchanged a 'is she usually like this' look with Ruiko, who returned it with a 'Don't ask. Please don't' of her own.

"In any case…" Ruiko coughed to catch both their attention, "Have you guys been checking out the urban legends and rumours forum lately?"

"Urban Legends?"

"Rumours?"

"Are you guys that out of touch?" Ruiko huffed, "It's the latest in thing! People are talking about these topics all the time!"

"Like what?" Uiharu tilted her head curiously.

"Here's one: When the wind turbines in Academy City spin the other way, something strange happens to the city!" Ruiko proclaimed.

"This is Academy City, strange things happen everyday…" Touma pointed out blandly.

"Erm, at 4.44pm, you shouldn't cross between school boundaries! Otherwise, you'll end up in the Imaginary Number District!" Ruiko continued.

"That's stupid… you seen people disappear lately? If it were that easy, Anti-Skill and Judgment would never have a day of rest," Touma countered.

"Oh, come on! Have a little adventurous spirit!" Ruiko scowled even as Uiharu laughed sheepishly.

"Oooh," Uiharu tittered as she found something that caught her eye, "This one looks interesting! They saw a man with the Devil's arm stalks Academy City's evils, destroying the illusions of all who gets in his path!"

"Really, I've been following that one as well!" Ruiko said excitedly. Neither noticed Touma paling slightly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow, this rumour has been going on for a while now, hasn't it?" Uiharu whispered as she went through the threads.

"Yup! It's said that he brings misfortune wherever he goes!" Ruiko commented, "And that years go, he was part of Skill-Out! They said he was incredible, that his right arm could punch right through Esper powers like it was nothing!"

"Then, where does this 'illusion' part come in?"

"I hear that he has this catchphrase," Ruiko mused thoughtfully, before clearing her throat, "Ahem… 'I'll break that illusion of yours!' or something like that…"

"I think you're trying too hard," Uiharu said in embarrassment.

"So then, afterwards, I heard he quit after some incident," Ruiko continued, "but he's still feared till today. In fact, I think his official title goes something along the lines of 'The Devil with the cursed arm' or 'The Right Arm of the Devil'."

"He must be a pretty scary person then," Uiharu said thoughtfully, "Erm… are you ok, Kamijou-san? You look quite pale…"

"Hm?" Touma looked up and hurriedly shook his head, "Oh, no! No, it's nothing. I'm probably just tired…"

"Did you have a run in with this 'Devil'?" Ruiko asked, "Otherwise why would you turn so pale at his name?"

"Nah… I wouldn't have the guts to go against someone like that," Touma denied, "No way…"

"That's probably true," Ruiko said after a moment, "I've heard so many rumours about him after his retirement from Skill-Out too!" she immediately returned to talking to Uiharu, eliciting a sigh from Touma. Truly, this girl was something else.

"There are some who says he wears a black jacket and says 'I'm here to bring you bad luck' when he hunts you down…"

"I think you've confused it with another show…" Uiharu pointed out drolly.

"Well, his rumours are still coming out pretty fast," Ruiko remarked, "It hasn't died down at all. I mean, a guy who can punch through abilities with that so called 'Devil's Arm' or 'Cursed Arm', I wonder what he's like, actually?"

"Heheh," Uiharu gave Ruiko a small smile, "If such a person existed, we sure could use his help right now…"

That caught Touma's attention, "What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward with an interested expression. Ruiko leaned forward as well, eager to hear her friend's story.

"Well, there's been a recent spate of bombing incidents," Uiharu explained, "There have been many people hurt in this act of terrorism and well, Judgment isn't having much luck finding leads at all."

"How is the terrorist carrying out his bombings?" Touma asked.

"Well, he hides pieces of aluminium in soft toys and such," Uiharu said, "And then he uses his power to generate an explosion using the aluminium. We at Judgment are calling him the 'Graviton Bomber'.

"Graviton? It's the particle that meditates gravity, right?" Touma said, "So that means that he's actually accelerating the graviton particles. But graviton is supposed to be weak, so he must be doing quite wildly, isn't he?"

"Well, we can't assume the person is a male," Uiharu continued, "but since it was an ability user, we checked up the database for information and well…"

"You mean you found nothing?" Ruiko sounded surprised.

"We did! This particular ability is known as synchrotron, a form of particle acceleration. However, explosions of that magnitude can only be done by a Level 4, which we only have one of. And here's the thing: She's been in the hospital even before the incidents happened," Uiharu sighed sadly, "I still can't believe that our database could be incomplete!"

"Well, maybe it's a person whose ability has been raised recently," Touma suggested.

"We thought about that too but there's just no way! The databank was updated just this morning. There would be no way for a user to raise his or her ability within such a short period of time!" Uiharu argued.

"That's certainly true enough," Touma agreed.

"Well, maybe they used this!" Ruiko offered excitedly as she turned the laptop to face them, "Ta-da! Level Upper! An item that raises your ability level if you use it!"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Ruiko demanded upon seeing their bland faces.

"No offence, Saten-san," Uiharu sounded incredibly apologetic, "but I don't think such an item would actually work… after all, if it did…"

"It would defeat the purpose of hard work, wouldn't it?" Touma finished, "If such a convenient thing existed, there wouldn't be a need for the Development Program at all, right?" he said hastily upon seeing Ruiko's crestfallen look.

"Well, in any case," Uiharu said as she got to her feet, having finished her breakfast, "I better go check in with the branch for more details. I'll be going now! See you around, Saten-san, Kamijou-san!"

"Ok, see you around, Uiharu-san!" Touma waved as she left.

"You're still looking at rumours?" Touma eyebrow lifted slightly, "Come on, let's go already!"

"Huh? Go where?" Ruiko sputtered, looking up at the now standing Touma.

"Well, we both have a day off right? Let's walk around, do some stuff together. You know, like a date or something!" he said with a mischievous grin.

"A d-date!" Ruiko stammered, a furious blush now decorating her face, "What's with that all of a sudden!"

"Heheh!" Touma held up a finger, "What else do you call it then? Come on, let's have some fun to forget about yesterday!" he held out a hand.

Ruiko stared at his proffered hand with a stunned expression. He really was… something else, wasn't he? Her lips curled into an intrigued smile, "Hah! There's no way I'm backing down! Let's go on a date, Kamijou-san!" and placed her hand in his.

"… If we're going on a date, you should call me Touma, right?" he said cheerfully as he slapped down several notes on the table, "Oi, Oyaji! The money's on the table!"

"T-Touma…" she said almost bashfully as he led her out of the restaurant.

"Hmm… I think I'll have to remember this," he smirked.

"W-wha?"

"I think I'm the first person to make you blush," he said with a wink.

"Are you deliberately being charming here?" Ruiko narrowed her eyes even as she held back the urge to blush again.

"You caught on to that already?" Touma looked surprised, "Man, I need more practice - OW!" he rubbed his forehead gingerly as Ruiko flicked her finger at his forehead with force, "I was just kidding!"

"I think I can tell why Misaka can be so irritated with you," Ruiko said with a clenched fist.

"…Sorry."

"Well, it can't be helped then, can it?" Ruiko sighed.

"Hm?"

"Let's have fun then!" she grinned, her eyes brimming with energy, "How about we hit the arcade first?"

"Sure, why not?"

_*** During the 'date'_

"Aw, man, I can't seem to get it at all!" Ruiko complained as she missed the soft-toy that she wanted in the Claw Crane game. It was her fourth try and she was getting really, really frustrated. "Ah! Damnit!" she wailed.

Touma sighed, "You're doing it all wrong…" he took out a coin and inserted it in to the slot, flexing his fingers at the same time, "Here, let me show you how a pro works," he declared as fire seemed to erupt from his eyes, his hands moving with incredible speed as the claw reached down and grabbed the soft-toy she wanted with unerring accuracy. "Here," he said nonchalantly as he tossed her the teddy bear.

"Wow! Thanks! It's so fluffy!" Ruiko said happily as she hugged the bear.

"Heh, you're still a girl after all," Touma noted as he walked to another machine and took out his phone. Then he frowned. "Oh, you're kidding…" he groaned as he tapped his phone and began shaking it, "It's dead! Argh! I knew I couldn't be so lucky! Fukou da!"

Ruiko patted him on the back, "Cheer up! It's probably a malfunction!"

"I probably used all my luck getting that toy…" he lamented as he kept his phone, "I hope Misaka won't get pissed though, she was the one calling me… hah," he sighed, scratching his head as he broke into a smile, "Well, it was worth it seeing you smile, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Ruiko stammered, her face hot again. She shook her head wildly, just what was wrong with her? Man, was she overreacting just because this was supposed to be a 'date' or something?

"Are you ok?" Touma asked, "Your face is red."

"Wha? It's nothing, I just felt slightly warm that's all!" she said hotly.

"If you say so," he shrugged, "I thought you'd be blushing again. Heheh."

"Oh, just shut it already! Come on, you wanna play Street Fighter?" Ruiko challenged.

"Street Fighter? What's that?" Touma asked blankly.

"… You've never played Street Fighter?"

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"… Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Ruiko yelled incredulously, "You don't know about Street Fighter? It's a classic!"

"Really? I've never really played fighting games," he admitted sheepishly, "Misaka prefers those games that test your strength and what not."

"Ok… How about Tekken?"

"No clue."

"Marvel vs Capcom?"

"What the heck is that?"

"… You're hopeless…" Ruiko bemoaned as she sat down on a stool. "You're a guy! A guy! And you've never played any fighting games? Unbelievable!"

"You make it sound like it was really important for my manhood or something," Touma muttered, "Well, I've got confidence in my shooting games at least, you up for it?"

"Hah! You're underestimating me, Touma!" Ruiko winked as a silly grin appeared on her face, "I've never lost a single game of FPS yet (First Person Shooter)!"

Ten minutes later, Touma dropped his gun, his jaw hanging loosely from his mouth. Ruiko had outlasted him in all the levels using only one credit. He had used 5. He slumped forward, taking a white flag from seemingly nowhere, "I give up," he said, tears streaming from his face. It was… a crushing defeat. Not even Biri Biri had beaten him before! "You're damn good," he said grudgingly.

Ruiko flashed a sign of victory as she put the gun back in its holster, "Heheh, I told you so!"

"Hm, we've been in here for a while, let's try the other games before grabbing some lunch, shall we?" Touma suggested as he exchanged for more Arcade Tokens, scooping some into his pockets and the remaining into a small plastic bag, keeping it in his bag.

"Why are you keeping some of the coins in your bag?" Ruiko asked curiously.

"Oh, this? It's for Biri Biri," Touma explained, "Her railgun bullets use arcade coins. I always keep some on my person just in case."

"Heh… She must really trust you, huh?" Ruiko remarked lightly as she wondered again at the strength of their bond. How had they become so close? Sure, the circumstances of meeting was a matter of life and death but the way the two had moved yesterday… it was as though they were both part of a team. Their trust in each other was… something else entirely. Ruiko had a sudden thought. "Are you and Misaka-san… dating?"

*CLANG*

Touma dropped his bag of coins and turn to face Ruiko. "Excuse me? Did you just ask if Biri Biri and I were dating?" Ruiko nodded. "No, of course we aren't!" he shook his head wildly, "We're not at that stage yet!" he blinked, recognizing how… wrong that sounded. "I mean, there's nothing between us! We're just good friends!" he corrected himself hastily.

Ruiko's eyes narrowed, "Oh?" her lips curled into an evil smile, "Is that so?"

"Well, of course!" Touma sputtered, he quickly glanced around, "Wow, look at the time! Let's go for lunch!" he blabbered as he bolted.

"What? OI! Come back here!" Ruiko demanded as she gave chase. "I'm not done yet!"

_*** Some distance away_

"Well, that certainly was a waste of money," Ruiko pointed out as Touma glanced down as his pocket of coins, "if you're not dating Misaka-san, then why were you running?"

"Because you're asking some uncomfortable questions," he pointed out dryly as he kept the arcade coins in his bag instead, "we're not in that kind of relationship yet," he muttered, "so don't worry about it."

"Why are you asking me not to worry about it?" Ruiko gaped at his unexpected statement.

"Because you sounded jealous, that's why," Touma stuck out his tongue playfully.

"I was not!" Ruiko denied indignantly.

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was not."

"Was to!"

"AHA!" Touma pointed a finger at her triumphantly, "You finally admit it!"

"Eh?" Ruiko recalled the exchange and her face turned red, "Wait, you tricked me!"

"Serves you right for having an overactive imagination," Touma scolded, rapping her lightly on the head, "No matter what, I'm still your sempai!"

"Bleh!" Ruiko stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Geez, you're just like my cousin," Touma complained as he scratched his head in resignation, "Well, I guess the arcade is out of the question for now right? So, what are we going to do next, Saten-san?" he asked teasingly. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand, winking at him playfully as she tugged at his hand.

"It's Ruiko. If I'm going to call you Touma, you're going to have to call by my first name too, right?" she said cheerfully as she pointed at a nearby mall, "Come on! Let's go have some fun together! I want to take a look at some CD's too!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked piteously as she dragged him along with titanic strength.

"Nope, you can't bully an innocent girl like me and get away with it," she shot back as she increased her pace, "So step on it!"

"… Fukou da…"

_*** The Whole Afternoon…_

As Ruiko spent more time with Touma, she discovered that he truly was an unlucky person. No matter where he went, at least something bad would happen once. As they were browsing the music store, a salesman had tripped, sending whatever he was carrying onto Touma, almost crushing him. As Touma got up, he tripped over a CD case that someone had kicked towards him without looking, causing him to fall again. If it wasn't for her swiftness, he'd probably be in debt.

When they went to the bookstore to browse manga, he bumped into a lady that just exited the elevator and almost got beaten up by the lady's jealous boyfriend. All in all, Ruiko could see why 'fukou da' was part of his everyday sentence.

Of course, she also noticed that he was a lot more interesting than she originally thought. He didn't seem to have a fixed taste in music. In his words, 'whatever sounded good' is ok. He also had a chronic problem with helping people it seemed. He never turned down a request for help and always went all out to do the best he could. He would walk old grannies across the road, help little girls find their bags and reunite lost children with their parents.

And as his 'date', well, she couldn't just stand by and not help right?

But he never asked for a reward, not once. As they thanked him, however, Ruiko could not help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as they thanked her too with heartfelt gratitude when she insisted on helping them. It was a feeling that elicited an uncontrollable smile of happiness. This, she though, was reward enough. And then she realized that Touma felt the same way. He didn't need a reason to help people, it was just the right thing to do.

As for Touma, he was surprised at Ruiko's earnestness. Yesterday's willingness to risk her neck to save the child had already altered his opinion of her but she still continued to astonish him in more ways than one. She was more tomboyish than he had imagined. Yeah, she was feminine where in counted but she was unconventionally blunt and more honest than Biri Biri. She was up-to-date with every rumour in Academy City and she also displayed the willingness to help people in need.

She didn't even complain about it. Well, her disdain for higher-level Espers was not unfounded after all, Touma could only understand it all too well.

By the time he noticed it, it was already late afternoon. Ruiko's stomach had chosen an appropriate time to rumble loudly with the sound of a car engine, reminding them that yes, they had not eaten lunch. Ruiko gave a sheepish laugh even as Touma smiled back at her. "Alright, lunch time," he declared, looking up at the sky thoughtfully, "is there any place that sells cheap and good food around here?"

"I think there's a fast food restaurant over there," Ruiko pointed out.

"Sounds good to me… but you're paying this time," Touma said.

"What? You would ask a girl to pay for your meal!" Ruiko sputtered, "Unacceptable!"

"But I paid for your breakfast!" Touma argued.

"… You're a miser."

"… I was joking, you know?"

"I didn't think you'd be the type to make a lady pay for your meal," Ruiko sighed dramatically, "Oh, I'm so unfortunate… I should tell Misaka-san about this…"

"… This is blackmail! I told you I was joking!" Touma pointed a finger at her accusingly. She stuck out a tongue in response as he slumped over in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll pay for the meal. Lead the way…"

"Cheer up," Ruiko proclaimed with a wink, "fast food isn't that expensive by any means you know."

"Whatever you say…" Touma said, resigning himself to his fate.

The meal was nothing special but Touma had to admit that their chicken was well cooked, at least.

"Hey, Touma," Ruiko asked suddenly, "have you ever wished that you had an ability?"

Touma's eyebrow lifted slightly at her sudden question. He leaned back, pondering the appropriate answer to give. Sure, he is a Level 0, but did Imagine Breaker count as an ability to her? Did he want her to know? "Not really," he admitted, deciding to be honest.

"Why not?" Ruiko peered at him curiously, "I mean, didn't you come here to acquire one?"

"Not exactly," Touma continued, "I was born unlucky, you know," he said, leaving out the parts about Imagine Breaker, "my father sent me here to avoid superstitious people. To me, an ability is nothing special. In the end, it's what you do with what you have."

"What you do with what you have?" Ruiko repeated, bewildered.

"Even if we don't possess any ability, as long as we reach out to those people that need our help," Touma smiled then, a strangely bittersweet smile, "then we'll always have power. The power to protect the world of others. That's what I believe."

"The power to protect the world of others…" Ruiko whispered, her heart shaking at these profound words. But why did Touma sound so bitter? His eyes were haunted, as if in the grip of some terrible memory.

Then, his eyes cleared and he took a sip of the coke, "Just like you protected that kid yesterday," he elaborated, "that's the power we all possess, don't you agree?"

Ruiko smiled back. "Yeah," she said softly, "I think I do."

*BOOM!*

The ground beneath them shook suddenly as a tremor rocked the earth, a massive booming sound almost deafening them. Touma and Ruiko grabbed the table, stunned at the sudden earthquake that had occurred.

"What was that?" Ruiko asked, her ears ringing numbly from the deafening noise.

"I don't know," Touma muttered, his eyes hardening, "but I'm going to find out," without a second glance, he was off the seat and dashing towards the direction where the noise had originated from. Ruiko tried to stop him but he was too fast.

"Wait!" she cried out but he was already dashing out of the restaurant. "Ah, you're not going to leave me here, damnit!" she gritted her teeth as she gave chase.

"What the hell?" Touma breathed, stunned by the horrifying scene before him. Blood and bodies lay everywhere around the scorched road, which had been damaged by an explosion. "What could have done this? A bomb?" he thought to himself as he knelt down before a teenage girl, "Oi, are you ok?" he asked frantically, shaking her roughly to try and get a response. Grinding his teeth, he felt for a pulse. There, it was faint, but at least she had a pulse. He let go of the wrist, his expression blank.

"Touma… What Hap - Oh my God…" Ruiko stifled the urge to retch at the gore she was seeing.

"Ruiko, call an ambulance. Get Judgment and Anti-skill now!" Touma snapped as he looked around for other survivors.

"O-Ok!" Ruiko stammered as she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hang in there," Touma encouraged as he helped a barely conscious female up carefully, "What happened?"

"Some thugs…" the female wheezed, "picking on a guy… then he threw something that exploded…" her breathing was getting noticeably more haggard and Touma steadied the woman, leaning her against an unharmed wall gently.

"Do you know where he is now?" Touma asked blandly, his voice soft.

She shook her head, then coughed, blood spurting out from her open wound. Touma cursed, ripping a portion of his shirt's white sleeve away to use it as a makeshift bandage, securing it around her elbow to stem the bleeding. Just then, another massive explosion rocked the district. Touma looked up, his scowl widening. The perpetrator was in the alleyway. Touma glanced around him. The alleyway the perpetrator was in linked to a number of different routes, but there was only one possible exit. The other two were Skill-Out territories. "Stay here, help is arriving," he said soothingly as he got to his feet.

"Ruiko. I'm leaving this to you," he said without looking back, "I've got a terrorist to catch. Whatever you do, don't follow me."

Ruiko had just finished talking when he gave chase. "Wait, Touma!" colourful curses erupted from her mouth as she looked at the carnage around her weakly. "You can't just leave me here…" she gave chase after him, noting that Judgement members were already arriving on the scene. "That idiot!" she scolded under her breath, "Why is he running after a guy who could do this? He'll get killed!"

As Touma ran down the alley path, his lips thinned as he saw the trail of bodies. "Skill-Out," he muttered as he sprinted down the path. Another explosion confirmed the perpetrator's position and he picked up his speed, finally founding a corner.

"Help… me," a Skill-Out member begged piteously as Touma knelt down, his eyes widening at the sight of the damage that had been inflicted on him. His sides were totally gone. The man's hand shook for a brief moment, before it finally fell limply to his bloodstained sides and his eyes turned glassy.

"Are you… one of them?" a voice asked.

Touma clenched his fist, "How could you do this! Hurting people like this!" he demanded, glaring at the person before him. Said person was lean and gaunt, looking almost malnourished. But by his attire, Touma could tell he was a high school student. The student's face was covered in bruises and nasty cuts were everywhere on his person. Above all, he was still listening to a music player in one ear.

"People?" the student mocked, his eyes wide, "they're trash! Always picking on people, extorting money and beating me up! Well, it ends now! I have gained the power to do whatever I want! I will get back at them for daring to pick on the weak!"

"Trash? Are those innocent people you hurt part of them?" Touma questioned, "You blew up a road! Innocent people, children! People that weren't involved in this have become victims!" he roared.

"They ignored me," the man giggled, his body trembling wildly, "They condoned the actions of those Skill-Out trash! They deserved their fate!"

"How can you say that? They had nothing to do with this! You lamented your lack of power, so you went to gain that power!" Touma snapped, "But you let that power go to your head instead! If anyone here is the trash, it's you! You're no better than these Skill-Out people that bullied you!"

"Shut up!" the man yelled, "You know nothing! You're just another self-righteous punk! Well… I've thought of a perfect gift for you!" the man began to laugh hysterically as he pointed at something behind Touma. "That girl's probably someone you know right? I wonder how she'd look splattered across the wall in blood!" he spat.

Touma's eyes widened, finally realizing Ruiko was behind him. Her panicked gaze met his as she belatedly understood the danger she was in. Touma jumped in front of her as a nearby aluminium can shrank in size, the atoms shaking wildly as it was compressed, letting loose an enormous amount of energy. The resulting explosion blew the walls of the alley apart, with Rukio giving a scream that was music to the bomber's ears. "Do you finally get it, powerless fools?" the man giggled, "This is my true power! I can finally control the direction of the explosion and even detonate things with a mere thought!"

"A person like you…"

The man's eyes widened in shock. How? How was this possible? It was impossible for a human to remain unharmed after an explosion of that magnitude! But yet, as Kamijou Touma brushed away the fumes with his right hand, the man could only take a step back, his mind reeling from the sheer absurdity of it. There was not even a scratch on the two of them, not one!

"A person like you… is the true trash!" Touma barked fiercely as he stepped forward, "Power is something that should be used to protect! You should know that… because you wanted someone to protect you too! But once you gained that power, instead of protecting others from a similar fate, you instead sank to their level!" he clenched his fist furiously, "If that's the case, then clench your teeth, you trash! I'm going to break that fucked up illusion of yours!"

"Break your illusions?" Ruiko's eyes were wide, "no, it can't be…"

The man shook his head wildly, dismissing Touma's lack of injury as a fluke, "Shut up! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" he reached into his bag, tossing several aluminium cans at Touma as his eyes went wide, "GO TO HELL!" he screamed as he gave it his all. He would blow them to smithereens!

The unstable graviton let loose. But Touma, unperturbed by the attack, reached forward and clenched his fist. The expanding explosions halted. Ruiko's eyes were wide in fascination, shock and fear. This should be impossible but Touma was actually **containing **all of the explosions with his right hand! "What on earth… Don't tell me? The 'Devil's Arm'!" Ruiko gasped almost reverently as the sound of glass shattering reached her ears as Touma punched forward, the explosions shattering into a mere illusion.

"H-how… how can this be!" the man trembled as his knees gave way, his eyes wide with terror at the impossible phenomenon and Touma's demonic expression. This… this Devil had broken all the laws of physics! "What are you!"

Touma stood over the man, his eyes pitying, "That you met me… is your bad luck," he whispered darkly as he lifted the man up by the neck. The man's eyes went wide at his declaration and fear plus recognition sank in.

"You're the Devil! With the cursed arm!" the man choked fearfully, "Please! Spare me!" he begged shamelessly.

"People like you disgust me," Touma spat as he let the man go, allowing him to sink to the ground limply, "You curse your powerlessness. Yet, once you had a taste of power, you allowed it to corrupt you. In the end, you were no better than those you cursed everyday. If only you had used that power to protect people like yourself, then maybe people wouldn't look down on you."

He turned away.

"Touma!" Ruiko shouted a warning as the man suddenly whipped out a spoon. Even as the words slipped from her lips, the man's head flew backwards as Touma's fist slammed into his face, breaking his jaw in a single punch and knocking him out instantly. Ruiko shivered the coldness in Touma's eyes. There had been no hesitation, no surprise. Touma had reacted even before she had finished talking, his right fist connecting with the man's face with such speed that he was only a blur to her.

Touma finally relaxed, turning to face Ruiko with a sigh. His face broke into a gentle smile, "It's all over now. You ok?"

Ruiko marvelled at how his coldness just simply disappeared, replaced by his usual warmth. This was the Touma she knew, not the frightening fighter that she had witnessed just mere moments before. She wondered what exactly he had went through when he was younger but she found herself reaching for his hand without fear. For some odd reason, she knew that he would not harm her. After all, hadn't he protected her? "Y-yeah," she stammered as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Touma said flatly, "but I did tell you not to follow me. Are you… afraid of me now?"

"Not really," Ruiko replied softly, eliciting a surprised look from Touma, "I suppose we all have our demons. Maybe yours was more violent than most. But you stood up for what's right and even protected me without thinking twice. So, for what's worth… thank you."

Touma turned away, his face slightly red. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Ruiko thought for second, before finally tiptoeing towards Touma. "What are you?" Touma's face exploded with red as Ruiko kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

"That should convey my thanks, right?" she winked.

"…" Touma blinked numbly, his hand touching his cheek disbelievingly.

*CRICK!*

Touma shivered, a terrifying feeling rising from his stomach as he turned to face a very wet and very, very angry Misaka Mikoto.

"Erm… Hi?"

"TOUMA NO HENTAI! EAT MY CHASER!"

*CRUNCH*

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

_*** A while later ***_

"So… why are you all wet, Biri Biri?" Touma asked Misaka blankly as he shifted uncomfortably, his crotch still stinging from the impact. Help had arrived rather quickly this time and they were now at a paramedic vehicle getting first aid.

"I was trying to get in contact with you but your phone was off," Misaka huffed, "So I met up with Uiharu instead. And then I got mistaken as a Judgment member because Uiharu left her armband there and I got saddled with all sorts of stupid tasks! I even jumped into a lake to save a bag because I thought it contained a bomb!"

"Did you honestly think that being part of Judgment would be that easy?" Touma asked mildly

"Well, I was proven wrong, ok!" Misaka snapped, "And while I was out suffering, someone was getting a kiss!"

"It was just on the cheek, what's the big deal?" Touma asked with a sigh.

"Of course it is! No one is allowed to kiss you but -," Misaka stopped abruptly, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"But?" Touma leaned forward eagerly, knowing what she wanted to say. Still, it was worth getting a reaction out of her.

"But nothing!" she sputtered as she punched him in the face and walked away.

Touma massaged his face gingerly, "Why can't you be more honest with yourself? Geez…"

"Hey, you ok?" Ruiko asked as she came to stand beside him.

"No serious injuries," Touma replied with a grin, "So you don't have to worry. How about you?"

"Your right arm stopped the explosion, so I'm unharmed," Ruiko smirked, "so, you're the Devil of Academy City huh?"

"Please, that was a long time ago," Touma muttered uncomfortably, "I've long since abandoned that way of life."

"Well, I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," Ruiko said as she sat down beside him, "but you know I won't give up right! Cuz we're friends! And friends help one another!"

"What's that gotta do with my past?" Touma asked sardonically.

"Heheh, you'll find out soon enough," Ruiko winked.

"By the way… it's not the Devil's Arm," Touma said, "It's called Imagine Breaker."

"Roger that," Ruiko said with a heartened smile as she went to find Uiharu. "Thank you for trusting me," she whispered to herself.

"So, are you the one that stopped the perpetrator?" a female voice came from behind him.

"Yes, I suppose that's m – Konori-chan?" Touma's eyes opened wide as he recognized the Judgement member behind him.

Konori Mii dropped the clipboard she was holding as her face lost all colour. "Kamijou-kun…"

Touma sighed as he bent forward to pick up the clipboard, offering back to her with a dry smile, "It's been a while, huh? I see you joined Judgement after leaving Big Spider," he commented as he pointed to her armband.

"Y-yeah," she coughed as she attempted to regain her composure, "I heard you quit as well but I certainly didn't expect you to be here."

"He was blowing things up indiscriminately," Touma frowned, "If I didn't get involved, it would have gotten a lot worse."

"You're probably right on that account," Mii agreed, "the perpetrator has been undergoing counselling sessions for the past two weeks but his behaviour kept getting more and more erratic. Nobody could have expected this though. His power level was verging on a high tier Level 2 but explosions of that magnitude is closer to a Level 5."

"Are you saying that the database recorded his data wrongly?" Touma asked.

"It's possible. But I don't see how he could have exploited a loophole at all. System Scan was just a day ago and the database was updated this morning. Unless he was deliberately hiding his skills…" Mii sounded unconvinced.

"Well, I guess that the Graviton Bomber shouldn't bother you guys anymore, right?" Touma said, "this guy should be the culprit, right?"

Mii's lips thinned, "Unfortunately, no. At the same time these bombings occurred, the satellite detected graviton acceleration near District 15. The resulting explosion injured a Judgment member. The graviton bomber is probably still at large."

"Tch," Touma scratched his head, "Sorry I couldn't be of much help then."

"No need to worry. Catching the culprit is Judgement's duty, after all." Mii said with a smile as she finished writing on the clipboard. "It was nice meeting you again, Kamijou-kun," she added as she left.

"… Seems like the past is catching up to me soon," Touma sighed as he got to his feet, "I certainly didn't expect to see Konori-chan here of all places. Man, Wataru would be having fits at this."

"Oi, Touma!" Misaka called out, waving to him excitedly, "Are you coming? Dinner is on me!"

"Onee-sama! It was supposed to be just between you and me!" Kuroko exclaimed with a crestfallen expression.

"Misaka-san, do you mind if we come along?" Uiharu asked as Ruiko smiled at Misaka nervously, remembering how angry the Level 5 had been when she had seen her kiss Touma on the cheeks.

"Sure, the more the merrier! I finally understand how tough you are, Uiharu-san! Judgement work is not easy!" Misaka praised.

Kuroko gasped. "Onee-sama! Why are you praising Uiharu! What about meeee?"

Misaka ignored Kuroko's whining with a huff. "Oi, are you coming or not?" she yelled at Touma again.

"Coming!" Touma called back as he ran towards them with a grin. Well, his past can catch up to him for all he cared. Because the moment it did, he was going to shatter its illusion of having any hold over him for good.

END OF CHAPTER 3

_**A/N: Whew! This concludes chapter 3. Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what the hell (!) and probably have already prepared the flames and everything, so just hear me out. Touma's past is a largely unrepresented thing. He knows how to fight, he likes to help people. That's a given. But his selflessness and determination to help others can seem almost suicidal and I really wanted to give him more depth as a character that not only knows how to use Imagine Breaker in imaginative ways (No pun intended) but also serves to cement his fighting skills and his core personality. **_

_**Why a former member of Skill-Out? I largely disbelieve that Touma could remain so stoic despite everything that has happened to him. It's impossible. Humans are so fragile that breaking is easy. What is important is the picking themselves up. By giving Touma a darker, edgier past, I want to explore a Touma that can be ruthless and dangerous. Someone who wants to save people from the darkness as he already experienced what it was like. How did he tear himself from the darkness? That comes in with Misaka Mikoto, our beloved Electromaster and her efforts to save him, which will be explored in detail soon, probably during the Big Spider Arc.**_

_**Now, the graviton explanation is iffy but the wiki is all I have. Science in To Aru works differently anyway, so bleh ^^I will try to keep it as logical as possible as long as it is within my ability.**_

_**As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you guys are fine with this interpretation of Touma. If you don't, please let me know what I could have done better and could have improved on rather than making him a character with a troubled past.**_

_**Chapter 4 is coming right up!**_

_**Next Chapter title: Graviton Bomber Incident!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	4. Graviton Bombing Incident Part 1

_**Author's Notes: Wow, the number of reviews is astounding, so it looks like I'm going to have to address some of them. First of, I'm happy that Touma having a darker and edgier past sits well with the readers, that's good. One reviewer compared the similarity to Accelerator and while it's close, it's also fundamentally different in a way.**_

_**And yes, I finally see a criticism that really made me sit back and think about the way I write! Don't worry about it, Cun, I accept criticism as a way to improve myself. As a relatively fresh writer that wants to come up with good stories, I'm always seeking ways to improve. I have, in fact, run an overview of all that I have written and yes, you're right! I can follow simply because I'm the author but that doesn't mean my readers always can. Additionally, the dialogue part is spot on, I'm not a really descriptive person so that's actually one weakness I was hoping to cover up, but if you're getting lost while reading, then I really have to work harder.**_

_**Keep the reviews and criticisms, including ways to improve, coming guys! To improve is why we're all here, right? ^^**_

_**Which reminds me, I refer to Uiharu as Uiharu instead of Kazari because everybody (mostly Ruiko though) refers to her as that without the suffix 'chan' or 'san', so I just call her that since everyone else does. Saten Ruiko is called 'Saten-san' so I decided to take the liberty of calling her Ruiko. I did slip up with Mikoto though… So, dear readers, from now on, I'm going to refer to everyone by their first names, so please remember that Uiharu's first name is Kazari. ^^**_

_**Chapter 4: Graviton Bombing Incident Part 1**_

_**Date: July 18th**_

* * *

><p><em>***Early Morning, Judgement Main Branch***<em>

Judgment is Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee, comprised of students from all over Academy City. There are no minimum age requirements to **join** Judgment but you had to be of certain age to begin active duty, not to mention the 'spartan' training that was provided by a dangerous Anti-Skill member to toughen up Judgment members. Or so the rumours went. Regardless, Judgment is one of Academy City's primary peace-keeping entities, though their duties and patrols were largely limited to schools and minor incidents. However, in this case, a mass serial bomber was wrecking havoc all over Academy City and Anti-Skill, stifled by the bureaucracy, had no choice but to involve Judgment in the apprehending of the terrorist.

Or, as Shirai Kuorko thought snidely, they should have just let them handle it from the start. 80% of the city population are students, after all. This means that no matter how you look at it, the sheer number Judgment members far exceeded the number of Anti-Skill adult manpower available. Not to mention that since this terrorist is most likely an Esper… well, what could these adults do to a coward that hid in the shadows and bombed indiscriminately? Shoot thin air?

But still, the reason why she was here in District 1, where the Judgment Underground Operations is located, was simply to get an update on the situation. This meeting also served to update the Judgment members on the latest news and reports regarding the graviton bombings. Still, did it really have to be at 6am in the morning? Kuroko stifled a yawn as she struggled to pay attention to her branch chief.

"The serial graviton incidents have been increasing in both frequency and prevalence," Konori Mii, Chief of the 177th Judgment branch, announced importantly as she clicked the mouse, highlighting several locations reflected on the projection, the screens then changed to close-ups of the respective locations that had been ravaged by the bombings, eliciting a fair number of murmurs from the Judgment members present. "… the first victim last week," Mii continued seriously, "The times and places of their occurrences are apparently unrelated. We are examining evidence from the scenes using psychometrics but we've yet to achieve any results. Judgment will continue to cooperate with Anti-Skill to heighten the security measures and avoid further victims. All our resources will be pooled into this case."

"What about yesterday's incident and synchrotron user?" a senior member asked quizzically.

"We have already received the report from Anti-Skill," Mii replied, "with further probing from a telepath, we are certain that the suspect is unrelated to these current bombings," Mii looked around at all the Judgment members tersely, "I urge all of you to be vigilant. Please do your best in helping Anti-Skill apprehend the culprit."

"Yes, sempai!" the Judgment members hollered as one as the meeting was adjourned.

_*** XXX ***_

As soon as the meeting was over, Kuroko's head hit the table, her eyes struggling to keep open. She had stayed up late last night, desperately trying to find a clue to these indiscriminate bombings but the result was the same as it had been for the past week : Dead end. "Ugh…" she moaned as Uiharu Kazari came up to her with a concerned expression, looking up at her partner with effort.

"Are you ok, Shirai-san?" Kazari asked with a smile of amusement at her partner's unusually lifeless demeanour.

"What do you think?" Kuroko ground out, lifting her head slowly, "I'm completely exhausted. That bombing yesterday added another pile of paperwork and he's totally unrelated to the serial bombing… Why did I agree to do the paperwork this week?" she whined.

"It was decided on lottery," Kazari reminded her pleasantly, "and it was your idea, so you shouldn't really be complaining so much."

"… You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kuroko deadpanned.

Kazari decided not to push it. As exhausted as Kuroko was, the moment something made her angry or excited was when her energy would suddenly multiply hundredfold. "Well," she said, "I'm going to Seventh Mist today with Saten-san and Misaka-san, aren't you coming?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Unfortunately," Kuroko sighed in disgust, "while you're out shopping," she shot Kazari a chiding look, "I'm saddled with duty. Luckily, Konori-sempai will be in the office today, so we might be able to get some leads."

"Oh!" Kazari nodded her head enthusiastically, Konori-sempai was their chief in their 177th Judgment branch. And what a sempai she was! Kazari admired her glamorous proportions and strong nature. She was also smart and pretty, everything that Kazari wanted to be when she grew up. "Update me if you get any leads, ok?" she called back as she left the room, waving back at Kuroko before leaving.

"… I can't move," Kuroko finally said after a moment of silence.

"Come on, Shirai-san," Mii said encouragingly, holding out a carton of milk, "we still have a long day ahead of us. Have some milk."

"Musahino Milk?" Kuroko looked up her sempai disbelievingly, "you're giving me **milk** to try and keep me awake? Logical deduction would imply that coffee is a better choice."

"Coffee becomes ineffective over time," Mii explained patiently, her eyes closing as she took a huge gulp of milk, "and it's addicting, plus it does not come with health benefits. Milk, on the other hand, has a lot of nutrients suitable for growing girls like yourself."

"… Suitable for growing girls, she says," Kuroko repeated slowly as she lifted the carton with a apprehensive leer and sniffed it tentatively. Sighing, she decided to give it a try.

*GLUG*

"Hey, it's pretty good."

_*** XXX ***_

Kamijou Touma, dressed casually in a black shirt and blue pants, glanced at his cookbook with a sigh as he put on an apron. "Why exactly are you having breakfast in my place again?" he asked his guest dryly as he busied himself with slicing the ginger and peeling the onions in his kitchen. Touma's dormitory was small, but it was big enough for two people and relatively tidy, courtesy of Touma preferring to make it easier to find things that he would inevitably lose.

"Don't blame me," Misaka Mikoto smirked as she leaned back against a cushion with a moan, "blame your cooking for being too good to resist," she shot him a mischievous look, "and since Kuroko was out, I decided to drop by and collect my tuition fee."

Touma shot her a dirty look, "So this is what friendship means to you? Tuition for breakfast?"

"I can't teach you stuff for free you know," Mikoto replied cheerfully, "I'm a Tokiwadai Ojou-sama after all!"

"So, when we're training, you tell me to treat you 'like a man' but when it comes to other things, you suddenly become a lady," Touma shook his head, "So, Ojou-sama," he simpered in a caricature tone of a servant grovelling, "How would you like your porridge, hot or cold?"

"… Please don't do that."

"Do what?" Touma asked innocently.

"That stupid expression, it makes you look dumb," Mikoto muttered.

"You know what they say, the servant reflects the master," Touma deadpanned.

"Yes, that's exactly… wait," Mikoto's eyebrow twitched, "repeat that again."

"Hm?" Touma shot her an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"You little…" Mikoto lunged for Touma.

"Oi! I'm handling dangerously volatile material here!" Touma warned as he saw the impending danger coming. Letting go of the ladle, he twisted away from the cooking area just as she tackled him to the floor. "OMPH."

"Gotcha!" Mikoto growled, "Now, you're going to get the tickling treatment!" her eyes glinted with an unholy light as she began her assault.

"BWAHA! STOP IT! WATCH – HA -!" Touma struggled to escape her grasp as she unleashed Misaka Mikoto punishment 101: Tickle Touma into submission. "OK – HA – You're pushing it!" he twisted violently, finally shaking her loose as he countered with a lunge of his own.

"Omph!" Mikoto grunted as he fell on her, "Touma! St…op…" she trailed off as she looked up, her eyes widening she saw Touma's eyes inches from her own. Heat pooled and unfurled deep within her body, and her eyes unashamedly noted their intimately close positions, his body locked against hers. She gulped nervously, an odd tension hanging in the air even as her face reddened furiously as he breathed down at her, his body unbearably warm.

"Ah…" Touma shifted uncomfortably, his eyes drawn to hers uncontrollably. "I…" their eyes met again and their faces leaned closer, dizzy with the –

*DING!*

The rice cooker made its presence known with an infuriated 'ding', making both occupants of Touma's dorm room jump. Touma let go of Mikoto immediately, wondering the heck his senses had fled to in this awkward scene. "Sorry," Touma apologized reproachfully, "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no," Mikoto reassured him shakily, her heart still pounding at the… the… "It's not your fault."

"I'll go prepare the porridge," he said hastily as they scrambled to their feet, "you should wait outside."

"Y-yeah," Mikoto smiled nervously, running a hand through her short hair as she escaped to the safety of the living room. Upon leaving the kitchen, she released a trembling breath. Realization set in and she covered her burning face with both her hands. Dear god, what had they been about to do! "Hormones," she tried to excuse herself as she fanned herself using her hands. But the heat refused to subside. "Great… this is just great…" she mumbled, shooting another uncertain look in Touma's direction, whose back was still stiffly facing her. "Argh! Stop thinking about it!" she berated herself as she dropped to the floor and started beating her head against the wall.

*Thud* *Thud*

Touma twitched.

*Thud* *THUD!*

"You know," Touma finally said, unable to take the constant thudding against the all any longer, "I do appreciate it if my guest were to remain mentally sane while waiting for a meal. Calling for an ambulance is such a hassle."

"Urasai," Mikoto deadpanned as her head flopped and hit the table. Her lips curled into an unwilling smile as Touma turned to face her with his tongue sticking out of his mouth comically, and she tried to keep her composure. "That won't work, you know."

"How about if I say one bowl of "Kamijou Touma's famous porridge' coming right up?" Touma grinned as he held out a bowl of steaming, delicious looking chicken porridge. Mikoto tirned away but her stomach betrayed her, voicing its hearty approval of having food on the table. Touma's look was triumphant, "So, Ojou-sama," he said imperiously as he bowed dramatically while placing the bowl on the table, "your breakfast is served. I hope this unfortunate Kaimjou Touma's culinary skill is up to you – YOW!" Touma yelped as Mikoto nonchalantly flicked her porridge laden spoon at Touma's feet, sending piping porridge across his toe.

"Whoops!" she looked up at Touma, her face a caricature of dismay, "Did **I** do that?" she gave a long suffering moan, "I so didn't mean to do it!"

"Why, you little brat!" Touma declared, his body leaning against the wall as he balanced precariously on one leg, with his left arm holding his scalded toe and the other pointing at her accusingly.

Mikoto's hand stopped. "Who," she asked softly, "are you calling a brat?"

"Do you see any other brats here?" Touma returned snidely.

"DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" Misaka shrieked suddenly as she kicked Touma in the face without warning.

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" Touma wailed as he landed on his back hard, with Mikoto looming over him dangerously. Their eyes met for a split second. Then…

"Aha…hahaha… hahahaha!" they started laughing in unison as the tension flowed away like a river to the sea.

"You know, if this is what it takes to get the chip off your shoulder," Touma remarked while massaging his cheek, "I would rather not do it again."

"Urasai," Mikoto scowled, "it's your fault for being so hormonal."

"Wait, my fault?"

"Who else?"

"… You're not getting any more Gekota toys that I pick up."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mikoto exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror.

Touma's lips curled into a wicked smile, "Try me."

"Ok, fine. It was no ones fault," she conceded, turning away from him with a huff.

"Heh," Touma grinned, "You're so easy to tease."

"BLEH!" Mikoto stuck her tongue out at him rudely.

_*** XXX ***_

Touma's cooking has always been a source of guilty pleasure for Mikoto. Having lived alone all the while during his stay in Academy City for about 10 years, Kamijou Touma had learnt the necessities of cooking your own meals with what little resources you had. Of course, it was not without many failures that he finally succeeded in becoming a remarkable chef. Every recipe he had was either picked up by chatting up girls from the Maid School, getting good advice from other cooks or was self-created. Still, the fruits of labour had paid off and he often enjoyed his own dishes. Still, the one reaping most of his fruits of labour was still undoubtedly Misaka Mikoto.

It had been a usual habit of hers to drop by his place in the morning to get a bento from him for her lunch while enjoying the breakfast that he whipped up for the two of them. Of course, the meals weren't free! Mikoto always left some small change behind to compensate him for basically… eating off him.

Still, she couldn't help herself. Touma's cooking was criminal. It was so good!

Touma couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Every moan of enjoyment she made while eating was now driving him up the wall. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed but after this morning's incident, he was already a little high-strung as it is. 'Don't think about it. You prefer Onee-chan types. You prefer Onee-chan types…' he repeated in his head like a mantra as he finished his bowl of porridge.

"UAH!" Mikoto gave a sigh of satisfaction as she finished every last drop of the chicken porridge, licking her lips almost… provocatively. Touma had to fight back to urge to plant his face against the wall. "Man, I'm full! I should really come over more often!"

"I thought your school's food was supposed to be one of the top in Academy City?" Touma pointed out as he hurriedly gathered the plates and cutleries for washing.

"Nothing beats home-cooked food," Mikoto reminded him as she leaned against the wall, her appetite satiated, "and it's been what? A week and a half since I ate your cooking, give a fan a break!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say~" he called back as he dipped the dirty dishes in detergent.

"… Let me help you with that," Mikoto suggested as she put on an apron as well.

"I don't think that's really necessary…" Touma began, but stopped when she stood beside him with in irritated expression.

"I'm not going to just let you handle everything. I'm not your everyday Ojou-sama, you know?" Mikoto reminded him again as she picked up the plates.

"You're always trying to help me, aren't you?" Touma shook his head reproachfully, "Ever since that time, we've dealt with a lot of the ugly side of Academy City."

"You were the idiot that had to go join Skill-Out," Mikoto muttered as she squeezed the sponge, rubbing it against the surface of the plates to wipe off the grime, "and almost got yourself killed to the boot."

"But you saved me, didn't you?" Touma remembered fondly.

"That I did," Mikoto smiled, "but you saved mine first." Touma's smile vanished.

"That's not a very pleasant memory," he said flatly as he paused his washing, "I didn't even know it was you at first. You were randomly just charging in and attacking, asking to fight with the 'Devil'."

"I know that," Mikoto's voice was guilty, "but how was I supposed to know? Your name was mixed up with Skill-Out and the whole reputation of a Devil stalking the streets and defeating high level Espers isn't exactly how I'd envision you would turn out."

"Yeah," Touma's voice was devoid of irony, "You thought the Devil killed me."

"Well, excuse me!" Mikoto sputtered indignantly, "You couldn't be contacted when I came to Academy City and you didn't even turn up for school! When I tried to dig deeper, all I could find was rumours of you getting involved with Skill-Out wars and your name was there on the Devil kill-list!"

"You do know that was an exaggerated list, right?" Touma sighed, "But still… knowing that you care about me so much… makes me kinda warm and fuzzy in side, hehe," he gave her a sheepish smirk.

Mikoto's face reddened and she looked away, "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't doing it entirely for your sake. Your parents and mine were worried too!"

Touma's struggled to keep himself from smiling ear to ear. 'Still a tsundere. Still a tsundere,' he thought to himself, his heart warmed by her concern.

_*** XXX ***_

Saten Ruiko was having problems keeping her mind from drifting. Well, it wasn't as if she had a great attention span or anything, she spaced out in class all the time anyway. There is only just one problem: she was playing a game. Normally, playing games served to alleviate boredom and keep her from thinking overmuch but this time, she couldn't stop it from continuously popping into her head.

Kamijou Touma, that is.

Ruiko finally let go of the mouse as Mario dropped into yet another endless crevice. Uttering a groan of defeat, she allowed her head to hit the table with a loud 'thud'. "Great, I'm thinking about a guy now… sure, he's not that bad looking but – what am I saying…" she smacked herself in the head.

"So… Touma is the 'Devil with the cursed arm'," she mused thoughtfully as she snuggled against her hands wearily. She remembered how scary his expression was when he was staring down at the bomber that had almost blown her to pieces. But the way he had moved and the way he had jumped in without hesitation… "He's really brave…" she said to herself softly. She could feel her face heating up slightly.

"Ah! This drives me nuts!" she wailed, spreading her arms and falling over on her dormitory room carpet. "You may say you're not at that stage yet," she muttered, "but Misaka-san was obviously jealous when she saw me kiss -" she trailed off, burying her face in the carpet in embarrassment, "And God! Whatever possessed me to do that! I'm not… interested in him, am I?" she asked herself.

"What a joke," she scoffed to herself, "if I'm asking myself this sort of stupid question, it of course means that I… Am." She beat her face against the carpet in frustration, "Urgh… this is really bad… Still," she wondered, "Why does he call himself a Level 0 even when he can negate Esper powers? Shouldn't he be a high level or something?" she gritted her teeth. Was she the only 'real' Level 0? Out of her friends… the only real Level 0?

"I don't understand this at all," she huffed to herself as she stifled the bitter feeling that arose from her chest again. Swallowing a rising lump in her throat, she reached for the lucky charm that she always kept on her person. "Ne," she whispered, "kaa-san. I've always dreamed about being here but being surrounded by all these people who can do so much with what they have… makes me wonder what I'm good for."

'Even if we don't have an ability, as long as we reach out to help others in need, we'll always have power.' Touma's words resounded in her head.

'How would you know?' she thought angrily, 'You have a power too." But what kind of power? He never used it until he faced off with the bomber. He didn't negate the wounds or stop the robber from two days ago with his Right Arm. Even as those thoughts swirled in her head furiously, Ruiko clenched the charm in her hand tightly. "I say I don't care," her voice cracked, "but I really do, kaa-san. I want to be somebody too."

Then, something occurred to her. Wasn't there this thing she had been reading about, something about raising levels easily? What was it again? "Level Upper!" she explained, brightening instantly, "if I could find it, then maybe… I could gain an ability too?" her eyes sharpened as determination, "Fine, if that's what it takes, then I'm going to have to scour the forums for it. Don't worry, Uiharu. I'll let you use it too! We'll show Misaka-san and Shirai-san that they aren't the only ones with power!"

With that, she went back to her computer and began to search furiously.

_*** XXX ***_

Kaitabi Hatsuya trembled weakly as he picked himself up from the ground carefully. He painstakingly put his headphones around his ear, his ribs and face aching from the beating he had received earlier from the thugs. His shaking hands pressed his damaged spectacles against his face carefully, his lean and gaunt frame swaying unsteadily as he trudged away from the backyard of the school.

"Are you ok?" a person asked, walking up to him in concern. Kaitabi noted the Judgement armband on the person in disgust, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he pulled away from the Judgment member.

"Where were you people?" he snarled bitterly, pointing at his various bruises, "Judgment is supposed to help people like me, right? So why are you guys never on time!" he shoved the Judgment member violently away from him, his gaze full of hatred as he walked away, leaving the confused Judgment member behind.

"They're useless. Judgment is useless," he muttered to himself, letting the track he was listening to on his music player work its magic. His lips curled into a cynical smile. Judgment said that they existed to protect the peace and misuse of powers by Espers but they never once helped people like him. So many of his other friends suffered in silence, with Judgment not doing anything to help the situation.

Well, it was all going to end. Until they got their act together, Judgment would suffer his wrath. No, not just his wrath, they would suffer the wrath of all the repressed students, students who could do nothing about their powerlessness! Until now, that is. His eyes lit up with a maniacal glint. Yes, he had gained the power to teach Judgment a lesson and soon, he'd have enough power to get his revenge on the thugs.

And then, he would let all his friends have their turn. Smirking widely, he took out a small frog soft-toy from his bag and leered down at it in anticipation. Now, he wondered, who would his next victim be? It had to be somewhere big, surely. Somewhere that would make Judgment take its job seriously from now on. And of course, an injured member would only make revenge sweeter.

He grinned. Oh, payback is coming alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've been rather tied up lately, so I had to split the whole graviton incident into two parts instead. Next chapter will be out soon, while I work on issues that have cropped up regarding the fics I'm working on at the moment. I'll be busier from now on, so don't expect frequent updates starting from the next chapter onwards. Work + Playing Pokemon White + Dissidia 012 = Serious Business.**_

_**As you can see, I've changed the template of my chapters and the scene breaks. Hopefully, I'll continue to get better as time goes on.**_

_**As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated, I'll be more inclined to update faster (this fic has become top priority, after all) and write rather than play, no? Haha. ^^**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	5. Graviton Bombing Incident Part 2

_**Author's Notes: I've been more than a little uptight lately, what with dealing with people spamming Kain's jump and Cloud's meteorain having insane tracking and… Ok, sorry, wrong topic. ^^ . So here we are again, with the fifth chapter in our little (Or not so little, since it'd be at least as big as all the Light Novels) fic, Of Science and Magics. For people who haven't created an account or are just plain lazy, I have enabled anonymous reviews, so review away, just don't spam.**_

_**This chapter went through several revisions, what with Touma having a bigger role and Mikoto being… well, Mikoto. Not to mention Kazari and Ruiko, whose roles are going to be expanded as well. Of a short note is that if I find any fics that are really good in my opinion, I will recommend them in the ending notes, so look out for recommendations if you are looking for other fics to read.**_

_**Currently listening to: Girl's Dead Monsters – Alchemy**_

Chapter 5: Graviton Bombing Incident Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Date: July 18<strong>**th**

*** Touma's Home ***

"You're going to Seventh Mist today?" Touma asked as he finished stacking the plates neatly in his cupboard, "but I thought you said Kuroko was on duty today?"

"Well, I did invite her," Mikoto explained as she took a suck of a lemon flavoured popsicle, "but she said that the bombings were on a higher priority now or something like that. She's going to wear herself thin at this rate."

"At least she knows her priorities," Touma remarked.

"Are you saying I don't?"

"Not really," Touma explained hastily, "it's just that these bombings are really dangerous, you know?"

"Still hard up about yesterday?" Mikoto guessed astutely.

"Yeah… That guy," Touma undid the knot of his apron, "he reminded me of the past. But it was strange, actually."

"?" Mikoto looked up at Touma curiously.

"There's something not exactly right with the situation, that's what I feel," Touma muttered, "he doesn't have the feel of a high level Esper despite his destructive power. There was something mentally unbalanced about him, like he was on drugs or something."

"You think he took drugs to give his powers a temporary boost?" Mikoto asked disbelievingly.

"Not exactly," Touma sighed, "maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. It's been a while since I got so angry."

"Heh, lighten up!" Mikoto grinned as she finally finished up the popsicle, "You coming with us?"

"Uiharu-san and Ruiko, right? I'll be there slightly later. I'm going to pick up an assignment from Komoe-sensei," he replied.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Oh, so it's 'Ruiko' now, is it?" she growled, "so friendly after only two days."

"What's with that jealous reaction?" Touma shot back dryly.

*BAM!*

Touma face hit the wall as Mikoto punched him in the face hard, her face crimson, "Who's jealous? BAKA!" she snapped as she stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her with a deafening 'bam'. Touma picked his face off the wall, rubbing his sore cheek gingerly as he stared at the door she had just slammed sardonically.

"It'd help if you were honest with yourself," he pointed out with sigh.

_*** XXX ***_

The sound of her doorbell ringing made Ruiko pause in her search for the elusive Level Upper. Closing the lid of her laptop, Saten Ruiko trudged to the door lazily and opened it with a wide grin, "Uiharu!"

"Were you expecting me, Saten-san?" Kazari said brightly as Ruiko stepped aside to let her step into the apartment.

"Of course, where else would you go?" Ruiko pointed out as she proceeded to strip, much to Kazari's shock and embarrassment.

"Ah! Saten-san! What are you doing?" Kazari sputtered as she averted her eyes with a furious blush at her friends nonchalance at stripping in front of a person.

"Why are you so shy?" Ruiko smirked as she stepped out of her pyjamas, "We're both girls, aren't we?" as she said this, she began to take off her bra. Kazari made a strangled sound, dashing into the kitchen with a whine of protest as Ruiko shook her head at her friend's naivety. "So formal, as always," she teased as she took out a pair of her school uniform. In Academy City, it was a rule that you were to wear your school uniform no matter you went, unless the situation called for it. Accordingly, certain schools actually had privileges when they went to certain areas, such as discounts. And of course, the higher level you were, the easier it was to bargain for lower prices and even get jobs.

Talk all you like about Levels not mattering but it was an unfair practice in Academy City, Ruiko thought to herself as she put on the uniform, before finally attaching a lone, white flower on the left side of her hair. "All done!" she exclaimed, letting her shy friend know she was done.

"Ha… Saten-san… how can you be so open about such things…" Kazari remarked timidly as she came out of the kitchen.

"You'll learn one day," Ruiko said cheerfully as she made for the door, "Come on, let's grab some breakfast before we meet up with Misaka-san, lazyhead!"

"H-HAI!" Kazari called back as she followed after her friend.

_*** XXX ***_

Kamijou Touma was doing a little research of his own. The bomber yesterday had unnerved him somewhat. There was just something… **unnatural** about the way he had used his ability. If he did have this kind of destructive potential, it wouldn't have made sense for him to keep it bottled up until yesterday. And if he had been improving his levels, there would have been more reports of attacks on Skill-Outs. Touma highly doubted that this person was related to the graviton bombing incidents. The incidents had happened in crowded places and the reported targets had been ordinary school students and only one thus far had been a failure. The bomber yesterday was erratic and clearly not in his right mind to premeditate any form of subtle assaults, especially not on students like himself.

So, as he finished tidying up his apartment, he took out his phone and called the one person whose information was nearly always accurate.

"Ah! Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu's voice came over the phone loudly, "What's going on?"

"This is business, Motoharu," Touma said softly as he leaned against the wall wearily.

"Oh?" Motoharu's pitch and tone shifted slightly, "Maika, I'm heading to the balcony a while," there was a mild shifting sound and a short intermission of static, "Your phone line is secure?" Motoharu asked him briskly, his tone businesslike.

"Of course," Touma said.

"So, what's the information you require this time?" Motoharu asked.

"Have there been any reports on incidents or happenings relating to Espers whose powers don't match the database?"

"!" there was a short pause on the line, "Why exactly are you asking this, Kami-yan?" Motoharu phrased his question carefully, "Is it regarding the bomber yesterday?"

"Yes," Touma admitted, "Something about him didn't feel right. His level of control, his sanity and the way he said that 'soon his friends would be able to do it too'… it makes very little sense whatsoever."

"Hmm…" Motoharu mused over this thoughtfully, "Sharp as always, Kami-yan. The only bits and pieces that I know that are currently circulating in the circle is regarding this item called 'Level Upper'."

"Level Upper?" Touma sounded sceptical, "that thing about being able to raise levels once used or something like that?"

"Sounds stupid, right?" Motoharu agreed, "However, it's a truth that many Espers have begun raising their levels unnaturally fast after using this so-called 'Level Upper'. However, no one knows how the person is distributing the device or is even spreading it in the first place. There is something that just came in but is unconfirmed though. Apparently, most users of 'Level Upper' will fall into a coma sooner or later."

"Is the board covering up these incidents again?" Touma muttered darkly.

"Well, you know it goes," Motoharu evaded the question, "Public relations is really important to this city."

"This is a pain," Touma sighed as he grabbed his bag.

"I'm still surprised you're willing to delve into the darkness, Kami-yan," Motoharu remarked, "One would have thought that you would have washed your hands off the bloodshed, politics and death that is so rampant in the city."

"Even if it means becoming a 'Devil'," Touma said, "I will make sure no one else has to go through that kind of pain. I will shatter this illusion of darkness and save them all."

"You can't save everyone, Kami-yan," Motoharu reminded him darkly, "No one can."

"Try me."

_*** XXX ***_

"Geez, that Touma," Mikoto grumbled as she walked down the streets of District 6, her mind still on the fact that Ruiko had kissed Touma on the cheek yesterday. And of course, her own hormonal behaviour today. Upon remember the near kiss, her face steamed. "Gh!" she shook her head wildly, "Why am I thinking about that again?" groaning, she pouted as she looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "And he's hiding something from me too," she added as she placed an arm on her waist crossly, "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Idiot! How long have I known you already!" she ranted to no one in particular, drawing bewildered stares from the passerbys.

Realizing that she was making a fool of herself, Mikoto hurried on as she put on a sheepish smile. Truth be told, she was still tired after yesterday's events, which had led her to experience a day as a Judgment member. Unfortunately, it was not as pleasant as she would have liked. First, she had to clean the streets… for some reason. Wasn't there a reason why cleaning robots existed? Then, she couldn't use her powers to stop rude people or those that outright ignored her presence and continued on their lawbreaking behaviour. What was the point of issuing them letters of warning? It's not as if they were going to read it or anything. Heck, she had received so many letters in the past for accidently knocking out power supplies in an entire district and hadn't bothered with them.

And of course… she had been told she was rude, bad at reading maps and situations and abysmal at catching on to hints. All in all, it had been a most humiliating adventure and she was forced to admit to Kuroko that yes, Judgment work was not as easy as it looked. Still, the one satisfying thing that had happened was that she had made a bunch of children happy, especially a girl whose bag she had helped retrieve. Of course, she had mistakenly thought that the graviton bomber had hidden a bomb in there and had pushed herself to find it, culminating in her jumping into a lake to catch it.

Still, that little girl's smile and word of thanks had warmed her to her heart, so it was worth it.

"Misaka-san!"

"Hm?" Jerked out of her reminiscing, Mikoto glanced in the direction where the call had come from, her eyes lighting up as she recognized Kazari and Ruiko across the street, with both of them waving frantically at her to catch her attention. "Uiharu-san! Saten-san!" she greeted them with a smile as she ran across the street to meet them.

"What a coincidence!" Kazari gushed as Mikoto greeted them, "we were just going to grab breakfast! Would you like to join us, Misaka-san?"

"I've already had my breakfast with To – I mean, I've already eaten," Mikoto said, correcting herself hastily as she almost mouthed Touma's name.

"Oh?" Ruiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously, her lips curling into a sneaky smile, "Is that so? But we're going to Seventh Mist later anyway," she pointed out, "so why don't you join us for a drink or something?"

"Um, yes! Saten-san is right!" Kazari said excitedly.

"I guess…" Mikoto gave in as Kazari shot her a pleading look.

"I know a good place, come on!" Kazari exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Mikoto's arm with a surprisingly strong grip and proceeded to drag the stunned girl forcefully in the other direction.

Ruiko sighed at her friend's antics. "I told you she goes for the celebrity types."

_*** XXX ***_

After being seated in a small family café, the trio placed their orders and began gossiping among themselves.

"So, Touma stopped the bomber all on his own?" Uiharu asked, her eyes wide in admiration.

"Yeah, he was like so damn cool!" Ruiko grinned, conveniently leaving out the parts about Touma's Imagine Breaker, "the bomber couldn't react fast enough and 'bam!' Touma knocked him out with a single punch!"

"Wow, as expected of Misaka-san's friend!" Kazari gushed, "All your friends are so awesome!"

"Not really," Mikoto denied softly, "he's always been like that. But hey, you guys are my friends too, you know!"

"Ah!" Kazari blushed furiously at Mikoto's hint, while Ruiko just smirked at Kazari's predictable reaction. "I-I need to go to the restroom a while," Kazari stammered, "Don't mind me!" she called back as she left her seat.

"She's excitable, isn't she?" Mikoto commented blandly as their drinks arrived.

"Well, that's Uiharu for you," Ruiko replied with a smile as she grabbed her mango shake, "So… Misaka-san… what's going between you and Touma?"

*COUGH*

Mikoto choked at Ruiko's sudden question, swallowing a large amount of apple juice in shock. "*Cough* What kind of question is that?" she sputtered.

"Oh? It's nothing really, I mean, you just had breakfast at his place, right? And so early in the morning too…" Ruiko said with a knowing smile.

"He and I are childhood friends," Mikoto pointed out as she regained her composure, "there's nothing wrong with me going over to have breakfast there, is there?"

"If you say so…" Ruiko responded in singsong voice.

"And what about you?" Mikoto demanded, "Why did you kiss him on the cheek?"

*COUGH*

It was Ruiko's turn to choke as Mikoto shot her question, swallowing her mango shake frantically, "*Cough* What kind of question is that?" she sputtered.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I mean, you just had to express your gratitude for his actions with a kiss right?" Mikoto responded with an innocent expression.

"It's just a thank you kiss!" Ruiko denied as she struggled to regain her composure, "Nothing more! It's not like I enjoyed it or anything!"

"If you say so…" Mikoto responded in a singsong voice.

There was an awkward pause, then – "HAHAHA!" the two of them broke into laughter as they realized what they were each trying to do.

"Misaka-san is really good at arguing," Ruiko complimented as she leaned back against the chair.

"You're not too bad yourself…" Mikoto smirked.

"Neh, Misaka-san," Ruiko glanced around, before leaning closer, "What can you tell me about Imagine Breaker?"

Mikoto stiffened, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she leaned back against the chair, eyeing Ruiko carefully "How do you know about that? Wait, let me guess, yesterday, right?" she guessed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something like that. He told me its name after the whole thing was over…" Ruiko said timidly, mildly unnerved at how Mikoto's expression had taken on a dangerous glint so rapidly that it was intimidating.

Mikoto sighed, her expression relaxing, "I knew it. The idiot just charges headlong into danger every time he sees someone gets hurt. Doesn't even think of the consequences… So?" she looked at Ruiko curiously, "What do you want to know?"

"I saw it in action yesterday," Ruiko began earnestly, "and I wondered: why does he call himself a Level 0? I mean, isn't he able to negate all powers? That's why everyone calls him… I mean -"

"You mean that's what he's referred to in the underworld and online?" Mikoto finished for her, "Yeah. That's how he got his nickname. But if you really want to know… it's because he really is a Level 0," she tilted her head thoughtfully, "A Level 0 among Level 0's, in fact. He can't pass any attribute tests for what's worth and he can't excel in anything else. That's the curse that comes with this kind of power."

"What do you mean?" Ruiko asked curiously, "Wouldn't you be happy with this kind of power? I mean, he has the power to stop even the strongest powers, right? Doesn't that make him the strongest in this city?"

"Strongest?" Mikoto snorted derisively, "Saten-san, you don't know half of it. His power applies to himself too. He can't gain powers and he can't do much against regular people," she sighed, "You know how he always laments that he has bad luck? Well, it's true. In the past, it was so bad that no matter whom he had contact with, the moment he touched the person, something bad would happen to that person within the next 2 hours."

"You mean, that time, when the man strangled him…" Ruiko trailed off.

"Oh yeah," Mikoto's voice was devoid of irony, "his son played with Touma for just 5 minutes when a car came crashing through the fence and killed him. The driver had left his car and set the break but the stabilizers somehow broke. The wife was killed when she tried to save the boy and the car exploded when Touma ran for help. What's the probability of an explosion occurring from just a small crash? So low that it's laughable." She gave a low bark of laughter, "You know what happened next, right?"

"But, how can that be a result of Imagine Breaker?"

"Freak accidents occurred on a daily basis before he entered Academy City," Mikoto explained curtly, "it got so bad that he almost gave up on life that his father decided to send him here instead. Touma has a saying for that arm of his 'This arm of mine can negate any supernatural power, including God's miracles'. He hates that arm but he does his best to help people with it," Mikoto shook her head, "You may think that the arm is 'awesome' and 'almighty' but in the end, all it has done for Touma is to make his life more difficult and miserable. What would you do if you were isolated because everyone thinks you're cursed?"

"Is that why…" Ruiko swallowed, "he joined Skill-Out?"

"Partially," Mikoto said, "But there are some things that are best left unsaid. Touma is a Level 0 and if you really think hard about, he really is. He helps everyone in need, no matter who his opponent is. If he's facing off a gang of Skill-Outs, then he's just regular old Touma. Just because he has Imagine Breaker doesn't make him blessed or anything. He still goes to school, he still tries to pass his tests and he never gets preferential treatment. All he can do is live his life to the best he can." Mikoto sighed, "There you have it, Touma's story."

"I didn't know…" Ruiko said softly as she looked away uncomfortably.

"It's ok," Mikoto's voice was gentle now, "the grass is always greener on the other side, Saten-san. If you work hard at it, maybe you'll gain a power someday too. Touma can't gain anything but he lives with what he has been given, so I think he's happy too."

Ruiko smiled, her face brightening slightly, "You're right. Even though it's a curse of sorts, he still lives with it and uses it to help people! I want to help people like he does too!"

Mikoto beamed back at her, even as she restrained the urge to shake her head wryly, _looks like you have another admirer, Kamijou Touma_, she thought with a groan.

"Ah, I'm sorry I took so long!" Kazari apologized sheepishly as she returned to the table, "I had a little stomach ache, so it took a while." Noting Ruiko's happy expression and Mikoto's strange mix between grimness and relief, Kazari tilted her head curiously, "Did I miss something?"

"Not really!" Ruiko replied cheerfully.

"Nothing at all!" Mikoto said at the same time.

Kazari blinked even as she pouted, "I somehow get this feeling that I **am** missing something after all…"

_*** XXX ***_

After their rather lengthy breakfast, the trio finally decided to get moving to Seventh Mist to do something girls love to do: shopping. Exiting the café, they decided to walk to the building instead rather than taking a public transport, since it was relatively close by and to help with their digestion.

Unbeknownst to them, a high school student stood across the street, observing all the passer-bys with a critical eye, his hand gripping firmly onto a frog soft-toy. As he pushed his battered spectacles against his face to steady them, his eyes fell on Kazari's right arm. Or rather, the Judgment armband that was currently pinned to her right sleeve. His eyes darkened, even as a bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face.

"I don't need Judgment or anyone else if they can't help me," he muttered under his breath as he stared down at the toy, before finally raising his head to find out where their destination was. He restrained the urge to laugh, marvelling at how fate was helping him choose the perfect location. Seventh Mist, one of the biggest shopping centres in Academy City, renowned for its quality products and affordable prices. It was perfect… a perfect bomb site.

"Soon, Judgment will regret not taking their jobs seriously," he swore as he adjusted his earphones carefully, "but once I'm done, I won't need them anymore. Soon, I will be able to take care of myself. And if they continue to ignore people like me, then…"

"They'll pay. They'll all pay. I'll make sure that there's nothing left when I'm done!" Kaitabi Hatsuya laughed as he took out an aluminium ball and proceeded towards Seventh Mist, preparing to give them a show they'd never forget.

_*** XXX ***_

"This way!" Ruiko called out cheerfully as she dashed up the escalator of Seventh Mist, brimming with excitement as she ran towards the undergarments session. Seventh Mist was one of the most renowned shopping centres in Academy City. Not only were prices cheap and affordable, many of their products were high quality imports. Seventh Mist was also said to have everything one would need in Academy City, from an arcade all the way to stationeries.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd want to visit?" Mikoto asked Kazari as they stepped off the escalator.

"Not really," Kazari replied as they turned to where Ruiko had run off to. They blanched, with Kazari's face becoming quite pale as she saw that Ruiko was currently in the undergarments section. The sexy lingerie section. Kazari gulped. Mikoto stared.

"Uiharu!" Ruiko called out impatiently as she dug through a box of panties.

"Yes, what is it…" Kazari whimpered as she inched closer, afraid of what was to come next.

Sure enough, Ruiko fished out a pair of bright red and incredibly lacy panties, a silly grin on her face as she held them out to Kazari expectantly. "Here! How about this!" She announced excitedly as she stretched them wide for elaboration.

Kazari's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening visibly as she shrank away from her aggressive friend, "Impossible! Impossible!" she denied hotly, waving her hands around nervously, "I could never wear something like that!"

"You can show them off to people when I lift your skirt," Ruiko smirked, "right?"

"She's says that like it's a good thing!" Mikoto muttered to herself softly as she decided to stay out of this embarrassing situation.

Kazari shook her head vehemently, "Please don't do that!" she wailed, "Please don't lift my skirt either!"

"Ah, too bad," Ruiko pouted, deciding to lay off the teasing for while, "Misaka-san? Are you looking for anything?" she asked as she saw Mikoto looking around.

"Oh?" Mikoto floundered for a second, before finally remembering what she had wanted to get from Seventh Mist, "That's it! I'm looking for some pyjamas, almost forgot about that, heheh."

"Ah! They're this way!" Kazari exclaimed, eager to escape from Ruiko's merciless torture, gesturing to the west section of the clothing department.

"I've been looking around," Mikoto explained to Ruiko sheepishly, "but there's just nothing that catches my eye," just as she finished her sentence, something caught her eye. She stared. 'It's so… cute!' she squealed inwardly as she admired the pink pyjamas before her reverently. It was a little childish in design with all that colourful flowers and light pink shade but it was just what she needed! "Hey!" she called out excitedly, her face light pink from giddiness at its sheer beauty, "Check this out! Isn't really cute –"

"Wow, look at this Uiharu," Ruiko snickered, noticing the pink pyjamas with flowery patterns as well, oblivious to what Mikoto was saying, "No one our age would be caught dead wearing these childish things!" Mikoto paused mid-sentence, her pride chafing at her as she swallowed her sentence.

" Yeah," Kazari agreed, "I mean, I wore something like that when I was still in elementary school but wearing something like that now? It would pretty…"

Mikoto swallowed. Even Kazari thought it was childish? Wasn't she an Ojou-sama? Something like this should be… "You're right!" Mikoto interrupted nervously, determined not to embarrass herself before her peers, "They're no good for Middle Schoolers, are they?" she faked a cough to hide her shameless appraisal of the pyjama before, "Yeah, definitely not!" she added for emphasis.

Kazari and Ruiko stared at Mikoto curiously. They exchanged a 'is something bothering her look' before shrugging, dismissing the reaction that Mikoto gave as being embarrassed that she had even looked at those childish pyjamas. An awkward silence hung in the air for a second, before Ruiko decided to break the silence, "Oh, yeah!" Ruiko said, "I'm going to look for some swimsuits! My previous one is too small!"

"Ah, the swimsuits are over there!" Kazari gestured to the corner, "I'll come with you!"

"Are you coming, Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked.

"Nah, you two go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later," Mikoto said calmly as the two nodded and moved off in the direction of the swimwear section. 'It's fine,' she thought to herself in an attempt to justify what she was about to do next, '_These are just pyjamas, I'm not going to be showing them to anyone else, anyway…_' as soon as they were out of sight, Mikoto's gaze sharpened, '_Alright, now's my chance! I'll just try them on for a second!_' she quickly grabbed an article of the pink pyjamas, jumping in front of the mirror excitedly to view its –

"What are you doing, Biri Biri?" Kamijou Touma asked dryly as his reflection stared back at her in amusement.

"!" Mikoto jumped, her face becoming several shades of red as she spun around quickly, hiding the pyjamas behind her nervously, "Wh-When did you get here!" she sputtered, backing away slowly as he glanced at her hands that were currently shuffled behind her back with a grin.

"When you were grabbing the pyjamas and being dishonest to yourself as usual," Touma admitted shamelessly, causing Mikoto's blush to actually become even redder.

"Well, I, ah…" Mikoto floundered, her eyes darting all over the place as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Onii-chan!"

"?" they both turned as a small girl with dark-brown hair came up to them, looking no older than 10 years old. She smiled brightly up at Touma before her gaze fell on Mikoto and her face lit up.

"Oh, you're that Onee-chan from Tokiwadai!" the little girl exclaimed, smiling up at Mikoto happily.

"Eh?" Mikoto paused as recognition sank in, "Oh, you're that girl whose bag I got back yesterday!"

"Really? What a coincidence!" Touma scratched his head in wonder.

"Yup, that's right!" the girl beamed at Mikoto for remembering her, "I wanted to go to a clothes store and this kind Onii-chan brought me here! I'm going to dress up in stylish clothes like those people on TV!" she gushed, spinning lightly on her feel gracefully like a ballerina.

"I see," Mikoto grinned down at the little girl as she patted the girl's head affectionately, "You're already stylish and cute though!"

"Unlike someone who wears shorts and likes Gekota," Touma added snidely.

"Why you!" Mikoto scowled at Touma, who returned her look with an innocent smile.

"Hey, Onii-chan, I want to take a look over there!" the little girl interrupted, tugging at Touma's pants enthusiastically.

"Oh, ok," Touma acquiesced, "I'll see you later, Biri Biri!"

"Bye, Onee-chan!" The girl said as she followed Touma's lead.

"Remember, be more honest with yourself, Biri Biri!" Touma called back as he left.

"BLEH!" Mikoto stuck her tongue out at him angrily the moment his back was turned. Finally remembering the pyjamas that she was holding, she glanced down at it with a sigh. "Maybe I should be more honest with myself," she lamented as she put it back, letting out a long-suffering moan as she bent over the pyjama's wearily, "Otherwise I wouldn't have to stoop to such behaviour…"

"Is something wrong?" Ruiko asked as she returned with Kazari in tow.

Mikoto shook her head, "It's nothing… Touma just dropped by," she informed them, "he's showing a little girl around, he should be meeting us later. Now, I need to use the restroom."

_*** XXX ***_

As Mikoto exited the restroom, she stretched languidly, stifling a yawn when she saw – GEKOTA? She spun, her eyes lighting up and… deflating. "Or not…" she sighed as she got a good look at the soft-toy that a high school student was carrying. "Doesn't look like it one tiny bit…"

"Argh, that Touma. Always messing with my head, now I'm imagining things," she complained as she headed back to meet Kazari and Ruiko. She briefly wondered what Kuroko was doing now and whether she had found any leads to catching her elusive suspect. Knowing Kuroko, she'd probably figure something out by now.

_*** XXX ***_

Kuroko released an aggravated sigh. She hadn't figured anything out until now. And it was beginning to bug her. Currently, she was at the 177th Judgment Branch building, with various pieces of the graviton bombers _modus operandi_ strewn across the table. Mii and herself had been busy attempting to pinpoint any common factor or missed clues that could potentially lead them to a suspect but thus far… absolutely zero.

"What if they are just copycat crimes? You know, they all do the same thing but have different perpetrators?" Mii suggested thoughtfully.

"No way," Kuroko denied, "the way the bomber has been executing these bombings have too much in common. Not to mention the number of incidents far exceeds the number of 'Synchrotron' users we have."

"Well, I was just throwing more ideas out," Mii muttered glumly, "I still can't see any connections. Sure, the bombings seem to be at random but I feel as though we are overlooking something important…"

"We've got to hurry and pinpoint it though," Kuroko pointed out, "otherwise we're going have more victims soon."

"At the very least, we need more forensic evidence," Mii reminded her, "Nine of our colleagues have been injured already."

Kuroko paused as she took a sip of coffee, the numbers jarring something into place. "Nine? Out of ten incidents?"

"Is there something wrong?" Mii asked curiously.

"Isn't this number… a little **too** much?" Kuroko pointed out, "Every incident has occurred either with a Judgment member on scene or only goes off when a Judgment member arrives at the scene. So that means…"

Mii eyes widened in understanding, "So that means that…"

"The targets are US!" they finished at the same time the alarm went off. Both Judgment members turned to face the computer screen as it updated its information rapidly from the feed it was receiving from their global satellite, displaying a chart that registered graviton acceleration in Academy City.

"The satellite is picking up graviton acceleration readings," Mii said frantically, her hands flying over the keyboard rapidly, "Shirai-san, call Uiharu-san, now!"

_*** XXX ***_

Kazari's phone shrilled loudly, causing Mikoto and Ruiko to look at Kazari curiously as she fumbled for her phone, with one arm putting the clothes back on the shelf as she answered the call. "Hello-"

"UIHARU!" Kuroko's voice blared over the phone rudely, "We have an update on the Graviton Case!" Kazari's eyes hardened as she listened to Kuroko solemnly, "Academy City's surveillance satellite has picked detected an explosive graviton acceleration!"

"Where is the location?" Kazari demanded.

"We're contacting Anti-Skill for deployment now," Kuroko continued without answering, "You get your butt back here now!"

"I'm asking you where it is!" Kazari repeated. If the site was close enough, then maybe she could evacuate everyone before anyone got hurt!

"Seventh Mist!" Kuroko shouted irritably, "A shopping mall in the Seventh District!"

Kazari froze, "Did you say… Seventh Mist?" she asked softly, "Perfect! I'm here right now! I'll get everyone to evacuate immediately!" without further acknowledgment or questions, she shut her phone, cutting the line before Kuroko could say anything else.

_*** XXX ***_

"Uiharu?" Kuroko cursed as the line went dead. Right now, the 177th branch phone line was disconnected for maintenance and the only this phone was working but the batteries were too low for another call! "Argh, stupid, doesn't even listen before putting the darn phone down!" she snapped.

"Is there something wrong, Shirai-san?" Mii asked.

"Tch, the target this time is…" Kuroko dashed for the door, "I'm heading over now, Konori-sempai! Uiharu is in danger!" _and get some batteries for this damn phone while I'm at it!_

_*** XXX ***_

Kazari turned to face her friends grimly, "Please be calm and listen to me. The graviton bomber has decided to strike again. And this time, we know the target: Seventh Mist, right where we are now!"

"W-what?" Mikoto said in shock, "But there are so many people here! The bomber is going to hurt so many people?"

"There's no time to explain," Kazari said, her voice unlike her usual self as she slipped into work mode, "Misaka-san, Saten-san, could you help me with the evacuation? I'll need to inform the staff, you two help me guide them out in an orderly manner!"

"Right!" Mikoto and Ruiko nodded as they proceeded to help evacuate the premises.

"What's going on?" a staff member asked as Kazari came up to them and showed them her Judgment armband.

"Please listen to me," Kazari said, her tone serious, "we suspect that a terrorist is going to detonate a bomb in this area. We need to evacuate everyone as soon as possible!"

"A bomb!" a staff member pressed a button to activate the shopping mall's speakers, "Dear Customers," she began, her voice steady and calm, "Due to a malfunction of electronic equipment in our store, we will have to cease operations for today. Our staff will show you to the exit. We are very sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. I repeat…"

The evacuation began almost immediately, with various staff and security guards aiding Mikoto and Ruiko in their efforts. Uiharu quickly began ushering the nonbelievers towards the entrance, her pose steady and calm as she reminded them to keep their cool and move in an orderly manner.

As the last of the customers came out, Ruiko and Mikoto watched the proceedings nervously, wondering what was going to happen.

"Biri Biri! Are you ok?" Touma came up to Mikoto, his expression worried.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked as Touma looked around frantically.

"Have you seen that girl?" Touma asked frantically.

"Huh?" Mikoto felt an unpleasant jolt, "I thought she was with you?"

"She wasn't outside. I let her go to the restroom but I thought she would be here too, damn it!" Touma made a run for the Seventh Mist building.

"Oi!" Mikoto followed after him, with Ruiko looking on apprehensively.

"They'll be fine, one's the 'Railgun' and the other the 'Devil', after all," Ruiko assured herself even as a bitter feeling arose within her again. Once more, she could only look on while they charged headlong into danger with the capacity to handle it.

"Good, everyone is out," Kazari said as she called Kuroko again. The line finally connected.

"We've finished evacuating everyone," Kazari reported as she looked around her again for confirmation.

"Get the hell out of there!" Kuroko roared, "All the casualties in previous cases have all been Judgment members! And you were just nicely at Seventh Mist! Uiharu – you're the target! The culprit's true target is the Judgment member nearest to the scene! Are you listening?" Kuroko warned, "MOVE!"

"Huh?" Kazari's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Onee-chan!"

Kazari turned around with a gasp, fully expecting to see a terrifying figure swooping at her. Instead, a small girl was running towards her, a small soft-toy in hand. Kazari relaxed, heaving sigh of relief. The bomber hadn't gotten to her – wait. The bomber's _modus operandi_ was… ! Kazari's eyes widened in terror as she belatedly realized the truth. The bomber had already gotten to them.

"A guy with glasses told me to give this to you – huh?" the girl's eyes widened in shock as Kazari slapped the doll out of her hands, grabbing her tightly as Touma and Mikoto arrived on the scene to see the soft-toy begin to shrink as the graviton particle began to accelerate explosively.

"That's!" Mikoto recognized the soft-toy, it was that guy!

Kazari dived to the ground, her body covering the little girl protectively as she braced herself, "Run!" she shouted at Touma and Mikoto, "it's a bomb!"

Mikoto rushed forward, her hand reaching into her shorts to fish out her coin, "I'll blow it away with my Railgun!". However, the nervousness had caused her hands to become sweaty and the coin slid out of her grasp at the last moment. "Shi –" she mouthed as the particle exploded and all she could see was a sea of fire.

At the last second, Touma slipped in front of her, thrusting out his right hand at the expanding explosion.

The sound of glass shattering resounded through Seventh Mist as everyone saw the fourth floor explode in horror. Ruiko's eyes widened in terror at the horrifying scene. "Dear God, please let them be ok…" she prayed furiously as she stared up at the smoking building in fear.n

_*** XXX ***_

Kaitabi Hatsuya smirked as he slipped away from the shocked crowd. 'This is great,' he breathed, his grin triumphant, 'I'm starting to be able to use stronger powers day by day. Soon…' as he slipped into an alleyway, he began to laugh uncontrollably. This was the power he needed to take care of himself! He no longer to rely on these Judgment fools any longer! "Just a little more," he said aloud, "Then I'll be able to punish those Judgment peons and those delinquents who dare to pick on me! I'll gather them all in one spot and blow them – ARGH!" he tumbled to the ground face-first as someone kicked him in the leg.

"What… who are you!" he demanded of the person before him. She was wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. An Ojou-sama? And she wasn't alone. A spikey-haired teen was with her too.

"Hi," Mikoto drawled, "I don't think I need to tell you why I'm here, right? Mr. Mad Bomber."

"What are you talking about?" Kaitabi stammered, backing away inch by inch at both their dangerous expressions.

"That's too bad," Touma said softly, "I'd compliment you on your destructive power but sorry to inform you. No one was hurt or killed today because of you. Not a scratch, not a burn. None at all."

"Impossible!" Kaitabi cried out, glaring at Touma in disbelief "That was my maximum output!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Mikoto said, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Kaitabi as Touma clenched his fist angrily.

"Um," Kaitabi realized his mistake instantly, "It looked really crazy from outside," he blabbered, painstakingly inching closer to his bag, "I was sure no one was able to survive…" he suddenly clambered to his feet, a spoon in his hand and ready to detonate when –

A loud screeching sound almost deafened him as a coin broke the barrier of sound, travelling at three times its speed to utterly melt the spoon he was holding with perfect accuracy. Just this one shot was enough for him to tell whom he was up against as he fell to his knees from the resounding shockwave. "Railgun," he gave a derisive snort of laughter, his tone full of bitterness. "Tokiwadai's Ace, huh? No matter what I do, I always get beaten down…"

He shot Mikoto a glare full of unrestrained hatred, "I'm gonna kill you! You hear me! It's people like you that are at fault! Judgment too! Everyone with power is just like you! Lording over the weak!"

Mikoto walked up to Kaitabi, sparks flying as her face twisted in disgust, "Power, power…" she growled, "That illusion of yours makes me sick!" she yelled as she delivered a punch to his jaw as hard as she could. Kaitabi's eyes widened in shock as she let him go suddenly, her expression pitying as she walked away in disgust. Touma let her pass without attempting to stop her as she brushed by him with a furious gait.

"Are you surprised?" Touma asked as Kaitabi touched his burning face in shock, "That she didn't use her powers to fry you?" Touma snorted as he lifted Kaitabi up by the scruff of his neck roughly before letting him go, "She hit you simply because she considers people who use 'power' as an excuse for their actions. Did you know? The Railgun that just defeated you started from a mere Level 1. But she became what she is today through sheer hard work. Yes, she's a Level 5 who has 'power'. But even so, even if she were a Level 0 who has nothing to her name… she would have still stood up to you."

Kaitabi finally slumped against the wall, defeated.

"Have you considered this?" Touma asked as he turned his back on Kaitabi, "You grasped 'power' in your hand too. What did you do with it? You did the same thing that they did to you: hurting people. How does that make you any better than them?"

Kaitabi could only stare blankly at the wall as Touma left him there. Even by the time Kuroko had arrived to arrest him, he could only just stare at the wall, utterly defeated by his own words.

_*** XXX ***_

It had been over an hour since the explosion and Anti-Skill had arrived to cordon off the crime scene. _Late, as always_, Kuroko thought snidely as she looked over the blast area curiously. This was most… remarkable.

"Shirai-san!" Kazari called out happily as she finally spotted her friend. Ruiko and the little girl trailed behind her, their smiles wide and full of relief.

"Uiharu!" Kuroko greeted, "You really made me worry there! Thank god I replaced the batteries on time…"

"I'm sorry for not asking for more details," Kazari said apologetically as she bowed contritely, "But thanks to Misaka-san…" she twirled around to demonstrate her unscathed person, "See! Not a scratch!"

"The Tokiwadai onee-chan saved us!" the little girl chirped, "Right?" Kazari and the girl said in unison. "She was so cool!" the little girl continued gushing praises for Mikoto while Kuroko looked back at the scene sceptically.

"Even if you say that…" she touched the unscathed ground curiously, "Only the area they were standing in was untouched. How on earth would Onee-sama do something like this with electricity?" she frowned. The entire area had been totally consumed by the explosion. Only their area was still… pristine. Sighing, she decided that this mystery was probably not worth pursuing and wasting more time on.

Ruiko smiled secretively at this sight. "You saved people again, Touma…" she said softly as she joined in the little girl's celebratory dance with Kazari. She would have to properly thank him for saving Uiharu later.

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto rubbed her sore knuckles gently as she stared up at the setting sun. "That guy really pissed me off," she said to herself as she leaned against the wall of the exterior of Seventh Mist with a sigh.

"You ok?" Touma asked gently as he came up beside her.

"More or less," Mikoto muttered.

"You did great today. You remembered how he looked like. Otherwise, Judgment would never have been able to arrest him," Touma commented.

"If you weren't there, I would have died," Mikoto pointed out.

"It doesn't matter right? We caught him. It doesn't matter who did what," Touma remarked.

"Hm," Mikoto finally smiled, "I guess you're right. No one else is going to get hurt by the bomber."

"So, why don't we grab some dinner and lunch at the same time?" Touma said with a grin, "We've been so uptight, we've totally forgotten to eat."

As if on cue, Mikoto's stomach rumbled. She blushed.

"Alright, but you're paying."

"What? Why me? You're the Ojou-sama!"

"You would let a girl buy you a meal? How shameless," Mikoto teased.

Touma facepalmed. When she put it that way… "Fine. You win… Fukou da…"

Looks like his wallet was going to suffer again.

"Can't I put this on the 'free meals' tab?"

"… No."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Oh yeah, the Graviton Incident is done. After studying the timeline, I realize that my chapters are going to be epic long soon thanks to the fact that the Index Arc starts in the middle of the Level Upper Arc. Looks like more research is going to be needed!<strong>_

_**Well, I'm not sure how I did for this chapter. I am, unfortunately, feeling rather under the weather, so the quality might have suffered a bit. I hope not though. That being said, I diverged a bit from the original incident and did a little more background shedding while doing a little development here and there. As you can see, Uiharu guessed that the toy was the bomb since she had heard of how the bomber operates. I always felt that Uiharu is very smart, she's just a shrinking violet who can't express herself well. Her skills with a computer is proof of that intellect.**_

_**Now, I'm going to chow down some panadol and take a good rest so I can deliver the next chapter ASAP. Remember, more reviews = faster updates ^^**_

_**Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	6. A Dark Matter

_**Author's Notes: And so, here I am with the next chapter. I finished this just as I recovered from being sick. So, quality check was in order and hopefully, this came out fine. Now, this is where the story begins to diverge in a different direction from canon. I was actually intending to save it for later but I decided that pure regurgitation with some differences was not going to cut it and worked it in. Also thanks to certain reviews that remarked it was getting boring with all the same events and just altered dialogue.**_

_**This chapter is more action packed, which I suck at, so I'm going to do more research in the future so that I can express the fight scenes better. As an author, I have to be prepared for anything and improve as I go along. Thank you all for helping me as I write on. All of you provide me the incentive to improve and continue to write to the best of my ability. Cheers ^^**_

_**Currently listening to – Girls Dead Monster – My Song**_

_**Chapter 6: A Dark Matter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date: ?<strong>_

"What did you do to him? Touma would never do anything to you!" the girl roared as she unleashed a barrage of lightning attacks while running towards her enemy furiously, her legs kicking up dirt as she magnetized the area around her, collecting ferrous materials in the air and combining it to form a blade. The Strange, home to Skill-Outs and various other gangs in Academy City, had plenty of materials for her to work with.

"He was weak! He was betrayed by the very ideals he held dear! He wanted to save everyone but in the end, all he could do was watch! A person like that doesn't deserve to live!" the man roared as he brushed aside the electric attacks with his right arm, dodging the swing of her improvised weapon nimbly as he lifted his right arm again, slapping the weapon aside. The weapon shattered, ferrous materials spraying everywhere as he swung his left arm.

The girl somersaulted backwards, her teeth grinding as the man once again swatted aside her attacks, "You lie! If it's Touma… if it's Touma, he'll succeed! He said so himself. He'll bear the misfortunes of the world to make everyone happy! So don't you dare sully his name!" the girl threw her head back as she screamed, a pulse sweeping through the streets as the man held his hand in front of his face, battered by the powerful shockwave. The sound of tires screeching made him turn as cars suddenly uplifted into the air, drawn by the girl's electromagnetic current. Her head snapped back into place, her eyes glinting dangerously as she waved.

The man dodged as cars flew at him, pipes dislodging from their hinges and light-bulbs exploding as she unleashed everything she had. It still wasn't enough. The man's speed far outstripped her own and the girl could hardly believe how he was evading or negating her attacks with such ease. "Someone like you doesn't understand!" the man snarled, "What do you know? You think such idealism can last in our world? Wake up! This is the reality around you! You're an Esper, protected by the higher ups! We Level 0's have no place to go and belong! You think you can just waltz into our home and beat people up?"

"Shut up!" the girl snapped as she continued her assault. But she knew she could not keep this up for long, the man was far too skilled for a thug. "So this is the Devil, huh?" she said to herself as she braced herself, "All I see," she said aloud to her enemy, "are thugs here. Yeah, I'm an Esper, and a high level one. So what? I didn't give up and become a thug! I worked hard to surpass my limits! Level's don't matter in this city!"

The man stared at her for a second. Then, he threw his head back and began to laugh bitterly. "Levels don't matter? Do you even know what you're saying? You're too naïve. Those Skill-Out members you beat up? All Level 0's. People who have no where else to go or belong. They came to Academy City with hopes and dreams for a better future. But when the scan revealed that they had no potential, they were treated as scum. Worthless. Have you been through that before? Have you!"

The girl took a step back, "I…"

"You haven't. To you, beating them up is something simple and easy. But it's your kind of attitude that makes it worse, that exemplifies the difference between Espers and ordinary people," the man said softly, "You have what it takes to reach a high level. But not everyone has what it takes. Not everyone can overcome every obstacle. The despair that Kamijou Touma felt when he witnessed the dark side of Academy City… have you been through that?"

"So is that why you killed him?" the girl demanded, "because you're part of this 'dark side' of Academy City? Don't give me that bullshit! You say you're a Level 0? A Level 0 can't do this!" she shot a bolt of electricity, which he stopped easily with his right hand, "You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"A hypocrite?" the man's lips curled into a rueful smile, "Yeah. Maybe I am. Kamijou Touma delved too deep into the darkness and got himself lost in it. I merely put him out of his misery. You know what they say: Curiosity kills the cat. Death, despair, manipulations and backstabbing. I've seen so much that it disgusts me. So… little girl…" the man raised his right arm to the sky, clenching it so hard that his knuckles turned white, "Tell me. Do you have the courage… to ride with the devil?" And his hand swung down like a hammer.

The girl recoiled as a sudden wave swept through the area and she clapped her hand over her mouth as a nauseous feeling rose in her throat. A roaring sound rang in her ears, deafening her as she fell to her knees weakly, the massive electric field around her dissipating in an instant. "What's going on?" she wondered to herself dizzily as she tried to use her powers. It refused to respond. Her eyes widened fractionally as the man began to walk towards her, the pattering of his feet like a death knell to her. "No…" she whimpered as she fell on her backside, "Stop! How are you doing this! Stay away!"

"Now do you know how it feels to be powerless?" the man said mercilessly as he walked closer to her, "Of being unable to change anything despite your best efforts?"

"STAY AWAY!" she screamed, finally able to summon a weak blast of electricity. The man stopped, mildly surprised at how quickly she had recovered. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her powers well up within her and she staggered to her feet unsteadily, her hand reach into her shorts for a lone arcade coin. "Hey," she panted, regaining some of her composure, "do you know what a Railgun is?" she asked softly as she took the coin out.

"Railgun?" the man repeated as he raised an eyebrow at her odd question.

"Also known as a super electromagnetic cannon," the girl continued as she held up the coin, "By borrowing Fleming's momentum, it can fire shells like a cannon. I wonder if your vaunted 'Devil's Arm' can stop it."

"_**Velocitas Eradico**_ – I am Speed and I destroy," the man quoted calmly in response, his lips curling into a smile, "so, what? You want to put me to the test?"

The girl flicked the coin into the sky as she discharged an unnatural amount of electricity, generating a specialized electric field around her as the coin began to descend. As the coin hit her hand, she flicked it. A beam of light erupted from her, a shockwave resounding through the streets as the coin broke the barrier of sound, while the ionised channel burned brightly in an orange streak towards the man head on.

The man's right hand raised at the same time, his expression bland as his hand came into contact with the beam of destruction. "Got him!" she thought triumphantly as the man appeared to be blown away by the impact. Then, she stopped. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead as she saw what appeared to be a massive dragon head devouring her attack like it was nothing. Then, the dragon roared and her mind went blank as she felt an excruciating pain run through her and she flew off her feet and hit the ground hard. "What… was that…." She rasped as the man came up to her, lifting her up by the neck roughly.

"Something that you should never have seen," he whispered as he reached for her cap and pulled it off. As brown hair tumbled into his view, his eyes widened in horror as the moon, finally free of the dark clouds, illuminated her face clearly. That brown hair, those eyes… it couldn't be… "Mikoto-chan? Biri Biri? No, it can't be…" he began to shake his head, his body beginning to tremble violently as he let her go, "No…"

"Biri Biri? Only one person…?" Mikoto took one hard look at his eyes and her face paled. Those eyes! She could never forget those eyes of sorrow. "Touma?"

"Touma… Touma… TOUMA!"

_*** XXX ***_

_**Date: July 19th**_

"TOUMA! WAKE UP!"

"Hn?" Touma's eyes fluttered open weakly as he felt something pull at his cheeks rudely. _Another nightmare…_ he thought to himself as he tried to get up, only to find that a weight had settled on his legs uncomfortably. His eyes lifted and – "Biri Biri! What are doing on my bed!" he roared indignantly as she smiled down at him pleasantly, unperturbed by their intimate positions. The fact that she was straddling him was not lost on Touma, whose face was getting redder by the second, no thanks to her hand that was currently pinching his cheeks with impunity.

"Waking you up for breakfast, of course!" she said cheerfully as she released her hands from his cheeks, "now hurry and get up before Kuroko-"

"Onee-sama! What's with the –EEEEEEYYYAH! Onee-sama! What's with that intimate position! I can't believe you and Kamijou-san would… would…" Said girl had walked into the apartment, humming a small tune when she saw the most horrifying scene (in her books, anyway) in her life. The two turned, their faces losing all colour. Kuroko was looking at the two with despairing eyes, her twintails standing on end, "Start without me!"

An awkward silence descended in the room.

Touma blinked. Did she just say what he thought she just did?

Mikoto stared. Then, she twitched as the words registered in her head. "What the hell are you saying!" she yelled as she jumped off Touma, tackling Kuroko to the ground violently and shocking her into submission.

Touma sighed, "Such Misfortune…" he said as he stepped out of his bed, deciding to put the nightmare away for now. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he had slept topless last night and the sight of his scarred torso made Kuroko sit up straight, staring at the scars with wide eyes. The fact the he was unnaturally muscular was lost on her. After all, she did swing the other way.

"Kamijou-san," she said after a moment of silence as Mikoto scrambled to the side to watch Kuroko thoughtfully, "these scars look… terrible," she had to fumble for a less powerful word. Several of them looked healed but there was one that looked as if something had blown his chest apart and had been stitched together. Another streaked down on left side in a gruesome manner, as if someone had taken a blade and tried to grind his flesh away. All in all, it looked as if Touma had been through hell and back.

"I guess you could call them a legacy of misspent youth," Touma replied without missing a beat as he put on a shirt to cover them up. "Now… why are the two of you here again?" he asked, glancing at his clock to look at the time. "… At 9am in the morning? This is harassment, I swear."

"Harassment?" Kuroko tilted her head as Mikoto covered Touma's mouth quickly, shooting him a dangerous glare.

"Do you want her to know I come here often?" she hissed so softly that Touma could barely hear it.

"… Such Misfortune," Touma relented as he pried his mouth from Mikoto's hand and shook his head wryly. "I'll need to freshen up first. Is there anything in particular you want?" He asked as he entered the toilet.

"We'll think about it!" Mikoto called back as she took a seat with Kuroko in the living room.

"Geez, Onee-sama," Kuroko said as she sat down, "I can't believe you would drag me all the way from Tokiwadai to Kamijou-san's dorm just for breakfast…"

"Missing out in his cooking is a sin, Kuroko," Mikoto chided with a grin, "trust me, one bite and you'll be in heaven! Besides," she winked, "I don't just bring anyone here you know. You're the first I've brought to taste his cooking."

Kuorko's eyes went wide. "Onee-sama…" she simpered, her eyes shining as her mind went off in all possible directions at the possible flags Mikoto was raising, "Kuroko is touched! That Onee-sama would want to further her relationship with Kuroko! Kuroko is… so… happy!" her mind filled with thoughts of Touma lighting up a candle, dressed sharply in a chef's uniform as Mikoto, dressed in a tuxedo while Kuroko, in a splendid dress eating glorious foods of love and…! Kuroko snapped as she squealed loudly, pouncing on Mikoto without warning, "Onee-sama! Kuroko wants to express her happiness!"

"Wah! What are doing!" Mikoto sputtered as the girl tackled her to the floor, her hands keeping her roommate's hands off her desperately as Touma walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm…" Touma stared at their compromising positions for second. "Please continue," he said without batting an eyelash as he walked into the kitchen, "but keep your amorous forays strictly in the living room."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto yelled as she finally snapped and zapped Kuroko.

Kuorko screamed, "Ah! Onee-sama's whip of love is flowing into me!"

"Sh-shut up!" Mikoto cried out, her face red as she shocked the girl again.

Touma sighed. Wasn't Kuroko enjoying this a little too much? "Please keep your orgasms at a respectable level of noise please," he deadpanned as Kuroko gave another scream. He mentally counted to three and tilted his head sideways as a book came crashing into the wall where his head was moments before. He smiled. Too predictable. The next book hit his groin with impunity. He groaned.

Such Misfortune.

_*** XXX ***_

"This is actually pretty good," Kuroko said in astonishment as she took a bite of the omelette that Touma had prepared, "even better than some of the food in The Garden," she added almost grudgingly as she wolfed it down without pause.

"I told you so," Mikoto huffed, her face still red from the all the screaming that Kuroko had assailed her ears with. Unfortunately, her screams had attracted the attention of the Touma's neighbours, who had come knocking with concerned questions. Touma had to convince them that no, he wasn't raping anyone and no, he wasn't having an orgy in his apartment or watching porn with particular loud speakers. Taking a bit of the omelette, Mikoto's face flushed in pleasure as she took yet another bite.

"Glad to see you guys are enjoying it," Touma smiled as he ate his breakfast. One of the joys of being a chef was the enjoyment and sense of satisfaction you felt when people loved your food. It was a great feeling that gave him great pride and he continually sharpened his skills.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Kuroko asked curiously, determined to find out more about Touma's history. Those scars certainly didn't seem as ordinary to proclaim them as 'misspent youth'.

"A poor student has to look out for their own diet and nutrition, you know," Touma explained, "I worked briefly at several restaurants and picked up some skills here and there."

"This," Kuroko glanced at her empty plate sheepishly, "is hardly 'some skill', Kamijou-san."

"I'm flattered," Touma smirked as he finished his own breakfast, before grabbing the empty plates for washing, "By the way," he said as he walked towards the kitchen, "I've got some drinks in the fridge but it's mostly milk, so have some."

Mikoto opened the fridge, before sagging slightly, "Musashino Milk…" she said delicately, "Milk. Geez, don't you have something stronger?"

"It would appear that you and Konori-sempai share similar tastes in drinks…" Kuroko said aloud out curiously.

"You should drink more of those," Touma chided as he rinsed the plates, "I once knew a girl with bust size like the both of you. She's grown rather marvellously thanks to the milk."

Mikoto and Kuroko blinked. "Somehow," Kuroko said in astonishment as she ran a hand over her body, "even though he just talked about breasts…"

"It didn't sound lewd at all," Mikoto finished. Then, her eyes narrowed, "But what's this about the girl growing marvellously!" she growled suddenly, pointing a finger at Touma accusingly. He looked back at her quizzically.

"… You don't have to so jealous," he grinned, "just drink more milk and you'll be fine."

"Why you!" Mikoto pounced without warning.

"Oi! I'm still… argh! Such Misfortune!"

Kuroko tilted her head slightly, before sagging in despair, "I somehow feel as though I was watching a couple fight… *sob*"

_*** XXX ***_

"But you know," Kuroko began as the three of them took a seat in the living room, "I still can't believe Kaitabi Hatsuya is a Level 2!"

"Kaitabi?" Touma and Mikoto asked at the same time.

"Oh, the graviton bomber," Mikoto guessed astutely, before pausing in thought, "but wait," her eyes widened, "that kind of explosive power should be around Level 4!"

"That's exactly the problem… I wonder if this means…" Kuroko sank deep into thought. "Well," she said finally, "I don't know this means at all."

"…" Mikoto and Touma sighed at the anti-climatic answer.

"And this isn't the first case either," Kuroko continued, "there have been multiple cases where the perpetrator's powers don't correspond to their levels in the database. The pyrokinesist robber, graviton bomber and many others have revealed a gaping hole in our database. It is most distressing."

'So, Level Upper really does exist,' Touma thought to himself while Mikoto and Kuroko attempted to puzzle it out. 'I wonder what this all means…'

"We can't think of anything at all…" Mikoto slumped lazily on the table.

"?" Kuroko looked up as she heard a chime from Touma's balcony, "You know," Kuroko began, "it's strange but we feel cooler when we hear wind chimes."

"Oh?" Mikoto looked up at Kuroko with a yawn, "That's what they call synesthesia," she explained, "basically, it's perceiving more than one sensation from the same stimulus. Like when we feel warm when we see reddish colours but cold when we see bluish colours, right?"

"Is that why they're called hot and cool colours?" Kuroko guessed.

"Yup. Like when we're eating shaved ice, the vendor will usually add some red syrup and bright red flavouring to add to the fruity image. Synesthesia is also associated with many other things around us, like bitter wind, or prickly laughs. Things that we perceive can often have more than one meaning to a single person," Mikoto finished.

The phone rang, jolting the two away from their discussion as Touma answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Touma speaking. Oh, Ruiko!" Touma exclaimed, turning to face his two houseguests with a grin, "Uiharu is sick, you say?" his two houseguests sat straighter at that, "Go visit her, huh? Sure, why not? Mikoto and Shirai-san are here too, I'll ask them to come along. Sure, no problem. See you at District 6." Touma put the phone down, "Well, you heard the girl," he said, "Let's go pay Uiharu-san a visit."

_*** XXX ***_

Uiharu Kazari was feeling terrible. The poor girl lay in her bed lifelessly, the fever having sapped her usual energy dry. Sighing, the Judgment member sniffed, her nose slightly clogged thanks to her cold. "I always seem to be falling sick, don't I?" she grumbled, shifting restlessly within her blankets. Her musings were interrupted as she heard a click from her door, she sat up straighter as Ruiko stepped in, followed by… "Ah! Shirai-san! Misaka-san! Kamijou-san!" Kazari exclaimed in surprise. She had been expecting Ruiko, not the other three, to come visit her and her heart warmed to see their worried expressions.

"Yo, Uiharu! Guess who I brought!" Ruiko winked as she stepped out of her shoes.

"Excuse us~" the other three replied cheerfully as they stepped into the apartment. It was cool and cozy, much like Kazari, Touma noted as he saw some potted plants in the balcony and one on Kazari's desk.

"What are all of you doing hear?" Kazari asked in surprise.

"Sheesh, Uiharu-san," Kuroko chided, "how can we just stand by when one of our friend is sick?"

"Sorry to make you all come down like this…" Kazari apologized profusely, only to be brushed aside by Mikoto.

"Don't worry about it, we wouldn't be friends if we weren't concerned about you," Mikoto replied as she took a seat by the table near the centre of the room.

"What she said," Touma added as Mikoto finished, scratching his head nervously. He had just noticed he was the only guy among the five of them. Normally, it didn't matter to him but they were in a girls room today, after all.

"Ok, stop your whining," Ruiko cut in firmly, "and let me take your temperature." Forcing the sick girl to lie down, Ruiko produced a thermometer from her bag and took Kazari's temperature. "39 Degrees Celsius. Well, that's not too high at least but you'd better stay in bed for the rest of the day," Ruiko suggested, "Don't sleep with your stomach exposed, ok?" she teased.

"Sheesh, Saten-san!" Kazari huffed, "I caught a cold because you kept flipping my skirt up!" her sentence caused the normally unflappable Ruiko to actually blush for a split second.

"Flipping skirts, she says…" Touma mouthed to Mikoto and Kuroko, who returned his baffled expression with 'don't ask' ones of their own.

"Hey now!" Ruiko defended herself, "I'm a concerned friend! I have to make sure you don't forget to wear your panties, after all! Right guys?" she turned to face Mikoto and the others, who returned her pointed expressions with wry ones of their own.

"I wear them everyday!" Kazari shrieked in protest, jerking to an upright position in a sudden motion to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, I think we got the memo," Touma said carefully, "anyway, sick people shouldn't be too excitable."

Kazari took a deep, calming breath before allowing herself to fall back onto the bed, while Ruiko decided to lay off the teasing a while. "I'll get you a cold towel," she said gently to Kazari as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh yes, Shirai-san?" Kazari asked, "Has there been any progress on the graviton case yet?"

Kuroko sighed. "That really depends on what you mean by 'progress', I suppose…"

"Huh?"

"The only thing we have so far is that the perp is a Level Two," Kuroko began.

"That being said, his ability was definitely on par with a Level Four…" Mikoto continued.

"Which makes no sense at all…" Touma finished. He frowned slightly. He didn't like keeping things from Mikoto but until his information was more reliable, it was best not to jump to conclusions. Not to mention the questioning he would get from Kuroko about where he got his information from.

"So, our 'progress' so far is just uncovering more mysteries to solve?" Kazari voiced aloud.

"I suppose that would be an appropriate way to say it," Kuroko agreed dully.

Touma pondered this for a second. Maybe there was a way to draw it out into the open, "By the way, Ruiko," Touma asked as Ruiko came out with a wet towel, "Didn't you mention something about a Level Upper before?"

"Huh?" Ruiko stopped in her tracks, "Oh, that!" she exclaimed as she gave the towel to Kazari. "It's supposed to be an item that raises your level once you use it or so the rumour goes…" she said thoughtfully as she took a seat beside the three.

"An item that raises your level?" Kuroko sounded sceptical.

"Nobody really knows what it is," Ruiko explained hastily, "the rumour varies a great deal, so it's more of an urban legend than a rumour now, actually."

"That's true. Well, it can't be that easy anyway," Mikoto muttered, "otherwise we'd have people climbing levels like a video game."

"Hm… actually…" Kuroko was deep in thought and Touma could feel the gears of her mind working. He leaned back against the wall watchfully. Would she be more open-minded as a Judgment member? Or close-minded as a regular Esper who earned her powers the hard way? "As I've said earlier, this isn't the first time discrepancies have happened in recent cases," she began slowly, "Espers whose power far exceeds their Level stated in the database have been creeping up more and more often. The bomber that Kamijou-san encountered was only Level 3 but his power was close to a Level 5. Kaitabi is a Level 2 with Level 4 destructive capabilities. And these are only just the tip of the iceberg."

"This means that whatever the case may be," Touma continued seriously, "the fact that these discrepancies are occurring too frequently to be a coincidence, is that what you're trying to say, Shirai-san?"

"Indeed," Kuroko affirmed, "And you know what they say: When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"So what you're saying is…" Ruiko eyes went wide in excitement, "That Level Upper exists?"

"I suppose that would be the case…" Kuroko agreed almost grudgingly. Something that would allow Espers to gain Levels so rapidly and ignore the hard work of others simply grated at her nerves. How could such a thing exist at all?

"Do you know anything more?" Mikoto asked Ruiko urgently.

Ruiko titled her head thoughtfully, "Well, I'm not sure but I do remember that Level Upper Users have been talking about it on internet message boards."

"Do you know which?" Mikoto pressed.

"Ummm… I'm not really sure…" Ruiko stammered, unnerved by Mikoto's intense stare.

"Is it this one?" Kazari said suddenly as she leaned over her bed, propping a laptop against the corner carefully.

Touma blinked. Did she have a laptop everywhere she went? Even in bed? Still, the prospect of more information was too enticing and he leaned forward eagerly.

"This board," Kazari emphasised, letting Ruiko have a closer look.

"Ah! That's the one!" Ruiko exclaimed, earning excited looks from Mikoto and Kuroko.

"Good job!" Kuroko praised, her blood beginning to race in excitement as she narrowed her eyes in anticipation, "Now, all we need to do is find out their identities and hideout and we'll be set!"

"Well," Kazari glanced her at laptop, "There is no information on their identities but they seem to be using this restaurant located near District 7 as their meeting point." She pointed at a post helpfully, "it seems to be really way out there though. This restaurant is pretty famous for its food but because of its proximity to Skill-Out lairs…"

"Dangerous, huh?" Touma mused.

"What are we sitting around here for?" Mikoto demanded loudly, "Let's go down to that restaurant and get that information!"

"By getting that information," Kuroko groused.

"You mean zap them until they give in, right?" Touma finished.

"Wha-!" Mikoto flushed at their pointed stares, "It's not like that! I can get information without getting nasty on them!"

"I find that remarkably hard to believe," Touma said dryly, "if your past behaviour is of any indication at all…"

"I hate to agree with Kamijou-san," Kuroko added serenely, "but I would have to side with him on this one. Extracting information from ruffians is the job of a Judgment member, Onee-sama," she said imperiously, "as such, a civilian such as yourself should not involve herself in my investigation."

"And you think they're just going to let a Judgment member question them?" Mikoto shot back.

"Well, that's…"

"No more excuses, let's go!" Mikoto declared as she dashed out of the apartment before anyone could say anything.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko growled in frustration as she teleported after the Electromaster, "That's my job! Wait!"

Touma facepalmed, "There she goes, doing whatever she wants again…" he sighed in defeat.

"Will they be ok?" Kazari asked timidly as she clambered down her double-decker bed and took a seat beside Ruiko.

"Don't worry about them," Ruiko replied dismissively, "they're a Level 4 and Level 5, after all. The cream of the crop," Touma and Kazari could hear the trace of bitterness in her voice, "it's useless for us to go."

"Saten-san…" Kazari whispered while Touma looked away uncomfortably, his right hand twitching slightly.

"Hey, Uiharu," Ruiko asked softly, "Would our Levels really increase if we used Level Upper?"

"Who knows?" Kazari replied as she shot Ruiko a hard look, "But wouldn't that be cheating? Cheating is not good you know!"

"Y-eah! That's why I said 'if'!" Ruiko stammered.

"But wouldn't that be pointless?" Touma said suddenly. The two girls turned to face him curiously, "Isn't the point of the Power Curriculum Program, the reason why you try so hard to raise your Levels, to allow you reach new heights through your own effort? The feeling of improving oneself and surpassing your own limits… isn't that what makes it so sweet in the end? That you climbed up there through your own hard work. Not through something flimsy like 'Level Upper'."

"You're awfully optimistic, Kamijou-san," Kazari pointed out as Ruiko looked at Touma with a slightly stunned expression at his profound speech.

"If we don't sit back and look at things with an open mind," Touma said with a smile, "then we will be trapped in an enclosed area forever. That's a recipe for disaster, you know. Now…" he perked up suddenly, "speaking of recipes, how about I whip something up in your kitchen?"

Kazari blushed, "If that's ok with you…"

"Ok, you want some, Ruiko?" Touma asked.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She stammered as he got to his feet and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Saten-san," Kazari nudged the stunned girl slightly with a grin, "since when were the two of you on a first name basis?"

"Wh-wha?" Ruiko looked flustered, "Oh, since the date – eep!" she clamped her hand over her mouth at her careless words while Kazari's lips curled into an evil smile.

"Oh? A date~" Kazari repeated in a singsong voice, "Saten-san, are you trying to snatch Kamijou-san from Misaka-san?"

"What kind of question is that!" Ruiko sputtered, her face uncharacteristically red, "No one is trying to steal anyone! Anyway!" she quickly changed the subject, unused to being the one teased, "I need help with my homework!"

"Ah! But I'm not done~" Kazari whined.

"Uiharu. I have some panties that I could contribute to your-"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Kazari changed her tune immediately as she peered at Ruiko's notes nervously.

Ruiko grinned triumphantly. Too easy.

_*** XXX ***_

"So what are you two studying?" Touma asked as he settled down two plates of porridge for Kazari and Ruiko.

"Something about Personal Reality," Ruiko said as her stomach growled in response to the delicious aromas wafting from the plates, "I didn't really get it at first but thanks to Uiharu, I sort of understand a little now."

"Personal Reality," Touma said thoughtfully, "It's the reality all Espers possess, right? The ability to believe in a possibility so strongly that it becomes the truth."

"My own reality, your own reality, it's all so lame," Ruiko muttered, "It's like a delusion!"

"Calling it a delusion is a bit overboard, don't you think…" Kazari pointed out wryly.

"Well, that aside…" Touma got to his feet, "I just got a message from Mikoto. They're already on their way to District 7. I'm going to catch up with them."

"Will you be alright?" Kazari asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Mikoto will probably be done by the time I get there," Touma joked as he put on his shoes, "get well soon, Uiharu-san. I'm leaving now."

"Bye~" the girls called out as he left the apartment.

"Hey, Uiharu," Ruiko asked solemnly as she raised the spoon to her mouth, "Do you think that if I believe in it strongly enough… that my Level will increase one day?"

Kazari smiled, "Don't worry, Saten-san. You definitely will!" she declared loudly, "you're a person with really strong delusions, after all!"

"Hey now, that's not very nice, is it?" she said gently as the two looked at one another, touched by each other's warmth.

_*** XXX ***_

It was late evening by the time Mikoto and Kuroko had reached the restaurant near District 7, the JonaGarden Family Restaurant. Mikoto tapped her feet impatiently as she glanced at her watch. "He's late," she complained as Kuroko eyed her cautiously.

"I still think this is a bad idea. It's supposed to be my job…" Kuroko muttered.

"They could recognize you as a member of Judgment," Mikoto pointed out, "So it's probably a bad idea for you to try and wheedle information out of them. Me, on the other hand… not so much."

"With your temper, I highly doubt that," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Shut up! Just leave it to -"

Mikoto was abruptly cut off as an explosion suddenly erupted near the restaurant, closer to the electricity distribution technology centre. The two girls face paled as they sprung into action, dashing towards the scene of the explosion.

Mikoto and Kuroko shielded their eyes as the smoke, stinking of asphalt, billowed around them. Suddenly, several bodies flew out of the smoke, landing on the floor in a bloody heap. "Anego…" one person coughed as the ground beneath shook again and a scream tore into their eardrums.

"What's going on around here?" Kuroko growled as she wobbled unsteadily on the ruined ground, kneeling before one of the delinquents and feeling for a pulse, "They're alive. But these wounds are unnatural! Oi, who did this?" she asked urgently as the delinquent looked up at her with unfocused eyes.

"Save Anego…" he coughed as he lost consciousness.

Mikoto shivered. What was this feeling of dread?

"Whoever you are, I'm with Judgment!" Kuroko declared as the smoke began to clear, "You're all under arrest for assault and battery!"

"Oh? It looks like we have unexpected company?" a voice remarked as the smoke cleared, revealing a girl in a low-cut dress. She smiled pleasantly at the two Tokiwadai girls as a brown haired male came into view, his hand around a neck of a female dressed in a blue jacket and track pants. Mikoto's eyes widened and she took a step back, mildly unnerved at how her body was shaking.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" she asked herself furiously, clenching her hands to stop the trembling.

"Tch. You're a tough nut, Anego. I'm impressed," the male spat as he tossed the woman aside like a ragdoll. "Oh, and who do we have here, Kokoro?" his charcoal coloured eyes flickered over the two Tokiwadai girls nonchalantly, before doing a small double take. His lips curled into a predatory smile as his eyes rested on Mikoto, "Oh, but what's this? Do my eyes deceive me? But it is! It's so nice to meet you again, Tokiwadai's Railgun. Misaka Mikoto!"

Mikoto gritted her teeth, she knew that voice alright. That nightmarish voice from that time. "Kakine Teitoku," she ground out, her body beginning to emit sparks dangerously as she eyed her opponent carefully.

"You remember me," Teitoku smirked, his eyes shining wildly, "I came here for information on Level Upper but instead, I find a Railgun. How marvellous. And how is your friend? Kamijou Touma, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare… talk about Touma!" Mikoto cried out as she let loose violently.

"Teitoku?" Kuroko eyes widened at the name, "It can't be! Academy City's elite, one of the seven Level Fives who surpasses Onee-sama herself! Kakine Teitoku, number 2! Also said to be a leader of a massive underground organization!"

"You're well informed, Judgment girl," the girl that Teitoku called Kokoro clapped her hands sarcastically, "but this operation was supposed to be a secret… so I'll have you take your last breath here."

"You're underestimating me," Kuroko retorted as a spike appeared in her hand, "I'm Onee-sama's partner. So this means that I'm going to take you down."

"That sounds interesting. Let me guess. You must be Shirai Kuroko. You're quite famous, you know," Kokoro said. "But it's sad. You won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow."

Kuroko charged, vanishing into thin air and reappearing behind Kokoro, "Is that so -!" Kuroko hands stopped as her heart seemed to jerk violently. Her hands felt clammy and cold. She was breaking into a cold sweat. The thought of harming her Onee-sama – Onee-sama? _No, this girl wasn't her Onee-sama! But yet, why?_ Why couldn't she bear to attack her at all! "What is this?" she gasped as Kokoro stepped away from her calmly.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm SCHOOL's vanguard, Kokoro. My ability is called **Measure Hearts**, which allows me to regulate the distance between people's hearts," Kokoro explained, touching the frozen Kuroko gently on the cheek. The very action sent a shudder through Kuroko, who fell onto her knees as emotions began to bombard her, "I put myself at a distance similar to the Railgun's to yours. So tell me, how much do you love your 'Onee-sama'?" she smiled as she suddenly kicked Kuroko in the solar plexus.

Kuroko's breath left her in a rush as pain jolted through her, choking as Kokoro followed up with an uppercut, before grabbing her hair and tossing the teleporter against the brick wall roughly. Kuroko coughed, her eyes drawn to the terrifying scene of Mikoto and Teitoku facing off near the electricity distribution technology centre. Her eyes hardened as she picked herself off the wall, breathing heavily as she pondered her next step.

"What's the matter, Shirai-san?" Kokoro asked pleasantly, "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Why do you want Level Upper?" Kuroko shot back hoarsely, "I hear SCHOOL has many high level Espers and you even have Number 2 with you. So why?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern you," Kokoro replied affably, "since -" she released a backswing as Kuroko suddenly vanished, hitting the teleporter in the chest as she appeared behind Kokoro. The unexpected retaliation sent Kuroko flying into the wall again, hitting her head hard. Kuroko's world spun around her dizzily as she felt her world growing darker.

'_Get up_,' Kuroko told herself sternly but her legs refused to listen. '_Get up. Onee-sama needs you… Onee-sama…_' her mind trailed off as the world went dark and she fainted dead away.

"Down already?" Kokoro sounded disappointed, "Ah, but I guess asking her to fight her beloved 'Onee-sama' was too much ask. This is what happens when you involve yourself in matters that don't concern you." She reached into the hem of her dress, producing a knife that was strapped to the calf of her leg. "Sorry about this. But someone like you can't live after seeing this."

"Don't apologize for killing someone, damn it!" a voice roared. Kokoro started, spinning around as a fist slammed into her face, sending her sprawling to the ground and the knife flying into a corner.

Kamijou Touma scowled as he knelt before Kuroko, feeling urgently for a pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief as he felt a strong and steady beat. His eyes hardened as he turned to face Kokoro.

"Oh, even Devil-kun has shown up," Kokoro laughed as she got to her feet, "And what's this? I can't sense your heart at all! So what Kakine-kun said was true. You really **are** a monster. Kamijou Touma! And such a good looking one at that…"

"What does SCHOOL want here?" Touma asked blandly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why don't you ask Kakine-kun before he kills Railgun-chan?" Kokoro said as she picked up her knife, "I guess I'll have to bow out for now, Devil-kun. The Judgment girl will have to live but if she tries to delve deeper into the darkness…" she winked and walked away. Teitoku could handle himself.

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto's initial attack bounced off an invisible barrier as Teitoku ducked to the side, distancing them from their respective partners. She reached out, sending metal bits and pieces lying around the area flying at Teitoku as she gathered more ferrous materials in the air to form her iron sword. Teitoku smiled mockingly, the bits and pieces of metal eroding away as he waved his hand lazily at her.

The wind suddenly became stronger and Mikoto felt herself being pushed back by an unnatural force. Her iron sword fell apart as she flew back, her concentration disrupted. Reacting quickly, her body suddenly crackled brightly with a strange electric current and she moved. This time, her speed exceeded normal human limits and Teitoku barely dodged her attack as she brushed past him. The force of her passing by open a cut on his face, drawing blood.

"Oh? You're pretty good," Teitoku allowed as Mikoto slowed down, her breathing heavy, "much better than two years ago. But you're still sadly lacking. Come on, show me that power that ripped apart half of District 10 last time! I'm waiting!"

"What are you talking about? I never ripped apart anything! Touma was the one that defeated you!" Mikoto yelled.

"… You don't remember? You don't remember?" Teitoku began to laugh wildly, "This is rich! You don't remember!" he shook his head almost sadly, "Pity. Then I guess I won't have to go all out today. I suppose I could be forgiven for killing you then, Railgun." He bared his teeth in a bloodthirsty smile, "and then, I'll kill that worthless fake devil Kamijou Touma! For just today, I'll go wild!" he stomped his feet on the ground, kicking up dirt.

The dirt swirled, forming into an odd cloud. Then, it flew at Mikoto.

Mikoto ran as Teitoku snapped his fingers. The dust exploded violently, sending the Railgun flying as the aftershock got to her. Teitoku clapped his hands and Mikoto cried out as she felt something hit her from both sides, before her face hit the ground as he pushed his hand down. '_Is this the power of number 2? Dark Matter… What a difference in strength with just one rank_…' she thought dimly as she tried to get up.

"Still alive? Come on, get up!" Teitoku taunted, "I want you to beg for forgiveness."

"Sh-Shut UP!" Mikoto screamed as she suddenly flicked her finger with an enormous electrical discharge.

Teitoku's eyes widened, "Shi-"

The orange streak of light hit something solid and invisible in front of Teitoku and the number 2 Esper gritted his teeth as he held the Railgun back until the light dissipated and the melted remains of the coin tumbled harmlessly to the ground. "Almost got me there," Teitoku smirked as he stepped out of the smoke unharmed, "that would have hurt. A bit." He added the last part almost as an afterthought. "But this is as far as you go, Railgun."

"And this is as far as you go!" Mikoto's eyes widened.

Teitoku jumped aside, his eyes widening slightly as he heard the sound of something shattering as the fist brushed him. He grinned demonically, his eyes wide in ecstasy, "Kamijou Touma! You're finally here! I've been stopped from going after you but now that you're in front of me, I can't wait to destroy you for that humiliation!"

"You're as violent as always, Kakine," Touma spat as the two stared down one another.

Teitoku struck first, sweeping his hand in a wide arc as explosions erupted in an arc around Touma. Sounds of shattering glass reached Teitoku's ears and his grin got even wider as Touma charged out of the smoke, his hand cocked back to punch Teitoku. Teitoku jumped in response, soaring into the air in a simple motion. "He can fly!" Touma said to himself as Teitoku snapped his fingers. Touma felt the hairs on his back prickle and his right hand reached out towards Mikoto instinctively.

Imagine Breaker shattered the attack meant for Mikoto instantly.

Teitoku frowned as he landed the ground. "How did he know? Interesting," his eyes narrowed as he prepared his next attack.

"Tell me. Why are you after Level Upper?" Touma asked suddenly.

"Oh?" Teitoku relaxed slightly, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. SCHOOL is interested in the secondary function of Level Upper. That is all."

"Secondary function? What's that? The coma?"

"So you don't know. Well, that's all I'm willing to share, Devil," Teitoku sneered, "your right arm is as annoying as always. You dare to call yourself a Level 0 with that kind of power?"

"I'm just an ordinary person," Touma said simply, "a simple Level 0 who defeated you. That is all."

"Shut up!" Teitoku snarled, "No mere Level 0 can defeat me! I'm a Level 5 you -!" Teitoku eyes widened as Touma stepped aside. And lightning flared brightly from the girl behind him. Teitoku barely had time to throw up a defence as Touma suddenly charged, his right hand punching through his barrier like paper. Teitoku cursed as he stumbled, the electric current catching him square in the chest.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU BOTH!" He shrugged aside the attack as the winds around him suddenly changed, "I didn't want to use this yet, but - !"

"You talk too much," Mikoto said quietly as lightning struck from the skies.

And everything became quiet in an instant.

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto's last attack had wiped out the electric distribution technology centre, Touma noted dimly as the smoke cleared. The power outage was obvious. Half the streets were in darkness and the place they were in was thrashed. "Biri Biri…" Touma coughed as he ran over to the Tokiwadai student fervently and began checking her for wounds and bleeding. She winced as he found a few bruises but nothing too major.

"Did I get him?" Mikoto asked hoarsely as she clung to his neck tightly, her body trembling. Why was she trembling like this?

"Yeah… you did," Touma said as her grip around his neck tightened and he decided to carry her, bridal style and all.

"He's not down," she rasped suddenly. Touma whirled around, his expression disbelieving as Teitoku picked himself off the ground, **unharmed**.

"This isn't possible!" Touma shook his head in shock, "How can a human survive getting struck by a lightning bolt and he's not even injured!" he gritted his teeth. Right now, he was defenceless. But he still had to protect Mikoto somehow.

"Tch," Teitoku snorted as he flexed his hand a little, "that hurt. I suppose this means it's my turn, right?" he took a step forward when a voice called out to him.

"Oi! Kakine-kun! You have a call from 'that man'!" Kokoro's voice came from a nearby building, her voice excited.

"… Looks like you'll live," Teitoku muttered as he relaxed slightly, before turning to walk away from Touma and Mikoto, "Let me give you a warning, Devil. If you come back into the darkness, there's no way you'll crawl out of it unharmed this time." With that, he was gone.

Touma ground his teeth as he looked away, his heart heavy at the destruction wrought in the area. It looks like he wasn't as free as he thought he was. "It'll be ok, Touma," Mikoto whispered to him, her voice soft. Touma smiled down at her wanly, holding back the urge to weep at how small and fragile she seemed in his arms. Because of him, she had gotten hurt again.

_*** XXX ***_

Thankfully, Kuroko's handphone had somehow survived the massive Electromagnetic Pulse-like discharge that Mikoto had unleashed and the ambulance had arrived on record time. Anti-Skill had only received the notice of a fight in the area after they were long gone. That being said, the matter of power outages occurring through the city was the most pressing issue at the moment. Luckily, the hospital ran off its own individual power source.

"Well, your friends are lucky," the doctor said as Touma sat down beside him, "Shirai-san only has a few bruised ribs and a nasty cut. Misaka-san has a couple of bruised ribs as well and a minor head injury. But it's nothing too serious. They'll have to stay overnight for observation and can leave tomorrow if they want. The delinquents, on the other hand…" the doctor frowned, "Whoever did this obviously went for more pain than necessary. We're lucky that none of them are dead."

"It's thanks to your skill, not luck," Touma said flatly, "Heaven Canceller."

"You flatter me, Touma," Heaven Canceller said warmly, "Who do you think I am?"

"A doctor. A damn good one," Touma replied with a sigh as he got to his feet, "Can I have permission to pay Biri Biri a visit?"

"Accompanying the girl, are you? This is the second time that Misaka Mikoto has been my patient," Heaven Canceller nodded sagely, "so she's still my patient. Don't disturb her rest, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Touma said dismissively as he left.

Heaven Canceller drummed his thumbs thoughtfully and looked out at the darkness that enveloped Academy City in the blackout. "It looks likes dark days are coming," he said forebodingly as he went back to work.

_*** XXX ***_

"Hey, you ok?" Touma asked as he entered the room. Mikoto smiled up at him wearily.

"Yeah. A little bruised here and there but I'm fine," Mikoto replied as Touma sat down beside her. "You?"

"I'm not the one hospitalized," Touma teased, before sparing Kuroko a glance. "She's asleep?"

"Yeah, I knocked her out actually," Mikoto admitted shamelessly, "she kept saying trying to pounce on me, saying that I was awesome for driving number 2 away. So I took drastic measures."

"On a patient," Touma shook his head with a sigh, "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Pamper me, that's what," she stuck her tongue out at him as she lay back with a sigh, "Don't worry about me, Touma. I'm alright."

"I was terrified," he admitted hoarsely, "I thought I would lose you again."

"Silly Touma," Mikoto whispered, her eyes closing, "I won't leave you. Ever. I promised you, remember? So don't you leave me either."

Touma blinked back tears. "Yeah," he whispered back, kissing her on the forehead gently, "Good night, Biri Biri."

"Good night, Touma," Mikoto replied as he left, her voice cracking slightly. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and alleviate her loneliness, the sense of terror when she had fought Teitoku. But she couldn't say it. All she could do was open her eyes and watch his back as he left.

*** XXX ***

A girl in a nun's habit dashed through the darkness. Her pursuer was still floundering after being caught in her trap and the nun quickly made her next move, dashing up the stairs of the building adroitly. The person that was after her had little stamina and she had few options left open to her to shake off the other one.

As the nun exited the rooftop, she could see a shadow zip past the buildings, desperately looking for her. She allowed herself a small smile as she leapt off the building, landing neatly on the other one. Unfortunately, her next leap was not as successful. She let out a soundless scream as she tumbled down into the darkness, landing bodily on a metal railing of a balcony. Her breath left her as her clothes absorbed the lethal impact but the rest of the impact could not be cushioned and she slumped over the railing as the darkness overtook her.

As Kamijou Touma entered his apartment, he never noticed the nun on his balcony as he fell on his bed.

It was not until the morrow when he would meet this mysterious nun.

And be drawn into a world of Magic as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh, so here is the end of chapter 6. And what a chapter. This chapter marks the beginning of the Index Arc, which directly overlaps with the Level Upper Arc of Railgun. This means that I'll be doing both events simultaneously and that several chapters will be epic long. I've just started on the chapter 7 and its killing me. It's a good thing I enjoy writing, I swear.**_

_**This chapter introduces SCHOOL and its leader Kakine Teitoku. The girl in the dress, whom I named Kokoro, is part of the canon cast but she was never given a name. So, as per her ability, I christened her 'Kokoro' or Heart in English. It's just funny how the name rhymes with Kuroko. Teitoku has a past with Touma and Mikoto which will be explored as we go on. Additionally, I will be exploring a certain character that has only appeared in the Side Stories but will be given a side character spotlight in my fic. He will appear very soon. ^^**_

_**SCHOOL's involvement will be tied in with Touma's past, along with more gritty details and hints on the past as we go along, revealing the nature of darkness that Touma and Mikoto has experienced. As said, the story will be very different soon.**_

_**Next chapter will be out sometime this week, so stay tuned for more. ^^**_

_**As usual, reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated and will contribute towards updating speed. Next chapter is tough though. Here is a little teaser: **_

_**Touma vs Stiyl Magnus**_

_**Mikoto vs Kanzaki Kaori**_

_**You think I was joking about research? ;)**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	7. Index Librorum Prohibitorum

_**Author's Notes: So here's chapter 7. This chapter proved to be far longer than I expected, stretching to a new record of 30 odd pages. Ow, my fingers… **_

_**Several things to address from my reviews, which I am astounded to see has exceeded the number 100, that almost made me cry at how well received this story is. *Sniff***_

_**Ok, so I know the way I write my fight scenes is lacking, so I'm putting double the effort into improving that part. It's one of my weaknesses as an author and I will do everything in my power to improve as much as possible with all of your input.**_

_**There was one who said something about Mikoto not being able to accelerate using electricity, but the episode where she posed as a member of Judgment did, in fact, show her running way faster than normal through an electric current. You might want to refer to that. However, To Aruverse's physics is a little screwed and Rule of Cool seems to apply more than actual physics, so you'll have to take some abilities with a grain of salt. I'll try to keep to the logical side as much as possible though. **_

_**Oh, that reminds me actually. Tk Mackintosh said something about me asking him for a scene or something and I have absolutely no idea what he was talking about O.o  
>I don't frequent Anime-Suki, so I was really confused.<strong>_

_**Well, that's all for the opening speech, enjoy chapter 7! ^^**_

_**Chapter 7: Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_

_**Date: July 20**__**th**_

* * *

><p>"It's hot…" Touma complained as he woke up. After yesterday's battle, Mikoto had inadvertently destroyed the electricity distribution technology centre with her lightning strike. Unfortunately, this meant that Touma's apartment had no electricity to speak of. Which also meant that he was stuck with no way to cool himself down in the middle of summer. In fact, the teen thought he would probably be roasted alive if this kept up.<p>

Unfortunately implications aside, Touma was also well aware of another unlucky fact. His fridge was out too. Again, this meant that whatever he had in his fridge could hardly be called edible anymore. In short, "Such Misfortune," he lamented as he closed the cover of his fridge. "I can't believe SCHOOL is involved in this though. What gives? A secondary function of Level Upper? Users are falling into a coma, if what Tsuchimikado said is true. But Biri Biri and Shirai-san don't know about that yet."

He was so deep in his musings that when he went out to his balcony to retrieve his futon, he did not pay any attention to what he was lifting up as he turned back and walked into the room. That is, until a growl resembling thunder made his ears perk up and he looked down at his stomach. "That wasn't me," he said to himself as he looked at his blankets next. That had suddenly gained a pair of legs and an arm, not to mention a head. "That's interesting," he said to himself blandly without missing a beat, still unaware of what was wrong with the picture when –

"The growling was me."

"WAH! WHO THE HELL!" Touma let go instantly as realisation dawned on him instantly and he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Truly, the events yesterday had tired him out more than expected. Said person was picking herself off her feet, revealing bright green eyes and silvery blue hair. She looked like a doll, fragile and beautiful… for someone obviously so young. And was that… a nun's habit? "A foreigner?" Touma said aloud, his eyes narrowing, "Oi, who are you? What are doing here? How the hell did you end up on my balcony posing as my futon!"

"I'm hungry," said nun whimpered piteously in response, Touma's questions apparently going in one ear and out the other.

"… And she speaks Japanese to the boot. Oi, I'm asking you…" Touma paused as she looked up at him with wide, earnest eyes. Eyes that begged for food in an extremely moe manner. "… Wait here," he sighed, giving in as he grabbed a portable heater and proceeded to heat up some instant noodles. "So, do you mind answering my question? I'm feeding you, you know?" he asked as the nun picked herself up slowly.

"Um, thank you for preparing food for me," the nun thanked him with a wide smile, "My name is Index."

Touma's left eyebrow lifted in amusement, "Is that supposed to be a joke? Index sounds more like a code name than a real name if you ask me."

"Ah, well, I don't really remember my real name," the nun named Index replied sadly, "And I ended up on your balcony because I slipped and fell. My original intent was to cross the rooftops."

Touma gaped as he settled the bowl of noodles in front of Index, who proceeded to dig in with gusto, "These are eight storey buildings, Miss. Even if you were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, which sounds stupid, by the way, you look perfectly uninjured for someone who fell."

"I didn't have a choice," she said as she slurped finished the bowl of noodles in record time, "I was being pursued."

Touma's eyes narrowed. "Pursued? By whom? What do they want? Why are they after you?" he rattled off, wanting to know the details behind this nun that had somehow survived a fall from a rooftop to a balcony and was completely unharmed.

"Ah, erm, well, where do I start… Ah, yes. My magician name is **Dedicatus545**, which means the lamb that is devoted to protecting the knowledge of the strong. My other name, Index, refers to an Index of forbidden texts," Index began slowly, "As to why I'm being pursued, I believe they are after the 103,000 grimoires that I possess."

"103,000 grimoires?" Touma frowned, that term was completely foreign to him, "What the heck is that?"

"They are books of vast power, like the Book of Dead, the Book of Eidon, Lemegeton and the Necronomonicon. These are just the tip of the iceberg, each of these grimoires has the potential to bring about great destruction," Index explained.

"… Books that bring destruction," Touma muttered disbelievingly, "Ok, let's say I believe you. Where are these so-called grimoires? You're empty handed as far as I can see."

"They're right here," Index said simply, spreading her arms widely and spinning around.

"Wait, you're not telling me you memorized everything down in your head, are you?" Touma goggled at her, "I've heard of **Perfect Memorization** but 103,000 books? That means you're an Esper, right?"

"An Esper?" Index tilted her head quizzically, "No, I'm not. Those people are after me for the knowledge I possess, they are the Magicians, the Magic Cabal."

Touma blinked, "Magic? Magic Cabal? Are they a religious group or something?"

"I somehow feel you're making fun of me," Index muttered, looking away from Touma as he leaned back with a doubtful look, "You are making fun of me!" Index scowled at him childishly.

"If this were a weekly shonen jump manga, I might be tempted to believe whatever you're saying, provided I were a hot-blooded shonen hero." Touma said dryly, "But Miss, this is Academy City. We make the supernatural. Strange things happen here everyday. People with extraordinary powers litter the streets with scientific explanations on how to acquire them and raise their power. To tell me that Magic exists is kind of hard for me to believe when they could just be Espers."

"It's Magic!" Index insisted, her face scrunching up in a pout, "Magic is different from whatever you Espers use to obtain your powers!"

"… Prove it," Touma taunted, "You say Magic exists? Show me something that Magic can do that Science can't. Like create a fire in vacuum or turn this table back into its core components."

"… I can't," Index deflated, "I don't have any mana to use magic with. But it's weird that you would believe in the supernatural and not magic!"

"Magic is supposed to be an unexplainable concept," Touma responded, "while Science is logical. You're asking me to believe in a group of people with supernatural powers are magicians when they could just be arrogant Espers. Heck, it doesn't even have to be me, go onto the streets and anyone can tell you that people with powers are most likely Espers."

"Magic is explainable!" Index yelled, "It's just that people who developed Magic kept it in secret. Like Espers, in the past, some people were born with extraordinary powers! People were envious of such talents and created Magic so that they could accomplish what the talented could!"

"People were born with powers huh? Well, does my power ring any bells in your grimoires?" Touma muttered, raising his right arm, "I've possessed this power my entire life. The moment in comes into contact with any supernatural powers, it can negate them all. Lightning strikes, Railguns, Dark Matter or even a God's Miracle."

"Hah!" Index crowed, her face visibly restraining the urge to laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" Touma asked flatly.

"Well, it's just that… you're an Atheist. And you're telling me that you can negate God's Miracles, that's even more unbelievable than you saying you don't believe in Magic," Index replied laughingly.

"Don't mock me," Touma growled, his eyes darkening in a fearsome manner that made Index shrink back, "I've experimented with the limits of my arm, Miss. Let me tell you that I have every reason to believe in the power of my arm more than magic."

"Ah! You're impossible!" Index yelled as Touma's expression relaxed slightly, "I'll show you!" she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "You asked me how I could survive that fall right?" she brandished the knife threateningly, "Here's how!" and she stabbed herself.

"Oi! What are you… !" Touma watched in amazement as the knife visibly bent upon touching her robes.

"This robes are enchanted, a powerful defensive barrier called the 'Walking Church'," Index explained as she held away the bent knife, "A church's holy barrier compressed into a small clothing like this. It affords me with enough protection to withstand gunshots and swords! Even falling down a ten storey building wouldn't be able to kill me! Well, as long as I have my hood on, at least," she allowed grudgingly.

"There's an Esper ability called reinforcement, you know," Touma said after a moment of silence, "I'm sorry but asking me to believe in Magic all of a sudden is difficult."

Index tugged at her robes, "See, it's still fabric! And!" she bit her finger, cracking a nail, "Here! It applies to the clothes only!"

"… Ok, let's try an experiment," Touma said as he got to his feet, "You say it's a 'Walking Church'. Churches are said to be protected by the power of 'God'. I'll touch your arm and then your so-called 'Walking Church'. If I can negate it, maybe I'll be more inclined to believe in your weird story."

"Go ahead. Nothing would be able to destroy it in one-shot anyway!" Index said confidently.

Touma touched Index's hand. No response. 'So, she's not reinforcing it at all…' Touma noted in fascination. After a moment, his right hand shifted to touch the robes. The sound of shattering glass made Index jump slightly but the robes remained intact.

"See!" she crowed triumphantly, raising her head high and closing her eyes in victory. Then, the robes fell apart. Literally. Touma noted the process in fascination. The clothes literally fell apart at its seams, apparently losing the power to hold itself together. Unfortunately, the sound of ripping made the girl look down in horror at her naked body. Touma's interested perusal sent a shiver down the nun's back. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she bared her teeth.

Touma blinked, belatedly realizing the danger he was in.

"Oh SH – SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Damn it, lady!" Touma cursed as he nursed his bruised arm, "You must have teeth of iron to keep biting like that," he winced at the stinging pain. He had managed to dodge the bites aimed at his head but she had gotten two bites on his arm due to her small and nimble stature.

"I can't believe you can still be so relaxed after doing that to me…" Index moaned as she huddled under the covers of his blanket with a frightening black aura. Touma decided to ignore it. It was not in his best interest to stir up more trouble right now. He glanced down at his right arm. The robes ripping apart had been a bit strange. If she was merely reinforcing it with her ability, the robes would have fallen apart when he was touching her hand. The fact that it didn't meant that the protection really was centred around the clothes. And the fact that his right arm could negate it…

'_If it's really magic… then Imagine Breaker can negate magic as well? Or is it just a residue of an Esper ability?'_ Touma mused thoughtfully, '_An Esper has to continually hold the seams together with the way it fell apart. Then, it's really magic? This is strange indeed. Man, so many things are happening at once…'_ he lamented as Index suddenly flung the blankets off her with a triumphant cry. Touma stared blankly. She had somehow sewn the cloths back together in a near perfect copy of her nun's habit. Except… "What's with that iron maiden look?" he asked pointedly at the safety pins at the corner.

"It's called the mat of needles in Japanese," Index said as she slumped, "I can't believe that it's ruined. Your right arm, what's it called?"

"Hm? Imagine Breaker," Touma said as he glanced at phone, where an irate Aogami Pierce had messaged him that he was a bastard for improving so drastically that he didn't need to attend makeup lessons today and see Komoe-sensei. And that he was a traitor for not being there to see her. "Do you happen to know anything about it?" he asked distractedly as he sent a reply.

"Hmm… I would say that it's a strange thing," Index said with an odd smile as she jumped off the bed, "your arm can negate all sorts of supernatural phenomenon. Even contact with the air causes it to negate all your blessings. I suppose that is why you're an unfortunate person," she said almost pityingly as she pointed at where he was sitting. Touma lifted his backside, almost dreading the scene. Yup, he had sat on his Ipod Xtreme. Touma groaned.

"Such Misfortune…" he groused, eyeing the broken remains sadly. He shook his head, "Well, I'm used to it," he shrugged, his eyes slightly shadowed, "at least it wasn't as bad as last time. That reminds me," he glanced at his phone, "I need to go to the Tokiwadai dorms to bring a change of clothes for Biri Biri and Shirai-san. Would you like to stay here?" he asked as she shook her head in response.

"No. If I continue to stay here, they'll catch up sooner or later," Index explained almost sadly, "You wouldn't want this place to go down in flames, right?" she ran to the door in a hurry.

"Wait a second," Touma asked in concern, "do you have any place to go once you leave? Will you be alright without your 'Walking Church'? These magicians won't know that it's destroyed, right?" he swallowed at his last words. He was taking a serious leap of faith here.

"Like I said, the enemy will come here soon," Index explained with a small smile, "My clothes has a unique mana to it. They're probably going to apply a search based on it. But don't worry, once I make it to a Church, they'll help me."

"That doesn't exactly sound reassuring," Touma muttered, "There's only one Church nearby and its way outside of Academy City. Isn't it too dangerous like this?"

"Then are you willing to accompany me to the depths of hell?" Index pointed out, her eyes haunted as she ran off, "Bye, kind person."

Touma paused as his hand reached out, grasping air as he looked away guiltily, "I've already seen it, damn it!" He cursed as he watched her go, "You can come back if you need my help!" he barked at her retreating figure, "If anything, I'll drag you out of Hell! You hear me!"

Index turned to face him, "Thank you," she said as she disappeared around the corner.

Touma sighed. What was the world coming to? People chasing after a girl as young as her. He glanced at his clock. "Man, Biri Biri will kill me if I take too long," he said to himself as he grabbed a bag and left for her dorms.

_*** XXX ***_

"I still can't believe you were able to beat Number 2," Kuroko remarked as the two of them lay on the hospital beds lazily, "I heard he's on a completely different Level from the rest of the Level Fives, same as Number 1."

"Well, you have Touma to thank for that," Mikoto replied, "He distracted him long enough for me to get a good shot in."

"That good shot destroyed a power plant. We're lucky this hospital runs on an alternate power supply," Kuroko said snidely, "But I would have to commend Kamijou-san for his bravery. Not many people would be able to stand up to a Level 5, especially a Level 0."

"Shut up. Would you have been preferred to be killed?" Mikoto growled as she looked away. She hadn't told Kuroko about Imagine Breaker, it was up to Touma to do so.

"No, I wouldn't have wanted that at all," Kuroko allowed with a sigh. "I don't understand why Kakine Teitoku would get involved in this Level Upper search. Isn't he already a Level Five?" She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Maybe they know something we don't."

"He did say something about a secondary function," Mikoto added in, "I wonder what it could be."

"Whatever it is, if SCHOOL has taken an interest in it, we've got big trouble on our hands. Level Fives are out of Judgment's jurisdiction as it is," Kuroko complained as she picked up her handphone. Her eyes widened at the message. "Onee-sama! Kaitabi has fallen into a coma!"

"What? What do you mean?" Mikoto demanded as she sat up straight.

"This just came in from Konori-sempai but he fell unconscious during the interrogation and he isn't responding to anything. He's… at this hospital! Lucky," Kuroko said as she scrambled to her feet, "I can get some answers here directly!"

"I'm coming with you!" Mikoto said as she got to her feet, "…though I do feel uncomfortable in this hospital gown. When is Touma arriving, sheesh!"

"No time for that, we'll just have to meet the doctor like this, come on!" Kuroko said as she ran out of the room with Mikoto trailing behind her.

_*** XXX ***_

"Can I help you?"

Touma gulped as he stood before Tokiwadai's Dorm Supervisor. The refined woman towered above him, her spectacles glinting ominously in the light as she peered down at him with remarked interest. Touma felt as though he were a rat being scrutinized by a cat. "Erm, Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko have been admitted to the hospital," he began, "They will be out today, but I'd like to request access to their room to bring them a change of clothes."

"Is that so," the Dorm Supervisor said calmly as she suddenly leaned forward, revealing a set of sharp piercing eyes behind the spectacles. "Why did they send a male to the dorm instead of one of their female friends. And why," she asked delicately, "have they been admitted to a hospital, especially when they have ignored curfew and did not bother to inform me themselves?" her words had a steely tone to them and Touma, for all his reputation, shrank back in fear.

"Erm, well, you see…" he stammered, holding back the urge to loosen his shirt, "they were attacked by someone while doing Judgment investigation…"

"Misaka Mikoto is not a member of Judgment," the Dorm Supervisor barked, making Touma jump, "as such, that is no excuse for her to be breaking curfew. Level 5 or not," she added softly as her eyes narrowed and she stepped aside. "Come in," she said. It was not a request, it was an order. And Touma complied.

"I want details, young man. You seem to be the reliable sort. I presume you are Mikoto's friend," the Dorm Supervisor said as they took a seat, "A Level 5 being hospitalized is no trivial matter, I assure you. Especially when I'm responsible for her. Now, either you come clean or…" Touma looked down at her flexing fingers and gulped.

"She was aiding Shirai-san in her investigation when she was attacked by Number 2," Touma said, deciding to be blunt, "it was a fierce brawl, but Mikoto and Shirai-san are both fine. I'm afraid I can't say anymore on this matter."

"Is that right?" the Dorm Supervisor said, her eyes fixating on him dangerously. Touma returned her gaze unflinchingly, even though she unnerved him a great deal. Finally, her gaze relaxed as she seemed to find something satisfactory after that stare. "I will not inquire anymore on this matter. You will tell the two girls to see me immediately once they get back. They will have suitable punishments meted out to them for engaging in reckless behaviour. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course," Touma acquiesced.

"Come, I will show you to their rooms," the Dorm Supervisor said as she got to her feet.

The brief jaunt to their rooms was a quiet affair, with Touma attracting quite a few puzzled looks from the female dorm. Finally, as they reached the door, the Dorm Supervisor opened it and motioned for Touma to enter. "I'll be the one to take the clothes from their wardrobes, if you don't mind," the Dorm Supervisor said as she opened their drawers and proceeded to take out their school uniforms and a change of undergarments.

"Young man, what is your name?" the Dorm Supervisor asked suddenly.

"Kamijou Touma," Touma replied.

"Kamijou-san. For your sake and theirs, I hope that you are not hiding something else from me," the Dorm Supervisor warned as Touma kept the clothes in the bag, "Academy City has hidden elements to it that they should never delve into. No matter what, until the day these girls leave Tokiwadai, they are under my protection. Do you understand?"

Touma lips curled into a smile, "I understand," he said, relaxing his tense shoulders at a long last, "I'll pass your message on to them."

"See that you do," the Dorm Supervisor said as they left.

Touma watched her retreating back and wiped his brow clean of sweat. "You've got a hell of a Dorm Supervisor, Biri Biri." He said as he left for the hospital.

_*** XXX ***_

"This is Shirai Kuroko of Judgment," Kuroko said imperiously as she and Mikoto came to a stop in front of the doctors that were in charge Kaitabi Hatsyua. Of course, the fact that she was wearing a hospital gown was not lost on her and the doctors and she had to glower at them to get their attention off the fact that yes, she was also a patient. "We are here regarding the sudden coma that Kaitabi Hatsuya has fallen into."

"Oh yes," the doctor said, regaining his bearings as he glanced at the armband that Kuroko had affixed to the sleeve of the hospital gown, "We are doing all we can, but there is no sign of the patient regaining consciousness."

"Um, I punched him pretty hard once…" Mikoto volunteered timidly.

The doctor smiled in amusement, "Well, there's no sign of brain damage. In fact," he frowned as he looked back at the report, "His entire body is healthy. He's just unconscious, strangely enough."

"So what you're saying is that you don't know what's causing this," Kuroko said flatly.

The doctor nodded, "The odd thing is, we've been getting a ton of patients like these over the past week. They all show no signs of brain damage, body functions all appear to be healthy, but they just keep falling into comas," he showed them the clipboard with some of the patients profile.

Mikoto and Kuroko gasped. These were the people whose level did not match the database! The two exchanged a look. "Level Upper?" they mouthed to one another.

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit," The doctor continued, "but these cases are beyond our capabilities. We've invited an outside specialist on cerebral physiology to come in and work on these cases." The sound of high heels pattering through the hallway made all of them turn to face the source, "Oh, there she is," he said happily, adjusting his glasses as a female came into view. Dressed in a long white coat, a white shirt and black skirt plus stockings, the female raised her head to reveal dark brownish hair that bordered on gray and heavy bags under her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," she said slowly, "I am Kiyama Harumi. The director of the hospital called me here."

Mikoto eyes widened. She knew this person!

"It's great that you're here," the doctor said gratefully as he held out a clipboard to her.

"Sorry but I'll have to catch up with you later," Harumi said flatly to Mikoto as she took the file offered and glanced through it quickly, before passing it to a nearby nurse, "Do you mind if I go in and examine them?" she asked the doctor.

"By all means," the doctor said as he and Harumi entered the ward.

"I guess we'll wait out here," Kuroko said to no one in particular, "they sure forgot about us fast," she added pointedly.

"It's their job. Come on, we'll wait over there," Mikoto pointed to a nearby row of seats.

_*** XXX ***_

"Oi, Biri Biri," Touma called out as he found the two of them seated in front of a ward, "Shirai-san. I brought you two a change of clothes," he said as he held out a plastic bag.

"Thank goodness for that," Kuroko said happily as she grabbed a plastic bag containing her clothes, "I'm surprised you're still alive after meeting the Dorm Supervisor."

"Well, she's certainly a very interesting person," Touma said carefully as Mikoto inspected the plastic bag carefully, "Don't worry. I wasn't the one that went through your drawers. I wouldn't want to, anyway," he added snidely as Mikoto looked up at him with a glare, "By the way. Your Dorm Supervisor told to tell you both that 'suitable punishments will be meted out to you two' or something like that."

"Man…" Mikoto moaned, "Just great. This is just awesome," she complained as she lifted the plastic bag and glanced around for the restroom, "she'll probably ask us to clean the pool or some ridiculous task like that."

"… I hope she doesn't play with my neck again," Kuroko grabbed her neck with an uncharacteristic look of fear.

"Stop talking and change," Touma said as he sat down, "the restrooms are over there," he pointed to the right to answer Mikoto's inquiring look.

As the two females left to change, Touma continued to ponder what had happened in the past two days. First, Kakine Teitoku had revealed himself, kicking up a huge fuss to get Level Upper. He was interested in the secondary function of Level Upper. But what was the secondary system? And furthermore, what did he plan to do with an item that raised levels? Was he trying to attempt to reach SYSTEM? A Level 6? No, that couldn't be right. The users were falling into a coma, meaning that the system wasn't perfect. But what exactly was the system? And what was this about magicians and cabals and grimoires? It all didn't add up.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing out of bed? Has the doctor already cleared you for discharge?" Touma asked as they came back.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know," Kuroko said as she sat down, "Kaitabi Hatsuya, the graviton bomber has fallen unconscious."

"… I see."

"You don't seem too surprised by this?" Kuroko said suspiciously.

"Huh? No, you just said he fell unconscious. That's no big deal, is it?" Touma corrected himself hastily. It wouldn't do for him to appear to know too much about this case.

"Well, normally that would be the case," Mikoto sighed as she sat down beside him, "but he's fallen into a coma. And get this, all the suspects whose Levels exceed the database ones have all slipped into a coma. Body functions are normal and no brain damage."

"So it's a side effect of this 'Level Upper'?" Touma asked.

"I believe so," Kuroko responded, "I believe we will need to work with the specialist they asked to come down."

"Ah, you all are still here?" a voice asked curiously.

Touma turned and, "Ah, it's you!" he gasped, pointing a finger at Kiyama Harumi in shock, "The woman who made me look like a pervert!"

"You are a pervert," Mikoto said snidely.

"… I resent that."

"Oh, it's you, you're the Railgun's boyfriend, I think," Harumi said thoughtfully.

"She/he's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Touma and Mikoto sputtered at the same time.

"That's right! Onee-sama is not interested in boys!" Kuroko declared loudly.

"… That really doesn't sound too convincing," Harumi replied calmly, "and it's really hot…" she started to fan herself with her hand.

"Ah, well," a nurse that was passing by looked sheepish, "there was a massive lightning strike at the power plant and the hospital hasn't recovered from the outage yet. The spare power source only covers the upper floors."

"… I know whose fault that is," Touma whistled as Mikoto stomped on his foot with a red faced glare. He grinned back at her, before jumping as Kuroko suddenly shrieked. He turned back and belatedly realized why as his face flamed red and he looked away again. Harumi was unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the bra underneath, much to the embarrassment of every doctor and nurse in the vicinity.

"She's doing it again!" Mikoto sputtered as she stared at Harumi's bold behaviour in shock.

"Wh-WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY STRIPPING!" Kuroko shrieked as she jumped in front of the professor, "THERE ARE MEN WATCHING!" she glared at Touma, who thankfully had averted his eyes. Of course, the fact that Mikoto had ground on his toes hard had helped in that regard.

"Well, it's hot," Harumi said matter-of-factly, "Is it not ok even if I just leave my underwear on? Swimsuits do expose the same amount of flesh, after all."

"NO!" Kuroko howled as she buttoned the shirt up frantically.

"… I see."

"," Mikoto began as the professor finally became decent again, "I'd like to enlist your help as a specialist."

"That's fine by me," Harumi said, "but can we go somewhere else? The heat is killing me."

"I think that would be a great idea," Touma replied, scratching his head. They would have to go somewhere cooling if they wanted to avoid her stripping again.

_*** XXX ***_

Uiharu Kazari tapped her feet impatiently as she glanced at her phone. "Mm, Saten-san sure is late today," she remarked as she stood under a walkway, "I wonder what is taking her so long?"

"Oh, so its blue stripes today!" said person's voice commented cheerily as Kazari felt a draft beneath her… skirts.

"EYAH!" Kazari cried out piteously as she realized that Ruiko had snuck up on her and had lifted her skirts for the world to see.

The public gaped. Blue stripes indeed…

_*** XXX ***_

"Well, you said you had something to show me right?" Kazari huffed as she turned away from Ruiko angrily.

"Oh, come on, I was just playing," Ruiko grinned, "and besides, I've finally found it. The rumoured item!" she declared loudly, making Kazari shrink back from the sheer amount of enthusiasm she was emanating, "Look carefully!" she shoved an item in Kazari's face.

"… Isn't just a music player?" Kazari said blankly.

"Ah, but what's important is the content, right?" Ruiko winked, "I'll tell you later when we meet up with Misaka-san and the others. It's going to be awesome!"

_*** XXX ***_

Finally seated comfortably in an air-conditioned family restaurant, Touma, Mikoto, Kuroko and Harumi sighed in pleasure at the cool and relaxing atmosphere.

"Now," Harumi began as she interlaced her fingers to form a bridge, "As I was saying before… why is it that swimsuits are considered acceptable to display to the public when underwear is not? They display the same amount of skin."

"… That's not what we want to hear about," the three students said flatly in response.

After a full five minutes of explanations and their thoughts, Harumi finally leaned back on the couch, "Level Upper, you say?" she asked, "What kind of system is that? What shape is it? How is it used and applied?" she rattled off.

"Well, that's what we don't know," Kuroko said stiffly, it grated her nerves to know so little about a potential lead, "That's why we're posing it to you in hopes for a lead."

"Hmm… You say that you think this 'Level Upper' has something to do with the students who have fallen unconscious, is that right?" Harumi repeated.

"That's right," Kuroko replied.

"So, what exactly has this system got to do with my area of expertise?" Harumi asked bluntly.

"Well, since it raises your ability, it has a high probability of being a system that interferes with the brain, maybe applying a sort of stimulus to the brain functions to rapidly raise levels or something," Kuroko theorised, impressing Touma with her level of insight and thought into the matter, "As such, if we do find Level Upper, we are hoping that you would assist us in our investigations, being a specialist in this field."

"Actually," Harumi said as she sipped at her cola, "I was going to ask if I could help in any way, regardless. Such a thing is of much interest to a cerebral physiologist like myself. An item that raises levels is something unprecedented, if I might say so myself. By the way," she said as she raised her head, "I've been meaning to ask…" she looked out at the glass panel pointedly, making the other three turn and immediately face vault at what they saw, "Do you know these girls?" she finished. Touma twitched slightly at the ridiculous expression that Ruiko had with her face plastered to the panel.

"Yeah," he said dully, "we do."

_*** XXX ***_

"Oh, so you're a brain specialist?" Kazari said enthusiastically after all introductions and explanations had been given. Touma was seated next to Mikoto and Kuroko, while Ruiko, Harumi and Kazari sat on the opposite. The fact that he was the only male among the six of them made it a good reason for him to be seated on the outer end. "Is there something wrong with Shirai-san's brain?" she asked jokingly while the other 3 students grinned at that. Kuroko was NOT amused. Harumi didn't get the joke at all though.

"No, she doesn't," she replied, looking at Kazari oddly for asking such a question.

"We were consulting her about Level Upper," Kuroko explained, deciding to ignore the jab for now.

"Oh, if that's the case-," Ruiko began excitedly as she reached into her pocket but before she finished, Mikoto next words made her stop in her tracks.

"Kuroko says she wants to take Level Upper users into protective custody," Mikoto said.

"Why is that?" Kazari asked perplexedly.

"We are still in investigation, so we can't say for sure," Kuroko muttered, "but there's a high possibility it causes side effects. There's also a tendency for the users to commit crimes, most likely caused by the imbalance in the power they have been given." She finished darkly.

"Is something wrong, Saten-san?" Kazari asked in concern at Ruiko's paralyzed expression.

"N-no!" Ruiko denied hastily, her actions making Touma's eyes narrow suspiciously as her hand suddenly inched downwards, "It's nothing!" she babbled as she shifted guiltily, toppling Harumi's cola by accident. Said drink spilled all over Harumi's stockings.

Touma paled. He knew where this was going…

"I'm so sorry!" Ruiko sputtered, her eyes wide at her clumsiness.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. It's just my stockings. I'll take them off," Harumi said calmly as she proceeded to shimmy out of her skirt and pull down her stockings, much to Kazari's shock, Ruiko's slacked-jaw and Mikoto's embarrassment. Touma simply averted his eyes and gritted his teeth as Mikoto pinched him in warning. He glared down at her with a 'I'm not doing anything!' look.

"Like I said! DON"T UNDRESS IN PUBLIC!" Kuroko shrieked in dismay at Harumi's shameless behaviour.

"But what kind of guy gets sexually excited by seeing my unsexy body?" Harumi stated matter-of-factly as she looked down at Kuroko, who had leapt out of her seat to face Harumi, quizzically with an innocent look.

"Interest and desires are different for different people!" Kuroko screeched, "And it's not only guys! There are also girls who have perverse sexual interests!"

Touma jaw dropped at Kuroko's last words. From Mikoto's descriptions… Kuroko had fit her last words to a tee. Perverse sexual interests indeed.

After a full minute of ranting by Kuroko, Harumi finally decided that leaving her skirt on was for the best. After all, it wouldn't do to have Kuroko breathing down her neck. Touma frowned at Ruiko's uncomfortable expression. She was hiding something, he could tell. It probably wasn't a good idea to sound her out now, maybe later, when he could talk to her alone without being eavesdropped.

The conversion continued then, with Harumi pointing out the flaws of using a self generated system to mess with the brain and with Mikoto, Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko listening in intently. Touma roughly understood the gist of what was going on, he did have an interest in the nature of Esper abilities in relation to Imagine Breaker though. Just because his Esper studies were poor did not mean he was stupid, it merely meant that he did not have the capabilities to develop any power at all.

In fact, it was not until Kuroko had touched on SCHOOL did Harumi suddenly straighten, her normally weary eyes sharpening in an instant to resemble something like a hawk. Watchful and predatory. "You say SCHOOL has taken an interest in Level Upper, Shirai-san?" she repeated to confirm the detail with the teleporter.

"Yes, they were the ones who put us into hospital," Kuroko admitted almost grudgingly, "they are a dangerous underground organisation, this one. Number 2 is the head of this organisation."

"Yeah, Teitoku did mention something about a secondary function of Level Upper," Touma said suddenly, "Maybe the purpose of Level Upper is not just about raising abilities," he suggested thoughtfully, "perhaps raising the ability was merely something that cropped up in the process. An incentive of sorts."

"You can say that," Kuroko muttered, "But we don't know what the supposed secondary function is. We need to get our hands on the source itself if we want to get our answers."

"I can't believe another Level 5 is after Level Upper though," Kazari commented thoughtfully, "Isn't Number 2 supposed to be really powerful? What could the secondary function be to have attracted his attention?"

"An underground organisation, huh? It sounds like a movie plot, where everyone is after the legendary item!" Ruiko commented with forced joviality. Nobody seemed to notice except for Touma and Mikoto.

"This is most fascinating," Harumi said after a moment, "It looks like I will have to look into this seriously, if an underground organisation is involved."

"Can Judgment do anything about SCHOOL?" Kazari asked Kuroko curiously. Said teleporter shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, Level 5's are out of our jurisdiction. Kakine Teitoku is under the protection of a Director. Even if we were to launch investigations, the Director would simply overturn it by relegating it to Anti-Skill and then call it off altogether," Kuroko explained with a sigh, "I think Onee-sama is the only one without a Director's protection."

"Not that I want to sell my services to some old fart," Mikoto huffed indignantly as Harumi got to her feet.

"Well, it's been an interesting experience, all of you," Harumi said warmly, "I'll pay for the meal as a token of gratitude, for introducing me to such an enlightening subject to work on. It almost reminds me of the days I used to lecture."

"You used to be a teacher, Kiyama-san?" Kazari asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Harumi confirmed as she paid the bill, "but it was a long, long time ago. See you all later," she said as she left, with the students bowing to her as she did so.

"Well," Kuroko said as they left the restaurant, "that yielded some results, at least. Uiharu, I want to head back to the hospital and see if the thugs Number 2 beat up have regained consciousness. I could get something out of them."

"Ok, then I'll head back to the branch and start preparing the data for Kiyama-san," Kazari volunteered.

"That sounds good, Onee-sama, we'll be… ?" Kuroko looked around her quizzically, "Where did everyone else go?"

_*** XXX ***_

Ruiko ran. Where she was going was completely lost to her. She just wanted to run, run away from all the thoughts and doubts that were plaguing her. Finally, she came to a stop under a bridge. Looking up at the setting sun, she glanced back down at her music player. "I still don't want to get rid of it," she said to herself, "I still haven't used it yet. It'll be ok if I don't say anything, right?" she knew she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't going to have any effect on her, "After all that effort I took to find it, how can I just throw it away?"

"Throw what away?" Touma asked bluntly as he stepped into her view.

"Touma!" Ruiko started, hiding the music player behind her back nervously, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Touma shot back as he crossed his arms, "You looked terrible back there, Ruiko. Is there something you're not telling me? You barely said a word during the discussion and you slip away when you think no one was noticing."

"Ah, so this is the instinct of the Devil huh?" Ruiko said aloud, almost mockingly.

"No, it isn't," Touma denied curtly, "It's me and my concern for a friend. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ruiko said, "It's nothing at all. I'm not even involved directly in this, after all. I'm not with Judgment, I'm not an Esper and I don't even have some special power like you do. I'm just a powerless Level 0."

Touma flinched at the bitterness in her voice, "You are involved in this, Ruiko. You're our friend. Even if you don't possess any power to speak of -,"

"But I want that power!" Ruiko shouted suddenly, "I want to be special too! Why can't I? Even Uiharu is a Level 1. Even you, a self-proclaimed Level 0, have a power. What do I have? Nothing! All I can do is stand around and twiddle my thumbs while all of you go out there and fight!"

"We don't just fight because we have the power to do so!" Touma shot back, "we fight because we want to! Because we want to stand up for what's right! Is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong to want to help people," Ruiko allowed, "But how many of these people that you helped lacked the power to protect themselves in the first place?"

Touam eyes widened, "That's…"

"It's true, isn't it?" Ruiko wiped away tears, "All of you can say that you want to stand up for what's right, but it's your power that allows you to do so. Every time you or Misaka-san say 'leave this to me. I'll handle it. You'll get hurt', do you know how much it hurts? We are all teens and yet, the difference between us is so great… I can't stand it anymore! Why you guys? What makes you special? Why do you guys have it when I don't?"

Touma clenched his fist, "I understand where you're coming from, Ruiko. I really do. But I want you to answer me this: Did you find Level Upper?" he asked harshly. Ruiko gasped, taking a step back in shock as her eyes widened. "You did, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, I did," Ruiko admitted, "So what?"

"It's dangerous, Ruiko," Touma said sharply, "You don't know what you're dealing with. Come with me, we'll hand it over to Judgment -"

"No." Ruiko said firmly, "I won't do it."

"Ruiko! You have to understand!"

"You're the one that needs to understand!" Ruiko shouted back, "All my life, I wanted to be somebody. I left my friends, my family and my home for it. Do you know how devastated I felt when they told me: You have no potential. A Level 0?"

"I do," Touma said, "but-"

"No, you don't!" Ruiko shot back harshly, "You have a power too! You can fight with Espers, powerful ones! Me?" she snorted mockingly, "I have to throw stones at them!" she waved her hands in frustration and something red and black dropped to the ground in the midst of her motion. Touma stepped forward, bending over to pick up the item with a sad smile as he identified just what it was.

"A good luck charm," he said as he held it up, "you always have it on your person, don't you?" he held it out to her with his left hand.

"It was from my mother," Ruiko said, blinking back tears as she took the charm back, "Even though good luck charms have no scientific basis, she still gave it to me, anyway. She didn't expect much from me. She just wanted me to be happy. She's so superstitious, heh. Like something as flimsy as a good luck charm could protect me."

"She loves you," Touma said, "She wanted to protect you and be by your side. The charm is a way for her to tell you that she'll always be beside you, isn't that so?" Touma took a deep breath, "Listen, Ruiko, I know whatever I say now is not going to impact you in the slightest. And while I was born with this power, this doesn't mean I was happy being born with it," he looked away, "I hated it. It brought nothing but sadness to the people around me. It was only until later that I found that it could negate supernatural powers. That I could protect someone with it. But, even with that said… Maybe I wouldn't be so reckless without Imagine Breaker," he admitted, "but I would never have just stood by when I see someone in need either, power or none."

"I won't force you to hand 'Level Upper' over," Touma said after a moment of silence, "I will leave that up to you. But I want you to remember this. Power or no, you are still Saten Ruiko. Having a power doesn't change that." He sighed, turning to walk away, "I won't tell anyone about this. But, the choice is yours."

"Touma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"…You're welcome."

_*** XXX ***_

"That was quite the speech you gave there," Mikoto said as Touma came into view.

"You're the one that didn't bother to show yourself even though you were blatantly eavesdropping," Touma muttered as he settled into a brisk walk beside her, "Asking me to talk to her was an uphill task."

"Well, I wasn't sure what to say," Mikoto admitted, "And I was scared that I might say something insensitive."

"Oh, so you admit that you can be insensitive at a long last," Touma's voice was devoid of irony, "wonderful."

"Shut up! Don't tell me you're feeling down over what she said too?" Mikoto asked heatedly

"Maybe," Touma allowed, "Maybe I don't know how she feels. I can understand her feelings of despair and powerlessness and yet, at the same time, I **don't**. She's right, I do have a power. But I know what it's like to be a normal human, because my power is only effective on the supernatural, after all." He looked at his right hand hard and gave a sigh of disgust as he put his hand down again.

"And your point being?"

"My point is that Ruiko feels as though she is lacking. She feels that she can't stand on the same ground as us or compare to us because we have something she doesn't. We can do things she can't. And she's bitter about it. Not only that, she feels betrayed that even though I say I'm a Level 0, I possess a power as well. To her, it just deepens her sense of inferiority," Touma explained, "and while I can relate, I'm not the best person to be asking her to do anything right now."

"So you want to let her make the choice?" Mikoto asked.

"Hopefully, she makes the right one. Don't tell Shirai-san or anyone else about this, ok?" Touma said as he rubbed his forehead, "Man, I've got a headache over this. What with a so-called magician in the morning and now this…"

"Magician?" Mikoto blinked at the strange word, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, there was this girl…"

_*** XXX ***_

"So she's a nun that has memorized 103,000 grimoires. Wow, that is some perfect memory. But magic? Really?" Mikoto sounded unconvinced.

"Hey, I'm not really sure about the whole thing myself," Touma said as they rounded the corner to reach his home, "but her clothing certainly didn't seem to be Esper reinforced."

"This whole concept of magic just sounds unbelievable to me," Mikoto said disparagingly as they reached the elevator.

"That's true. But unless we get more solid proof, I'll just have to take it in with a pinch of salt," Touma muttered as he placed his hands on his waist thoughtfully, "I think she left her hood in my apartment too. You wait here," he said as he entered the lift, "I'll get changed and we'll discuss this over dinner outside."

"Don't take too long," Mikoto warned as the door closed.

As he reached his floor, Touma was surprised to find cleaning bots outside his door, surrounding something that was lying in front of it. Was that Index? "That's odd, what is she doing lying on the…" his voice trailed off as he picked up a coppery smell. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he knelt before the nun, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the crimson streak across her back. It was blood. She was injured, badly injured. "Oi! Index!" he called out as he shifted the body slightly with shaking hands, "Wake up! What happened to you!" he demanded as he inspected the wound carefully.

A huge gash ran across her back. Judging from the way the wound was opened, she was slashed from the back with a sharp weapon. A knife? Not likely. "Who could have done this?" he said to himself as he prepared to carry her to the hospital.

"That would be us," a voice drawled from his back, "Us magicians, that is."

Touma turned to face a giant. Dressed in a black priest robes, the red-haired man that proclaimed to be a magician held out a lit cigarette nonchalantly, his golden earrings glinting in the evening light eerily as he brushed his hair away from his face with his free hand, revealing a barcode like tattoo on his cheeks. He was also remarkably tall, he positively towered above Touma with his sheer height.

"Magicians?" Touma repeated, scarcely believing his ears. He had not truly believed in Index's words but here was one, dressed in an odd attire and claiming to be a magician. "You're the one that did this to her!" he shouted, glaring at this so-called magician furiously.

"Well, that wasn't me," the magician said, looking away from the blood in distaste, "that'd be my partner, Kanzaki. Although I think she overdid it a little. Well, who would have expected her 'Walking Church' to have been destroyed… Well, I wouldn't have expected her to come back here. Maybe she forgot something. She did have a hood on earlier…"

Touma's eyes widened as he turned back to look at Index. So, in order to keep him from getting involved, she had come back to retrieve her hood? The fool! "You fool!" he cried out, not caring that she couldn't hear him, "You endangered yourself for something as trivial as this?" he shook his head sadly, "You're too kind for your own good, you stupid nun," he said as he got to his feet and turned to face the magician darkly.

"Oi, oi," the magician said carelessly, "Looking at me like that won't do you any good. Like I said, I wasn't the one who slashed her. I doubt Kanzaki wanted to draw blood either, her 'Walking Church' would have stopped such a weak blow flat. I don't know how it was destroyed, but there you have it."

"You would attack a girl as young as this? Even if she has some form of protection, attacking her is just wrong! Chasing her through the night, forcing her to jump from rooftop to rooftop… don't you magicians have any sense of decency?" Touma roared.

"Are you actually trying to lecture me?" the magician said looking rather amused at Touma's bravado, "If you're done, please, step aside. I need to recover that."

"Re…cover?" Touma eyes narrowed.

"That girl called Index. Or rather, the 103,000 grimoires she holds in her brain. She's basically a walking magical library. She'd be a huge threat if she even had a semblance of mana to use the grimoires but she's harmless because she doesn't," the magician explained, spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point, "so, we're here to protect it."

"Protect it?" Touma echoed mockingly, "Screw that!"

"My, such language," the magician snorted, "besides, no matter how good natured she is, I don't think she won't crack under a little torture, wouldn't you agree? Oh, but you'll get no part in this, boy. People who find out about our existence often die a horrible death."

Touma clenched and unclenched his fist before he finally threw his head back and began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Have you lost your mind because you know you're going to die?" The magician said, mildly unnerved by Touma's laugh.

"Die huh? Well, magician," Touma said softly as he took a step forward and smiled. It was a cold, almost psychotic smile, not like his usual warm ones, "Your luck just ran out here. I was in a fucking bad mood today. And surprise, you've just made yourself a punching bag." He moved. The magician had no time to react as a fist slammed into his jaw, making him reel back in agony as the blurred image of Touma closed in again, delivering a solid uppercut to his jaw. The sound of glass shattering resounded in Touma's ears as his fists brushed past something paper-like but Imagine Breaker negated whatever form of protection the magician was using.

The red haired magician flew back, his tongue tasting the coppery feel of blood in shock as he staggered on his feet, almost hitting the wall hard. Stunned, amazed that he had been hit, his hand touched his lips slowly, recoiling as he felt the warm pulse of blood on his lips. "How did you punch through the barrier I set up?" he demanded as Touma flexed his wrist, his expression unreadable as he stood in front of Index protectively.

"Who knows," Touma said as his lips curled into an eerie smile, "Why don't you guess, Magician? Maybe your magic doesn't work on me. But know this," he bared his teeth threateningly, "You've just pissed the Devil off." Touma cocked both his fists, silently pondering his next move. His normal style would have been to just continue to pummel the magician until he was unconscious, which was a golden rule in his fighting style. Basically, people that relied on their powers needed to think. Take away the time to think and replace it with pain was the easiest and surest approach for someone like him.

So why didn't he press his advantage? Simple, Stiyl had mentioned that his partner had not meant to slash Index. This meant that he was not working alone. The partner could be lying in wait to snatch Index once his attention was fixed on Stiyl. Second, Index had been slashed by a sharp weapon. The size of the wound had been long, far bigger than what a knife could inflict. The other one was probably a sword user. Supernatural phenomenon was one thing, tempered steel was another. He could punch through Magic with Imagine Breaker as was just confirmed but unless the sword was enchanted, there was no way he was going to be unhurt by a sword.

That only left one option. He would have to pressure the partner out into the open. "Come on," he taunted, "I thought you said you are a Magician? Show me some magic tricks, why don't you?"

The magician smirked, popping the veins in his neck lightly as he straightened, his hand plucking the cigarette from his mouth as his lips thinned, spitting the blood out as he glared at Touma. He had entered the fight thinking that he had the advantage. But Touma had surprised him, both with his speed and fluid movements in combat. The fact that he was facing a battle hardened opponent that was not intimidated in the least by had forced him to regard Touma as a serious opponent. "Stiyl Magnus," he declared, "my magician name is Fortis931. In Japanese…" he tossed the cigarette aside, "It means: I'll show you why I'm the strongest here!" he barked as the cigarette suddenly combusted, turning into a bright ball of flame that scorched the plants and flew straight at Touma.

The torrent of fire engulfed the corridor and Stiyl allowed himself a small smile as he lighted yet another cigarette, "Is that it?" he asked aloud, assured of his victory. It didn't matter how the boy had punched through his barrier, there was no way - !

A hand reached out of the fire, grabbing his collar and pulling him forward as another hand slammed into his cheeks, making him spit out the cigarette as he coughed in pain, before a kick to his stomach sent him skidding back as the fire died down in an instant. "Unharmed…" he whispered in disbelief as Touma stood at the centre of the flames, his eyes shining with an unholy light that made him seem every bit the devil he claimed to be. Touma swept his hand in a wide arc and the flames extinguished in an instant. "This can't be… What are you?" he whispers as Touma smiles down at him.

"A Devil," Touma replied simply as he charged.

This time, Stiyl sent a torrent of fire at the legs, which Touma leapt over. But as Touma leapt into the air, Stiyl had already prepared another ball of fire in his hand as he flung it at Touma, "I've got you this time!" he roared as the flames surged towards Touma. Touma snorted, his right hand shattering the fire attack like glass as he landed in front Stiyl, his left arm cocked back and ready to deliver a final blow. Stiyl eyes went wide at the display of fire shattering, an impossible phenomenon, and his sudden realisation that he was about to lose. He braced himself for impact when –

"Nanasen!"

"!" Touma flew back as the ground erupted as something tore through the ground and a shadow appeared beside Stiyl, grabbed him and dashed towards Touma faster than his eyes could follow. Touma suddenly found himself bound by something thin and sharp, falling face first to the ground as the bindings held him tight. "Wires? Ultra-thin wires?" he realized as he tried to shift but could as the wires dug into his flesh painfully.

"You saved me, Kanzaki Kaori," Touma heard Stiyl thank the newcomer gratefully as they landed some distance away, closer to Index.

"You took your opponent too lightly," the voice was distinctly female.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Stiyl sounded sheepish, "but his right arm was able to brush aside my fire attacks. It's probably what destroyed the 'Walking Church'."

"…" Touma heard footsteps draw closer to him and his breath left him in a painful rush as he was flipped over unceremoniously. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he saw the vision of beauty above him. Long, lustrous black hair that was tied in an exotic ponytail and onyx eyes stared down at him. She had a princess-like face and a very well proportioned body, which was accentuated by her shirt that was tied at the bottom, baring her midriff and her jeans had a torn corner. All in all, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful female that he had ever laid eyes on. And she was his enemy. Damn. "You," she said softly, her voice controlled and refined, "Were you the one that destroyed Index's 'Walking Church'?"

"… Yeah, I did," Touma coughed, "It was an accident though."

He was shocked when the magician known as Kanzaki Kaori grabbed him roughly, her eyes furious, "You fool! Why did you do it! Because of you, I…" her grip tightened on his neck roughly and Touma gasped for air.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to attack her!" Touma gasped as the world began to spin.

*DING*

The sound of the lift reaching this level jerked the magicians to attention as the doors to the lift opened. Suddenly, the grip on his neck loosened and Touma breathed in huge gulps of air as an ionised charge blasted past him. Kaori dodged the Railgun shot with incredible speed, jumping back to stand beside Stiyl as the wires around him were sliced apart by Mikoto's makeshift chain sword.

"Sheesh, I wonder what was taking you so long but all that yelling really tells me what's going on," Mikoto said calmly as she helped Touma up, "so, who are these guys?" she asked pointedly, gesturing at Stiyl and Kaori.

"Stiyl Magnus, that John Constantine ripoff and Kanzaki Kaori, she's the lady," Touma said curtly, "They're magicians."

"Oh, magicians? That sounds interesting," Mikoto said, not questioning Touma's words. She trusted in his expertise and right now, judging from the blood-stained nun on the ground in front of them, Touma was very serious.

"Tch, another one," Stiyl muttered, "Kanzaki. The girl is my natural enemy. Can you draw her away from this area? I'll handle the boy." With that, he raised his hand, as if doing a prayer, "One of the five major elements that make the world," he began as the wind began to stir. Touma and Mikoto felt a strange shiver run through them as the place began to heat up rapidly, "the great fire of genesis, the light of blessing that nurtures life…" fire swirled around him, his clothes remaining intact despite the fact that it should have been scorched to pieces, "and the light of judgment which punishes evil. While it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold darkness. It name is fire! It role, a sword! Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might!"

The two students of Academy City watched in fascination as a massive being of fire rose up from behind Stiyl, resembling a spirit of fire as it towered above them and stared down at them with infernal eyes, its mouth opening to release a deafening roar as it took shape. "Innocentius," Stiyl finished, "The witch hunting pope. It meaning is… to kill the enemy!" he declared as Innocentius surged forward.

"Tch!" Touma jumped in front of Mikoto, his right arm grabbing the form of Innocentius and shattering it to pieces, "That won't… !" Touma pushed Mikoto back in shock as the fire swirled and reformed, Innocentius taking shape again as it spewed fire at them. At the same time, Kaori activated a rune that blinded them with its intensity. "Mikoto, stay behind me!" he barked as he held back the fire.

"I'm doing that!" Mikoto snapped as she grabbed on to Imagine Breaker as the runes subsided in its light, "but the space here is too confined! If it's like this, I can't use my powers to fight properly!"

"… Can you handle the one called Kaori?" Touma said softly.

"Who do you think I am," Mikoto replied, her lips curling into a smirk, "I'm the Railgun, you know! But more importantly, I'm your partner! I won't just lose to anybody! You beat that stinking priest and save that nun, you hear?"

Touma smiled back at her, "Right back at you."

This then, was the symbol of their trust. That they would cover each other's back and have faith in one another. No matter what, they would make it out of this mess alive. "Oi! Kanzaki Kaori, wasn't it? Let's take this outside? You wouldn't want to catch everyone in the crossfire, right?" Mikoto taunted.

"… You talk big, girl," Kaori said after a pause. "Very well. The 'Opila' runes I activated has created a closed space for us to fight in by removing all bystanders. Let's take this outside," she said as she jumped off the building. Mikoto followed suit, using her electromagnetism to run down the building to face off against the female magician.

Kanzaki Kaori landed on the ground gracefully, seemingly unaffected by the pull of gravity or the impact she should have felt falling from such a height. Misaka Mikoto was impressed. This magician was calm and composed, unlike the fire magician that Touma was fighting. Her stance, her gaze, everything about her was refined and relaxed. Secure in her power. Only one who was truly strong could be this nonchalant when facing off a stranger. But, Misaka Mikoto was not your average girl. She was Academy City's elite, a Level 5. So, she knew. If she wanted to end this, she had to end this fast.

This Kanzaki Kaori had a huge sword attached to her waist, meaning that she probably was a close range fighter. Or was it just to mislead opponents? Nevertheless, she had managed to dodge her railgun on pure instinct, which meant that she was used to sneak attacks. "You're an Esper, aren't you?" Kaori says, her hand lifting the sheathed blade, which stretched over a staggering two metres long, to face Mikoto firmly, "You said your name was… Railgun?"

"Misaka Mikoto," Mikoto replied, beginning to crackle faintly with electricity. Her hands were trembling. Not from fear. It was from heady excitement, she could feel that this opponent was something else. Someone incredibly strong. "Railgun is my nickname, among others."

"I see," Kaori said calmly, "I've heard much about the top Espers of Academy City during my week here. It means that you stand on top of the normals, an elite, much like myself. Kanzaki Kaori is my name," her grip tightened on the sheath of the sword, "I would rather not have to mention my other name."

"Other name?" Mikoto asked, confused.

"My Magician name," Kaori replied, "it is usually only issued when we magicians decide to get serious. A duel to the death, if you will. My partner and I merely wish to secure the girl. If you let her come with us, you two will not be harmed."

Mikoto snorted, "Unlikely. Your partner certainly seems eager to kill us. But that's not the main issue. There's no way we're going to let that girl go with someone who would gladly slash at her back."

In that instant, Kaori's composure vanished. Her face, serene and calm, twisted suddenly and Mikoto finally saw what seemed to be anger reflected in her eyes.

"Very well," Kaori hissed, "then do not regret your choice, for I will not hold back on one who dares question my honour. Your friend as well. My partner is strong. Your friend cannot win."

"Stronger than you?" Mikoto asked.

"Weaker."

Mikoto's lips curled into a smile as she threw her head back and laughed.

"… You seem amused."

"Well, you just said something to reassure me," Mikoto said as she readied herself for combat, finally able to stop worrying, "because while I hate to admit it, Touma is really strong. I haven't won a fight against him yet. And if your friend is weaker than you, then I really pity him."

"… I see," Kaori's eyes narrowed.

The moment Kaori's hand vanished from Mikoto's line of vision was the moment the battle started.

The distance between them was over ten metres. No normal human could cross that distance within a split second, not even with a two metre long weapon. But Kanzaki Kaori is no ordinary human. Mikoto couldn't see it coming at all. It was as if the air around her was screaming in agony as something erupted near her face and a small gash appeared on her cheeks as the lamppost behind her fell apart. A simple, invisible slash.

Stunned, the electromaster touched her cheeks, hardly daring to believe the sheer speed at which this magician had moved yet. The sight of blood only confirmed it. The magician had wounded her without even trying. At this instant, Mikoto knew. She was dealing with someone on her level. Possibly, even greater. The first emotion was not fear. It was excitement. Pure, unadulterated excitement. She bared her teeth in response, letting loose with numerous bolts of electricity.

Kaori vanished from her sight.

Mikoto ducked in response. A split second later, the sheath of Kaori's sword swept past her hair harmlessly where her head was before. Iron sand surged in front of her protectively, forming a wall of spikes. Kaori didn't even hesitate as she shifted her sheathe defensively. "Nanasen!" the air shrieked and the ground around Mikoto shattered in an explosion of dust and asphalt. Mikoto shut her eyes. If she couldn't see the attack coming, fine! She would just have to use her other 'sight'!

"The speed of the slash wreathed by my Shichiten Shichitou, Nansen, kills someone seven times over in an instant we call a 'split second'. I wouldn't think it's wrong to call it a certain death," Kaori warned calmly.

"Is that so?" Mikoto said, intrigued.

Her body crackled faintly with electricity, muscles contracting at her will and her mind sharpened as she felt Kaori move. "Nanasen!" the magician called out as the ground erupted again. This time, Mikoto could see the attack coming in her electro-perception. Seven wires closed in on her with incredible speed. The electromaster just barely had time to react as she dodged out of the way, retaliating with more bolts of electricity.

The wires contracted and split into more wires that surrounded Mikoto, much to her shock. The electric current bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier as Kaori shifted her body again. Mikoto could barely make out the magician at the speeds she was moving at. No, she was barely moving at all. It was the wires that was interfering with her perceptions! She couldn't seem to find a way to conduct electricity through it either. The magician must have reinforced with some sort of barrier magic. The wires suddenly surged towards her again. Iron sand erupted, forming a 360 degree barrier around her. As the wires made contact, it was shredded to pieces as Mikoto accelerated the particles rapidly, giving it more cutting power. The iron sand then transformed into an array of spikes and Mikoto smiled as she released an enormous electrical discharge, creating an odd electric arc around her.

Kaori's eyes widened slightly as the air erupted in an orange light as Mikoto fired the spikes simultaneously, the smell of burnt air wafting through the streets as the road was blasted apart from the sheer power of the attack. Mikoto's smile left her face as she saw Kaori standing atop a wall, her face grim and brooding as she witnessed the aftermath of Mikoto's attack. The road was ruined and whatever had been behind her had been completely devastated.

"It seems you are taking this seriously," Kaori said, her hand coming up to touch a small cut on her cheeks. She was bleeding. To think… someone had actually managed to cut her. Kaori allowed herself a small smile, as if congratulating Mikoto for this feat. "Then, very well. Even though stating my other name is a death knell, which goes against what I stand for… It seems that you wish to immerse yourself fully in my strength."

"!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "Not serious enough if I still have to force you to reveal more aces," she taunted, still confident of her chances.

"Humph. Do not regret this. My name is Salavre000! I shall be the salvation of those who cannot be saved!" Kaori shouted as her hand rested once again on the hilt of her weapon. Steel wires converged suddenly and Mikoto could barely make out the attack coming as fire erupted around her, engulfing her in its infernal embrace.

_*** XXX ***_

"Your life ends here, boy," Stiyl Magnus declared, "Innocentius can't be defeated by someone like you."

"…" Touma scowled. The fiery being known as 'Innocentius' was somehow able to keep its form after being in contact with Imagine Breaker. He was sure that he had negated it, but it had reformed almost instantly. Was it a form of regeneration? True, Imagine Breaker took time to fully negate attacks that had a high energy potential to them, especially one that could continually be fed with extra power.

Innocentius attacked again. This time, it had somehow produced two arms, which it used to try and grab him. Touma punched forward with Imagine Breaker. The arms shattered but Innocentius merely roared in response as it shot a ball of fire at him. Once again, Imagine Breaker stopped the attack cold. Innocentius suddenly reared up, its regenerated arms producing what seemed to be a massive stake of fire. The golem swung it down at him. Touma reached up with Imagine Breaker, expecting it to shatter like all the attacks before. Instead, his knees buckled slightly as the cross held firm.

"It's holding? No… the cross is continually regenerating!" Touma realized in shock as the golem continued to feed the stake power. This then, was magic. Fire did not have mass or weight. But whatever this thing had created had both. In essence, this was the magic that Index had been so adamant about. And right now… "I'm going to lose at this rate," Touma ground out as the stake pressed down on him hard.

"It's useless. There's no way you'll be able to defeat Innocentius," Stiyl said confidently as he took out yet another cigarette to smoke. Touma gritted his teeth. Truth be told, this magician was beginning to piss him off.

"Rune," Index said suddenly in a completely different voice. Touma's eyes widened as he craned his neck to face her. Her eyes were open, but it was glassy, emotionless as if she were not aware of the world at large, "A 24 letter alphabet that indicates 'secret', 'mystique'. A magical language used by Germanic people starting in 2nd century AD. The roots of Old English. Attacking Innocentius is ineffective. Walls, floors, ceilings. As long as the rune markings remain, Innocentius will rekindle itself infinitely."

"You're… not Index?" Touma said aloud as he continued to hold the massive fire stake back.

"That is both correct and incorrect," the robot-like Index replied, "I am associated with the zeroth church sector of the English Purist Church, the 'Necessarius'. I am its grimoire library. Official name given is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but the shortened name of 'Index' is acceptable. Currently, I am operating under the automatic secretary John's Pen Mode -"

"Shut up, stupid program," Stiyl spat as he stepped on Index face, causing her to go silent. "You can't do it, you know. Erasing all the runes, that is," Stiyl sneered as he spread his hands wide, "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Squeamish Bloody Rood!" he roared as twin plumes of fire erupted above both his open palms and he flung both plumes at Toma like a ball. Touma cursed at the back attack.

"SH-"

*BOOM*

The sound of an explosion rings loudly in the evening sky.

_*** XXX ***_

As the fire died down and the steel wires stop their cutting, Kaori observed the ruined street carefully. She had not used enough power to kill. Maiming or serious injuries perhaps, but nothing that would be… serious. Kaori blinked in surprise. Steel beams, metal surfaces, everything that could be magnetized were all around Mikoto, who had somehow gathered them together out of the ruined roads and walls they had destroyed earlier as a makeshift shield. Mikoto huffed, her breathing heavy as she coughed, her clothes torn by the sleeves and near the hem. Her face was dirty and ragged and Mikoto could feel the faint stirrings of unease at the explosion at Touma's apartment.

"Impressive. You were able to respond brilliantly. But it ends here. You have done well to wound a Saint," Kaori said as she jumped down from the wall.

"A… Saint?" Mikoto asked, unsure what she meant by that.

"Yes. I am a Saint. One who is called a 'Child of God'. I am far stronger than most magicians in the world," Kaori said simply, "My powers have been compared to a weapon of mass destruction by my peers."

"So what?" Mikoto snapped, uncaring that the person in front of her had just referred to herself as a weapon of mass destruction.

"Even knowing that you'll lose, you will still stand firm?" Kaori said, her tone almost bored, "Admirable, if one were to overlook at sheer folly of it."

"… Ha. Haha. Hahaha!" Mikoto threw her head back and began to laugh unceremoniously.

"… Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that," Mikoto wiped a lone tear from her eye, "I'm glad, you know?"

"Glad?" Kaori was confused. What was this girl implying?

"All my life, ever since I've reached Level 5, I feel like I'm living in a world of glass. Where everything is breakable and fragile. Especially humans, if I don't control my powers correctly, I could end up stopping their hearts in an instant or burn them to death with the heat produced. But…" she began to smile widely, "You can take it, can't you? A 'Child of God' means you must be blessed with some powerful protection. Then that's good. Maybe, just for today, I can cut loose and show you just how powerful I can be!" she declared as the air around her began to crackle.

"!" Kaori deployed her steel wire barrier as Mikoto let loose, the road crumbling as the current surged forward brightly. But, this time, Kaori's eyes widened in shock. The wires were melting. "The heat produced by the current is so strong?" she moved then, her body blurring as she released the barrier to escape instead. But her inaction resulting from deploying the barrier had been a mistake. Kaori gasped as a web of electricity converged around her like a cage and closed in, rapidly melting her wires. A three dimensional magic array was quickly deployed, fizzling the current as Kaori landed, releasing more wires into the air. But, as she did so, her eyes widened in shock as Mikoto, flaring brightly with a huge discharge of electricity, cocked her fist back to punch something that she had lifted with electromagnetism.

It was not a close range punch. This was similar to the attack she had used earlier, where the attack had surpassed the speed of sound easily. Except this time, the projectile was not a coin. It was a huge concrete block laden with steel parts. To her consternation, another web of electricity had surrounded her during her casting and she reacted on instinct as Mikoto fired a massive railgun that blew whatever was around her to smithereens.

"Yuisen!"

The massive orange light that erupted from Mikoto fell apart as Kaori unleashed a devastating sword strike. It was Kaori's most powerful move. A sure kill attack that struck with the many principles and beliefs she had in her style of religion. It was an attack that could defeat even an Angel-class threat. The speed of the draw was so fast that no one, at least not a normal person, had survived it before. No one, at least, until Misaka Mikoto, who had stepped out of the way as the slice ripped apart a car easily. Mikoto bent slightly as she broke into a charge, her body moving far faster than before as she pulsed brightly with a strange current running through her.

Still minutely stunned by the electric attack from before, Kaori was slow to react, her body still slightly numb from the cage that had come into contact with her, shattering her full-body barrier. Even as she used the sheath of her nodachi to block Mikoto's punch, she was caught off guard when Mikoto suddenly lunged forward in a tight hug. "Wha?" she could not understand why the girl was doing this, at least, not until Mikoto's next words.

"Gotcha." Just one word before Kaori's world flashed brightly with white light as Mikoto unleashed a point blank electric shock. To her credit, Kaori did not scream, the only indication of pain was the tightening of her grip on her sword as the current rippled through her. Finally, when her body had slacked and slumped forward, did Mikoto release her death grip. "Man, if I didn't anticipate you had something as scary as that sword slash, I would have lost." Mikoto admitted to the fallen Saint as she surveyed the deep crevice caused by that one slash. The streets were completely ruined. The place looked like a warzone, with several buildings having bore the brunt of the attacks, while cars and security robots lay strewn across the devastated roads. It was amazing that the so-called 'opila' runes could divert this much attention.

"You haven't won yet."

"!" Mikoto's eyes dilated in shock as the Saint picked herself up, shrugging aside the point blank electric shock like it was nothing. "Impossible!" Mikoto gasped, "There's just no way!" she had delivered enough voltage to completely shock an elephant into submission, much less a human! Her clothing was not as sturdy as the wearer, it seemed, for the knot tied at the hem had come loose and the shirt was charred everywhere, covering her important parts.

"I'll admit that if I was a normal magician, I would have lost," Kaori admitted calmly, "However, I am a Saint. Your attack, had it been a killing blow, would have earned your victory. I commend your bravery and your skill. You forced me to use Yuisen, my most powerful 'one hit kill' attack and survived. You were able to compel me to get serious enough to attempt a fatal blow. Truly, this city has some scary people. But," she raised her nodachi slightly, "if this is all you have, then I will end it in the next move."

"Tch," Mikoto gritted her teeth. She was exhausted. The fight with Teitoku yesterday and this gruelling battle had left her with very little 'juice'. If she continued this, she would lose alright. That fact did not sit well with her at all. But she knew that the 'Yuisen' would have killed her outright if the Saint had used it from the start. In short, they both had been holding back. She held back a bitter smile. What a joke. Wasn't she supposed to be Touma's partner? Yet, this person had proved to be far stronger than she had imagined.

*ROAR*

The sound of a devastated roar made the two combatants look in the direction where Touma and Stiyl's battle was taking place. The fire had been totally extinguished, leaving the building in complete darkness. Kaori looked stunned, "Stiyl!" she called out as she took a flying leap at the building.

"Oi!" Mikoto legs wobbled as her head spun dizzily but the Level 5 gritted her teeth and pushed on. She had to get to Touma now! Cursing, she ran towards the building giddily and prepared to take the shortcut. '_Please, let me be on time!_' she prayed.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ho? I'm amazed that you were able to dodge it," Stiyl remarked as Touma picked himself off the ground, "Innocentius!" he commanded as the fire golem loomed over him ominously. Touma scowled as he leapt out of Innocentius' clumsy swing.

"If I can't get to the runes… Oi! John's Pen Index or whatever!" Touma barked, "Tell me, if I knock this bastard out cold, will Innocentius disappear?"

"Affirmative," John's Pen Mode Index replied, "Knocking the caster of the spell unconscious will cut off the mana supply of Innocentius, thereby cancelling the spell as well."

"Shut up!" Stiyl cursed as he kicked Index's face again.

"Well then…" Touma smile was eerie, "I've got my work cut out for me, don't I?" he charged straight at Stiyl.

"Tch!" Stiyl dodged, his face panicked at Touma's speed as Touma pressed his advantage, always leading with his right arm. Innocentius roared as it moved to protect its master, shoving the stake forward in an attempt to stall Touma. But the teen had already expected such a move as he leapt nimbly to the side, preparing to punch Stiyl out when – Innocentius produced another flaming stake and threw it at him.

"Damn it!" Touam cursed as he somersaulted backwards, almost tripping over Index's body and the cleaning robots as he steadied himself. The place was simply too small for him to manoeuvre properly. He favoured a more open style, using the terrain to his advantage. This tight space limited his options and angles of attack. And those stupid cleaning robots… Wait, cleaning robots? Touma glanced at them incredulously at having forgotten they were there, before his eyes were drawn to a piece of paper that was stuck on the ground, ignored by the cleaning robots that had surrounded Index. A symbol was drawn on it with ink. Was this… "The rune?" he picked up the paper as Stiyl smirked.

"Yes, that's the one. But I have runes like that all over this building," Stiyl stated, "You'll never be able to reach them all."

"… Is that so?" Touma muttered, as he tore the paper apart. Innocentius had not made a move the moment he got within close proximity of Index. This could only mean one thing. She was not to be harmed further. And it made sense. They wanted her knowledge, after all. Second. With the heat Innocentius was producing, it was surprising the sprinklers had not activated yet. Hold on. Sprinklers? Ink? Paper? Touma's eyes narrowed as he eyed the cleaning robots. If he remembered correctly, the robots were tied directly into this building's mainframe, meaning that they could send out signals and warnings. Too bad they weren't programmed to react to blood but still… he could use this to his advantage.

Touma suddenly kicked a cleaning robot towards Stiyl roughly. The cylindrical robot tumbled towards Stiyl, its speakers shrilling as Touma took a step forward.

"My, aren't you the bad tempered one?" Stiyl mocked at Touma's display of temper. Touma didn't reply. Instead, he charged. Once again, Innocentius met his advance. Touma pressed his advantage. No matter what the method, this outcome was already decided! Imagine Breaker reached for Innocentius and shattered the main body as Touma cocked his left hand back and punched.

Stiyl jumped back, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead as Touma drew his hand back while Innocentius reformed in front of him, wielding stakes in both arms. The first stake stabbed the ground Touma was moments before while Touma leapt towards the cleaning robot. As expected, Innocentius followed after him, roaring like a wild animal as it tried to smother him in flames while he retreated.

The moment Innocentius passed over the cleaning robot, Touma smiled as the cleaning robot began to shrill loudly as it began to melt.

[**Warning, high levels of heat detected. Suspected cause: Fire outbreak. Activating Sprinklers Immediately**] it droned as the outer chassis began to melt. On cue, the sprinklers activated, raining water on both of them. Stiyl snorted, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Is this your plan?" he sneered, "To activate the sprinklers as a countermeasure to Innocentius? Don't screw around with me boy! You got me wet for such a lame reason! As if Innocentius can be stopped by something as trivial as this!"

"Your runes are all on paper like this, right?" Touma said as he pointed at the torn paper.

"So what?"

"You should have engraved the rune on a wall or something. At least that would have made things a lot more difficult for me," Touma said calmly as he began to walk forward, "I would have had to find some other way of bypassing Innocentius in this constrained area. You underestimated me. It's your loss, Stiyl Magnus."

"What nonsense are you spewing?" Stiyl shouted hoarsely, looking at his summoned creature of fire to reassure himself, "Innocentius!"

The being of pure fire roared as it surged forward. This time, Touma met its advance head on. Stiyl's eyes widened in terror as Touma's right arm ripped the stake apart without any effort this time, while Innocentius shattered into a million tiny pieces before his eyes with a howl of defeat. "Impossible!" he gasped as Touma's left hook got him in the face, followed by a knee to the chest and an elbow to the back of his head.

"The ink," Touma explained dispassionately as the fire slowly died down around him, grabbing Stiyl by the collar and forcing the magician to look at him straight in the eye, "You may have used printing paper, but the water would cause the ink to wash away. It doesn't matter how many you throw around my dorm building, it'll all be washed away by the sprinklers. Now," he cocked his right hand as he glared down at Stiyl, "clench your teeth you bastard!"

*BAM*

One hit and Stiyl was out. Touma let go of the magician, his hands visibly trembling as he held back the urge to pound his face to dust. Now, he needed to get Index help. He glanced at the streets outside. The noise had been quite loud just… now. Touma jaw dropped at the sight of the devastated street. It looked as if a tornado had just swept past the district, such was the extent of the damages in the area.

"Stiyl!"

"!" Touma took a step back as the magician known as Kanzaki Kaori suddenly appeared in front of him, kicking him aside easily as she jumped towards her partner. The female magician didn't look as if she fared too well against Mikoto either. The remnants of her shirt just barely covered her breasts and her jeans were scorched and tattered as well. But where was Mikoto? He gulped as she turned to glare at him dangerously, before grabbing her partner and supporting him with her shoulder.

"I suppose it's our loss this time, young man. But don't think that this is over. I'll leave Index in your care for now," she said as she leapt off the building, supporting the large build of Stiyl effortlessly. Touam watched her inhuman jumps in fascination before shaking his head to dispel the sheer impossibility of what he had just seen. A slender woman lifting a man as large as Stiyl without breaking a sweat was jaw-dropping. But, her last words were certainly strange alright.

"Touma…" Mikoto's voice came weakly from the railing as she clambered over the edge, before landing in his arms unceremoniously.

"Oi! Biri Biri! Are you ok?" Touma demanded, shaking her lightly as her eyes fixed on him with an unfocused stare. Gradually, her eyes focused and she leapt out of his embrace with a light blush.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just winded that's all. That Kanzaki woman was something else entirely," Mikoto confessed, "I would have lost in a prolonged fight."

"… It doesn't matter now," Touma said wearily as he helped Mikoto to her feet, "For now, we need to get her to a hospital." He knelt over Index and lifted her in his arms gently, almost surprised at how light she was.

"But isn't she a foreigner? Going into a hospital without an ID will lead to investigations and she'll be detained," Mikoto explained, "not to mention the news leakage of how someone was able to sneak into Academy City despite its security!"

"Damn it! We can't just leave her like this!" Touma snapped.

"… Touma…" Index whimpered as her eyes opened, her eyes looking up at him as she smiled at him sadly, "You came for me… even though you didn't have to."

"… Stupid girl. As if I could ever leave someone in need," Touma scoffed, "I said I'll drag you out of hell, remember?"

"Save the stupid white knight speech for later," Mikoto growled, "we need to do something about her bleeding."

"That's right, Index, don't you have any healing spells?" Touma asked.

"I do… but… I can't use them," Index replied softly, her voice growing weaker, "and you can't either, thanks to your Imagine Breaker."

Touma cursed loudly while Mikoto raised her hand, "What about me? I can do it!"

"I'm afraid not. You Espers seem to give off some sort of odd energy," Index explained, "It seems to directly clash with mana, resulting in a backlash. I'm afraid an attempt to cast magic would result in your death." At that, Mikoto blanched.

"Damn it! We have to do something about this!" Touma ground out, his teeth biting his tongue so hard that he drew blood, "I'm not about to let someone else die in front of me again! Wait," something occurred to him, "You say Espers can't use magic right? How about non espers?"

"… That would be possible," Index breathed as her eyes closed again.

"Oi! Index?" Touma and Mikoto exclaimed frantically as the girl became unresponsive. "She's losing too much blood!" Mikoto gasped.

"There's only one person I can think of who'll be able to keep a secret and isn't an Esper right now," Touma said as he turned to look at Mikoto solemnly, "Komoe-sensei would be our best bet."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Mikoto glanced around, "People are starting to come back to the area. We have to go now."

Touma sighed heavily as they left his dorms, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Mikoto."

Mikoto shook her head with a huff as Touma addressed her by her first name, "Idiot. I'm doing this for a reason you know. Like I said before, I'm not going to leave you. So if you want to drag this girl out of hell, I'll gladly burn my hands to help you."

"… Thank you. For everything."

"Idiot. You'll always be an idiot."

"Heh, Such Misfortune then, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So ends 30 plus pages worth of a single chapter. Whew. This was one of the chapters where I had to keep head banging to get more ideas for how the fights should go. I should really limit the number of pages per chapter, otherwise I'll never be done in the later ones. **_

_**This is possibly the most difficult chapter to write thus far. The interactions, the fights, the banter. I had to write, rewrite, reread and edit it over and over again. Overall, I liked how I ended Mikoto and Kaori's fight in a draw. Think about it, Kaori is so much faster than Mikoto and a single 'Yuisen' would have finished her off. But she holds back most of the time, giving Mikoto enough time to demonstrate exactly why she's a threat. Overall, I would say that Kaori has a leg up over Mikoto if they were to start on an even field. Hopefully, I did them both justice.**_

_**Touma and Stiyl was not so difficult. I was actually thinking of ways for Touma NOT to just smash Stiyl's jaw in while he goes chanting his spells that take forever to finish. Touma is an experienced fighter after all. I had to put Kaori in between them both to make sure he could actually summon Innocentius and limit the fighting space so that Stiyl would have a chance to fight. No offence to Stiyl fans, but with the time he takes to chant his spells and all his posing, Mikoto will just vaporise him with a railgun before he finishes his last two lines and still have time to strike a cool pose. Still, character development…**_

_**The ending was stupid. I had no idea how to end it without going another 20 or so pages so I just… ended it. O.o**_

_**Ruiko's speech was pretty difficult as well. I really wanted to explore Ruiko more as a character and well, this gives me an opportunity to do so. The bitterness, the sense of betrayal and envy… **_

_**Kiyama Harumi is a pretty well designed character by all means. But still, if there is any other avenue to explore, I'll try it. ^^**_

_**Next chapter, we leave the magic to focus more on the Level Upper Arc, as well as a chapter more focused on Ruiko and Shirai. Also, the mysterious Side Character shall appear! **_

_**Let me know how you think I did for this chapter. What could be improved? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What would you like to see in the future? Any dream fights that you wouldn't mind seeing take place? Let me know through the reviews! More reviews = Faster updates ^^**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	8. Magic and Bloodshed

_**Author's Notes: Hey people, Chapter 8 is here!**_

_**Man, I'd be going on a limb to say that this chapter was not easy either. Still, the sheer number of reviews really has me going on and on to update this fic regularly. ^^**_

_**I'm glad that many of you liked the fight scene but there were a few who felt that Kaori was… nerfed. One had a very scathing remark so I'll reiterate my point just in case you didn't get what I was trying to imply the previous chapter: Kanzaki Kaori was holding back a lot. Yes, I know that the battle ended in a draw but if Kaori was serious from the start, Mikoto would have lost. And she herself admits it.**_

_**It's the same reason why Kamijou Touma is still alive in canon after facing her. She doesn't want to kill. It's just not part of her nature. Except for Acqua, of course. But he's a different story. Additionally, as you will realize in the course of the Light Novels, as a Saint, Kaori views things from the very lofty perspective. She is incredibly powerful and gifted and there are few times where she'll actually be serious. Most of the time, she takes things lightly. And Mikoto punished her for taking her too lightly. Mikoto is more of a glass cannon. Kaori… well, she'd be an Uber. Acqua defies all logic, that's why he's Superman ^^**_

_**To TK Macintosh: Oh, I see… I've checked out the thread. I actually got that line from a friend, maybe he got it from there. O.O I've seen the picture you posted of Mikoto and Ruiko by the way and now the scene is begging to be played out – ARGH!**_

_**Now, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Magic and Bloodshed<p>

**Date: July 20****th**

"So this is where the seventh mystery of Academy City lives in?" Mikoto glanced furtively around, "She's got to be pretty well off to need such a huge space for her small stature," she commented, "Though it does look a little rusty." Tsukuyomi Komoe's home was a two storey apartment that used to be owned by a landlord. Unfortunately for said landlord, Komoe had managed to take over the deed for the lot and had unceremoniously kicked the 'perverted old man' out, as she called him. She lived in one of the rooms but the rest of the apartments were up for rent.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Touma said with a grimace as he shifted Index to a more comfortable angle on his back, "Or hell will rain down upon you. Come on, help me press the bell." Mikoto and Touma went up the stairs carefully and Mikoto pressed the bell. No response. She twitched slightly as the silence stretched on.

"Ah! Answer the damn door already!" Mikoto yelled, beginning to press the bell in rapid succession. Finally, she growled loudly, "Touma, get out of my way."

"Eh?"

"CHASER"

*BAM!*

Touma stared in silence as Mikoto kicked the door hard. Then… "OW! It hurts!" Mikoto whimpered piteously as she grabbed her leg in agony. Touma laughed loudly, earning him a glare from Mikoto, who was red in face as she jumped up and down her good leg all the while cradling her aching foot.

"Yes, I'm coming~" Komoe-sensei's voice came from the large house, "I reinforced the door to stave off newspaper salesmen, so please don't kick it again, desu~"

"Now she tells me…" Mikoto grumbled as she leans against the railing to massage her sore toes with her hand. The sound of soft feet pattering across the marble floor reached their ears as the door gave off a 'click' sound as Komoe unlocked it. The door creaked open slightly and both students stared as a pink rabbit on two legs peered out at them curiously. No, wait, it was Komoe in a pair of pink bunny pyjamas. Wait, back up…

"Komoe-sensei?" both students said dumbly as Komoe's eyes went wide and her face went red in shock as she recognized just who was standing outside her door.

"Wah! Misaka-chan! Kamijou-chan! Wh-what are you doing here so late in the night?" she sputtered, hastily looking down at her attire and giving a loud squeal as she realized she was dressed in such an childish outfit in front of her two students.

"Well," Touma piped up as Mikoto continued to stare at Komoe dumbly, "we need your help actually. So, erm could you… Biri Biri?" he broke off to see Mikoto leaning forward and…

"SO CUTE!" Mikoto squealed loudly and Touma had a sudden bad feeling about this. Komoe apparently felt the same way as she began to take nervous steps back from Mikoto's shining eyes and then, Mikoto grabbed Komoe hands in something that uncomfortably resembled reverence, "Komoe-sensei!" Mikoto began, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue, "Do you have anymore of these?"

"AH! Komoe will never wear something like this again desu – huh?" Komoe had been poised to wail but her outcry was stifled as Mikoto's words sank in. "You… like them desu?" she said hopefully.

"Of course! The look, the colour! If you have Gekota, it'd be perfect!" Mikoto declared.

Touma watched in morbid amusement as Komoe sniffed happily, "Oh, at last someone appreciates these…" before remembering the reason why he was here.

"Oi," he called out, trying to interrupt their excited conversation. The two women ignored him. Touma closed his eyes, took a deep breath and… "We have someone bleeding to death and you're busy talking about pyjamas! Get into the damn house already!" he barked as Index's breathing began to slacken.

Mikoto paled and Komoe blanched at the words 'bleeding to death' while Touma pushed his way past both women as he gently lay Index on the ground, face-first, so that the wound on her back would not continue to leak out. Komoe gave a 'eep' as Touma and Mikoto glanced around the room, their expressions bland. Mikoto was the first one to speak, "It's… a little messy," she said tactfully.

'A little' had to be the understatement of the year, Touma reflected. Beer cans were littered all over the room haphazardly, books were strewn around the floor in every way possible and cigarette stubs were in every nook and cranny which had cigarette trays. The place looked like one that a chain smoker and alcoholic addict would be living in, not a respectable teacher. Messy indeed.

Komoe gave a panicked cry as she zipped around the room to try and restore the room to a semblance of neatness, though Touma doubted she could accomplish anything. The mess was half the room as it is. "This is most troubling for sensei…" Komoe babbled, "I know it's weird to be asking this now but ah…" she shot Touma a hopeful look, "Do you dislike women that smoke?"

Touma blinked. Mikoto coughed. Then, she stepped on Touma's toes. Hard. "OW!" Touma cried out at the unexpected attack, "What was that for?" he demanded as Mikoto shot him a glare and tiptoed up so she could whisper into his ear.

"ANOTHER ONE?" she growled darkly, clenching her fist.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Touma said innocently as he turned to look at Komoe again, who had turned to look at Index's back with a frightened expression.

"Bl-Blood…" she whimpered, pointing at Index's back, "What's going on, Kamijou-chan?" she demanded.

Finally coming back to the grim reality at hand, Mikoto and Touma tensed as they pondered how to explain the situation without giving away too much details. "Actually, Sensei…" Touma began but was interrupted as Index suddenly began to glow brightly. The bluish glow illuminated the room and the occupants stared is fascination at the unearthly hue that it had cast upon them. Then, Index began to speak tonelessly.

"Warning," she began in the same voice that Touma had heard the 'John's Pen' Mode refer itself as, "Chapter 2, Stanza 6. The loss of vital energy due to blood loss has surpassed the safety level, forcing reboot in John's Pen Mode. In the present state, according to the international standard time shown on the clock tower of London, body will lose the minimum votal power necessary to maintain life in fifteen minutes and perish."

It chilled Touma to hear how matter-of-factly this magical program that was embedded into Index's brain had stated its imminent death. Was this program built to protect Index? But didn't Index say that she lacked the mana to utilize magic? What was this glow then? Was this mana inserted into her to protect her from potential captivity? He had no answers to that. He had no idea how the fundamentals of magic worked and how exactly they were detrimental to Espers.

"I would be very grateful if you could listen to my instructions and apply the necessary treatment to save myself," John's Pen Index finished speaking and for a moment, silence reigned in the room. Komoe was the first to speak.

"Erm, Kamijou-chan… what did she mean by magic?" Komoe asked curiously, her eyes still fixated on the blood and strange blue glow that Index was giving off. A million thoughts were running through her head but she could not seem to wrap her mind around what seemed to be happening now. A sudden suspicion occurred to her and her next question was blunt, "You didn't… go back there, did you?" she whispered. Komoe-sensei was privy to a few of Kamijou Touma's secrets, especially since she had been the one to convince Touma to come to her school once he moved on from middle school.

"What? No, of course not," Touma denied flatly, wondering how he was supposed to explain these strange turn of events. In truth, he did not want to get anyone else involved in this. Mikoto was one thing, not even the sight of hell would make her flinch once she decided to follow him but Komoe was an ordinary adult that merely wanted to help her students in any way she could. "Sensei, I know this may sound strange, but what Index is saying is true. There is magic in this world. And, while I hate to say it, neither Biri Biri nor myself can help her. You are the only one who can. So please, help her," he pleaded, his eyes shuttering as old memories threatened to surface, "I don't want to see another person die in front of my eyes again."

"Komoe-sensei, you have to help her," Mikoto chimed in, her expression solemn. "No matter what. Please." Her eyes told Komoe all she needed to know. She wasn't just going to save Index. She was going to save Touma from the guilt and despair of seeing another person that he could not save. Komoe straightened as she strengthened her resolve, finally letting out a resigned sigh as she proceeded to smile at them.

"Don't worry, desu~" Komoe said, her face determined, "Sensei is always ready to help people, no matter what."

"If you want to help," John's Pen Mode Index said suddenly, "Then I suggest evacuating the one named Kamijou from this very room. His presence will cause all nearby healing magic to be rendered ineffective."

"…" Kamijou Touma sighed, "Well, now that's something I can get behind," he said coolly as he got to his feet, turning to walk away towards the door.

"Touma, wait!" Mikoto said, shooting furtive looks between Touma and Index, "You can't just leave!"

"Why can't I?" Touma paused mid-stride, cocking his head slightly before releasing a small, bitter laugh, "You heard the girl. All I'm going to here is make things worse. If I can't save her, then the very least I'm going to do is to stay out of the way so she can be saved, right?" with that, he opened the door and left, slamming the door shut loudly and leaving the three girls in his wake.

Mikoto let out a breath, then turned to Komoe as she made her decision, "Sensei," she began, "I can't leave him alone right now. And I can't use magic, so…" she got to her feet, her eyes haunted, "I know how he feels right now. I'm going after him. So please, save this girl."

Komoe nodded her head, "Yes, Sensei will do her best desu. Misaka-chan, you must be there for Kamijou-chan."

Mikoto bowed, before turning to dash out of the room after Touma.

Finally, Komoe looked back down at Index and gave her own sigh. "Um… so what am I supposed to be doing again?" she asked plaintively.

_*** XXX ***_

"Oi, you idiot!" Mikoto snapped as she caught up to Touma, her breathing heavy from the short sprint across the street, "Stop running away from the problem!"

"Running away, who's running away?" Touma muttered as he leaned against the lamppost, his expression blank. Mikoto scowled back up at him, taking a step forward to look at him straight in the eye and gave his chest a sharp jab with her finger.

"You are running away," she said softly, her voice belying the force of her jab, "Touma, you can't possibly be blaming yourself over this. You couldn't have known she would be in this much danger, You yourself admitted that her story sounded stupid," Touma had explained the situation to her in detail as they had rushed to Komoe's house and she roughly got the gist of the plot.

Touma let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, his voice raspy as he buried his head in his hands, "I could have helped her. I should have. I should have believed her. God damn it!" his face snapped up as he flung his hand against the lamppost forcefully. Sharp pain jolted through his hand in a flash but he welcomed it, embraced it. His pain was nothing compared to hers. She could have died. He let out another shaky breath, "I should have…" he repeated, slumping to the ground lifelessly.

Mikoto's eyes softened as she dropped to her knees and gently cradled his head against her chest comfortingly as she smiled down at him while blinking back tears. "Idiot. You always blame yourself for things that you can't control. The entire world's misfortune can't be handled by just one person. Sometimes…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words, "Sometimes things are just out of your control. You can't be the cause of everything bad that is happening."

Touma snorted slightly, letting his head rest against her as he soaked in her warmth, "I only wish," he murmured, "But wherever I go, misfortune follows. The robbery, the graviton bomber that almost killed you, the whole issue with Ruiko and now, Index. This arm of mine has wrought more havoc than saving lives!"

Mikoto ruffled his hair affectionately, "Idiot. Without Imagine Breaker, I would have been killed a long time ago. It doesn't matter how unfortunate you are, to me… meeting you was the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me."

Touma shook his head lightly, "Thanks, Mikoto," he whispers, slipping up and calling her by her name softly, "I needed that." As he pressed his head against her chest to lift himself up, he finally noticed something. "Hmm… your breasts are bigger." He voiced aloud without thinking.

Something seemed to snap. Touma, belatedly realizing his error, hurriedly tried to back away as Mikoto seemed to swell indescribably, her face shrouded in darkness. "You… pervert!" she roared and let her arm fly.

*BAM!*

"Urgh… Such Misfortune…" Touma lamented as he lay on the ground and continued to twitch in pain. No other response was forthcoming and Touma felt a shiver as he heard someone slump to the ground. "Biri Biri?" he called out carefully. "Biri… Biri?" Touma turned to face her immediately, dread being the first emotion to overtake him as he saw Mikoto lying on the ground, her face unearthly pale as she took in deep, laborious breaths. "Mikoto!" he called out as fear came next, then uncontrollable panic as she looked up at him weakly, attempting to smile before her eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away.

"Oi! Mikoto! Speak to me!" Touma begged, shaking her in hopes of waking her up. She was so pale and yet, why was she radiating heat? How did he not notice that she was so pale before? Hysteria threatened to overwhelm him but Touma shook his head. No, he could not afford to lose his cool. He placed his hand on her forehead and drew his hand back almost immediately at the scalding temperature. "A fever?" He supported her back carefully, propping her up so that he could slip his hand under her legs to carry her when he finally noticed the crimson stain near her waist. Mikoto had apparently tried to stem the wound by cauterizing it, using the heat generated from her electricity to control the bleeding. "You were injured? You stupid woman! Did you think you would be alright?" he roared at her, wanting to make her angry, wanting to draw her ire so she would wake up. "Damn it!" he lifted her in his arms and broke into a desperate run.

"Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" he repeated over and over again as he dashed down the streets to the hospital, "I could have called Shirai-san to send you to the hospital, I could have…" he trailed off, looking down at the frail girl in his arms, "Damn it, why is all this happening!" It's all my fault, he realized. He shouldn't have teased her so much. He should have noticed she was injured. He should have!

_*** XXX ***_

"The moment she's discharged, she comes right back in," Heaven Canceller commented bluntly as Touma sat down on a chair beside the hospital bed where Mikoto lay. Her face was still deathly pale but her breathing was noticeably more relaxed, "What exactly have the two of you been up to?" he asked as he peered down at Touma with a piercing stare. "Well, I can understand if you don't wish to talk about it… but Misaka-san's wounds are not some everyday occurrence. The skin was sliced apart neatly by an incredibly sharp object. Recklessly cauterizing the wound like that without proper procedures has only made matters worse."

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Touma demanded as he looked up at Heaven Canceller.

"Who do you think I am?" Heaven Canceller spoke his trademark phrase without bothering to think, "She's already out of the danger zone. I had to open up the wound and apply treatment. She'll have a scar on her waist for the rest of her life but I can cover it up if she wishes. However, because of the poor job she did to stem the bleeding, the wound was infected. Thankfully, I managed to sterilize it but as you can see, the infection has spread into her bloodstream, causing a fever. While she may be out of the danger zone, I'll have to keep her here for further observation and checkups. Whatever you do, don't let her do something as reckless as this again."

Touma let out a shaky breath, sinking back into his seat as he looked at Mikoto worriedly. "I'm staying here for the night." He said. It was not a request. It was a statement.

"Hm, as long as you don't disturb the other patients," Heaven Canceller said as he left, shaking his head as he muttered something about youth and recklessness.

Touma gritted his teeth. Why was it that the people around him always ended up getting hurt?

"God Damn it!"

_*** XXX ***_

"What is the current local time," Index said suddenly in her John's Pen Mode as Komoe peered down at her. The sudden statement caused Komoe to jump back in surprise but Index showed no indication that she was aware of her surroundings, "In Japan Standard Time? And the Date please?" Index finished.

"Um," Komoe decided that the delirious girl was probably not up for a lecture on ordering her elders, so she instead choked back her initial reaction to correct her speech, choosing to go with the flow instead, "July the 20th, 8.30pm." Index's blank eyes suddenly shifted, the dark green irises fixing on Komoe eerily.

"I notice that you did not consult a clock," Index said, finally giving an indication that she was aware of the outside world at large, "Is that time accurate?" she pressed, her voice still maintaining its robotic nature.

"I don't have the clock in this room," Komoe explained, "Sensei's internal clock goes by the second, so it should be accurate. I can adjust my internal body clock with a stable diet and exercise pattern." Any normal person would have derided that statement, with it sounding fairly ridiculous even to Komoe's friends. Still, her sense of timing was scarily accurate and her friend Yomikawa had all but given up consulting her watch when she was with Komoe.

"…" Index did not attempt to put Komoe's words to the test, instead, the girl shifted her head, angling it so she could look up at the sky. Her eyes focused and squinted, "From the position of the stars and angle of the moon, it matches the direction of Sirius with an error of 0.038." Komoe gawked at Index's matter-of-fact statement and how she seemed to be able to see the stars and moon with the lights behind her but made no move to interfere as Index returned her gaze to Komoe, "Then," Index continued as if the previous statement had corroborated with Komoe's impeccable sense of time, "to confirm. The current local time in Japan Standard Time is July 20th, 8.30pm, correct?"

"Yes, we're at the 53 second mark, to be exact," Komoe confirmed.

At that, Index finally picked herself off the ground, resting on her knees while Komoe panicked over the wounded girl moving suddenly, "Ah! You should not be moving with those wounds of yours!" Komoe cried but Index merely turned to face her without changing her expression.

"Do not worry," she said in such a flat tone that Komoe did not know whether to feel reassured or fearful at how this girl seemed to be so calm despite the severity of her wounds. "Regeneration is possible," Index continued as she finally stood up, seeming to feel no pain as she walked across the room. Komoe's eyes followed her in morbid fascination as Index stood over her dining table, a wooden table crafted in a circular shape, and pressed a finger against her wound, taking out a fresh blob of blood and letting trickle onto the table. Placving a finger on the small puddle of blood, Index began to draw as she spoke, "The end of Cancer, the period is midnight between 8 to 12. Bearing is west. Guardian is Undine. The Angel is Helheim."

"Ah…" Komoe trembled in part shock, part disgust and part wonder at Index's inexplicable actions. How could she be so calm with all the blood? What was she saying? What was she drawing? All these questions and more beat at Komoe's head, all wanting to be answered. Her mouth was open, the words frozen on her lips as she watched Index draw an odd symbol on her table with fresh blood. "What is this?" she asked finally as she finally gulped down all the questions that wanted to be answered and went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Magic," Index replied matter-of-factly, "this is a magic circle, where we will be setting the simulation for this room. I will need to borrow your hand and body from this part on." She turned to face Komoe again, "If you follow my instructions to the letter, no misfortune will befall anyone here and you shall have no need to bear a grudge against anyone."

"Ah… Ah…" Komoe was torn between throwing her hands up and declaring Index to be crazy and needing to be confined to an asylum for drawing occult symbols in blood or asking the girl to lie the hell down so she could reduce the bleeding while she called the ambulance. The latter won, "You should just lie down and wait for the ambulance! I'll go call them now!" she said as she scrambled for the phone.

"I do not know what an ambulance is," Index remarked bluntly, "but will it be able to heal wounds of this severity?" She turned to show Komoe her blood-drenched back, "Or replenish sufficient vital energy, mana, to my body? If it cannot tend to it within 10 minutes, it will be too late." Komoe froze in the midst of reaching for the phone, her hand paralyzed as the implications set in. This girl in front of her was going to die. The ambulance would take at least 10 minutes to reach here and whatever nonsense this girl was spouting… could it really be believed? This girl called Index seemed to trust in it. And Touma too. So, what should she do? Take a leap of faith? No, it wasn't a matter of faith. What was she talking about? If she had to choose between saving her or letting her die, then the choice was obvious!

"Alright," Komoe said as she took the plunge, "I'll give this magic thing a shot. So, what should I do?" Komoe asked, her tone plaintive, "Sensei is a teacher, not a secret magical girl, you know?"

"… I'm grateful for your cooperation," Index said as she coughed up a spittle of blood, much to Komoe's horror. Index ignored the blood as she closed her eyes, "First… what is that black object over there?" she pointed to a corner. Komoe turned to see what Index was pointing at scrambled over to grab the object in question.

"This is a memory card for games," she explained uncertainly, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Please put that in the middle of the table," Index requested.

"It's a mini-dining table, by the way," Komoe joked, trying to inject some levity into the situation.

"…" Index titled her head slightly, "I do not see how that is supposed to be affecting our ritual," she said blankly as she requested for more items to be placed on the table. In the end, two Gekota toys were placed on both sides of the memory card, bearing east and west. Four books surrounded the middle pieces in the four directions that, to Komoe sensei, seemed to be eerily familiar. She peered closely at the configuration, before recognition dawned.

"Is this a miniature model of this room?" she asked Index curiously.

"The materials do not matter," Index explained, "If the shapes and roles fit, then the ritual can be carried out." She held out a palm leaden with beads. Komoe had no time to wonder where exactly she had procured them from when they suddenly flew into the air without Index throwing them. She watched in fascination as the beads landed on the table, moving unnaturally to various positions on the table.

"Is this… Magic?" Komoe wondered, "Um, what do these beads represent?"

"The position of your beer cans," Index deadpanned.

Komoe felt a bead of sweat accumulate behind her head, "Maybe I should have cleaned up the room…"

"In any case," Index continued as she turned back to the table, "I would be rather grateful if you followed my instructions accurately. If you commit a mistake in the process, there is a possibility that your nervous system will be burned out," Index once again shifted to face Komoe steely, "Death is what awaits you if you fail. That is what I'm trying to tell you."

Komoe grimaced, "Well, that certainly sounds reassuring…" she said sarcastically even as she gulped.

Index ignored her. Instead, she shifted to face the table again and spread her arms evenly and perpendicularly to her knees, "I will descend the Angel and create a temple," she began, "Repeat after me." Index opened her mouth and… a song came forth, steady and beautiful. Komoe watched in amazement and wonder. The song was like a prayer to God. A strong, dedicated prayer that voiced their wishes. Komoe clasped her hands together, as if she were making a prayer to God and began to sing in tune with Index.

As their song resonated in the room, the entire room began to shake. The tremor didn't register in Komoe's senses until an eye cranked open curiously. Upon seeing the shaking room, the shaking finally registered and Komoe gave a shriek as the room gave a violent lurch, her knee hitting the table as she felt herself lifted into the air roughly and thrown back down again. Komoe grabbed the table to steady herself, her eyes wide in shock as she looked to Index for answers.

"Link successful," Index proclaimed in response, "The temple created atop this table has been successfully linked to the room. Whatever happens in the room will also happen on the table. Whatever happens on the table will also occur in the room." Index paused, then suddenly barked out loudly, making Komoe jump, "Please image it!"

"Eh?"

"A Golden Angel," Index elaborated, "its physique is that of a child's. It possesses two wings. Imagine the sight of this beautiful Angel."

"Angel…" Komoe repeated, unsure of herself as she closed her eyes and tried to her best to picture one. An Angel, two wings… a childlike Angel with two wings… She repeated this over and over in her head. "Asking me to think of imaging an Angel out of the blue is difficult for one who doesn't read manga…" she opened her eyes to complain but was cut off as she noticed something. The room was beginning to distort and she was… sinking! Komoe gave a panicked cry.

"We are not actually summoning an Angel," Index explained calmly, unperturbed by the phenomenon that was occurring in the room, "As a mage, you must use your will to create the form of an Angel," Index continued as even her voice began to sound distorted, "Do you understand?"

"O-Okay!" Komoe said quickly, not wanting to die so soon. She still had classes to teach and so many more things to experience! Focusing, she clasped her hands together in prayer and concentrated. "A cute Angel…" she whispered over and over again and she tried to bring fragments of memory from her youth when her friend had tried to convert her to a Christian by giving her a Bible. An Angel, a messenger of God, a holy guardian… "A cute Angel…" she repeated over and over again.

Then, suddenly, bright light illuminated the room from above as Komoe continued her mantra. From Komoe sensei, fragments of mana ripped themselves from her body. Unrefined and raw, the mana gathered, forming an outline. Finally, it began to take shape. A pair of bright, feathery wings spread itself wide as a formless being came into existence, hovering above the two occupants serenely. Komoe's eyes fluttered open. And it went wide as she took in the visage of the Angel. "EH!" She exclaimed, "I didn't really summon an Angel, did I?" she whispered uncertainly.

Abruptly, the Angel suddenly vanished with a bright burst of light, making Komoe cry out in shock at the sudden happenstance.

"Fixation of form has failed," Index said suddenly, "At the very least, a blue coloured Undine to protect the temple shall suffice. Your mana is too raw and unrefined for anymore. Do you understand?" at Komoe's furtive nod, Index once again began to sing.

This time, Komoe put her entire being into it, her mouth repeating the manta "A cute Angel," over and over again as she desperately tried to visualize it. Give it form. Its face, its body, its wings and then… image it! Unaware of her surroundings, Komoe never noticed one of the Gekota figurines begin to melt until the sound made her open one eye. She eyed Index in wonder. The nun appeared to be completely oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to sing beautifully. Her resolve strengthened by Index's display of dedication, Komoe closed her eyes and tightened her clasping hands. It was now or never! And then, it happened. Mana coalesced and an Angel descended from above.

The Angel smiled, as if delivering salvation to the lost lambs before it as spread its wings wide before Index and took flight, disappearing in a shower of light. And then, at a long last, the room became dark.

A moment of silence later, Index finally spoke, "Along with the replenishment of Mana, I have confirmed the avoidance of life endangerment. John's Pen will now revert back to Sleep Mode." The light finally returned to Index's eyes and she gave a weary sigh as Komoe's eyes flung open as Index pitched sideways suddenly, forcing the diminutive adult to catch Index frantically before her head hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Komoe asked Index urgently as she examined the nun's back. Nothing, the wound was gone. Then, this was indeed Magic. Komoe could hardly believe it. "It's all healed," she said aloud, awestruck by the revelation.

"All that is needed now is to heal my own stamina…" Index said weakly, her tone relieved, "The wound itself has been treated, so I'll be fine." She smiled then, a smile of gratefulness and happiness, "Thank God he doesn't need to shoulder this burden anymore."

"Shoulder?" Komoe looked at Index hard, "What do you mean?"

Index blushed lightly, even as she looked up at the ceiling, "I can tell he's a very conflicted soul, that Kamijou person. If I died here… he would have felt guilty for the rest of his life for not being able to save me. A burden that he'll shoulder for the rest of his life."

"You could tell that much from your brief interaction with him, huh?" Komoe said sadly, "That boy tries to shoulder more things than he can handle all the time. But you, you're like him now. You were more worried about him than yourself, weren't you?" she asked, looking down at this brave little girl in wonder and admiration.

Index's eyes went wide at that proclamation, before she averted her eyes as her blush deepened, "I don't know," she replied honestly, "I really don't know… but…" she trailed off as her eyes drifted shut.

Komoe smiled down at Index in relief, happiness and mock anger at Index's sleeping form. "He's got another one desu," she lamented at the latest addition to what she called the 'Kamijou-chan's wall of girls'.

_*** XXX ***_

At the same time Komoe was conducting the ritual to save Index, a crowd had gathered around the devastated area of Touma's district. The entire area looked like a warzone, with cars strewn all over the place, uprooted lampposts and trees and damaged property everywhere. Excited murmuring was prevalent in the crowd. Did a terrorist attack the district? Why was there no one here when the attack occurred? Were there any victims?

Anti-Skill could not answer that. The blackout last night had caused a security breach and much to their consternation, they could not seem to stem the flow of foreign elements that had apparently snuck into Academy City. As Shirai Kuroko observed the ravaged street coolly, she placed her arms on her waist in thought as she looked around. "This place is a mess," she muttered, realizing that she was understating the damage. But this area, wasn't this place… "Kamijou-san's apartment is right there." She said aloud, glancing at his apartment. "Did Onee-sama come here with him? But still, there's no way Onee-sama would destroy the place without a valid reason."

Judgment had been called in to help regulate the crowd and curious onlookers, who were streaming in by the dozens. The extent of the damage was ridiculous. Kuroko was fairly sure that Anti-Skill would be having a fit once news of this purported 'terrorist attack' leaked to the media. "There goes my early night," she sighed, glancing at her handphone impatiently. She frowned. It was odd, why hadn't Onee-sama called in to report to her she was breaking curfew? Or was she back already? Sure the Dorm Supervisor wouldn't just let her pass… would she?

Even as Kuroko continued her musings, no one noticed two figures atop a building, eyeing the destruction with a casual perusal.

"Looks like Academy City had a little 'terrorist attack' Kakine," Kokoro commented as she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, where she could survey the district with a practiced eye.

"Security breaches and infiltrators," Kakine Teitoku spat, his expression bland as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing new, really. Kokoro, has the contacts been found yet?" he asked, tapping his feet impatiently.

"My, my," Kokoro giggled, "Is Kakine still pissed that Mr. Crowley interrupted your fun?"

"Humph. At least I got his attention," Teitoku groused, remembering the phone call he had received the day prior when he had been about to go all out against the Railgun and Devil. It had been him, the General Director of Academy City. The one who held all the strings… and the key to his future. Whatever the case, his attack had piqued the bastard enough to actually give him a call. Normally, that right was only reserved for Number 1.

Teitoku was having none of it. Number 1 was weak, confused. The only reason he was above Teitoku himself was because his power had supposedly had the potential to become Level 6. What a joke, that idiot was doing Level Grinding by killing dolls! Still, the calm voice of Aleister Crowley had unnerved the Number 2 Esper and he had listened to the voice raptly the moment he revealed his identity.

"Kakine Teitoku…" Aleister had said in a silky voice, apparently unperturbed that he had interrupted a bloodbath in the making, "This is General Director Crowley."

"I know who the fuck you are," Teitoku snarled back, even as exhilaration raced through him. Yes, this was it. He had wanted a way to contact Aleister. That fact that he had taken the first step was good. "How can I help you… Sir?" he added the honorific almost grudgingly. It wouldn't do to alienate the person who could promote him from being merely a 'Spare Plan' after all. Oh, no, he needed the General Director's approval.

"It seems you have been busy raising a ruckus in the city," Aleister continued, the concept of a massive blackout seemingly glossed over by his simple words, "and you have once again come into contact with 'Imagine Breaker'."

"Is that what you call that right arm of his? That Kamijou Touma?" Teitoku asked.

"Indeed," Aleister's voice did not change, "You are forbidden to touch the boy, Dark Matter. Harming him will not be in your best interest, do you understand?" it was neither a threat nor a show of force. It was a fact.

"Oh? What could you want with the Level 0?" Teitoku sneered.

"That is none of your concern," Aleister replied, "Further acts of aggression against Imagine Breaker will have dire consequences and I certainly would not want to lose anyone important to my plans, is that clear?"

"Tch… Fine," Teitoku growled, "Just you wait, Crowley. Number 1 can't sit on his throne forever."

"Hm…" Aleister actually sounded mildly amused now, "We'll just have to see if you have what it takes then, Dark Matter. Good Night."

"Oi, OI!" Tetitoku barked at the phone as it went dead. "Figures, the prick." He tossed the phone back to Kokoro nonchalantly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kokoro broke into his reverie and Teitoku was jerked back into reality.

"Nothing," he muttered as his handphone vibrated in his pockets. Taking it out, he glanced at the latest message he had received. He smiled triumphantly as he read it, "So, he's gotten his hands on it after all. Come, Kokoro!" he ordered as he turned to walk away from the devastated district, "We've got a little something to analyze after all."

"Oh?"

"Have you heard of an **AIM Burst**?" Teitoku asked as he took to the skies. He laughed loudly as he hovered high above the skyscrapers, looking down Academy City like a God. Now, he thought as he soaked in the place that was about to become the centre of a battlefield, the real game was just beginning.

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 21****st**

Kuroko felt terrible. After going back to the dorms last night, the Dorm Supervisor had pounced on her for 'breaking every rule in the book' and had meted out the 'appropriate punishment' using her bare hands. Which was exactly why Kazari had almost fainted when Kuroko had entered the 177th Judgment Branch with her neck at an awkward angle. Much to Kuroko's worry, Mikoto had not returned to the dorm. The Dorm Supervisor said that Mikoto was staying at the hospital for further observation so Kuroko had to take it at that. Though she would have normally gone to visit Mikoto first as per her nature, duty called.

"Uiharu," Kuroko got out, as she tried to straighten her neck but winced at the stinging pain, "Could you help me with this?"

"Ah…" Kazari stared at the odd angle that Shirai's head was in, "How am I supposed to that?" she asked plaintively.

"Just shift it back," Kuroko deadpanned.

"O-Okay…" Kazari said as she placed her hands on both sides of Kuroko's head and forcefully wrenched it to the centre.

*CRACK*

"It hurts…" Kuroko whimpered piteously as her head snapped back into place, "Ah… at least its not tilted at some weird angle that makes me look like a zombie," she said to herself as she winced a little at the numbing pain. "Ok," she said, finally getting down to business, "What do you have for me, Uiharu?"

"I've received a message from the main Judgment Branch," Kazari explained as she clicked the inbox message to show it to Kuroko. Kuroko peered at the computer screen curiously as Kazari highlighted the important points. "We've got a lead on a transaction that is occurring in the later part of the morning." Kuroko seemed to brighten at that. "Accordingly, as to what the informant said, Level Upper is currently being sold by people who know where to procure it."

"Who is this informant?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Kazari shrugged, "No idea at all. However, the source is apparently very reliable, so we can follow it. But, there's one thing the informant added while submitting the tip."

"What's that?"

"That someone else will be after it as well and that we are to be careful," Kazari explained, "Maybe I should call Konori-sempai and request for backup from the other branches in case of a riot?"

"No need," Kuroko said imperiously as she noted down the location, "I'll be more than enough to handle a few barbarians," Kuroko stretched slightly, the pain in her neck finally down to acceptable levels. Kuroko double checked her equipment carefully. Handphone? Check. Metal spikes? Check. School bag? Check.

"Um, maybe I should still call for backup," Kazari suggested, "we don't know if there will be anymore around a Level 4 or 5."

"Humph, Level 5 is not so easy to reach, Uiharu," Kuroko said dismissively, "Even Onee-sama took momentous effort and perseverance to get to where she is today. If a mere cheating device would allow such a travesty to happen, we'd have no end to it. Whatever the case," Kuroko flexed her fingers in anticipation, "I'm going to shut it down."

"I guess you are right but…"

"No buts, Uiharu." Kuroko said, "Enough people have gotten hurt. It's time we ended this farce. The moment I get Level Upper, you inform Kiyama-san about it, understood?"

"Yes!" Kazari replied loudly as Kuroko turned, her twintails swaying slightly as she left for the meeting point.

_*** XXX ***_

"In the end… I couldn't give it up," Ruiko whispered to herself as she gripped the metal casing of her music player tightly. Unable to get much sleep last night with so many voices in her head, the Sakugawa Middle School student had opted to take a walk instead. Summer holidays had already begun, so there were no lessons she needed to attend. Dressed simply in a red dress, Saten Ruiko could not make up her mind.

"Level Upper," she said to herself again, "A mysterious thing that can make even me, a Level 0, into an Ability User." The urge to use it was strong. It was so tempting, like a starved man being offered a banquet to satiate his hunger, his desires. This item could make all her dreams come true. And yet… why had Touma said that it was dangerous? "It has serious side effects but I…"

A Level 0 who had no power. A Level 0 who brought misfortune to others. Both of them were Level 0's. And yet, why was the chasm between them so great? Why was he, a Level 0, granted such a power? It was a power, something she could never have. At least, until now. Ruiko's music player now had two options highlighted. Delete… Or not? Her finger trembled. She desperately wanted a power, the strength to fight besides the like of Mikoto, Kuroko and Touma. Even Uiharu had her place among them. And yet, was the risk really worth it? To stake her life for this…

"Weren't you going to give me Level Upper?" a voice demanded suddenly from above her and Ruiko started, dragged out of her musings as she heard a loud outcry from the bridge she was under. Curious, Ruiko slowly inched towards the location where the voice had come from. Three thugs had surrounded a fat person, who looked positively terrified, yet outraged at the same time.

"So sorry," one of the thugs in a purple shirt snickered, "but the website containing Level Upper has already been taken down. Judgment is on the crackdown for the file too. So, don't blame me for raising the price, blame them."

"But I've already given you 100,000 yen!" the victim cried, backing against the fence fearfully.

"Give us another 100,000 yen and we'll give Level Upper to you," another man said, "Otherwise…" the third one, a man in a yellow shirt moved at his nod to press the victim against the fence roughly. Ruiko assumed he was the leader. He stood at least a foot taller than the other two and had piercings on his ear and light brown hair.

"In that case, give me back my money!" the fat teen demanded.

"Oh, really?" the thug with the purple shirt drew back his fist and punched the fat teen in the stomach, "Who the hell do you think you are to go ordering us around like this? Just shut up and cough up the money already!" he spat as he and Yellow Shirt began to beat the victim up viciously. Ruiko stepped away from the show of violence, her legs shaking in fear as she quickly grabbed her handphone.

It was dead. Ruiko cursed silently. She must have forgotten to charge it last night. "Forget it, this guy won't cough up anything soon," she suddenly heard the leader speak again and her head turned back to face the scene helplessly. "How about you two use this guy as a punching back to test just how much Level Upper has improved you?" he sneered, grabbing the fat teen by the hair and shoving him to the ground rudely.

Ruiko clenched her fist as she wallowed in helplessness. There was nothing she could do. They were all Espers and were a great deal stronger than her. There was no way she could win. She could not shoot electricity like Mikoto or teleport like Kuroko. She wasn't even a skilled fighter like Touma. She was nothing. A powerless Level 0. She cant stop them. She had nothing.

'As long as we reach out to those who need our help, then we'll always have power. The power that comes with protecting the world of others.' Touma's speech resounded in her head as she began to walk away from the scene. "Just ignore it…" she said as she walked, "Just ignore it… There's nothing you can do," she repeated, walking until she rounded a corner, "Just… leave him alone!" she yelled aloud, standing before the three thugs defiantly. Her legs and hands were shaking. She was dripping cold sweat from every pore of her body and yet, here she stood, telling them to stop. Ruiko wanted to laugh bitterly at herself.

The thugs stopped, arrested in their motion as Ruiko's words registered in their brains and they sniggered loudly, laughing in Ruiko's face raucously at her proclamation. "Anti-Skill is coming right now… so if you value your hides, you should run!" she fibbed, trying to look brave.

"Ha!" the leader of the trio snorted, sauntering over to Ruiko carelessly, "Is that so, little girl?" he raised his leg and kicked the wall beside Ruiko hard, eliciting a shocked cry from the 14 year old and leaving behind a deep imprint on the wall. "Anti-Skill? Who the fuck calls Anti-Skill to deal with lowlifes like us?" he sneered down at her, grabbing her hair roughly as he forced her head up to look at him straight in the eye. He smiled, revealing yellow teeth as he leaned closer, "What a liar. People without any power shouldn't be trying to protect strangers if they can't even take care of themselves, you know?" he shoved her roughly against the wall, drawing another cry of pain.

Ruiko's eyes widened at his last statement. That was right, wasn't it? She had no power to speak of. Even when she stepped up to help someone, all she did was to get herself into trouble. She couldn't change anything without power. She couldn't intimidate them, she couldn't stop them. At that moment, Ruiko felt her whole world crumble before her. She couldn't even protect a stranger. Stupid, hypocritical Touma. How could you protect someone when you had nothing to protect them with?

"You know," he said as he studied her with an unholy gleam in his eye, "You look quite tasty." Ruiko shrank back, realizing just what he meant as his eyes roved over her lecherously. "I wonder how much fun you'll be?"

"Humph." A loud, condescending snort drew their attention as someone stepped into the fray without caring of the consequences. "All of you morons who think that some ability given to you by a crapsack device or attained a Level and think that is true power have no right to talk down to her like that." Shirai Kuroko flicked one twintail back into position, "The fact that she stood up to you without care to protect a stranger already makes her twice the human you are." Kuroko glanced at the fat victim, looked up at the three thugs and Ruiko before sighing. "I'm with Judgment," she announced, "You are all under arrest for battery and assault. Oh, and illegal transactions with a highly dangerous device."

"Shirai-san?" Ruiko whispers, relief evident in her voice as the Leader let her go with a smirk on his face.

"Hah!" Yellow Shirt gave a deriding spit as he kicked away a stray can and stepping away from the fallen victim, "And I thought it'd be someone strong. In the end, it's just another brat." He sneered as he grabbed Shirai's shoulders roughly.

"…" Kuroko glanced at the offending hand on her shoulder coldly, "Kuroko is in a very bad mood today. The meeting shifted and I had to run all over the place. In the end, I only find it because my friend is being accosted by some ruffians. So don't blame me for –" Yellow Shirt suddenly vanished and reappeared on the floor, "being inelegant today," Kuroko finished as her foot stomped on his face hard, breaking his nose and knocking him out with the force of her impact.

"Tch!" Purple Shirt dashed forward, waving his arms wildly as random items on the street suddenly flung themselves at Kuroko. Kuroko teleported, reappearing beside Purple Shirt with a bored look as she grabbed his shirt and made use of his momentum to send him hurtling to the ground like a cannonball, before finishing him off with a heavy kick to the face to impact the ground with a sickening crack. Kuroko huffed.

"Maybe I should have held back? The way you used telekinesis was just too unskilled, after all." She said to herself as she turned to face her final adversary.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Clapping greeted Kuroko as the Leader stepped up to face her, his face grinning psychotically as he leered down at Kuroko. "So, you're a teleporter, right?" he said, spreading his arms wide, "That's an interesting ability. I've never seen one in action," he admitted, placing one arm on his chest, "In the past, I was captured by Judgment as well and I heard so many rumours about a crazy lesbian teleporter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kuroko shot back, "Now then, do I have to beat you into submission as well? Or will you come quietly?"

The Leader threw his head back and laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you. In the past, maybe I would have. But now, I've got enough power to return the favour. People call me Trick, by the way." He bowed, "Allow me to show you my Trick Art, dear teleporter." Kuroko blinked, then blinked again. His image almost seemed to be wavering and she narrowed her eyes slightly as he charged.

'_Humph, I expected some flashy ability or something'_ she thought as she teleported behind Trick, "Well, for all your talk, you'll just be defeated any - !" Kuroko eyes widened as her legs met nothing but empty air. Trick was nowhere in her sights.

"Shirai-san!"

Ruiko's panicked voice made her whirl around just in time to see Trick swing his arm at her. "Behind?" she gasped as she teleported away from the attack, mildly unnerved. "Impossible, I swore I teleported behind him… was it a calculation error?" He attacked again with a side kick and she raised her school bag to block the attack. At the last second, his leg disappeared. "! UWAGH!" Kuroko gave a cry of pain as his leg suddenly slammed into her left side, sending her flying away. Recovering from the pain mid-flight, she flipped around, landing on her feet unsteadily. "What was that all about?" she wondered as Trick merely continued to smile at her.

"Tch," Kuroko grabbed a metal spike from the buckle around her thighs, "I guess I don't have a choice then," she muttered as she teleported the spike, "I'll just teleport them into your body!" But, to her shock, the spike deviated from its calculated course, dropping harmlessly to the ground as Trick ran towards her. "I missed at this range?" she quickly recovered from her shock, jumping backwards to avoid a nasty cut from Trick as he pulled a knife. "This is strange… my calculations were perfect. So what's going on?" she said to herself as he kept the knife and lunged for her again.

This time, she watched his attack carefully, bringing her bag to defend - ! The leg got her sides as it seemed to bend unnaturally and Kuroko flew, hitting the glass window of an abandoned building nearby. The force of the kick and her own momentum caused the glass pane to shatter and Kuroko was flung into the building as the window gave way. Trick smirked, looks like he had this one in the bag already. Kuroko gritted her teeth as her sides ached painfully. Thankfully, the kick had not hit any of her injured areas, which was a miracle in itself. But… "His attack came from a different direction than what I saw. As expected, he has some way to trick my senses."

"Haha," Trick gave a short bark of laughter as he stepped into the building, "That felt really good, Judgment girl. Did I break a rib or two?"

"Gotta test that theory out then," she said to herself as she got to her feet and teleported a spike into her hand. Growling, she flung the needle at Trick. The needle actually deviated from its course and tumbled harmlessly to the ground. Kuroko allowed herself a small smile. So that's it. She had figured out his ability. Now, the question that remained was: How would she go about neutralizing it? And even if she did defeat him, how would she make him hand over Level Upper?

Trick grinned, "What are you doing?" he asked mockingly, "Have you lost the ability to teleport, huh? Did you?"

"…" Kuroko ran.

"Oh, what's this? Playing hide and seek now, are we?" Trick sniggered as he went after her, "But if you do leave this building then I'll kill that fatso and girl. That's a promise, Judgment girl!"

Outside, Ruiko had helped the fat victim up, who had identified himself as Kikuhiko. Ruiko stared at the building where Kuroko had been kicked into, her face pale as she remembered how badly Kuroko was losing to Trick. Kikuhiko stared at the girl who had helped him, his face all beat up as he turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Ruiko called out, "Where are you going?"

"We have to leave," Kikuhiko said wearily, his face resigned, "There's nothing we can do for her."

"But she's having such a hard time against him! We have to help her!" Ruiko protested, even as her heart became heavy at the question of how exactly they could help. Trick was far more powerful than them in every way possible.

"You're also a Level 0, right?" Kikuhiko said, letting out a bitter bark of laughter, "You saw what happened. If you get involved, you will only drag her down. Attempting to help her is like painting target signs on our back, it'll only become a burden to her. In the end, there's nothing a Level 0 like us can do."

Ruiko had no answer to that. For that, indeed, were her very same thoughts. As Kikuhiko left, Ruiko never noticed the shadow creeping up behind her.

_*** XXX ***_

Kuroko raced past the floor in a flurry of movement, her eyes darting all over the place to get adjusted to the darkness of the building. "Since this place is scheduled to be torn down, there's no place to hide and ambush him. Well, that actually works in my favour then," she said to herself as she teleported to the second storey of the building. She landed on the floor gracefully, her nose wrinkling slightly at the heavy smell of dust and grime.

"Seems to be all clear," she murmured as she explored the second floor carefully. "He must still think I'm on the first floor," she surmised as she rounded the corner. Suddenly, a knee came up and Kuroko released a strangled cry of pain as she was flung across the room forcefully, her bag flying into a corner as Trick suddenly stepped out of the corner, a wide grin on his face.

"Found you~" he leered down at her spitefully, "Let me tell you something," he said as she got to her knees, "This place is one of our hideouts. We know every corner, every nook and cranny of the building, including how it works and other passageways. Additionally," he tapped the wall softly, "the sound echoes and resounds well in here."

"… Tch." Kuroko grabbed her bag and teleported.

Trick snorted, looking up as dust fell from the ceiling and footsteps pattered across the floor. He sighed at Kuroko's tenacity, "That's why I told you," he said to no one in particular, "the sound resounds well. Run around and tire yourself out, little bitch. In the end, the result will still be the same."

Kuroko grimaced as they reached the final floor. Trick had her cornered to the edge of the room where all the glass windows were. Well, she reflected with an inner smirk, 'cornered' was probably the wrong word to use to describe her certain victory now.

"I'm tried of this farce," Trick spat as he caught up, "There's no where else to go. If you teleport outside, then I'll kill everyone outside. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" he said as he licked his lips and drew out his knife again. "It's such a pity," he clucked his tongued, "You're about to be killed without even knowing what kind of ability you were facing. How pathetic is that?"

Kuroko let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, her lips finally lifting into a smile for the first time since their skirmish began. "I know what your ability is, Trick-san," she said casually. His eyes widened slightly, "You can distort light around you, creating an optical illusion. A fairly amusing ability for one such as yourself, I must admit," Kuroko continued as she placed her hand on a single glass panel.

"Oho?" Trick grinned again, "Impressive. So you are a smart one after all."

"Humph. Your feet bends at impossible angles, thrown items trace unnatural paths and teleported items hit thin air. It wasn't that difficult to figure out that it was my eyes that were being tricked," Kuroko finished, "Essentially, you bend light around you and distort what I can see, making things appear like a mirage. By changing the focus of light that goes into my retinas, you can mislead my sense of direction."

"Very good," Trick bared his teeth, his face pleased, "You're the first person to explain the mechanics of it so precisely. Human eyes are such fickle things aren't they? We require light to see and light is the foundation of the human heart." His image began to waver and distort wildly, "But now, I ask of you: How will you stop me? My Trick Art, that is. After all, a teleporter such as yourself requires sight to make appropriate calculations, am I wrong?"

"It's true that I can't hit you," Kuroko admitted, "but…" the glass pane behind her vanished and reappeared in a pillar beside Trick, shattering into a million pieces and it displaced the pillar with a loud crashing sound.

"Huh?" Trick looked confused at what Kuroko had done.

"My teleport ability shifts objects out of the way at the target location, essentially displacing it. Therefore, cutting through solid concrete with a mere glass window is easy enough," Kuroko explained, "Now, this is the last time I will ask nicely, Trick-san: Will you surrender? Otherwise, I can't assure your safety."

"Surrender?" Trick sounded incredulous at her proclamation, "Don't be stupid! You are the one cornered!"

Kuroko sighed, shaking her head at Trick's answer in a manner similar to a teacher scolding a child who refused to answer the questions correctly, "I really didn't want to have to do this," she said solemnly, "However, if that's your answer then I guess I don't really have any other option available." She closed her eyes as if to brace herself. And then, her eyes flew open with a feral smile, "Prepare yourself, Trick. These petty illusions of yours shall be shattered just like these glass panes."

"EH?" Trick charged, finally losing his patience.

Kuroko snorted as she touched glass pane after glass pane, rapidly running across the room and teleporting each glass pane into the pillars of the building as Trick chased after her, not understanding her actions as he paused midstride. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked mockingly as he caught up to Kuroko.

Kuroko turned to face him, her hair billowing in the strong wind as she raised a finger and pointed downwards. "Hey, I wonder what happens when all the pillars supporting a building are broken?" she asked pleasantly with an innocent smile as the building began to shake violently, dust and concrete falling everywhere as massive cracks appeared on the walls and a massive groan resonated throughout the building. Trick's eyes went wide in horror as realization dawned and his face lost all colour as he dropped his knife numbly. "I see that your brain has finally registered the answer." Kuroko said with a congratulatory smile.

"You couldn't have…" Trick rasped hoarsely as the building began to fall apart, "The whole building!" his shout was verging on hysteria as the ground beneath him began to give way, "That's crazy!" he screamed as he tried to grab onto something to save his life. It was too late, there was no where to hide, nowhere to run. His efforts to corner her had only resulted in his defeat. Trick snapped, screaming wildly as he fell to his certain death.

Kuroko teleported outside the building, one of her hand grabbing Trick by the shirt loosely as the building collapsed, having lost its structural support. "Well," she said as a huge cloud of dust was kicked into the air and she saw the rubble that was the result of her handiwork, "I think I may have overdid it a little, hm?" she smiled down at Trick pleasantly as her eyes crinkled slightly in an incredibly bloodthirsty smile, "So, are you going to come clean now?" she asked.

Trick was thoroughly scared shitless now as Kuroko noted his heavy breathing and wide, shaking eyes. Then, her nose crinkled slightly in distaste as she smelt the stench of urine, "Geez, and you were all big and mighty a while back. Where's Level Upper? Or should I repeat that experience one more time?" Trick jumped, his eyes wide as he backed away from her fearfully and reached into his pockets, holding a music player with his shaking hand.

"It's here…" he whispered.

"… Are you screwing with me?" Kuroko hissed, stepping on his chest roughly, "It's just a music player."

"Level Upper is a song!" he shrieked hysterically.

Kuroko blinked. "Eh?"

"Oh… so that's what it is…" a voice remarked.

"!" Kuroko turned to face another man. A boy really. He had a pair of metallic goggles on his head that covered it like a halo, making his head look like the planet Saturn, much to Kuroko's amusement. However, the goggles seemed to sport some kind of wires that were connected to a machine he held on his back. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No one that you should know," Goggle Boy remarked as he pointed to the ground beside him.

Kuroko's eyes widened, "Saten-san!" she gasped at the sight of the unconscious friend.

"Now, now… all I'm here for is Level Upper," Goggle Boy said calmly, "Hand it over and nobody gets hurt."

"… Are you with SCHOOL?" Kuroko demanded.

"Tch. Kakine-san sure is too reckless when it comes to things like this," Goggle Boy sighed as he took a step forward, "Yeah, so what?" he asked carelessly, "You must be Shirai Kuroko. Level 4 teleporter. Tokiwadai Student, First Year. Paired to Uiharu Kazari of Judgment, who is the same age as you and went to the same training school. Am I right?"

"!" Kuroko gritted her teeth at his unerringly accurate information. Now, what options were open to her? What was Goggle Boy's ability? He certainly seemed confident enough despite knowing she was a teleporter. Well, only one thing left to try, wasn't there? Kuroko teleported, appearing beside Ruiko instantly and, with a swift touch, teleported the both of them back to Trick.

"Tch," Goggle Boy spat, "Okay, fine. If this is how you want to play it." Kuroko suddenly felt something constrict around her neck and she gasped desperately for air as she saw the boy looking at her intensely.

"Telekinesis?" she realized as she began to see black spots around her eyes and she heaved desperately for oxygen. Suddenly, the pressure on her neck lifted as a strangled cry came from Trick, who had tried to scamper away from the area.

"I can't have you running away, can I?" Goggle Boy said with a strange smile as Trick's leg suddenly bent at an awkward angle, breaking the joint instantly. Trick howled, falling to the ground in agony as the ground was stained crimson with his blood. Kuroko could not believe how easily this boy had maimed Trick without even batting an eyelid. Was this the extent SCHOOL was willing to go to in order to fulfil their goals? Goggle Boy opened his palm as the music player floated up and flew towards him.

'_Now!'_ Kuroko suddenly teleported, appearing behind Goggle Boy to deliver a drop kick to his head. _'Eh?' _Her attack never landed as she felt her body convulse in mid-air as an unknown force grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Goggle Boy sighed as he grabbed the music player, turning to face Kuroko nonchalantly.

"Seriously? You're so beat up and you think you can beat me?" Goggle Boy shook his head, "I suppose it'd be better to kill you off now," he said thoughtfully as Kuroko floated into the air, an invisible force lifting her by the neck, "People like you can be quite troublesome when you –"

*BAM*

Goggle Boy flew, hitting the pavement hard as a fist crashed into his jaw without warning. Kuroko fell to the ground, once again taking in huge gulps of air as she turned to face her saviour. Windswept black hair greeted her and his expression was deliberately bland as he drew back his fist, scowling down at Goggle Boy as he turned to face him. _'That uniform? He's from a prestigious school?'_ Kuroko found him unsettlingly familiar.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady? Come on, if you apologize to Shirai-san and give us back what you are stealing, I can vouch for your cooperation and have you released early," the black haired teen said respectfully as he walked over to Goggle Boy.

"Shut up! Who the hell do you think you are!" Goggle Boy spat as he lashed out telekinetically. The black haired teen held up a hand and a shockwave rippled through the area. Goggle Boy's eyes went wide in shock. "What… the… hell?"

The black haired teen sighed, "Well, if that's the way you wanna play it," he reached into his pocket, strapping on an armband that was all too familiar to Kuroko. "I'm with Judgment," he barked in a loud and authoritative voice suddenly, completely at odds with his soft-spoken attitude a moment ago, "I'm placing you under arrest for attempted assault on a member of the civil service, bodily harm to a civilian and contempt of the law!" With that, he threw a white band around his head and unbuttoned his school uniform to reveal a rising sun shirt, the bright red sun immediately ringing alarms in Kuroko's head.

"It can't be… Judgment's supreme enforcer, the Main Branch's pride and joy: Sogiita Gunha, the Attack Crash!" Kuroko whispered, "Academy City's Seventh Level 5, a hot-blooded hero of Judgment! Well, to most people anyway." She added.

"Fuck!" Goggle Boy gave a panicked cry as he turned to run, but Gunha had already crossed the distance instantly with something that eerily resembled teleportation, grabbing Goggle Boy by the arm roughly.

"Please don't struggle. I do not want to inflict any unnecessary damage," Gunha said as he grabbed the music player. "?" Gunha retreated slightly as Goggle Boy unleashed a blast of telekinetic force at him but he shrugged off the blow nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, "Are you deaf? I don't want to hurt you. Please, just surrender and everything will work themselves out."

Goggle Boy blanched. Of all luck! Wasn't the 'Attack Crash' supposed to be stationed at the Main Branch? What the hell was he doing here?

"If you're wondering why I'm here," Gunha said, "I was assigned to the 177th Branch to assist investigations of the Level Upper. As such, I'm currently Shirai-san's backup. Now, if you continue to resist arrest," Gunha flexed his neck and smiled, "Then I'll show you exactly why I'm called Attack Crash."

"What a surprise… Even Attack Crash is here. I've been meeting so many of my peers this week," a familiar voice drawled as Kuroko paled in recognition. There was no mistaking it, it was him.

"Kakine Teitoku," she whispered.

Teitoku smiled pleasantly as he flipped over the fence and came to stand beside Goggle Boy. "Yo, Attack Crash."

"You're Kakine Teitoku?" Gunha clenched his fist, "Number 2,isn't that right You're the leader of SCHOOL, aren't you?"

"That's correct. I thought the reports were inaccurate but it seems I made the right choice coming here instead," Teitoku said while nodding his head, "So, what does Judgment's 'Supreme Ace' want to do now? The boy is under my protection, I'm afraid."

"But Kakine-san…" Goggle Boy began.

"Kokoro has already acquired Level Upper. So I would rather not have one of my primary members die now. We have important work to do that requires your great mind." Teitoku muttered before turning his attention back to Gunha, "So, what's it going to be, Attack Crash? You know that trying to 'bring us to justice' is but a mere dream, right?"

"Tch! Don't screw around with me!" Gunha barked as he charged, his fist crackling as he delivered a powerful punch, "Amazing Punch!"

*BOOM*

A massive explosion erupted and Kuroko reacted immediately by grabbing Ruiko and Trick while teleporting them further away as the aftershocks rippled through the area. As the smoke and dust cleared, Gunha hissed as Teitoku and Goggle Boy were nowhere to be seen. "Not again! All these underground organizations are too damn slippery!" he cursed as he looked around area carefully.

"We'll part ways here, Attack Crash. I'll play with you next time." Teitoku's voice rang out mockingly from nowhere.

"You coward!" Gunha yelled loudly, before finally stopping and took in a deep breath to control himself. Relaxing, the Level 5 turned and walked towards Kuroko with a sheepish expression. "Eh, sorry about that. As an enforcer, I'm usually working on cases related to the underground organizations of Academy City." He scratched his head nervously before he suddenly straightened, his expression serious. "This is the first time I'll be working with an external branch, so please guide me along, Shirai-san!" he said as he bowed.

Kuroko stared dumbly at the bowing Level 5. Was this guy suffering from a case of **Multiple Personality Disorder**? His behaviour changed faster than the wind! Finally remembering that she had yet to reply, Kuroko cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, well… It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sogiita-san. I hope we will work well together."

Gunha held out the music player, "Well, this is the 'Level Upper' they were after, right?"

Kuroko grabbed the music player, her expression quizzical, "Well," she finally said, "I have no idea."

None of them noticed that Ruiko's eyes were open. Nor did they realize that Ruiko had just seen the exchange of blows between the two Level Fives. She was frightened, scared shitless. And yet, she was also envious. All these people were the same age as her… yet, the difference between them was a seemingly insurmountable wall. Level 0's and Espers lived in two completely different worlds.

She didn't want to be normal anymore. She wanted to be special, like them. She wanted to do things like that too. And to accomplish that… then…

Then she would do whatever it took. Even if it meant using Level Upper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And so the side character is introduced… Sogiita Gunha, who has been assigned to the 177**__**th**__** Branch temporarily! Gunha is an interesting character and I feel that his character here is a foil to the darker, edgier Touma I had in this fic. As such, I really wanted to explore the possibility of his involvement in the Level Upper Arc, since the only Judgment members we ever see are Kuroko, Kazari and Mii. I wanted to delve more into this Student Peacekeeping Front and Gunha was the perfect way to shore up some defence against SCHOOL, who will be involved in the Level Upper Arc and possibly, beyond…**_

_**Note, I took a little liberty with Gunha's personality. After seeing his two concept arts, I really wanted to try it out, fufufu...**_

_**To those of you wondering when Touma joined Skill-Out, he was around 13 or so. He hit puberty early *whistles* What? In Singapore, we had a 10 year old male who had already gone through puberty and was at least twice (ok, I'm exaggerating) as tall compared to other children in his year. ^^ Full details will be released during the Big Spider Arc, which has changed completely. I mean it. It's almost nothing like canon.**_

_**Next chapter, we will go back to Touma, Mikoto and Index as well as deal with the convoluted mess that will stem from the meetings and mis-mash of the cast of Raildex! As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and will contribute to updating speed. ^^ Now, back to TV tropes to do some reading (can't... stop...)**_

_**Oh, Goggle Boy is a canon character in SCHOOL. Like Kokoro, he was unnamed and I was too lazy to think of a name for him. Any suggestions?**_

_**Til next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex **_


	9. Setting into Motion

_**Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Normally, I would have had my update last week but hear me out, yeah? First though, I'd like to mention a change in template. The 'Notes' at the start of each chapter will now be dedicated to answering questions and reviews that you guys will pose towards me. Additionally, it will also cover the process I took before writing the chapter and some of my thoughts in the midst of typing. The ending notes will cover some other stuff… which I won't mention here.**_

_**Ok, first off, I was delayed primarily by two things. A) is Writer's Block, the dreaded condition that I normally don't suffer from. And it's thanks to a friend of mine, who remarked that my characters seemed wooden and not so… expressive. Ouch. That really got me.**_

_**B) Was New Phyrexia Prerelease. For those of you who don't know, it's Magic: the Gathering, a card game. I'm a serious player, so I've been went gunslinging with my friends for the event to pick up some cards and play some Magic. Unfortunately, this also means that I finally got back with my playgroup and I was sucked into playtesting for Grand Prix Singapore and doing sealed events for Shanghai's event. I've got two decks at the ready and I'll probably be going with the Grixis Twin deck featured in SCG: Orlando this weekend with tweaks for the Singapore Metagame.**_

_**Now that that's over with… Oh yes. So writing this chapter after my friend's comment (who is an accomplished author himself) was a really tiring process. Thankfully, I was able to regain my mojo and well, now you have the chapter. ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Setting into motion<p>

**Date: July 21****st**

Touma awoke to a soft, warm feeling on his head. Cranking one eye open, he realized exactly where he was as the events of the previous day jolted his memory. He snapped up, eyes wide as a now lucid Misaka Mikoto smiled up at him.

"Hey," Mikoto said weakly, her voice hoarse as she cleared her throat and looked away from him guiltily. Touma looked positively haggard, with heavy bags under his eyes. At her small greeting, his face finally brightened as it slipped into a relieved smile.

"Hey," he replied softly as he gently took her hand and placed it back on the blanket, "You ok?"

Mikoto nodded, wincing slightly in pain as her side burned with pain at her sudden movement, "Yeah. It still stings though, And I'm running a temperature too."

Touma lightly rapped her on the hand, his expression becoming serious as she pouted, "You're an idiot. A big, stupid idiot!" he let out a deep breath, "Do you know how worried I was? You cauterized your wound! Are you crazy? If your opponent was out your league, then you should have just run away!"

"And do what? Let you handle the heat alone? There's no way I was going to do that!" Mikoto roared back, then grabbed her sides in agony as pain flared up. Touma blanched, quickly leaning forward and holding her back gently as he reigned in his temper and need to lecture her on the subject of being too reckless. "There was just no way I would have let you fight alone, Touma," Mikoto repeated as he forced her to lie back on the bed, "I swore I'd be there if you needed help."

"The only way you'd be of any help is if you're alive! You said you'd never leave me, but yet… yet you'd throw your life away for something as trivial as this?" Touma lost it, grabbing her roughly, "I don't want to lose you too!" Mikoto's eyes went wide as she took in his frightened visage. Anger was one thing. Whining was another. But Touma… **frightened**? Mikoto swallowed thickly, raising her hand to touch his cheeks gently.

"I won't die from something as trivial as this," she said soothingly, almost patting him. Touma flinched at her words and drew back, his eyes glittering in anger as he pointed at her waist forcefully.

"Trivial? You call this trivial?" he asked softly, "You cauterized a huge bleeding wound with electricity and you tell me it's trivial? The hell it is!"

Mikoto felt the spark of her anger flare but she tempered it, trying to keep her voice level, "I know what I was doing. I practiced on dummies before. It wouldn't have killed me. I had to do it or I would have lost. It was a gamble and it paid off."

"Wouldn't have killed you? A wrong step and you would have opened the wound up further or even died from the pain," Touma leaned forward, his eyes brimming with unconcealed rage, "It's not about winning, Mikoto, it's about keeping yourself alive!" Touma said sharply, using her name like an accusation. He was trembling now, his whole body vibrating with controlled tension.

Mikoto bristled, her eyes becoming defiant, "I did what you would have done! A girl's life was in danger. If it were you, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"It's different," he said coldly, "My life isn't worth shit. That girl met me and had her only form of protection stripped by my damned right arm. And because of that, she could not defend herself against those magicians. It was my problem, my mistake. And I have to fix it. It was not yours; you have no reason to be involved in this anymore." He took in a deep breath, "This has gone on far enough. I want you to stay out of this, do you hear me? Stay here like a good girl and get better."

Something snapped and Mikoto reared back and slapped Touma across the face. A loud 'crack' resounded throughout the hospital room clearly, Touma's face turning away from the impact. Mikoto ignored the pain, ignored the agony that was rippling through her lower body as she glared at him, her teeth bared. "How can you say that?" she whispered, "How can you say that!" her voice got louder as Touma turned back to face her with a blank expression, his cheeks beginning to burn red from her slap. "Aren't I your partner? Didn't we swear that we would handle whatever the future threw at us together? That you would value your life as a human being? How could you look at me in the eye and tell me your life is worthless? How can you tell me I'm not involved!"

"… It's not worth it if I have to lose you. Then I don't have a future," Touma said dully as he got up, the chair grinding against the floor with a loud screech as he turned to leave.

"Damn it Touma, you can't just leave like this! Answer me!" Mikoto bellowed at his back, tears beginning to form at the distance he was putting between them. She blinked them back fiercely, her hand reaching out for him in desperation, in anger, "You said you'd trust me, didn't you? We stepped out of the darkness together and never looked back. And now, now you're telling me that I shouldn't get involved in this? Don't screw with me!"

"How can you expect me to trust you when you take such reckless action without even thinking? You said it yourself, that Kaori woman was on a totally different level. And yet, despite this, you want to face her again knowing you'd probably die," Touma said, his fist clenched so tightly that it was going white from the pressure, "I can't accept that. I won't let you put yourself in such danger again." Without another word, he opened the door and left, ignoring Mikoto's enraged cries behind him.

"Idiot Touma! Come back! What do you think you're saying! You damn hypocrite! You promised me as well!" Mikoto screamed at his back loudly, wanting him to turn back, wanting him to glare at her. She didn't want him to leave, she was terrified, deathly afraid that he'd leave her forever. "You stop right there, Kamijou Touma!" she reached after him desperately, tumbling off her bed in her need for him to come back. She knew those eyes, those eyes that welcomed death. "TOUMA!" she wailed, her body refusing to respond properly as she crawled on the floor weakly, her hands still outstretched for him. "You promised," she repeated numbly as tears came unbidden, "you said you'd never leave me… didn't you?" She shook her head violently as the world spun around her and yet, she still reached out ineffectually to grasp that distant figure, "You said…" her head finally dropped as she fainted from the pain, her eyes still shining with unshed tears.

_*** XXX ***_

Touma ran. He could still hear her accusing voice, her eyes that screamed of betrayal flashing in his mind over and over like a bad movie that wouldn't stop playing. Nurses and doctors jumped out of his way as he dashed across the floor, down the stairs and out the hospital. His breath came harshly as he zipped across the street without looking, cars blaring loudly as they swerved away from him rapidly at his reckless dash.

His lungs were burning, the world was spinning and yet, Kamijou Touma continued to run.

How ironic then, for he was running away from the truth. Kamijou Touma was terrified. He called himself a Devil, a bringer of misfortune. And yet, right now, this 'Devil' was scared shitless. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to see another precious person die. Finally, as he entered a park, Touma finally stopped, slumping against a tree limply as he sank to his knees.

Touma laughed then. A bitter, self-depreciating laugh. All his life, he had brought nothing but misfortune into other people's lives. And despite all the freak accidents that happened around him, he had always wondered to himself: 'Why am I still alive?' Why? People dropped like potatoes in every way possible but yet, he, Kamijou Touma had always been unharmed. Always, without fail. 'Why was I born if I only served to bring death and misfortune?'

The first person to smile and be around him without dying was Misaka Mikoto. She had swept into his life like a storm, ingratiating herself into his life in every way possible. Him of all people. And the thing that changed him, that connected them was that she did not experience any freak accidents. Even when she did, her powers always saved her or he had always been nearby to help her. Their childhood together had been swift, tempestuous and bittersweet. Mikoto frequently moved from place to place but before leaving, she had told him of a wonderful place where people with abilities could go to without fear of discrimination: Academy City. "Wait for me there, okay? I'll come join you when I'm older, kay? It's a promise!" she had said and they pinky swore on it.

And so he had begged, whined and basically forced his father to enrol him in the city she would be going to when she was older. And when he went into the city, brimming with enthusiasm and a bright hopeful soul, it seemed as though the misfortune had been curbed. No freak accidents happened to anyone around him, only to him. And despite that, he was happy. As long as he was the only one unlucky, it was good, right?

He was dead wrong. It did not take long for him to fall head-first into the darkness of Academy City and see the bitter truth behind all the glorious and unblemished surface that Academy City presented to the outside world.

After he had been classified as a 'Level 0', Touma had went into a junior school for 'Child Errors', children that had been abandoned by their parents or guardians and left to rot in Academy City, who had taken them in. His first dorms and place of stay had been with them as well. And, to his surprise, they had gotten along very well. Many of the Child Errors blew off Touma's misfortune, teasing him while having fun at his expense. He had not minded, after all, if what happened to him was funny, then at least he could bring some joy into people's life rather than sorrow. And they were all Level 0's like him.

But that moment of peace had been shattered like glass as misfortune finally struck the Child Error Institution, forever changing his life. A gang of Espers, deciding to test their powers for sport, attacked the facility and proceeded to 'test' their powers on the Child Errors. It was a bloodbath, a slaughter. Death had struck the institution and it came in the guise of human beings that laughed and cried tears of joy at the panicked screams and cries of the innocent. It was the first time Touma had been exposed to the darkness of Academy City. While he had been exposed to death, he had not been prepared for the searing finality of it, the fear and horror that would permeate his soul as one by one, the Child Errors fell. He was only 11.

Touma had run, grabbing a female friend and trying to escape with their life. But they had been cornered, the Espers taking pleasure in their every cringe and cry of despair. As the faceless raised his hand to finish the job, something snapped. Touma had moved then, his body taken over by some strange force as his right hand flew forward and negated the fire that was about to incinerate them.

It was the first time he realized that his right arm was special. Every attack that came, his right arm shattered. But, despite that, he was overpowered as they ganged up on him. And then, to save him, the girl stepped forward, offering her life in exchange for his, to stop the brutal beating that she was witnessing before the eyes. They laughed, mocking her words and increased the severity of their beating as they proceeded to force him to watch as they began to rape her, brutalizing her in every way possible. Touma had struggled, had screamed powerlessly as the girl who wanted to protect him broke, her hollow eyes etching themselves into his soul forever.

And then, salvation came in the form of a giant, who swept past the Espers like a juggernaut, completely crushing them with his members at his back. As the Espers finally experienced the terror of death, Touma had cradled the broken girl in his arms and wept. He didn't know how long had past when the giant finally peered down at him, his gaze full of pity as he offered his hand to Touma. He had stared dumbly at the proffered hand, cringing as the giant patted his head lightly.

"Come on, kid," the giant rumbled, trying to force Touma to let go. Touma refused, his grip tightening instead on the cold body.

"She's not dead." He insisted, his eyes pleading, "She's not! Please, save her!"

The giant seemed to wilt, his expression twisting in a look that seemed like grief and anger. "You have to let her go. She's dead," he said bluntly.

"NO! SHE'S NOT! YOU'RE LYING!" Touma roared as he let her go, his small hands reaching for the man's neck. But he was too small, too powerless and his tiny hands could only beat at the giant's chest weakly as he tried to deny it. But the truth was there and he knew it. She was dead. He had caused it. No matter where he went, misfortune had followed. "It's all my fault," Touma rasped as he sank to his knees, "It's all my fault. I always bring misfortune to everyone. Everyone dies because of me!"

"Tch," the giant hit his head lightly, "Kid, you are too young to be talking about such things." He got to his feet, towering above Touma like a God, his expression grim. "Why don't you follow me and Wataru, kid?" he offered gruffly, "You say you bring misfortune? Then bear that misfortune upon your soul. Use it. Bear the misfortunes of the world so that other people can be fortunate. Protect them like the girl protected you."

The words resonated within Touma's soul and he had looked up, desperately wanting to believe in the words this giant was saying. "Can I really… protect someone?" he whispered, paralyzed in hope, wanting to affirm his existence, his purpose.

The giant knelt down before him, his face breaking into a stiff smile, "If even a bastard like me can do it. So can you."

Touma nodded furtively, wiping his tears away from his face furiously as he tried to look brave.

The giant grinned, "Heh. That's good kid. The name is Komaba Ritoku. Yours?"

_*** XXX ***_

Somehow, Touma had found himself walking towards Komoe's house in a daze, finally coming out of his trance as a random cyclist almost ran into him. Blinking his eyes wearily, Touma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous reflex, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he trudged up the stairs and raised his hand to ring the bell. He froze in the midst of his action, figuring that it wouldn't do to appear so depressed in front of Komoe. Straightening his back, he forced his face into a semblance of a smile and forcefully relaxed his body before ringing the bell.

The door opened and Touma faked a cheery smile as he spotted Komoe's happy face, which signalled that whatever Index had pulled out of her brain, it had been a successful venture. "Good morning, Komoe-sensei," he said as he placed his hand on the door to steady himself as he pried his shoe off his feet and stepped into the house without waiting for a reply.

"Good morning, Kamijou-chan! Ah!" Komoe sputtered as Touma entered the house without further formalities, his eyes taking on a slightly amused glow at the sight of a remarkably clean apartment.

"So, you cleaned up the place," he pointed out bluntly as he stepped over to the guest room.

"Desu," Komoe replied, slightly irritated by the fact that he had all but ignored her attempts to clean up to go and see Index. But, she rationalized to herself, it was probably a warranted action judging from the severity of the wounds the day before.

The moment Touma saw Index, his face broke into a smile, albeit a bit forced but the situation really warranted his amusement alright. There, sitting up on the futon, was Index… in Komoe-sensei's pyjamas. He shook his head wryly, leaning against the wall with a relieved huff as Index beamed up at him brightly, apparently recovered from her grievous wounds. "So, why is that the big beer drinker and heavy chain smoker, the mature," he sniggered over the word 'mature', "Komoe-sensei's pyajamas fit you perfectly?" He shook his head in a caricature of dismay, "Like, how many years apart are you?"

Komoe's jaw dropped as she puffed up indignantly at Touma's barb while Index's beaming face changed to a pout.

"Don't snub me like that," Index huffed, which Komoe agreed with fervently, bobbing her head up and down furiously to state her approval, "Though I do feel that my chest feels restricted in pyjamas," she finished sheepishly as she rubbed her chest in an attempt to make them more comfortable. Komoe continued nodding until Index's words sank in. Her head turned to face Index with a betrayed gasp.

"Y-your comment is insulting desu!" Komoe sputtered indignantly at having her chest compared to a ten year old.

"Ah? But…" Index trailed off with a mischievous smile.

"But WHAT?" Komoe shrieked.

"Nothing~" Index said in a singsong voice as Touma smiled, forgetting his troubles for a moment at the leisurely teasing in front of him as Komoe harangued for an explanation while Index laughed at her discomfort. Upon realizing that Index was far better at arguing with her, a staggering first, Komoe switched her attention back to Touma, who had always proven to be the ultimate distraction when it came to females.

"Anyway, Kamijou-chan!" Komoe snapped, "Ultimately, who is this girl to you!"

Touma gaped at her diversion. The sneaky little… he spared a glance at Index, then turned back to face Komoe resolutely. "Erm… my sister?"

"… Oh, your sister…" Komoe nodded her head as the information sank in. Then, the ludicrousness of statement smacked her in the face and her eyes flew open as she suddenly seem to swell a hundredfold, "LIAR! SHE'S A FOREIGNER!" Komoe screeched, pointing at Index's blue hair and green eyes forcefully, "A beautiful foreigner," she repeated in case Touma didn't get the message. Which he had brilliantly received actually, if the distance he had put between himself and Komoe was any indication. "Come clean, Kamijou-chan. Or I will…" she flexed her fingers threateningly and Touma cringed in response.

"Well, that would depend on why you would want the information then," Touma said carefully as his face became solemn, "If it's to report it to the Board, you'll get nothing out of me." It was neither a threat nor a warning. It was a fact. Komoe blanched slightly as Touma's eyes took on the same chilling glint as they had when she had met him in an alleyway before he entered her school and became her student.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you two are in," she said as she composed herself, "but whatever it is, since it took place inside the city, it is a teacher's job to take care of the situation. It's an adults duty," she added firmly, ignoring Touma's derisive snort. Komoe let out a sigh, grabbing both of Touma's hands suddenly with a pleading look, "If I know you two are treading on dangerous ground, I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"… I don't want to get anymore people involved," Touma said after a moment of silence, staring down at her hands sadly, "Especially those people that I care about deeply. It's a dangerous world out there and I can't bear it if anymore people got hurt because of me. I owe you a big favour, Sensei. So that's why... that's why maybe you shouldn't let yourself get involved in this."

Komoe blushed lightly, recovering her hands and rocking on her feet nervously, "Saying something cool like that and trying to cover things up will not make sensei forgive you." She got up and made for the door, turning back to look at Touma wistfully, "You're a good guy, Kamijou-chan. But you need to trust in others more. Trust their strength and bond that they have forged with you."

"But—"

"No buts!" Komoe smacked Touma over the head lightly, "Say some more and I'll really get mad. I'm going to get some stuff for breakfast," she turned around again and cocked her head slightly, "Ah, but Sensei has such a poor memory… it'll probably be forgotten when I come back and find you two here." She said as she opened the door and left. Smiling lightly, she headed off to the market.

Touma shook his head, a sense of relief finally washing over him at her cryptic message. She had essentially told him that she was going to forget about the whole incident and just treat them as guests that came over for breakfast. And with that, his melancholy returned in full force. Forcing it down, he turned his attention the next occupant in the room, Index.

"She's a kind person, isn't she?" Index said wistfully.

"That she is," Touma agreed wholeheartedly, "That she is. But no one else should get involved in this."

"Yes, that is probably for the best," Index agreed, "We cannot let her use magic anymore." Her voice was deathly grave as she peeled back the hood of the bunny pyjamas. Her unusually solemn tone caught Touma's attention, whose head had swivelled to face her to hear what she had to say next. "Grimoires are dangerous things, with the contrasting common knowledge and altered laws written in them." She let her hair out as she thought of what to say next and continued, "A 'different world' like that is poisonous for 'this world', regardless of alignment.

"What do you mean by that?" Touma asked, his gaze speculative.

"Without mentioning magicians," Index raised a finger to denote the magicians, "if people of 'this world' come into contact with knowledge of a 'different world'," she raised her other hand, pointing another finger upwards to denote ordinary people, "Then what happens is that their brains will be destroyed just trying to comprehend it."

"Destroyed?" Touma snorted derisively, "So it's like opening Pandora's box then, isn't it?" he compared the two thoughtfully, "Is that what magic is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Index whispered, clasping her hands tightly like a prayer, "Do you really want to know about the burden I carry? To delve into this world? Once you enter, you can never truly escape from it." Her warning was clear.

Touma leaned back, a strange smile on his face, "I've already gotten involved, whether I'd to admit it or not. So, stop doing that," he pointed at the way she was facing him earnestly with her hands clasped together in a prayer, "I feel like I'm a Father listening to a confession."

Index cocked her head slightly, a small blush finally appearing on her face. Whether it was from happiness or embarrassment was beyond Touma, but he rarely questioned the antics of women in general. "Yes, you are, aren't you?" she said softly.

"So, why don't we start from the beginning then? I've got some questions of my own," Touma said as looked at her straight in the eye, "So let's get down to it."

Index nodded, taking in a deep breath and then, she began to speak. "Did you know that the Christians were originally united as one?" Index asked. At Touma's nod, she continued, "But then, there are now so many different churches of Christianity. Why do you think this is so?"

"Isn't it because of politics?" Touma answered, "Even the Son of God himself was executed because of political strife, wasn't he?"

"That is correct," Index concurred as her voice became sad, "They split, opposed one another and chose various paths of their own. Even though they all believed in the same God. All of them have evolved in their own way and have gained their own individuality. The English Anglican Church that I belong to…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Steeling herself, she looked back up at Touma. "Since England is a country of magic, witch hunts and inquisitions, all these anti-magician culture developed in extraordinary manners. That is why my Church has a special division, specially formed to defeat rogue magicians. All the tactics and magic developed by this division is used to purge the world of evils through whatever means available. The church of necessary evil: Necessarius."

"Necessarius? A church of necessary evil?" Touma pressed.

"In order to understand an impure enemy, our own hearts become impure. Coming into contact with an impure enemy causes our body to become impure," Index began.

"So, in order to defeat the evils of the world, we have to eliminate it, essentially becoming a form of evil in itself through the act of killing?" Touma guessed.

Index smiled at his analogy, "Something like that, yes. Necessarius basically gathers all the impurities in one spot. And the greatest impurity of all is –"

"Those 103,000 grimoires of yours," Touma spat.

"Yes." Index admitted without shame. "Magic is like a formula. If one can successfully reverse engineer it and come to understand the fundamentals of how magic functions, one can even completely neutralize the spell even before the casting has ended. If one knows about all the magic in the world and can comprehend the formulas to its very basis, then one can neutralize, control and distort all magic in the world to become a Majin, a Magician God. That is why all 103,000 grimoires were –"

"Hammered into your brain," Touma realized exactly how large the burden was, "So whoever gets their hands on you essentially has the world at their beck and call if they can extract the information from your brain, is that it? They should have just destroyed the damn things!"

Index looked happy at his outrage. "It's not as simple as you think it is. As I have said before the Grimoires are from a 'different world'. It is not the book but the contents that are important. For some odd reason, I'm unaffected by the poison of the grimoires and that is why they input it into my brain. Even if the original is destroyed, it'd be meaningless if it were passed down orally. They needed someone who could store everything in one place so that they can control its power."

"That'd be you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. But even then, grimoires cannot be destroyed by humans. Or at least, the human mind can't. They had no choice but to seal them off because they could not do anything. After all, you cannot completely eradicate a power that you cannot truly comprehend," Index explained.

"So they sealed it into you then? And these magicians are after the knowledge in your head in order to become some Godlike being?" Touma demanded, his voice harsh, "What kind of sick joke is this!"

"Oh, no… the grimoires are still around. I merely possess all of their knowledge. But," Index covered her face with her blankets, her voice muffled, "with the knowledge of all 103,000 grimoires, one can absolutely distort the world and change it however much they like. Such is the fate that I carry."

"And you have carried this burden all this time?" Touma was getting increasingly agitated, his voice hard, "And you don't bother to tell me this before you run off and get sliced even after I destroy your only source of protection? I could have done something, get people to help you, take you into protective custody and…!" Touma trailed off, his eyes widening at his own words. What was he saying? He had wanted to keep Mikoto and his friends out of this dangerous world but in the end, he had ended up suggesting he ask for their help. He stopped, his jaw opening and closing as he closed his eyes painfully. "No…" he finally said as she shrank back from his words, "No, I was wrong," he admitted, "If I were in your place, I would have done the same thing. The burden you carry… is not something that you would wish on others."

Index's eyes widened and she stared at him with wondering eyes, "You… understand? You don't hate me?" she asked hopefully, her voice wistful. Even if someone had accepted her before, the fact was that she had no memories of that person. Right now, there was one person in front of her who could possibly understand the reason why she ran so desperately through the streets.

Touma laughed, his voice rueful as he looked at her, "You're too kind, Index. I'm the selfish one. I keep throwing myself into the thick of things without caring for my life and expect to bear the responsibility while keeping my friends away and asking them to value their lives when I don't even value mine."

"That's not true!" Index protested, "You care about them, that's why you don't want them to get hurt!"

"But the act of keeping it from them, for not trusting them and their strength… isn't that something that hurts them as well?" Touma remarked bitterly as he looked up at the ceiling with a look of self-disgust, "I guess I'm just selfish that way. And you… well, now that I'm involved, I can't very well just let you rot and die on the streets. These magicians, who are they? And what," he remembered Mikoto's talk about the woman, "is a Saint?"

Index had smiled at his proclamation but her smile vanished when Touma mentioned the word 'Saint' and her face lost all colour.

"A… Saint?" she whispered, looking almost fearful now.

"Why, what's wrong?" Touma asked curiously, she looked positively terrified.

"A Saint, is one who is called the 'Child of God'," Index whispered, "They are born with a mark, a 'Stigma."

"… You know I have completely no idea what you are talking about, right?" Touma pointed out.

"Oh, yes. Sorry," Index scratched her head, "Ah, this is based on the Idol Worship Theory. Basically, in worshipping a form of a more powerful being, the duplicate can gain a very small portion of the original's power. For example, building a replica of the cross where Christ was crucified and putting on the roof of a church will actually allow it to get some power from the actual cross users. Think of it like the sun, humans have harnessed its power for electricity but it's virtually limitless despite having so many ways to make use of its power. In the Saint's case, humans are said to be in the image of God and Saints are a higher replica that can bring out more power. They are comparable to a nuclear bomb in terms of power and there are less than 20 of them existing currently."

"A nuclear bomb… huh?" Touma muttered, his voice becoming hard, "Then I suppose I'm screwed aren't I?" his voice was totally devoid of irony.

"Touma, you can't! A Saint will crush you without any effort at all!" Index protested, her eyes wide with fear, "If the magic cabal has indeed sent a Saint after me, then nothing this city throws at them will be effective at all!"

Touma laughed bitterly, "You maybe right on a small scale, Index. But you can't look down on Academy City. The top 2 will probably be able to defeat these Saints of yours if they were called in. Myself?" He glanced at his right arm, "My Imagine Breaker can defeat magic, so all that's left is for me to come up with a way to use her speed and wires against her, don't I?" His eyes narrowed, "If I touch the Saint, will I be able to negate this 'Stigma' of theirs?"

"Only the active portions," Index explained, "But being a Saint is very much a part of their nature. You can't negate the nature of their existence so easily, otherwise you'd kill people with a handshake by negating their lifeforce. Touma, you can't… it's too dangerous!"

"I'm already involved in this, whether you like it or not, Index," Touma said harshly, the hypocrisy of his statement not lost on him, "And I'm going to make sure no one else is going to get involved in this mess. Mikoto has already gotten hurt… so now, it's personal."

"Mikoto is that girl you were with, right?" Index asked carefully at Touma's shuttered expression.

"Yeah," Touma breathed, rubbing his hand over his face wearily, "I think she hates me now. It's stupid, isn't it? I ask her to stay out of something so dangerous but plunge headlong into it without caring for my own safety."

"I think I understand," Index replied softly, "the selfish desire to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders so that no one else has to. But… Touma, while I can understand… isn't it too much like this? She fought for your sake, didn't she?"

"It's precisely because of that that I can't handle the guilt if she gets hurt," Touma said solemnly, his eyes haunted as he shut them to block out the images and sounds that were repeating in his head again. Mikoto's crying face, her heartfelt pleas. "I can't."

"… I understand, I won't press you anymore," Index said gently, "But, Touma, you must promise me, you can't make any reckless moves. You are no match for a Saint!"

"You don't need to worry about me," Touma flexed his neck, his eyes hard, "I'll think of something."

"…" Index twitched, "Touma…" she growled, irritated that he was dismissing all her attempts to warn him.

"Eh?" Touma glanced at Index as she bared her teeth, her eyes narrowing into deadly slits, "Oi, Index, what's with that… ARGH!"

Index pounced without warning, her teeth prepared to inflict maximum damage.

"How did I piss you off? Such Misfortune!"

_*** XXX ***_

Some distance away, perched atop of a building, was Stiyl Magnus. Eyeing the commotion that was going on in Komoe's place with something they called a 'Binoculars', Stiyl pursed his lips thoughtfully. One could detect a strange tinge of wistfulness as he saw Index hanging off Kamijou Touma's head and he sighed as he stubbed out his cigarette. Behind him, he heard soft footfalls patter across the concrete floor and he turned back to face Kanzaki Kaori.

"So, what did you find?" Stiyl asked as Kaori came to stand behind him.

"I've done some checks on his background thanks to our informant," Kaori replied, her eyes fixed onto Komoe's house, "To say the least, he's neither Magician nor Esper."

"… Are you going to tell me he's just a normal high schooler? With that right arm of his? Not likely," Stiyl snorted as he lit another cigarette. "No mere amateur could have thought on his feet so easily and derived an answer to Innocentius within such a short period of time."

"Hm," Kaori acknowledged his point, "But rather, the problem is with his connections. Apparently, he is affiliated with the underground of this city. He's a trained fighter but he falls under the category of street fighter rather than a professionally trained one. As for his right arm, we have no details on how it works."

Stiyl breathed out a torrent of smoke, his gaze thoughtful, "Perhaps there was an intentional blackout on his information?" he suggested, "Not to mention Index's wounds were healed by magic. Would it really be possible for a mere human to be able to cast a healing spell with just some instruction?" he inhaled again, "Kanzaki, do other magic societies reside this far east except…?"

Kaori shook her head, "If they were moving within this city, some would have been detected by the city's security satellite. Enemy forces are unknown, to say the least. All that remains is to see if he will foolishly believe that whatever he has can stop me."

"…" Stiyl sighed heavily, his expression sad, "She looks relieved to have someone share her burden. Almost happy. How much longer do we have to keep ripping that happiness apart and let her suffer?"

"Is that a perplexing emotion for you?" Kaori asked softly, "You who have been in that place once."

Stiyl snorted, "It's the same as always. Always, we have to do what is right."

_*** XXX ***_

"So, ah… Sogiita-san," Uiharu began timidly as they sat down in the 177th Judgment branch, "You have been temporarily assigned as our backup?" everyone in the branch stared at Sogiita Gunha curiously. Known as Judgment's supreme enforcer, his exploits were legendary. Some said that he was the main driving force behind many volunteers desire to do the right thing with their powers. Others spoke of his hot-bloodedness, his willingness to beat the sense into people and smile at them afterwards while helping them up.

"That's right," Gunha had swept his hair down, putting on his jacket once again. In fact, like this, he almost looked like a mild-mannered student. "I've been officially assigned to the 177th Branch to broaden my horizons and observe their operations. Please take care of me, Konori-sempai!" he said respectfully as he bowed to Mii.

"Ah! There's no need to be so formal, Sogiita-san," Mii replied pleasantly, "I'm sure there are plenty of things we will be able to learn from one another. Although I must admit I'm surprised that the Main Branch assigned you of all people." Mii glanced thoughtfully at Kazari and Kuroko, who returned it with a shrug. Ruiko had her statement taken in the office and she had left afterwards, saying that she was going home to take a rest. While Kazari had offered to see her home, Ruiko reminded her that she had far more important things to do now, much to Kazari's shock.

Wasn't Ruiko acting a bit weird?

"Well, that aside," Kuroko cut in, unimpressed by Gunha's resume, "We have finally managed to get our hands on the elusive Level Upper," she held up the music player, "But the question remains… how the heck does music raise your levels!"

"That's indeed an interesting question," Mii said thoughtfully while Gunha inspected the device curiously.

"Hmm… Well, music affects the mood of a person listening to it, right? Maybe it has something to do with that," Gunha offered.

"Wouldn't it be too convenient?" Kuroko said doubtfully as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, right now, we have these as our main priorities: Stop the spread of Level Upper," Mii began, looking at her Judgment colleagues seriously, "Recover all unconscious users of Level Upper. And lastly, to capture its inventor."

"And that's the main reason why I've been assigned here," Gunha revealed, "The Board is interested to know how an inventor that could invent something to raise levels has slipped under their notice. In the event that an arrest is being made, I would have to request bringing the inventor into my custody."

"… Is that so?" Kazari said curiously, her eyes wide. Even the board had taken a vested interest in Level Upper. This was news alright. Big news.

"Yes, the Board is worried that if an inventor of this calibre was able to create something like Level Upper, he or she could very well leak the knowledge of Esper technology to other countries, upsetting the balance that has been established by Academy City," Gunha replied, even as he grimaced slightly, "Truth be told, I don't have the stomach for this but if this kind of technology leaks to the underground…"

"Ah, Gunha-san is affiliated with the underground organizations of Academy City?" Mii asked in shock. Everyone knew that the underground of Academy City was a treacherous place where only the strong survived. They were comprised of Espers that had come together as a group with a common goal or a very powerful group of Skill-Outs that had acquired illegal technology. Typically, Judgment could not do much against underground activities but it seemed that Gunha was mainly involved in breaking up underground organizations, which was amazing as he was but one man.

Gunha nodded, "I serve as a control, of sorts. But there are some who have escaped time and time again or are simply too powerful for me to be effective at all. SCHOOL is one, with Number 2 at its head. Those gutless bastards!" Gunha clenched his fist as his hair suddenly flew up, becoming unnaturally spiky as an odd fire sparked in his eyes, "To abuse the power that has been given to them is not something to be proud off!"

Half expecting Gunha's hair to turn a shade of gold, Kazari giggled, "Well," she began, "with Sogiita-san on board, I think we might be able to handle errant Esper cases with more ease within our jurisdiction now. I think I'll contact Kiyama-sensei and let her know we have acquired Level Upper and allow her to disseminate the information."

"Kiyama… as in Kiyama Harumi?' Gunha asked curiously.

"Why yes, do you know her?" Kazari asked.

"Well, not personally," Gunha said as he pursed his lips thoughtfully, "but her expertise can't be denied."

"Indeed," Kuroko said as she grabbed her vibrating phone, "Kiyama-san has kindly extended a hand to aiding our cause. This makes things a lot easier for us." Placing the phone to her ear, Kuroko answered the call, "Hello? Yes, I'm her roommate. What!" Kuroko almost dropped the phone as her eyes widened in shock but she quickly steadied her arm, "What do you mean her wound opened up? What wound? Argh! Right, I'm coming there right now." Kuroko slapped the phone shut as everyone shot her a curious look.

"Onee-sama has somehow sustained serious wounds," Kuroko said urgently, shoving the phone into her bag as she looked at her colleagues, "I'll leave this to you for now. Uiharu, update me if anything new comes in. Konori-sempai, Sogiita-san, I'll leave everything to you two for now." Without even waiting for their reply, Kuroko was gone, having teleported in her haste to find Mikoto.

"I wonder what happened to Misaka-san," Mii said softly as she recalled the panicked look on Kuroko's face.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing serious, Misaka-san is very tough," Kazari said confidently as a report came in, "Ah! Gunha-san, we've got some Esper activity that we suspect to be Level Upper users, could you go and stop them? Konori-sempai and I will be your backup."

Gunha snorted, his face lighting with a grin as he ran a hand over his hair, letting it stand again as he got up to leave, "Just leave to me! I'll show them what real guts is! You don't need to abuse your power to be somebody!" With that, he left.

"…"

"…"

"He's a little odd, isn't he?" Mii commented.

"Yes, he is." Kazari agreed.

_*** XXX ***_

Gunha sighed as he sat on the ridiculously fat Esper that he had just knocked out. No, it was not that he was gloating over his victory. No, it was not that he couldn't lift the guy up and throw him in jail. No, the issue was… He looked around at the piles of bodies. All twenty of them were Espers that had used Level Upper. While he had tried to use peaceful means, like offering cookies and a free meal, the moment he said he was part of Judgment was when hostilities started.

So now, here he was, having knocked out all twenty Espers in a space of 2 minutes while not having enough time to even stretch his muscles. He had already called for Anti-Skill to take them in, so now all he had to do was guard them so nothing untoward happened to them.

"…" Gunha grabbed his phone as it rang and placed it against his ear, "Hello? Gunha speaking."

"Hello, Gunha-kun!" a female voice came over the phone and Gunha paused at the familiar tone.

"Telestina-san?"

"Ah, so you do remember me, Gunha-kun!" Telestina, one of his superiors and Power Developers, said enthusiastically, "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you recently but with all the things that have been going on… Well, Amata has been breathing down my neck for not updating you on why exactly you were transferred."

"Why exactly I was transferred?" Gunha asked curiously, "Wasn't to stop the spread of Level Upper and capturing the inventor so that the underground does not have time to abuse the technology?"

"Well, it's not just for that," Telestina said, "We suspect that the underground already has acquired it. That is why you are to assist Judgment's 177th Branch with this. It is a good chance to further develop and test your limits, since your rank as 7th in the city is not indicative of your true power. After all, your opponent is –"

"Kakine Teitoku," Gunha finished darkly.

"Bingo!" Telestina crowed, "Kakine had been quite ungrateful to us even though we helped him develop his powers too. So this is your official mission from your Power Developers, Gunha-kun: Defeat Kakine and stop whatever he is trying to accomplish with Level Upper. If you can't fight him, then do your best to destroy whatever he is creating but do remember to report in the results to us."

"If I make it out alive, that is," Gunha said replied drolly as Anti-Skill cars began to come in.

"Oh, don't be so negative, Gunha-kun!" Telestina encouraged, "We haven't trained you for nothing, you know! If you like, we can even send you the data we have on Kakine, his Personal Reality, his powers and nature to help you, ne?"

"That would be appreciated, Telestina-san. But ah… how did you know he already acquired Level Upper? And how do you know that something can be 'created' from the Level Upper system?" Gunha asked suspiciously.

"Now, now, Gunha-san," Telestina giggled but Gunha could feel the sudden tension leap out from the phone like an angry snake, "We all have our methods. Just do your best and don't speak of this to anyone, ok?"

"..." Gunha sighed. He was beginning to give up on acquiring any useful information from his Power Developers anymore. "I understand, Telestina-san. I'll get to work on it right away." As she said her byes, Gunha clamped the phone shut and shook his head wearily. Well, it seemed that he had a slightly different mission after all. Can't help it then. Having a Kihara as your Power Developer was tough work. It took guts, lots of guts.

_*** XXX ***_

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko cried out as she charged into the hospital ward, almost knocking over a nurse in the process. In front of Mikoto stood Heaven Canceller, who was currently examining the unusually quiet girl with a frown. "Onee-sama?" Kuroko repeated again softly as she saw the haggard look on Mikoto's face. It was haunted, sad. Betrayed. What had happened here, exactly?

"Hm, while I admire your tenacity," Heaven Canceller said to Mikoto gently, "Attempting something so reckless will only serve to shorten your lifespan. For your own sake and his, try not to overdo it, ok?"

Mikoto's eyes fluttered shut, exhaling shakily, "Yeah." Her reply was dull as she sank back down on the bed slowly.

"How is she, doctor?" Kuroko asked Heaven Canceller worriedly, her eyes constantly flickering between looking at the doctor and Mikoto.

"Well, because she tried to move too much and attempted to use her powers with such a big wound on her waist, she ended up opening it again," Heaven Canceller explained, "I would suggest keeping her from doing any strenuous activities for the time being. Spend some time with her," he nodded at her thoughtfully as he left.

"Wound on the waist?" Kuroko repeated, her eyes flying wide as she bent down beside Mikoto, "Onee-sama, what is he talking about?" All perversions were promptly thrown out the window as Mikoto's eyes flickered to look at her blankly for a moment before turning back to look up at the ceiling. Kuroko's blood went cold. It's like Mikoto didn't even acknowledge that she was even there in the same room with her. "Onee-sama?" it was a hoarse whisper now as Kuroko stared at her roommate desperately.

"He's gone," Mikoto finally rasped, her voice leaden, "That idiot. Always trying to shoulder everything. Never factoring himself into the equation."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked, confusion momentarily setting in, "What are you talking about? Is this about… Kamijou-san?"

Mikoto laughed, her eyes finally focused on Kuroko, "Hey, Kuroko. What would you do if the friend you believed in, a friend who is precious to you tells you that his own life is worth nothing. And that he'd push away all help, all aid just so that other people won't get hurt… except himself. How selfish is that?"

It answered nothing that she wanted yet asked everything of her.

Kuroko let out a breath. Well, at least Mikoto was willing to trust her enough to confide in her, even though the situation was about as vague as it got. "Onee-sama," Kuroko began, unsure with how to proceed. Deciding to just wing it, Kuroko continued, trying to understand the incomprehensible, "I don't know what trouble the two of you are in," she said earnestly, a trace of hurt in her tone. Of all people, she would have expected Mikoto to trust her more. But because Mikoto had known Touma for a longer time, perhaps she was more willing to share in his troubles? She did not know. All she knew now was that Mikoto was upset and that she didn't like to see her upset. "But I think that everyone has their own reasons for making their choices."

"I can understand the concept of not wanting to get the people close to them hurt," Kuroko went on, "But the fact that you feel that his ideals, his very path is wrong… shouldn't you stand up and just shove it in his face? Like you always do? Onee-sama is strong but sometimes, pure force won't solve every problem. Charging straight ahead means that you can't see the things that you are leaving behind. If it were me, I would show that person how strong I am through my convictions and actions." Deep in her heart, Kuroko understood futility. She was not dumb enough to believe that Mikoto was a lesbian. But she remained strong and firm, hoping that one day… one day it would be returned. "Sometimes all it takes is too step back and understand."

Mikoto's eyes were wide as she looked at Kuroko, shocked by the maturity displayed by her junior. A small smile graced her lips and she raised her hand, rubbing Kuroko's hair affectionately, "Sometimes, I don't know whether to believe you are just crazy or pretending to be dumb," she said almost wistfully as she looked back up at the ceiling. "Touma… he has always gone to places that I don't even know I can reach."

"Then show him you can reach it!" Kuroko said fiercely, "Show him that you can share his burden, that you are strong enough to share his problems… just like the way I want to share yours!" Kuroko gritted her teeth as Mikoto looked at her, a soft sigh escaping her as she patted Kuroko's head.

"Thank you, Kuroko. You're always there for me even though you have your own problems," Mikoto said earnestly.

Kuroko shook her head, her lips upturned into a smile, "Ah, Onee-sama. How little you think of me. To me, Onee-sama is as important to me as my life. I would gladly give my life for yours."

'My life for yours…' the words echoed in Mikoto's head and her eyes widened fractionally. Those words… Mikoto shut her eyes as she remembered those similar words from a long ago time.

"You should get back now, Kuroko," Mikoto finally said, "I'll be fine here."

"But, Onee-sama?" Kuroko still looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'll take a good rest before going to beat some sense into that idiot," Mikoto said with a mock scowl, "Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."

Kuroko sighed as she nodded. "Ah, well. Onee-sama will tell me when she wants to tell me, right? But, just so Onee-sama knows: Kuroko will always support you and stand behind you, no matter what." Getting to her feet, with no perversion in mind, Kuroko turned to leave, "Don't go doing anything reckless, ok, Onee-sama?" she reminded as she opened the door and left.

"…" Mikoto let out a shaky breath, raising her head to glance at her clenched fist sadly. The sad look slowly morphed into a look of determination. "Idiot. If you're going to leave me behind… then I'm going to stick to you like glue! We promised that we would support each other forever. There's no way I'm going to let you do this alone."

Outside, Kuroko sagged against the wall beside the ward, the back of her head hitting the wall as she wiped her face wearily. Her eyes shuttered as tears threatened to fall. She desperately wanted to share in Mikoto's troubles, to help her in any way she could. Yet, she couldn't. There was a gap between them that had never felt as visible as it was now. Kamijou Touma was a good man. But now… now she never hated him as fiercely for being the one on Mikoto's mind.

He was the one that was precious to her. He was the one Mikoto would gladly give her life for. The one she trusted the most and had gotten herself injured for. Not even Kuroko was privy to her secrets. Kuroko scoffed bitterly as she picked herself off the wall, slinging her bag over her back as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Was this what Ruiko meant by being powerless to do anything and the sheer helplessness that came with it when all you could do was watch?

"Hah… Kuroko is really stupid sometimes." Releasing a sigh, she smiled sardonically to herself as she left. She wasn't the one that Mikoto wanted to alleviate her wounds. It was Touma she needed.

Damn him.

_***XXX ***_

Contrary to what Ruiko had told the members of Judgment after they had taken her statement, she had not returned home. Instead, she had spent much of the early afternoon simply wandering around Academy City, her music player clasped tightly within one hand as she walked around aimlessly. Such a difference in their capabilities and ideals, she reflected bitterly at Kuroko's easy confidence and Mikoto's nonchalance at the concept of levels.

And yet, each of them was so sure of their strength that they did not notice the gaping chasm between them. They were around the same age, yet the sheer difference in their mentality and strength was staggering. It was as if they were living in two completely different worlds. The fate of a Level 0 was to wallow in the sidelines while the Espers continued to grow stronger, handling things that Level 0's could never do without aid.

She hated it.

Why were they the ones special? Why were they the ones who got to have their dreams fulfilled when people like her couldn't? It was easy for them to say that Levels don't make you who you are. But what did they know? They had powers. To not have powers at all would have meant growing up in a far more different environment. Things would change. Ruiko understood that.

That's why she couldn't accept Mikoto or Touma's words.

They didn't truly understand anything at all. Touma did, perhaps. But even so, he still had something to call his own. What did she have? A stupid good luck charm.

"Oi, Ruiko!" Ruiko paused, turning to see who was calling her. A dark-brown haired girl was waving to her, a wide grin on her face.

"Muu-chan?" Ruiko brightened, running up to meet her friend. Muu was her classmate in Sakugawa Middle School and a good friend of hers. They had been friends since Junior School, after all. Uiharu rarely interacted with them, seeing as how she always had Judgment duties.

"Watcha doing?" Muu asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest as she peered at Ruiko carefully.

"Ah, nothing much, really…" Ruiko replied, unsure of how to answer that question, "Just walking around."

"Nothing much, eh?" Muu repeated suspiciously, "Well, you look terrible girl!" She grabbed Ruiko's arm, gesturing with a tilt of her head, "Come on, I'm grabbing a bite with Akemi and Mako! It's been a while since you joined us, right?"

"Ah? I guess…" Ruiko stammered as Muu dragged her across the road easily.

"Aren't you the quiet one today?" Muu remarked sardonically, "Usually you're the one brimming with energy, you know."

Ruiko forced a smile, "Y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Hmm…" Muu looked at her speculatively, before finally shrugging, "Well, whatever you say, Ruiko. But we're friends, so if you have anything on your mind, just tell ole' Muu-chan here about it!" She tapped herself lightly on the chest to emphasize her point.

Ruiko giggled, shaking her head lightly. She felt slightly better already. "Ah, Muu! You don't even have a big enough chest to beat on!"

"H-hey!" Muu scowled, letting out an indignant huff, "I resent that! I'm still a growing girl!"

"Bleh!" Ruiko stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Aha! Now that's the Ruiko I know!" Muu crowed, grabbing Ruiko and nudging her in the stomach lightly with her elbow, "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "You heard the news? Level Upper man!"

"Eh?" Ruiko froze at Muu's words.

"You know, the latest thing in Academy City! Even Level Zeroes can raise their Level with that item!" Muu exclaimed, her eyes shining. Ruiko opened her mouth to say something but the words couldn't come out. "Man, if I had the money, I'd buy one so that I could improve by leaps and bounds! It's so frustrating to be looked down upon, right Ruiko?" Muu glanced at the frozen Ruiko curiously, "Ruiko?"

Ruiko jumped, "Ah! Huh? Oh, yeah. You're right." She stammered nervously.

"Hmm…" Muu frowned for a second before nodding her head, "But first, I'd give Level Upper to you!"

"Eh?" Ruiko blinked at Muu blankly.

"Well, even though Akemi, Mako and I are Level 0, we can still display a little power!" Muu explained and Ruiko's eyes went wide. That was right… she had totally forgot about that. Level 0 could also include those whose powers were too insignificant to be considered Level 1 yet. And that would include Touma…. Wouldn't it? Her thoughts were derailed as Muu continued, "Ruiko, you always wanted an ability, right? So we should let you have it! You deserve it!"

"I… deserve it?" Ruiko repeated hoarsely.

"Well," Muu scratched her head, "You always say you don't care about not having Levels as long as we all have fun. And you were so happy for us when we were able to display even the slightest of powers. So… eh… you could consider it as thanks I guess? But eh… I don't have the money but if I do? Maybe Akemi and Mako and I can pool some money together!" Muu clapped her hands in excitement, "It'd be perfect!"

Ruiko clenched her fist. Yes, she never asked for much, didn't she? She deserved a power too like any other person. She wanted to be special too. And she wanted her friends to be able to experience that for themselves. To be a high level, to be respected and to be happy.

"I…" Muu stopped, arrested in her motion as Ruiko raised her head, her eyes determined, "I have Level Upper."

"… EH!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Yes, I've analyzed the file you sent me," Kiyama Harumi said briskly to Kazari over the phone as she leaned back against her chair in her office languidly.

"Is it really possible to increase your ability by just using music?" Kazari asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Harumi picked up the earphone idly, "That would be rather difficult," she admitted, "However, if it has a similar function to Testament or is used with Testament, then the story might be different."

"Testament?"

"Ah, sorry," Harumi apologized, "I forgot to explain. Testament is a machine that uses electric signals to transmit information to the brain. To raise Levels, one would have to affect all five senses to be able to use abilities more effectively. However that process itself is discouraged because of the dangers involved with devices messing with the brain functions that might clash with your Personal Reality and AIM field. However, using this as an example, it would be very difficult to rely on hearing alone for applying music software to perform things simultaneously. It looks like I'll have to conduct more analysis on this file. I'll get back to you if I find something."

"Ah, thank you so much, Kiyama-san," Kazari said gratefully.

"It's no big deal," Harumi replied gently as she put down the phone.

Back in the Judgment office, Kazari put the phone down, nodding at Mii to let her know that Harumi had been contacted and updated accordingly. She glanced worriedly at the music player that housed the Level Upper music file, her heart heavy. "Are we following the wrong lead in thinking that Level Upper is just music?" For a moment, she was reminded of Ruiko and her music player that had the secret track that she had found online. Kazari's heartbeat accelerated.

Could it be?

Kazari opened her phone again and found Ruiko's number, pressing the dial button. No response, Ruiko's handphone was turned off.

Kazari's worry magnified. She shook her head. No, Ruiko would never cheat. She had said so herself, right?

So why did she have such a cold feeling in her stomach — that something terrible was about to happen?

_*** XXX ***_

Night has fallen and Kamijou Touma, after guarding Index for a full day at Komoe's place, finally decided to head back to his place. Trudging along the road, Touma wondered briefly at his hypocritical actions towards Mikoto. Not that he could do anything now. When it came down to it, Touma was a coward through and through. He didn't want to lose her or let her get hurt. That was reason enough for him no matter the hypocrisy.

The streets were strangely quiet.

Touma stopped.

Too quiet.

His eyes narrowed, his senses sharpening as he looked around him. No cars were going the road, no other pedestrian was visible and all the shops were covered in darkness. This was not natural. "Come out, whoever you are," Touma asked aloud, patiently waiting for his response.

"Very observant," a familiar female voice said as the sound of feet dragging across the floor came from the far left. Touma turned, his eyes widening as he saw the female magician from yesterday.

"Kanzaki… Kaori…" Touma whispered.

"You know my name," Kaori remarked calmly, her nodachi still strapped to her back, "But that is to be expected. This is the first time we will actually be talking face to face, Kamijou Touma."

"What do you want?" Touma demanded, already knowing the answer.

"You already know," Kaori reiterated, raising her head imperiously, "It's futile, you know. You can't protect her with what you have. We have been observing your activities for the whole day. If you do not wish for innocent people to get involved, then you will hand her over."

"Why should I hand over anything? It's up to Index on who she wants to go with," Touma shot back, "And even if I did have the authority over her, there's no way I'm handing her over to sick people like you who would torture the information out of her."

"Hmph. I see," Kaori nodded, as if she had expected an answer like that, "but if we took her by force, your teacher will get hurt, no? Surely you do not wish for that to happen?"

Are you threatening me?" Touma growled, clenching his fist angrily as Kaori shifted nonchalantly.

"I'm merely stating a fact," Kaori said matter-of-factly, her expression fairly bored. Touma finally noticed that all the minor injuries she had sustained just a day ago had more or less disappeared. Just what was she? Was a Saint really this blessed? "We do not wish for innocents to get caught in our crossfire."

Touma snorted, "That's funny coming from the one who opened a hole in Index's back."

"That was your fault!" Kaori seethed, losing her composure for the first time in their encounter.

"My fault?" Touma scoffed, "Even if I did destroy her 'Walking Church', there's no reason for you to even contemplate slashing people with your weapon!"

"…" Kaori took inhaled deeply, as if reigning in her temper. "I see there is no getting through to you with just mere words." Kaori lightly touched the hilt of her nodachi. The road erupted in asphalt and dust as something tore through the ground with immense force. Touma dodged, his eyes picking up on the invisible strand of wires dragging through the road with absurd ease. "I've told this to your friend but I'll repeat it here: The speed of the slash wreathed by my **Shichiten Schitou** (Seven Heaven Seven Swords), Nanasen, kills one person seven times over in a split second. Your friend was able to melt the wires and direct it away… but can you?"

"…" Touma exhaled shakily. This was bad. Really bad. She was faster, stronger and more powerful than him in every aspect possible. If he wanted to stop her superhuman augmentations, he would need to touch her with Imagine Breaker. But the distance between them made even that difficult. Touma did not doubt that if she wanted, she would have cut off his head with batting an eyelid. Would he have to try to tap into 'that' again? And to avoid all the wires… Touma was at a disadvantage. And that grated him to no end. Fine then, he didn't have a choice. He would have to test it.

Touma charged.

Kaori sighed. "Nanasen," she announced aloud, not even bothering to move.

Touma dodged and weaved out of the wires movements but the last two wires got him, tangling his leg and sending him sprawling to the ground. Again, the wires moved and Touma found himself being thrown back by the force of the wires movements. Coughing, he tried not to breathe in the asphalt as Kaori shook her head at him almost sadly. "I do not understand what drives you to want to protect a complete stranger so recklessly. Do you not value your own life?"

"Just shut up!" Touma snarled, brandishing his hand furiously, "Who do you think you are to be lecturing me? Protecting a stranger? I don't need a reason to help someone, especially one as helpless and young as her! Do you not have any sense of shame?"

"… Nanasen."

This time, Touma was ready. As the wires converged, he charged straight on. Cuts erupted on his body, his arm, his chest but still he forged onwards. Cocking his hand back, he punched. Kaori's eyebrow lifted slightly in respect at his tenacity. But the difference between them was too great. Sidestepping it with incredible speed, Kaori brought her sheathed nodachi to bear on Touma's back. Touma stumbled and Kaori twisted her sheathed nodachi around, slamming the back of her weapon into Touma's stomach, followed by a kick to the chest to send him flying back.

Touma landed on his back, pain jolting through his body as he tried to get up. But Kaori didn't let him. Instead, she stepped on his solar plexus hard, making Touma release a strangled cry from the force of her stomp. Looking down impassively at Touma, Kaori shook her head again. "Isn't it enough? I don't believe you even have a valid reason to struggle this much for a mere stranger that is going to get you killed."

"Heh. I've already given you my reason," Touma muttered, his breathing laboured, "But let me ask you this: Why aren't you killing me? You could have ended the battle from the start. Even with Mikoto, whom you injured would have been no match for you. If you value the lives of so-called innocents like this, then why are you after Index with such nefarious goals in mind! How can you even bring yourself to slash at her back! She's just a helpless little girl! There's no way I can just stand by and let you do something like this! She's lost her memories, her home… I maybe weaker than you, Kanzaki Kaori but even with my limited strength, there's no way I'm going to back down from stopping you!"

Kaori's grip on her nodachi tightened and she pressed down harder, "Are you done?" she ground out, her hands shaking slightly.

"No, I'm not!" Touma hissed, "With your power, the power of a 'Saint', a 'Child of God', shouldn't you be the one protecting her from the people that wish to exploit her? You can do that, you have what it takes! So why? Why do something like this!"

"…" Kaori finally removed her leg from Touma's solar plexus, her eyes becoming sad as she did so. "I'm… not doing because I want to," she whispered, her voice no longer strong nor steely. It was weak, resigned. Touma looked up at her in surprise as she looked away, before taking in a deep breath to continue. "The organisation I belong to… is Necessarius."

"But that's the church Index belongs to!" Touma gasped, his vision slightly blurry, "Then… why?"

"She's a colleague of mine and… a very important friend to me," Kaori said softly, raising her head to look at the moonless night, "And I didn't want to slash at her back either! It was just to knock her out! But how was I supposed to know that her 'Walking Church' could be destroyed so easily!"

Touma could only stare at her in shock.

"… I only did it because I thought she wouldn't be injured," Kaori's tone was bitter, "Yet, this kind of thing happened."

"Then you could have just knocked her out with a blow to the head!" Touma roared, "What were you thinking!"

"Her hood, I didn't notice she didn't have it on," Kaori admitted, "So I did it the only way I could to secure her. Because if I didn't… she would suffer from a terrible fate."

"What?" Touma was getting more and more confused.

"Her 'perfect memorization'," Kaori said simply, "Let me ask you, what does Index look like to you."

"Just a girl."

"Do you think an ordinary girl would have been able to run from Stiyl and myself continually for over a year?" Kaori pressed. "She was able to run from Stiyl's flames and my attacks just by using her hand and feet, along with her extraordinary mind. She possesses no mana to use the knowledge to its full potential but yet she was able to dodge our pursuit for a year without being caught. Just Stiyl and myself can already wreck havoc in most places. If I were to become enemies with Necessarius, I probably wouldn't even last a year.

Touma's eyes went wide as the implications set in. Even with his Imagine Breaker and street fighting skills and Mikoto's powers, making them retreat with someone like Kaori on the team was already an uphill task. He probably wouldn't even last a day. Yet, Index was able to avoid them using purely her intellect.

"She's unquestionably a genius of the highest calibre," Kaori said for him, "Any magic society would bend over their backs to have her on their side. But the power she holds is scary, forbidden. That is why our church did not use her. But even so, she is still a human."

"Then, why are you chasing her? Aren't you supposed to be her allies? Why doesn't she remember anything if she has her 'perfect memorization'?" Touma demanded fiercely.

Kaori hesitated, before letting out a sigh. "She doesn't remember us at all, Kamijou Touma. Our true identities, our purpose… she has forgotten it all. That's why she could only come up with the conclusion that we were after her with what remained with her: The knowledge of the sector of Church she belongs to and the grimoires. She did not lose her memories. Rather… we erased them."

The world grinded to a halt. Touma was frozen, disbelief sinking in with Kaori's last words. "You what? How could you do something like that?" He asked numbly, "You said she was a precious friend, so how can you do something like that!"

"Did you think we had a choice?" Kaori snapped, his outraged tone mirroring her own, "If we didn't, she would have died!"

Touma's breath hitched. "What?"

"Thanks to the grimoires, 85% of her brain is used. The remaining 15% is left to everything else. But yet, thanks to her 'Perfect Memorization', whatever she sees is always etched into her brain. The capacity of a human brain is unexpectedly small, after all," Kaori said bitterly, "The human brain works over a hundred years by forgetting unwanted memories, organizing it. It's like how you can't remember what you ate for dinner a week ago. Unconsciously, we forget and we organize the information in our brain. But she can't do that. From the number of leaves in a tree to every raindrop in a rain, she can only remember and never forget. For someone who only has 15% of her brain space remaining, it is a fatal condition. Thus… we had no choice."

"… Bullshit."

Kaori's eyes narrowed in anger, "What did you say?"

"I said… this is BULLSHIT!" Touma snarled, ignoring the massive pain that was resonating throughout his entire body, "85% of the brain? Where did you get such stupid figures from? Unable to forget being fatal? The human brain doesn't work like that! How could you just believe in something so ridiculous without even getting the facts straight? How can you just give up on her like this!"

"Shut up, you amateur! How would you know? You don't suffer from 'Perfect Memorization'! You don't see the pain she goes through whenever she nears her limit!" Kaori roared back at him, "And you don't know the pain we've been through by taking away her memories! We saw her suffer so much… Even Stiyl… Stiyl cares for her so much… we wanted to create precious memories together. But every time… every time she had to forget… and the pain when you realize she doesn't know anything about her closest friends anymore… do you have any idea how that feels!"

"I told you, that can't be the case! The human brain doesn't work like that! There has to be another cause!" Touma said pleadingly.

But Kaori was beyond reasoning now. Anger had surged within her and had burst into an uncontrollable firestorm, "Shut up! Are you accusing the Church of lying?" She charged, a superhuman movement that was only a blur to Touma as she used her nodachi to smash him in the cheeks, sending him flying away. She jumped after him, relentless in her attacks as she pounded him again and again with her nodachi. Touma was terrified as her face came into view. No, it was not about the fact that she was so much stronger than him. It was the fact that he had struck a weak spot within her that bottled so much volatile emotions that frightened him. Even as he felt his bones crack, Touma could only watch helplessly as she vented her emotions.

"If we had another way, we would have found it! We kept creating more and more… but she just kept suffering more and more with those terrible headaches… we couldn't take it anymore! All those albums, all those pictures were useless!" Kaori ranted, on the verge of tears now, "She couldn't remember a thing. We couldn't bear to see her smile anymore. That smile that wanted to make friends… we couldn't take it anymore…" She buried the nodachi in the gravel road, her face twisted in agony.

Touma understood. With Index's personality, the pain from saying 'farewell' would be about the same as dying over and over again. Each time, all you could do was watch helplessly as she forgot everything and couldn't smile at you properly because of the pain you would show. Every time she would have her memories erased, she would feel unbearable sorrow at having her happy memories being destroyed. It was an experience that was worse than dying.

So they chose the easy way out. They chose not be become close to her anymore, to give her any memories that she would want to keep. That way, it would reduce the pain for both sides. They wouldn't have to see her cry again when she had to have her memories erased and to see her smile again brilliantly to anyone else. They threw away their status as friends and family for this. Because they couldn't do anything else despite their power.

That was nothing but –

"A load of crap!" Touma barked at Kaori forcefully despite the severity of his wounds, "This is just some twisted logic you came up with? Can't bear to see her smile again? Screw that!" The ground shook as Touma suddenly began to emanate an invisible pressure. His right hand came up, grabbing the sheathed nodachi with bone-breaking force. Kaori took a step back, unnerved by the sudden change in the air and the boy in front of her. She tried to free her nodachi from Touma's grasp but somehow, his strength had surpassed hers with alarming swiftness.

"I don't care about your stinking church or their stinking words," Touma ground out, "I told you that the human brain doesn't work that way. Fine, you tell me she suffers from those painful headaches nearing the end of her one year. There must be another cause to it! Even if by some illogical sense that the church was not lying, then you should make her happier each year! That way, she won't be afraid of losing her memories because, deep down, she will know that there will be someone for her! Then there's no need to run and no need to suffer!"

"Shut UP!" Kaori snapped as she tried to drag her nodachi away from Touma again but his grip was unnatural.

"Even I… a Devil, want to do that for her. So why can't you?" Touma whispered as he took a step forward, blood dripping everywhere.

"You intend to continue fighting like this? Even if you have this strength, I have Necessarius behind me. I'm only one of the top ten magicians in Necessarius. There will be others above me." Kaori was getting more and more confused and more and more frightened as the fundamentals of her world began to crumble around her. She couldn't understand what he was saying. The church was lying to them? How could that be! And yet, how could he stand firm in front her despite his injuries, never wavering in his convictions? "So don't you understand? Nothing will change!"

"Screw that. Change only begins when you take the first step. Nothing else," Touma took another step forward, his eyes drilling holes into Kaori's as she took a step back, unnerved. "You have all this power… so are you only protecting people because you have power? Isn't your magician name 'To be the salvation of those who can't be saved'?" Another step forward and the pressure intensified further, "That can't be it, right? You took on this name, acquired this power because there was something you wanted to protect, wasn't there? Then take the first step with your power instead of wallowing in an illusion of despair! If you can't, then I'll break it for you!"

Touma let go of the nodachi and punched. A deafening roar rumbled through the empty district as Kaori brought her nodachi to bear for defence. But it was weak, half-hearted. The wires shattered and Kaori fell on her back, her nodachi falling to the ground with a clatter as she let go of it in shock, her eyes wide as if she had just been hit in the face. Touma staggered, his knuckles erupting in a sea of blood, the last vestiges of his energy disappearing as he sank to the ground knee-first, before falling forward and unconscious.

'_Stand up…'_ He told himself sternly, '_Stand up! You still have to go back to Mikoto, you still have to fight… get up… Mikoto?'_ Touma's vision dimmed as he saw a flash of light and the world went mercifully black.

Kaori stared numbly at the fallen boy, before staring at her shaking hands. "What… am I doing… really?" she whispered to herself, her beliefs shaken to its very core. The things Kamijou Touma just said were crazy and yet they struck a cord within her. Deep down, she wanted to believe that there really was another way. But there was no way what he said could be true. The church wouldn't lie to them about Index. Her headaches were definitely real. And yet, could there really be another cause? No, it was only for normal humans. Index was definitely not a normal person.

But she desperately wanted to believe. Slowly, painstakingly, she grabbed her nodachi with weak hands and forced herself to stand with a wobble.

"Touma!"

A flash of light and Kaori was off the ground. But her body was sluggish for some odd reason and she winced as the attack brushed by her, burning her cheeks. "Railgun…" she murmured as Mikoto came into view, clutching her side with a free arm as she glared at Kaori. She was still in her hospital gown, having sneaked out to find Touma. But she had stumbled on the empty street on her way to Touma's house to thrash some understanding into him.

"Take him to the hospital, Ojou-chan," Kaori said as she turned to leave, "this fight is over." She jumped, vaulting over the buildings easily as Mikoto rushed to Touma's side, her face ashen as she saw the blood. So much blood.

"Touma! TOUMA! WAKE UP!" Mikoto shouted, trying to help him up desperately despite the fact that he was so much heavier than her, "Get up, please…" she whispered, almost crying as she felt the blood seep through her hospital gown, terror welling up in her at the prospect of losing him. "You're not going to leave me. I'm not going to let you leave me, you stupid hypocrite!" Staggering, ignoring the pain, she forged onwards, never wavering with only a single thought in mind.

She would save Touma.

Then she would beat the crap out of him again for daring to be such an idiot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Man, I'm bushed.**_

_**Ok, so let's get into detail. The fight between Mikoto and Touma was something that just came to me. I kept reflecting on their core personalities and their traits as childhood friends and it just clicked. Touma is always worried about getting people involved in his fights and he can be a big hypocrite sometimes when it comes down to the basics. None of the characters are perfect and I really want to give them their own individual flaws and strengths. Touma's past was something I wanted to do, so I shed some light on the events that led to his joining of 'Skill Out'**_

_**I think Index is a misunderstood character. A lot of people hate her… But I feel that's unwarranted. Sure, she's an eyesore at times and her purpose only seems to be punishing Touma for being a klutz and seeing so many girls naked. Eh… In any case, Index will be different in my story, where she will gain character development throughout the series and actually pull her weight. **_

_**The last part on Kaori and Touma was supposed to occur on 24**__**th**__** of July but I altered the details because of how the story is going. The speeches, the confrontation and the dynamics are all different. Certain arcs have been completely remade, I would say that the Big Spider Arc will be very different as well as some of the main arcs in the Index series. Gunha and Kakine will serve to be important side characters that will be relevant to the plot. Well, Gunha not so much.**_

_**Some of you were remarking on the fact that there seems to be a downpour of Level 5's suddenly. Well, all I can say is that there is a greater meaning involved in it that will be revealed later. **_

_**One more thing that I would like to draw attention to is the content of the chapters. Now, I can't promise you an exciting chapter every time. There is time for Slice of Life, Action and Development. Sometimes each chapter is focused on one… or sometimes it has elements of all of them. My goal is to explore and expand the story of To Aru Majutsu no Index, so sometimes, a mundane chapter has to be had.**_

_**As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and will really contribute to updating speed since I just escaped from my writer's block.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_

**_P.S: My story is on TVtropes as a recommendation, OMG! But it needs updating. LOL. *Dances in joy* I will continue to work extremely hard!_**


	10. The Gathering of Blood

_**Author's Notes: Whew! Welcome back everyone, to yet another chapter of 'Of Science and Magics'. Now, I'm certain most of you are probably cursing me for not updating for almost a month but I've had some personal issues lately that have left me in a more… bitter state. Life sucks hard.**_

_**In other news, I was also busy preparing for Grand Prix Singapore but I didn't get to play because of that particular event. No, I'm not going to talk about it since it makes me… never mind. And then, of course, I was in a playgroup and helped one of my friends test for Pro Tour Nagoya. He made top 50 so at least that effort paid off. **_

_**And then, I had exams so… well. Things happened. I managed to get back to typing but it was tough and the emotional rollercoaster I was going through certainly didn't help. I hope I managed to deliver with this chapter, which shakes things up quite a bit and will do some foreshadowing. Many of you mentioned how odd it was that Touma ended up in a Child Error School… which I was hoping people would notice. Plus point for me? ^_^**_

_**If the quality has suffered in this chapter, I'll apologize beforehand. **_

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: July 21<strong>**st**** (Night)**

"You know, I'd appreciate it if my patients would stay out of the hospital after recovering from their wounds for say… I don't know, months maybe?" Heaven Canceller said to Mikoto pointedly as she lay in a bed beside Touma, her wounds having opened up after arduously dragging him back from half a district away… injured. Said doctor rubbed his temples wearily as Mikoto gave him a sheepish smile, wincing lightly as her body throbbed in pain.

"Ah, well," Mikoto stammered at Heaven Canceller's stern look, "certain things happened…"

"…" Heaven Canceller sighed. "Certain things happened, she said." Shaking his head wryly, he scribbled something on his clipboard thoughtfully, "As a doctor, I won't ask what kind of trouble you two are getting into," he began, his eyes staring into hers piercingly, "But as my patients, as long as you come back alive, I will heal you. But don't take me for granted. There are things happening that maybe beyond your control."

Mikoto swallowed thickly. There was something terrifying about the way the doctor said this. As if he were speaking from a wealth of experience better off untouched. "I understand," she said softly, deferring to his seniority.

"Good," Heaven Canceller nodded, "Now, I don't know if I should be saying this but whoever gave Kamijou-san here the beating certainly didn't seem to hold back. He has a couple of broken ribs, his skull is bruised and his body has sustained quite severe damage. It's surprising he's even still breathing smoothly after what he went through but Kamijou-san always surprises me. Still, I'm not sure if he'll be waking up anytime soon, the blow he received to the head dealt severe trauma to it."

Mikoto paled, "Will he be alright?" she asked, feeling a cold fist grip her heart as she looked at his positively frail visage on the bed, a far cry from the healthy young man he was in the afternoon.

An eyebrow lifted faintly as Heaven Canceller kept his clipboard behind him, "Who do you think I am, Misaka-san? As long as the patient is alive, I will definitely save them. He's already healing. As for you," he shot her a suspicious look, "you'd do well to stay in bed and not get yourself into anymore scrapes. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," Heaven Canceller nodded as he turned to leave, "Now, get some rest. Worrying over him won't help him to wake up faster."

As he shut the door behind him, Mikoto's gaze flickered back to Touma, her face scrunching in pain as Touma's shallow breathing could be heard through his bandaged face, "Idiot Touma. Always making me worry…"

_*** XXX ***_

"It seems as though all the pieces are being gathered," a voice mused, echoing throughout the darkened hallways. A low hum and the hallways came to life, rows of lights flickering to startling brightness as a strange wind billowed within the building with no windows, no doors. Not one ray of light permeated through the violet walls of the building. The Windowless Building stood tall, a lone monolith hidden in the mass of skyscrapers, unseen and untouched.

Deep within the centre of the building, multiple screens flickered to life, each one displaying information far too fast for the human eye to capture. At the centre of this space, a lone tube stood, bubbles of oxygen trickling into the tube filled to the brim with a strange liquid and housing an impossible sight. A lone, silver haired man hung upside down, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal emerald eyes.

"Ah yes, Aleister Crowley," another voice boomed, resounding throughout the building in amusement, "Pray tell, which one is this?"

"Hm…" the man in the tube, Aleister Crowley, smiled. "Magic has entered the city. The Level 5's are gathering. Imagine Breaker will soon be put to the test."

"And this Dark Matter boy…?"

"He's doing what I've expected him to do," Aleister Crowley replied calmly, "After all, his actions only serve to enforce the fact that the humans ate from the fruit of knowledge. The taste of forbidden fruit is indeed too much to bear."

"Truly? Your plan has been in the making for years, Crowley. I hope to see it move soon. It does get dreadfully boring watching all these mundane events."

"Ah yes. Imagine Breaker. The boy needed a way to discover his… tool. Only then could he begin to attempt to understand his true nature." Aleister said as if in explanation.

"Ah, the reason why he ended up in a Child Error facility of all places. I never did ask but you were the one who instigated those events, weren't you?"

"Perhaps," Aleister allowed as his eyes took in the information on the screens without show of strain, his smile curling slightly more to reveal a devious grin, "Does curiosity finally overwhelm you that you'd be so talkative today?"

"…Perhaps."

"Alas, Imagine Breaker will have to work a little harder. 'The one who wields a piece of power that equates to God', 'The one who wields a piece of the Heaven that is inhabited by God' and 'The one who wields the aegis that will change God'. Once the three have gathered is when the stage is set." Aleister proclaimed, his eyes shutting once more. "The gathering of the Level 5's shall only spur the ascent of the trinity that will lead into the next phase."

Once again, the building descended into silence, the only sounds being the hum of the machines that powered the building.

_*** XXX ***_

"Amazing. Something so simple yet so elegant. Level Upper's creator sure knew what he was doing," the boy with glasses, a member of SCHOOL, commented, his glasses giving off an odd gleam by the computer light. "The entire system functions like a network, connecting their brainwaves to a single source, amplifying their AIM field like a web across Academy City. Their brainwaves are then forcefully straightened in a non-life threatening manner to increase processing power by unimaginable amounts."

"So, Megane (Meh-Gah-Neh), what you are saying is that the purpose of Level Upper was to form a network rather than raising abilities?" The girl in the dress reiterated, her eyebrow raised in query.

"Indeed. The Level raising was merely a bonus side effect," Megane said, adjusting his spectacles in excitement, "Imagine the human brain is a processor. By connecting the processor to other units, one can increase their efficiency as a whole. But the entire thing will still be only supporting one system. The only thing about Level Upper is that it doesn't have an alternate protocol system in place."

"A what?" the girl in the dress asked blankly.

"Something to prevent them from loosing control over their individual AIM fields, Kokoro," Kakine Teitoku explained, stepping out of the shadows quietly to observe the figures and graphs displayed on the computer screen. "A protocol in computer systems is like a synchronization of communication so that they can exchange data freely. However, in this case, only the administrator of the network has the overall authority. Meaning that they are all forcefully synchronized with the administrator's AIM dispersion field. Or rather, their AIM fields are all synchronized to form one for the administrator."

"Ok…" Kokoro said, still looking rather blank, "But what does the Administrator/Creator of Level Upper want to do with this?"

"Like I care what the person wants. No, what I'm interested in is the catalyst… no, the end result of the accumulation of thousands of Espers and their AIM field," Teitoku said with a wide grin, "An unproven theory – AIM BURST."

"You mean the energy we give out can actually be used for something dangerous?" Kokoro looked startled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Teitoku said, "There are still many things we do not know or understand about the origins of our own powers. By doing this, I am one step closer to grasping the truth that lies behind the truth."

"Once again, oh fearless leader, I have no idea what runs through that head of yours," Kokoro sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall with a yawn, "Well, if it's you, I guess it'll be ok… I think."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, Kokoro," Teitoku joked, breathing in deeply as he spread his arms wide. As if in his behest, the skies above rumbled ominously. "Do not worry. Not even Number 1 can stop me once I get what I want. Even if the Kiharas oppose me, I'll show them – I'll reach Level 6 before anyone else ever does." His grin stretched wide to form a sadistic grin, "And then, they'll all pay."

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 23****rd**

Two days. Touma had been unconscious for two days. Mikoto bit her lip in worry as Touma just lay there as still as a rock. Gently reaching over to place her hand on his forehead gently, she smiled down shakily at him. "Hey, you idiot. Why are you just lying there? Wake up, ok?" No response. Mikoto shivered, leaning back against the chair as she withdrew her hand from his head reluctantly.

"I'm going to go back to Tokiwadai. It maybe summer holidays, but I can't keep staying here forever, you know?" Mikoto said glumly, eyeing his still body with undisguised trepidation. "So, while I'm gone, you'd better wake up, ok? You can't just lie here forever. You just can't." her voice broke a little but she steadied herself, blinking back tears that came unbidden. "Always a softie when it comes to you," she hiccupped, shaking her head lightly.

"I'll be back later." She whispered, unable to bear the silence any longer.

As Mikoto left, a pair of golden eyes watched her movement carefully, a small, playful grin appearing on the person's lips as Mikoto disappeared from sight.

"Well, well," the person said in a distinctly feminine tone, "isn't this interesting?"

_*** XXX ***_

"This is getting ridiculous," Shirai Kuorko complained as she entered the 177th Judgment Branch, her feet and hands aching from the constant abuse they had been taking for the past two days. Two days of chasing, talking and beating up Espers that had partook in the use of Level Upper and were abusing their newfound powers to no end. The sudden surge in Esper crime only served to stretch Judgment thin. "Just how many of these Espers feel like they've been mistreated all their lives and make others miserable once they have the power?"

Sinking down on the cushion with a loud sigh, Kuroko winced as her aching muscles protested loudly by giving her another throb of pain.

Uiharu Kazari gave her partner a wan smile, "Ah, well. Academy City does have an issue with how it treats lower level Espers, after all…"

"And many of them get drunk on the power boost they get from Level Upper," Konori Mii added, frowning as more information came in from headquarters, "so it's inevitable that we get a surge in crime."

"Guh," Kuorko snorted loudly, leaning against the cushion with a purr of relief, "just a little taste of power and they go off doing stupid little things like this. It's no wonder they can't raise their levels if this is all they do with the power they are given."

"I wouldn't know about that," Sogiita Gunha said dryly as he opened the door, his jacket once more neatly in place, letting the members know that he was in his 'student' mode. After two days of interacting with the hot-blooded teenager, Kazari had promptly classified the Level 5 into two different personae. One was his 'student' mode, where his hair was combed neatly down, his jacket nicely buttoned up and his rising sun shirt hidden from sight. This signified that he was calmer, more refined and was generally more thoughtful. Unfortunately, this was only the mode when he actually stopped to think.

The other was his… 'Hero' mode, which Kazari had christened thanks to his habit of charging into the fray unannounced like a shonen hero. This personae typically had him wearing his jacket like a cape and having his rising sun shirt exposed for all to gape at. And because of the way he didn't seem to be able to use his brains intelligently during this mode, Kuroko often just stood aside and let him handle everything because nothing would enter his thick skull. Still, his reputation as Supreme Enforcer or Judgment's Ace was not just for show, this she had to admit. Still, in 'hero' mode, he had a tendency to add 'guts' to every sentence.

Gunha was something else entirely. His ability almost seemed combat personified. Still, now that he was in his 'student' mode, Kuroko actually bothered to listen. He did give good advice when he was calm, after all.

"What do you mean, Sogiita-san?" Kazari piped up curiously.

"Ah, I told you, just call me Gunha," Gunha said, taking a seat by the window as the three occupants of the room turned to face him. "Well, as I was saying, I don't think the problem lies with their attitude… at least, not entirely." He grimaced a little, trying to find the right words, "I think it's like scaling a huge wall. Some of these Espers just can't seem to overcome certain hurdles without a lot of difficulty. Sometimes, it is so difficult that they give up entirely. Now that they have this 'godsent' item, it's like their dreams have come through."

"It still does not explain their propensity for turning to crime," Kuroko huffed.

"Well, look at it this way," Gunha continued, "many of the Espers who have given up either end up being picked on by Espers who deem themselves superior or have lost hope entirely and joined gangs to gain a sense of self-worth. But once you give them what they want…"

"They don't know what to do with it and become drunk on their newfound power, getting back at those people who used to pick on them. Those who have turned to crime but used to be afraid of Judgment now gain an incentive to commit crime because they feel they can fight back now," Kazari guessed, surprising everyone with her insight. Kuroko nodded thoughtfully. Well, Kazari had always been the smart one, if not highly emotional.

"Ah, but Sogi – I mean, Gunha," Kazari corrected herself sheepishly, "you seem to be well aware of this. Have you perhaps been through a similar hurdle?"

Gunha froze. "Well, no," he admitted, looking most uncomfortable at this question, "Actually I… well." He swallowed thickly, before finally releasing a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Mii asked worriedly.

"Nono, it's nothing, really," Gunha denied, laughing shortly, "Well, you see, I never climbed any levels. I'm a Gemstone that was born a Level 5."

The room stared.

"What?" Kazari and Mii's mouth fell open. "Born a Level 5?" they said in unison, awestruck.

"Nonsense!" Kuroko snubbed haughtily, "There's no way something so ludicrous could be true."

"Actually," Kazari interjected, her voice hushed, "I've heard of it. There are about 50 Espers classified under the 'Gemstone' category. These are supposedly people who were born with their abilities at a set Level with often unexplainable abilities or powers. However, they are considered Espers because they emit AIM dispersion fields as well. And Gunha was born a Level 5?" despite herself, a small note of envy could be heard in her voice.

No matter how hard some people try, they fail to scale the huge wall that separates even one level. But here, in front of her, was a person who was born with mysterious powers and was already at the pinnacle of Academy City. Without even trying, this man stood at the top of Academy City.

Life was truly unfair.

"Hmph," Kuroko snorted, "What a joke. Such a thing could not possibly be the truth. What about the system of Academy City? Are you trying to tell me that there are already people who have their Levels as a 'talent' rather than raising it through hard work? People like Onee-sama, who painstakingly climbed from a Level 1 to a Level 5 and… you?" the last word was said almost as a sneer.

"Shirai-san!" Mii warned, her voice stern.

"Ah, I guess some people have the 'talent' after all," Kazari allowed, swallowing the bitterness that welled up in her throat, "Even in real life, there are just some people born better than the others, after all."

Gunha began to look more and more uncomfortable as the conversation began to drag. This was why he hated revealing that he was a gemstone. Students in Academy City didn't relish the idea of having naturally born Espers when they had to go through so much to even gain a power.

"Now, now," Mii interjected, her gaze stern, "it's not good to look down on people like that. Gunha is a Gemstone, true. But he never asked to be born a Gemstone. If he were arrogant of that fact, then he wouldn't be helping people by joining Judgment in the first place. People don't often thank us for the work we do, after all."

"Ah," Kazari nodded sheepishly. Judgment was indeed hard work. For someone like her, who merely wanted to help people, Judgment was something she loved. But looking at it objectively simply revealed how unrewarding Judgment work was. You had people like the Graviton Bomber who always expected them to be everywhere and they were expected to do all sorts of mundane tasks… tasks that Gunha seemed to relish doing. He genuinely liked helping people. "I'm sorry, Gunha," she said bashfully, "it's just a little difficult to accept right out of the blue."

"No, it's ok," Gunha said, relieved that he had two people here who didn't mind his identity as a Gemstone.

"Humph," Kuroko didn't sound convinced, "well, forgive me if I don't find this business of 'Gemstones' being particularly easy on my eyes. But I suppose that as a person, you are… not so bad," she admitted grudgingly as she looked away.

"Ahahaha," was Gunha's reply as he scratched his head nervously.

Then, the door to their office swung open.

"Yes, can I help – you?" Kazari stopped as she noticed that the newcomer, a female, bore a Judgment armband. Short white hair adorned her head, while sapphire eyes swept across the room almost robotically. A pair of headphones was around her neck and she stood head to head with Shirai Kuroko. Kazari blinked as she recognized the uniform. After all, it was the same one she was wearing!

"Ah! Yuki! What are you doing here!" Gunha did a spit-take as the white haired girl walked up to him and – proceeded to yank on his ear forcefully. "OW!"

Mii's jaw dropped open.

Kuroko jaw fell to the ground with a resounding clank.

Kazari dropped whatever she was holding.

A random female had just waltzed into the office and was now yanking on the ear of their resident Level 5.

Kuroko was the first to recover. "What do you think you are doing!" she shrilled, pointing a finger at the white-haired girl shakily.

"It's ok," Gunha wheezed, his face still twisted in pain, "she's my partner."

"YOUR PARTNER!"

_*** XXX ***_

"So Gunha has a partner too?" Mii asked curiously, placing a cup of tea before the silent girl called Yuki.

"Thank you," Yuki said quietly.

"Ah, yes," Gunha said as he took a sip of the tea, "Everyone, let me introduce you to Shiroi Yuki. She's my partner assigned by headquarters. We've been working together for a year or so."

"Nice to meet you, Shiroi-san," Kazari and Kuroko said together to Yuki.

"Likewise," Yuki nodded, "They are?" she glanced at Gunha.

"Oh, I'm Uiharu Kazari!" Kazari introduced cheerily, "and this is Shirai Kuroko!"

"I see," was Yuki's simply reply as she went back to sipping her tea.

"…" Kuroko stared. "She doesn't talk much does she?" she whispered to Kazari.

"I guess not," Kazari whispered back.

"So, Gunha, why didn't you tell us you had a partner till now?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I forgot." Was Gunha's sheepish reply.

"YOU FORGOT YOU HAD A PARTNER!" Kuroko shrieked indignantly, "What are you, an idiot!"

"Eheheh, well, things were a little rushed and all…" Gunha handwaved as he laughed nervously, "Which reminds me, why are YOU here?" his question was directed to Yuki.

"You're my partner." She replied simply.

"… Oh."

"This is getting nowhere," Kuroko muttered as Mii giggled lightly at their awkwardness.

"This is the first time we've had so many Judgment members in this branch. It's almost comforting how many students we have working together for the good of others," Mii remarked as they looked back at her.

"That's right!" Gunha roared, his jacket suddenly flying open to reveal his shirt and everyone swore they saw a pillar of fire erupt from his back, "We're all people who have demonstrated guts! Guts to the extreme! OW!" Gunha was interrupted as Yuki unceremoniously tugged at his ear forcefully, forcing the hot-blooded male to pipe down. "Okok, I forgot, we're in a room…" he pleaded as Yuki finally let his sore ear go.

"Somehow, they remind me of a couple…" Kazari said as Kuroko facepalmed.

"No time for relaxing, it seems," Mii said suddenly as the computer suddenly emitted a loud alarm. Mii's eyes flew over the screen quickly, taking in the information that had just been transmitted by headquarters. "Looks like we have a serious Esper attack downtown near this district. We've lost contact with two of our members."

"We're on it," Gunha said as he glanced at Kuroko and Yuki. "Come on, let's give this our all as usual! Guts to the extreme!"

"… I somehow regret saying anything nice about you," Kuroko deadpanned as she leapt to her feet, "Uiharu, be our backup! Konori-sempai, we're counting on your help!"

"Yes!"

_*** XXX ***_

Ruiko felt as if a whole new frontier had been opened up to her. Standing unnaturally still in the middle of a park, Ruiko stared down at her open palms with wide eyes. Several pieces of leafs were hovering above her open palms, directed by the force of her will. Ruiko felt a tremor go through her body. "This is…" she whispered numbly, her eyes beginning to tear as she felt as though a massive dam of emotions had just been set loose, "an ability!" she finished with a sob of joy, her palms clenching tightly as she felt euphoria consume her. This was it. This was what she had always wanted.

It wasn't much. It was nothing spectacular but it meant the world to her. To finally have the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world.

An ability.

"Haha! Ruiko! It worked!" Akemi cheered, grabbing her by the neck, "It worked! You're an ability user now! Yeah!"

"Come on, girls! Let's go celebrate with Ruiko!" Muu said with a wide grin, "We're gonna have a pah-tay at my place!"

"Ruiko, is something wrong?" Mako asked at Ruiko's frozen expression.

Finally, the euphoric girl jerked to attention, her expression sheepish as she blinked away her tears of joy, "No," she croaked, wiping her face hurriedly, "I'm just so happy, that's all. I finally, finally have something…"

"Yeah, you should tell Uiharu-san about this too, right?" Akemi suggested with a wink.

Ruiko froze. That's right. In all her excitement, she had forgotten. She hadn't talked to Kazari for the past two days as well. But, didn't they say they would be arresting those Level Upper users? Ruiko's mouth went dry as guilt overcame her. But, wasn't she just fine? The side effects were probably nothing serious, right? Wouldn't be great if Kazari could raise her levels too?

But yet, something inside her seemed to balk at the fact that she had kept something so important from her best friend. It didn't feel right. "Ah," Ruiko finally said, laughing nervously, "You're right! But Uiharu has been so busy lately… I'll go and tell her all about it tomorrow! I'm sure she'll be so surprised when she comes over to my place tomorrow!"

"Haha! Whatever you say girl! For now, let's party!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Isn't that Misaka-san?" one student whispered as Mikoto trudged across the street to walk over to her dormitory. Tokiwadai had two student dorms, one within the School Garden where the actual school itself was located and one outside the school. Typically, residence was based on preference. Many Tokiwadai students preferred to stay within the School Garden where they could access the luxurious facilities easily as what befit their status.

The dormitory outside was for Tokiwadai students who were more relaxed about their habits and typically explored Academy City as whole rather than restricting themselves to the comforts of the School Garden. For Mikoto, who liked to traverse around Academy City all day long, read manga and crash at the arcade, the dormitory outside the school was far more convenient… and private.

"Yeah, she was away from the dorms for two days…"

"I heard that she was injured along with Shirai-san?"

"Really? Wow, who could have injured the Railgun?"

"Maybe the person sneaked up on them!"

"Yeah, so cowardly! As if Misaka-san could lose so easily!"

"…" Mikoto sighed. This was getting out of hand. Just three days away from the dorms and news of her fights were spreading like wildfire. Deciding to just ignore them, Mikoto made for her room. Opening the door, she was not surprised to find it empty. Kuroko would doubtless be busy with the Level Upper case. Still, she eyed her bed suspiciously. Had Kuroko been 'indulging' herself while she was gone?

Deciding to take no chances, she grabbed her blanket and tossed it into the washing pile. Then, she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Once the bathtub was full, Mikoto sank into the warm water with a sigh of relief. The past few days had been a rollercoaster ride of fights and injuries. Mikoto gingerly touched her bandaged wounds and winced. It still hurt like hell. If only she healed as fast as Touma did.

Touma…

Mikoto shook her head, slapping herself in the face lightly. Burying her face in the water, Mikoto's head emerged from the water with a loud gasp. It wouldn't do for her to lose her composure now. Right now, Index was with Komoe-sensei. If anything had happened, Komoe would have called already. But she still felt a sense of unease. With Touma bedridden, she didn't know exactly what to do at this point.

"Idiot," she cursed Touma, "Always making me worry. Always making me act like someone else… ARGH!" she kicked out with a leg and yelped as she hit the solid end of the tub. Finally, her shoulders drooped. "I'm not really in love with that idiot or anything, am I?" her face reddened. "No, of course not! We're just friends!" she yelled to herself as she buried her blushing face in the water.

And promptly forgot to breathe.

"Guh!" Mikoto scrambled to her feet, taking in a deep, hungry breath. Sighing, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out to –

"Misaka Mikoto."

"UWAH!" Mikoto gave a shriek of surprise as the Tokiwadai Dorm Supervisor stared down at her with eyes that terrified whatever curses she was about to spew into quiescence. "D-d-dorm mistress!" she squeaked, finally acting her age as a young girl as she backed against the wall frightfully, the dark look the Supervisor was giving her making her feel as if she were back on her father's knee being spanked.

"… Perhaps you'd like to get changed before I have some words with you?" the Dorm Supervisor said, her adjusting her spectacles with an ominous movement.

"Y-y-yes!" Mikoto squeaked as she grabbed the clothes that were on the chair beside her and ducked back into the bathroom. Hurriedly throwing her clothes on, panic spurring her to check that her uniform was in order, Mikoto didn't bother to add any accessories to her hair as she bolted out of the door to meet her Dorm Supervisor. The Dorm Supervisor had already shut the door, taking a chair and sitting down on eat calmly as she gestured for Mikoto to stand before her.

"Misaka. You have been in the hospital, I gather," the Dorm Supervisor began, her voice stern, "While injuries can excuse you for being absent from the dormitory, it does not, however, say that you can simply not report in your status. As your Dorm Supervisor, I am answerable to every single one of you… and your parents. As a Level 5, do you not think before you charge headlong into dangers?"

"Ah, there were extenuating circumstances…" Mikoto began lamely.

"I see. Circumstances," the Dorm Supervisor seemed to darken significantly. Mikoto gulped and involuntarily took a step back as she felt the Dorm Supervisor's eyes drill into hers demonically. "If I were to listen to every last one of your 'circumstances'," she began, her voice soft and gentle, which belied the threat hidden within, "then I would never be able to keep law and order around here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes…" Mikoto croaked.

"Fortunately for you, that young boyfriend of yours," the Dorm Supervisor continued, ignoring the sudden explosion of smoke from Mikoto's face as she flushed red, "has kindly explained the circumstances. However!" she barked, making Mikoto jerk in fright, "I will not have this again, understand? I will decide your punishment later after you have recovered from your wounds. Do not break curfew again."

"Y-yes!" Mikoto forced out as the Dorm Supervisor left, her forceful presence like a typhoon that swept up all who were in her path. Every student in the hallway kept to one side, fearful of being caught by the Dorm Supervisor.

Mikoto finally slumped against the wall. Well, that was one disaster averted.

For now.

_*** XXX ***_

"Well, this was supposed to be the – Holy…!" Gunha's eyes widened as he spied the melted walls of the restaurant.

"This is terrible!" Kuroko gasped as she knelt before an injured person. "?" Burn marks? Kuroko examined the wound carefully. It didn't look like a wound a pyromancer would give and the walls!

"Blasted open," Yuki offered as she pointed in the distance. At that very second, a person came tumbling out of the smoke, coughing blood as she struggled to crawl away.

"That is?" Gunha turned, his eyes widening as he spotted a well-dressed woman with long, brown tresses step out of the smoke, her expression scornful as she kicked the injured Esper away with a sneer.

"Humph. I was wondering who you were," the woman sneered, placing both hands on her slender waist as she snapped her fingers, "but in the end, it's just a low level animal that wants to bite at the sky. How disgusting."

"You…" the Esper rasped as the woman kicked her in the face rudely, knocking her out.

"Shut up. Someone like you doesn't even deserve to walk on the same ground I do. Level Upper? Hah!" the woman spat, before her eyes flickered upwards. "Oh my, it looks we've caught some unexpected attention girls," she said, her eyes flickering over the Judgment members coolly.

"Ah, Shizuri! It's super irritating! Interrupting our meal like that!" a young girl said, stepping out of the smoke to reveal a girl who was roughly as tall as Mikoto. Dressed beautifully in a tank top and a short skirt and stockings, the young girl yawned as she rubbed her tea-coloured hair wearily, "Ah! Super unlucky! Judgment is here already!"

"…" a black haired woman was next out, her expression mildly curious as she was accompanied by a blonde-haired, blue eyed woman. The blonde-haired woman grabbed a beret from the road, sweeping it across her skirt with a flourish and over her sailor top, brushing away the dirt as she placed it on her head.

"Of all times for another organization to attack us, it was during lunch. Frenda is very upset!" the blonde declared as she came to stand next to the called Shizuri. "Rikou! Saiai! We've got company~"

The black-haired woman, responding to the name Rikou, stood behind the three girls as Saiai, the shorter girl, took a step forward to eye the Judgment members carefully.

"Are you two the ones who did this?" Kuroko demanded.

"Uh huh. I suppose I did go a little overboard…" Shizuri said.

"A little!" Kuroko growled, "You blasted several buildings, injured people and even added insult to injury while Judgment was on scene. As a member of Judgment, I'm placing you under arrest for property damage and potential manslaughter!"

"Ah, ah! You got it super wrong, miss," Saiai said, releasing an aggravated sigh, "we're the ones that were attacked, so we were just defending ourselves! I'm being super honest here!"

"Saiai, do not bother," Shizuri said, her lips curling into a sneer, "I think this one won't listen at all."

"You…!" Kuroko took a step forward, only to be held back as Gunha appeared in front of her, his expression grim. "Sogiita-san?"

"They are no ordinary Espers, Shirai-san. These are… members of ITEM," Gunha said.

"Sogiita… now, where have I… oh! OH!" Shizuri began to laugh wildly as she finally remembered who Gunha was. "Why hello, number 7! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Shizuri Mugino. Meltdowner," Gunha growled, "ranked 4th of the 7 Level 5's."

"Level 5? Her?" Kuroko gasped in shock, "What is this, Level 5 week? First Kakine Teitoku, then you, now her!"

"…" Yuki took her position flanking Gunha.

"Oi, Judgment girl, did you say Kakine Teitoku?" Shizuri scowled, her expression twisting to form something ugly, "You've met Kakine Teitoku?"

"Uh Oh, looks like Mugino's about to get angry…" Frenda muttered as she took a step sideways from Shizuri.

"Super bad idea to mention the only guy she's lost to..." Saiai added as she stepped away to.

"I. Didn't. LOSE!" Mugino snapped as the world erupted in white. A massive beam streaked across the street and Kuroko had no time to react as – CRASH!

"AMZAING SHIELD!" Gunha roared as his jacket was obliterated by the beam that Shizuri had thrown. But what was amazing was that the beam had stopped before it had crashed into her, with Gunha at the front generating some sort of force field. "OWAH! I'll block this attack for you, Shirai-san! After all, a real man with guts will protect a lady!"

"… Somehow…" Kuroko shook off her dizziness, recovering from her momentary awe at the sheer destructive potential of the attack. The beam had taken down a car mid-flight, completely melting past the exterior. "Meltdowner indeed."

"Frenda, Saiai! Take the Judgment girl! I'll interrogate her later. For now…" Shizuri grinned as Gunha emerged from the smoke mildly scathed, his rising sun shirt scorched lightly. "Shall we have some fun, number 7?"

"There's no need to ask! I have the guts to take anyone on no matter what the ranking! That's what it means to have guts!" Gunha roared.

"Tch. You're annoying!" Shizuri spat as she raised her hand. Once again, a beam of light erupted from her palm. Gunha vanished from sight as a massive boom was heard. "!" Shizuri scowled. She knew what was coming. Among all the Level 5's, it was said that number 7 was the most combat oriented. He had one thing the most of the others didn't – A super fast fighting power. The ability to fight at twice the speed of sound. The massive boom just now was probably…

Him breaking the barrier of sound.

Shizuri responded instinctively, her body shimmering as she seemed to become invisible for a split second as a fist smashed into the ground she was standing on.

"!" Gunha's eyes widened as he saw his fist fly through her and crashing into the ground, causing a massive shockwave. The shimmering Shizuri sizzled and Gunha winced as a burning sensation rippled through his arm. Then, Shizuri reappeared, her leg stepping on his hand that was buried on the ground. "That was?"

"Conversion. It's a new thing I picked up. Now, die," Shizuri said as she pointed a finger and Gunha. The beam of light blasted out, vaporizing everything in the general direction Gunha was in. "Now, urk?" Shizuri gasped as a hand snaked around her body, twisting her arm into a painful lock. "You're alive?" she gasped, stunned to see a mildly burnt Gunha behind her, a grin on his face.

"I can teleport, you know? A man with guts takes everything from the front!" Gunha declared.

Kuroko twisted and turned as Saiai came after her with remarkable agility. Exchanging a few blows, Kuroko immediately realized her disadvantage. She was used to fighting opponents bigger and stronger than her physically and her entire fighting style was based on exploiting that. But this 'Saiai' person was someone as fast, no faster than her. Time for tactics switch. Kuroko swept her hands across her skirt, teleporting numerous metal needles into her hand as she somersaulted backwards and sent them flying at Saiai.

"?" Saiai twisted, her eyes showing a momentary flicker of surprise as the needles appeared out of nowhere, impaling her clothes to the wall. "Ah! Super bad-matchup here! Teleporter, huh? Man…"

"Well, if you know what's good for you," Kuroko said confidently as she held a needle up threateningly, "you'd stay still."

"…" Saiai grinned, "You're in for a super shock if you think ITEM can be beaten so easily."

"?" Kuroko belatedly remembered that there was one more fighting member just as something soft and fluffy hit her face. "A doll?" she said aloud as it fell from her face and – BOOM!

Kuroko flew back, stunned as the doll exploded. Taking advantage of her opponent's weakness, Frenda swept into the fray, kicking Kuroko in the spine to send her flying upwards, followed by an elbow to the stomach. "GAH!" Kuroko cried out in pain as spittle came flying out of her mouth as she hit the ground hard. Not even giving her time to think, Frenda followed up with a drop kick to Kuroko's head, making the teleporter's world spin dizzily as she tried to recover her bearings.

Saiai flexed her neck as she came loose, the needles tumbling to the ground as she kept a vial back into the pockets of her skirt. "Well, we're super not supposed to kill her."

"Yeah! But that was easy, bleh!" Frenda stuck her tongue out at the reeling Kuroko.

"!" Saiai held a hand up as a sharp, blue spike crashed into her shattering into a thousand fragments as she took a step back. "Ice?" her eyes fell on Yuki, whose hands seemed to be shimmering? "I see, cryokinesis. Sorry, but something like that isn't going to crack my 'Offense Armour'."

"…" Yuki glanced at Kuroko and back at Frenda and Saiai, her indecision obvious.

"Well, if you're the silent type…" Frenda ran towards Yuki, delivering a roundhouse kick. Yuki attempted to block, but the force of the blow sent her stumbling back as Frenda somersaulted forward, delivering a drop kick to Yuki's shoulder and taking the cryokinetic out. "Looks like you're not the physical type either, hehe!" Frenda made a victory sign as she got to her feet.

"You'd tell your members to step back now," Gunha hissed to Shizuri.

Shizuri laughed. "Do you honestly think you've won? I've barely just begun!" she shrieked as she began to emit an odd glow.

"What the?" Gunha was blown away as four beams erupted against his body point blank, sending him crashing into the building as Shizuri stumbled a little, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead as she massaged her aching hand.

"Did you think I could only fire it from my hands?" Shizuri asked snidely as placed both hands on her waist invitingly, "How naïve."

"I suppose that's true, huh?" Gunha coughed as he picked himself up. His shirt was totally ruined but his skin only held minor bruises, much to Shizuri's disgust. "I told you, a real man takes everything head on! That's what it means to have guts!"

"… Is this guy serious?" Frenda gaped.

"… I think so," Rikou finally said.

"… I super think so. What a super idiot." Saiai added.

"This is beginning to get tiresome, number 7. Why don't you just give up?" Shizuri said, "Rank 7 against Rank 4 is too much of a difference."

Gunha grinned, "I told you. I've got the guts to do what it takes to keep my precious home safe. Let me tell you something. The ranking of 1-7 in Academy City is not based on just raw power."

"?" Shizuri raised an eyebrow in query.

"They are graded based on the potential uses and understanding of the Espers power. I'm ranked 7 because no one truly understands how my power works. Not even myself," Gunha continued, wiping a droplet of blood off his lips, "That's why, rankings don't matter! If a man has guts, he'll face anything that challenges him! This is what it means to have guts!" Gunha declared loudly as he stomped down on the ground.

The earth beneath him shattered.

"You ignorant insect! I'm not afraid of you!" Shizuri snapped as she fired off four beams again.

"ORAH! AMAZING PUNCH! WITH ALL MY GUTS!" Gunha barked as he punched the four beams head on.

The world went white as Saiai, Frenda and Rikou shielded themselves from impact, the beam splintering apart as a massive shockwave rippled past them, shattering windows and overturning cars as Shizuri took a step back, stunned. A jolt of pain ran through her body and she belatedly realized that whatever Gunha had used to attack her, it had clearly left its mark.

"Hah… hah…" Gunha wheezed as he stumbled out of the smoke, grinning, "Still want to bring it?" he pointed over his shoulder at the sirens that were now filling the sky. Anti-Skill had arrived.

"… Tch. Frenda, Saiai, Rikou! We're leaving," Shizuri Mugino muttered as she turned to walk away, "You'd keep them away from us, Attack Crash, if you want them to survive. I won't guarantee their safety if they act foolish."

"Wait a second!" he demanded, before falling to his knees as dizziness overcame him. He winced. Even though he had brought up his guard to become somewhat invulnerable, he was not able to defend against the damage entirely because of the point blank shots that had enough power to destroy an armoured tank with no issue.

"Don't worry, I'll leave your precious Judgment girl with you. It's too much hassle to deal with her now. Be thankful I held back against those thugs earlier too, Attack Crash. Ciao~!" Shizuri laughed as she walked off.

"Damn it, another one… escapes…" he groaned as his world went black.

_*** XXX ***_

When he came awake, he was lying on a stretcher, his body bandaged here and there as he got to his feet. They were still at the district where they had crossed blows with ITEM, so he assumed that not much time had passed after all.

"Ah, you really are invulnerable," Yuki said as she watched him get from inside the ambulance. "Gunha."

"Still took a little damage here and there though," Gunha muttered as he watched Kuroko get patched up by the paramedics. Thankfully, their injuries were light but his pride had been severely damaged.

"You held back," Yuki said, wincing as her bandaged shoulder ached. "The fact that it was a girl?"

"I suppose," he muttered grudgingly, "Ah! This is so frustrating!" he growled, putting on his jacket as he calmed down slightly. "First SCHOOL, now ITEM! What's with all these coincidences?"

"…" Yuki watched him impassively, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched him complain. At least he still held on to that spirit of his.

"Ah! Shirai-san!" Kazari wailed as she came dashing down the street, her expression gravely worried as she came to a stop in front of her friend, who looked positively haggard. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's my pride that's taken a beating," Kuroko deadpanned, wincing as the paramedic tightened the bandage over her chest, "Ah! Losing to that irritating girl from SCHOOL that one day and now losing to that stupid, airheaded blonde! This is getting embarrassing!"

"At least you're ok, Shirai-san! Do you have to go to the hospital?" Kazari asked frantically.

"No. And even if they did, I wouldn't let them," Kuroko said as she got to her feet, "I can't appear weak in front of Onee-sama any longer," she muttered, her eyes shuttering as she clenched her fist. If Kamijou Touma was worthy of Mikoto's time and thoughts, then where was she? In order to reach that place in her heart, how much would she have to climb? Or would it already be filled by –

"Shirai-san?"

"It's nothing. Come on, we've work to do." Kuroko said briskly as they regrouped. Looking around at the destruction wroth by a Level 5, Kuroko had a strange feeling that this was only the beginning of something ominous. Something was about to happen.

She could feel it.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ah, Mugino~" Frenda whimpered, "you're just going to walk away like that?"

"You super don't get it, Frenda. We weren't supposed to super go all out there. Fighting against Judgment is not something we're supposed to do either," Saiai interjected.

"Humph. I didn't think I'd run into Attack Crash either," Shizuri muttered, gingerly rubbing the bruise beneath her breasts, "But if what he says is true, then I've got some questions for the higher ups."

"Hm? You mean the part about Level 5's and their rankings?" Rikou asked curiously.

"Of course. Why, if that's the case, I don't see why I'm ranked below the Railgun at all. That pathetic middle school girl wouldn't even last a second against me," Shizuri sneered, "And besides, this little tidbit just reeks of something foul."

"You don't mean?" Saiai looked startled.

"Oh yes. I do believe that the Kihara's are involved. Shall we pay them a visit?" Shizuri said with a wink as she glanced at Rikou, her hand holding a small packet of a powder-like substance.

Scribbled on the package were two words – Body Clear.

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto briefly wondered what was going on as she noted the smoke coming from an area of the city. Standing near Touma's private ward, she glanced out the window with a deep-set frown. After recovering from her encounter with the Dorm Supervisor, she had grabbed a meal before going over to Touma's place with the spare key she had blackmailed him for to get him a change of clothing.

Knowing him, he would probably be up and about by now. She smirked, flexing her wrist with a dark grin. She was going to put him through her personal 'Hell' and he was not going to get out of it.

Turning, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it forward to open the door.

PAH!

Mikoto dropped the bag she was holding as her eyes darkened, sparks and bolts of electricity beginning to fly as she noticed a golden-haired girl by Touma's bed, her gloved hands cradling his head almost lovingly.

"You! Get your hands off him!" Mikoto snapped dangerously as she prepared to –

"Oh my," the girl's golden eyes flickered up to meet Mikoto's stormy ones in amusement, her hands gently placing Touma's head back on the bed as she smirked devilishly at Mikoto with her finger over her mouth in a 'shush' manner, "aren't you the rude one, Mi-ko-to-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto growled, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to reign in her temper.

"Why, I'm visiting poor Kamijou-kun, of course. It's not fair that you're the one who always gets to be by his side, right?" the golden-haired girl said.

"Just what are you planning, Shokuhou Misaki!" Mikoto demanded.

Shokuhou Misaki smiled back at Mikoto, her golden eyes dancing lightly in merriment as she stood up to stand tall in her Tokiwadai uniform. The two of them stared at each other, with Mikoto's outraged ones against Misaki's amused ones. Then, Misaki giggled.

"I mean him no harm, Railgun. After all, why would the Queen of Tokiwadai do something to her potential King?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And so, the pieces have been set into motion. The gathering of the Level 5's has just begun. What will each piece bring to the field? What does Aleister hope to accomplish with the gathering of Academy City's elites? We'll find out soon!**_

_**And so, this brings us an end to this short chapter. I only began work on this a couple of days back, so I was really surprised to see so many updates on the character sheet. Shokuhou Misaki just makes me grin. Now there's a girl you don't wanna piss off. **_

_**Shiroi Yuki is an OC I created to give Gunha a partner, of sorts. No, she's not relevant to the plot at all.**_

_**This chapter was difficult to write, and mostly because I was still reeling from that test and… never mind. Also because this was one of the few chapters I started with no goal in mind. That's right, whatever you see here was written on the spur of the moment and I just went with the flow. The only goal I had was to drop some hints here and there and do some foreshadowing.**_

_**I've already started work on the next chapter, so it should be out next week around Wednesday, probably? I owe you guys, right? Next chapter promises an exciting event, what with AIM bursts and kidnapping and *Cuts off spoilers***_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	11. Kiyama Harumi

**Sciences and Magics P11**

_**Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I'm serious overdue… And I apologize. Some other things happened and my Mother dragged me kicking and screaming (Well, I sulked since I'm a guy and all) overseas to make me feel better?**_

_**Yeah, it worked. Sorta.**_

_**So… er… yeah. I'm back? **_

_**In other news, Chapter 11 is finally here and boy, it was tough. I rewrote it a grand total of 3 times, simply because I felt it wasn't good enough here and here or I screwed up some bits here and there. This was definitely one of the chapters where I really felt stressed out on how best to bring it to you guys and I hope I've done an acceptable job.**_

_**Now, on with it!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Kiyama Harumi<p>

**Date: July 23****rd**

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked scathingly, emitting sparks of warning from her head as she glared at the offending paragon of feminine beauty before her – The Queen of Tokiwadai, Shokuhou Misaki. "Got tired of your palace back in the dormitory?" Mikoto continued, her eyes falling on Misaki's notable assets with barely concealed disgruntlement before flickering back up to scowl at Misaki's smiling demeanour.

"Oh my," Misaki fretted, a gloved hand coming up to cover her mouth in a mockery of shock, hiding her grin as she seemed to thrust her body out more flamboyantly. Mikoto twitched in irritation. "And I thought the 'Ace' of Tokiwadai would have had more manners, Mi-ko-to-chan~" she said teasingly as Mikoto visibly puffed up but stopped herself with effort, reminding herself that this was a public hospital – she had to show restraint.

"You didn't answer my question," Mikoto growled through gritted teeth.

"Why, I was paying a visit to my precious Kamijou-kun, of course!" the Queen said in a shocked voice, as if this were the most natural thing in the world. Her hand came down, ruffling Touma's hair almost lovingly –

BZT!

"Don't touch him!" Mikoto snapped violently, "and he's NOT yours!"

"Oh, is he yours then, Railgun?" Misaki said, her grin disappearing to give Mikoto an appraising look.

"Wha?" Mikoto's face went pink, "I didn't say that!"

"Then, its fine, isn't it? I did swear to him that I wouldn't abuse my powers on him," Misaki said, "and Tokiwadai's Queen always keeps her promises." Her smile returned in an almost feline manner.

That only served to aggravate Mikoto even more.

"There's no way I believing that nonsense," Mikoto snorted, "now step away from him."

"I don't think you get it, Railgun," Misaki said, pronouncing her nickname with barely veiled disdain, "I'm not here to harm him. You, on the other hand, are not so innocent."

This made Mikoto pause. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? He got hurt because of you, didn't he? Protecting you again. You and your hot-headedness, always taking on 'challenges' and throwing yourself into harms way. He deserves better," Misaki said seriously.

"And you think you're better?" Mikoto hissed, even though that statement had struck a chord deep within her. She repressed it angrily. His injury wasn't her fault… was it? Could she have arrived earlier? Be more forceful and reliable?

"I've said no such thing. But unlike you, I have the resources to protect him," Misaki declared, "and to support him in whatever way possible. What can you do? Shoot lightning and blast everything down in your path like a crazed beast?"

"Touma would never accept you!" Mikoto yelled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Misaki shrugged, picking up her handbag from the chair next to his bed. "All I want to do is help him," slinging the bag over her shoulder, she walked towards Mikoto, her expression challenging, "Well then. I guess I'll be leaving now, Railgun."

"…" Mikoto stepped aside, her expression tightly controlled.

"Oh, and by the way," Misaki said as she opened the door, her eyes shifting to watch Mikoto's back, "I suppose I should tell you – Level Upper is not all that you think it is. You should be careful."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked, turning to face Misaki curiously. "And how do you know about Level Upper?

"Hmph. Level Upper is a network of minds connected to a single person, my dear rival," Misaki said, "I'm the strongest mental user there is. I'm not doing this for you though. I'm doing this for him. Who knows what tragedies you'll unleash next?"

"Why you –"

"I'll send over the information tomorrow morning. With any luck, this incident will not be blown out of proportion," Misaki continued, blithely ignoring Mikoto as she turned around and left without another word.

As her footsteps faded into oblivion, Mikoto's fist clenched tightly, her nails digging into her skin painfully.

"It wasn't my fault," she whispered dully as she sank to her knees, one hand propped against the wall as she held a hand to her painfully constricted heart. "It wasn't…"

_*** XXX ***_

Everything was pitch black.

That was the first thing Kamijou Touma registered in his hazy mind as he slowly regained his bearings. "Where am I?" he murmured, looking down at himself. He froze, finding himself seemingly suspended in mid-air, surrounding by incomprehensible darkness. Looking around, Touma reached out with his right arm but could grasp at nothing, his hands and legs moving freely in this odd space.

"What's going on?" he whispered, panic beginning to set in before he suddenly felt himself being dragged downwards by an incredible force. A deafening roar blasted upwards and he flinched, his hands coming up to brace himself as he two scaly eyes fixate themselves on him. "Not you again," he hissed as the eyes blinked, drawing back to reveal a massive head, its teeth glistening with blood as it coiled, its mouth opening wide to devour him. "Damn it!" he reached out with Imagine Breaker and the world shattered before his eyes as the dragon roared defiantly.

Now, he found himself suspended over an open street, where a desperate battle was taking place. He squinted, his body floating downwards on its own accord. "Misa-chan?" he whispered in shock at the barely identifiable teenage girl. Surrounded by a field of blue energy that resembled electricity and yet wasn't, Mikoto stood tall against her albino opponent. That blue energy could only be described as an incredible aura that seemed to infuse Mikoto with deadly presence.

"Mikoto! Biri Biri!" he called out but she didn't stir nor did she take notice. Instead, she charged, screaming as the world exploded with light while the albino laughed, his mocking tone ringing in Touma's head as he shut in his eyes in pain.

And now, he was floating in the sky, suspended beneath a massive circle.

Crystalline wings caught his attention and he swivelled, his eyes widening at the massive wings constructed from ice that stretched over the horizon. Looking down, he saw the figure of Kanzaki Kaori and Misaka Mikoto fighting back to back against the never ending barrage of attacks this monstrosity was pelting them with. A monstrosity in the guise of a young blonde girl. But her red eyes gave away her identity, as did the massive wings and the fact that she was floating there without any means of propulsion.

Raising her massive sledgehammer, the young girl's overpowering presence swept across the landscape and Touma's world shattered again.

"This is getting kind of annoying," he said to himself as he shook his head to clear its dizziness, looking around curiously and his new landscape again. A sudden jolt of pain went through him and he grabbed his chest, his knee hitting the… ground? One eye cranked open and he found himself on top a massive aircraft. "Wha?" he croaked as searing heat flooded his pain receptors and he trembled, trying desperately to contain the pain.

A swishing sound caught his attention and he looked up to see a massive sword of fire come down upon him.

"Shi-"

_*** XXX ***_

Touma's eyes slowly fluttered open. His throat was dry, his senses were burning. The dream he had was slowly fading away into oblivion despite his best efforts to recall the details. The blurry ceiling slowly came into focus and he blinked, his head pounding as the pain died down. He cranked his head sideways, noting the rising sun dully as he turned again to face the warm weight on his right hand. His breath left him in a rush as he saw Mikoto's peaceful, resting face on his hand.

"Beautiful," he said without thinking as his gaze softened and his left hand reached over to brush a stray hair from her forehead.

"Ngh…" her eyes slowly fluttered open and her irises shrank in shock as she saw Touma gentle face smiling down at her, his hand pressed intimately against her forehead. "Ah…" she croaked, her face flushing rapidly as words left her as she stared into Touma's eyes.

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 24****th**

Finally, she realized what exactly she was doing.

"GAH!" she shrieked, jerking her burning face from Touma's hand as she leapt of her chair in a hurry. Her waist injury throbbed and she winced. "T-Touma!" she finally got out as he watched her with a mildly amused expression.

"Hey," he said slowly and awkwardly, not knowing what to say after their argument.

Finally regaining her bearings, all the reasons of why she should be pissed at Kamijou Touma returned in full force. "Hey?" she snapped, her temper flaring again as she pointed at him accusingly, "You leave me here after turning your back on me, get beaten to an inch of your damn life and lay here as still as a corpse for two whole days and all you've got to say to me is 'hey'?"

Touma's mouth flapped open as he tried to come up with something to placate her, "Biri Biri, I –"

"Don't you Biri Biri me!" she interrupted, unable to stop once the dam had burst, all her resentment was pouring out now. Jabbing her finger onto Touma's chest, she was satisfied to note that he swallowed, falling silent as she continued her tirade, "Do you understand what the heck you were saying? Huh? We delved into the darkness of Academy City once and you swore that you'd protect me and I swore that I'd have your back. But when push comes to shove, you push me aside like I'm some helpless girl? Is this the kind of person you are, Kamijou Touma!"

"Chest hurts!" he croaked out hoarsely and she paled when she realized that she had been jabbing her finger against his injured chest.

"Ah!" she sputtered, grabbing the buttons of his hospital shirt and –

*POF!*

"Wha-wha-wha…" she stammered incoherently, her face burning as Touma suddenly reached out with his hand and jerked her forward, pushing her head against his chest and sending her whole body onto his in an incredibly embarrassing and intimate manner, "T-Touma…" she finally got out, even though her traitorous, feminine side was noting how gloriously solid his chest was with smug, purring satisfaction. Her heart was pounding rapidly, her face was beginning to simmer and her entire body was alight with warmth even as her brain short-circuited at the strange embrace that they were in.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, running his hand over her hair gently. "I'm an ass, I know that. But I saw you got hurt and I was so afraid… I didn't want to lose you…"

Her frozen hands slowly reached up, guided by some unbidden instinct, to slowly grab onto Touma's shirt tightly. Her heated face, pressed against his chest intimately, turned slightly to actually snuggle closer, much to Touma's shock. Not realizing what she was doing, Mikoto could only think of how comfortable and warm this embrace felt.

"Idiot." She whispered softly, almost like an endearment, "You're such an idiot."

"Excuse me, I'd like to –," the nurse came in, her face beaming until she saw the two them on the bed. In a position that was – "Please continue whatever you're doing!" she squeaked, her face red as she ran out of the room while the two teenagers stared at the spot the nurse was at just mere moments before, dumbfounded.

Mikoto leapt out of Touma's arms like she was burnt, with Touma coughing to hide his embarrassment as she shifted uncomfortably, tracing her feet on the ground shyly. "Ah…" she stammered, lost for words. "We-well, as long as you understand, then it's fine," she finally said, "the promise that we made on that day, do you remember it?" she continued, finally looking up with a red face to stare at him.

Touma stopped. That 'promise' that he had made… ! "You were awake then?" he sputtered indignantly. Now, it was **his **turn to keep his burning face straight as she allowed herself a bashful smile. Gah! That cuteness! Touma hung his head in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Yeah, I do," he sighed, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't have to repeat it here, do I?" he asked.

"We-well, if you don't want to…" she whispered.

"I won't. Who knows who might be listening," Touma offered uncomfortably, "But Mikoto?" he held her gaze seriously, "Thank you. For everything. You're the only one that's willing to put up with all my nonsense. For that, I –"

Mikoto reached forward and out a finger on his lips. "Shhh…" she said, "I understand."

Touma let out another shaky breath. "I've been pretty stupid, haven't I?"

"You are undoubtedly the biggest idiot that I know. But –" she stopped, biting down on her tongue with yet another explosion of heat on her face as she realized she had been about to say 'You're MY idiot'. What was wrong with her today!

"But?" Touma tilted his head curiously. He had a suspicious feeling that he knew what she was going to say. Still, being a tsundere and all probably didn't help her much.

"Never mind," Mikoto said hastily, waving her hands in front of her wildly.

Feeling a strange sense of disappointment, Touma looked away when something occurred to him. "Wait, you said I've been here for two whole days! How hard did that Kanzaki Kaori hit me?" he asked aloud, wincing as his protesting muscles made themselves known happily with a painful twinge.

"You tell me. She's a physical fighter through and through and you thought you could take her?" Mikoto asked blandly, placing her hands on her waist and giving him a dry look, "Is that supposed to tell me something?"

"Is what supposed to tell you what?" Touma asked innocently, knowing what she was explicitly referring to. Through their skirmishes, she had been most unwilling to admit that he was in fact, much stronger than her. However, while an opponent who was powerless but could fight well could give him problems, she was able to fry them with her powers without any issues whatsoever. So, she had proposed to leave their strength at a draw. Touma hadn't bothered to argue on that.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Uh huh. Whatever. I did feel a massive headache when I entered that part of the street though, so I got suspicious when I started hearing sounds of someone getting beaten up."

"Thanks for the encouragement," he said dryly as he folded his arms over his chest thoughtfully, "so, the 'Opelia' runes don't affect you? They must run on a similar basis to telepathy then, I suppose…"

"Speaking of telepathy," Mikoto added, leaning against the wall, "she came."

"Who?"

"Who else do we know has an ego the size of Academy City, is obviously having fun bluffing that she's a middle school student and has set her sights on you?" Mikoto growled.

"… Oh…" There was only one person who could elicit that kind of envious response from Mikoto. "It's Misaki, isn't it?" he asked, an eyebrow lifting in query, "you still think she's not a middle school student?" Shokuhou Misaki, the Queen of Tokiwadai, was, unfortunately for Mikoto, a middle school student through and through. He had seen her identification card in her wallet, so that was that. Still, she did have proportions that were rather… glamorous? Though Mikoto would probably kill him if she knew what he was thinking right now.

Mikoto sniffed, "Of course," she grumbled, a hand coming up to feel her… less than ample chest in disgruntlement. Touma was struggling to keep a straight face at her antics. "That manipulative hussy probably tried to do something to you in your sleep."

Touma sighed. "Well, she did promise not to use her powers on me. I do think that she's likely to keep her word."

Mikoto scowled, "I don't trust her. She wants you to be her 'King'. As if she's going to continue being 'Queen' once she leaves Tokiwadai."

"She could mind-control the student council for that," Touma pointed out realistically, "though why exactly are we on Misaki again?" he said while pressing a hand to his head.

"… And why are you on first-name basis with her?" Mikoto asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing again.

Touma paused. He gulped, "Well, she sorta asked me to call her by first name…" 'Sorta' meaning that fact she had propositioned him outside school rather blatantly and offered him the distinct position of being her 'boyfriend'. He had rejected her, of course and the chase had begun. He wasn't dense enough to not notice that she obviously had her sights on him even after he had said no. At least she wasn't being open to the public about it. Not yet, anyway.

"…" Mikoto tried to find another loophole but finally decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

"Which reminds me. Could you help me go over to Komoe-sensei's place and let her know about me? She's probably worried sick. As is Index," Touma said, leaning back against the bed wearily.

"Humph. I guess," Mikoto assented. Getting to her feet, she pressed a hand against his forehead. "Well, you seem mildly feverish still. Don't do anything reckless."

"You're a fine one to tell me that," Touma said drolly as he lay down on the bed.

"Bleh," Mikoto stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Rest well, Touma." She said as she left the room.

"Thank you, Mikoto." He whispered back as he shut his eyes.

Mikoto shut the door, a smile playing on her lips as she breathed out in relief. She was fine. He was fine. That was all that mattered. All she had to do was keep running forward. With him by her side, she could do anything.

Anything.

_*** XXX ***_

"Oh, so Kamijou-chan is hospitalized," Komoe said, folding her dainty hands over her small frame and nodding sagely, "No wonder I couldn't contact him or anything. Thank you for taking time to come down, Misaka-chan," she said pleasantly as she allowed Mikoto to enter her apartment.

"Ah, it's no big deal," Mikoto said as she noted how… tidy the place was compared to the last time she had been here days ago.

"Would you like some tea?" Komoe said as she showed Mikoto to the room the nun called Index was in.

"Touma – eh? You're that girl?" Index said, almost leaping at Mikoto after her happy cry for Touma. Mikoto sighed. Not another one… "Oi, _Tanpatsu _(short-hair), where's Touma?" Index asked childishly.

"First off, my name is Misaka Mikoto," Mikoto said tersely, rubbing the temples of her head as she nodded at Komoe to signify that yes, tea would be appreciated, "and second, Touma has been hospitalized thanks to that Saint."

"Ah…" Index fell silent, an almost guilty look on her face as she almost seemed to wilt and sank down onto the bed again. "I told him not to take them on," she said almost miserably.

Mikoto sighed. Seeing her like this almost made her feel sorry for her. Actually, wait, she did. This girl was stunning. Mikoto couldn't deny that. A beautiful foreign female that Touma had saved. She knew where this going already. At least her chest wasn't bigger than hers or anything. "Ah, he's always like that. Taking on impossible odds is like a trademark of his. As is shooting his mouth off in the middle of a fight."

"Eh?" Index looked at her curiously.

"Look, Touma is not the kind of guy to back down from an enemy who is obviously stronger than him. That's Touma for you," Mikoto explained, "If it's something he disagrees with, he either talks to high heaven about it or beats the crap out of his opponents to prove his point. Or he gets his ass kicked and tries again."

"That's not exactly very reassuring…" Index pointed out with a giggle.

"I know, tell me about it," Mikoto sighed, "he always worries me to no end…"

"You're very close to him, aren't you, tanpatsu? Are you his girlfriend?" Index asked curiously.

"Gwah!" Mikoto jumped at Index's sudden question, feeling her face start to turn a bright red, "Wh-what kind of question is that?"

"Well, you know him so well and you're so in tune with him and his habits… isn't that what a girlfriend is like?" Index asked.

"Wha-wha… I'm NOT his girlfriend! We're just friends! Normal friends!" Mikoto denied hotly.

"…" Index scrunched up her face and wrinkled her nose unsurely. She didn't have any worthwhile memories to make any plausible assumptions, of course, but she had a niggling feeling deep in her gut that she was missing some clues to prove her point. "Well, if you say so… that means…" she seemed to brighten, "that means he's up for grabs, right?"

"NO!" Mikoto yelled out involuntarily, belatedly realizing her overzealous response and covering her mouth immediately.

"Oh… I see how this goes…" Index said, her eyes narrowing eerily, "I think there's supposed to be a term for this, right? A girl who tries to act cold to the guy she likes and denies that she likes him all the time? Tsun? Tsundara? Tsun –"

"No way in hell!" Mikoto sputtered loudly as she slapped her hand on the ground and emitted a dangerous blast of electricity without meaning to. Index jumped and Mikoto flushed, realizing what a fool she was making of herself.

"Aha, I guess I could be mistaken…" Index said, laughing nervously in order to avoid getting fried like a chicken before the irate electric girl before her.

"Ah, tea is ready~" Komoe said as she entered the room, breaking the awkward silence hanging in the room. Komoe blinked. "Did I miss something?" she asked plaintively as she glanced at the two girls in the room.

"None, nothing at all! Ahahaha!" Mikoto denied as she grabbed the tea and proceeded to sip it silently.

"Of course not, why would anything have happened between us?" Index said at the same time, reaching for the other cup and gulping it down without caring for the temperature. Komoe blinked again blankly. Squinting in bewilderment, Komoe tried to make sense of the awkward tension. Finally, she just gave up when the two refused to meet her stern gaze. Sighing, Komoe threw her hands up in frustration.

"No one ever tells sensei anything," she grumbled as she grabbed the tray and left the room in a huff.

After a moment, Mikoto gave up on trying to maintain the silence, "Look, Index-san," she turned to face the nun again, "I don't know what the heck is going on. Touma hasn't explained anything to me either. But I'm not going to force you to come clean." She looked up at the ceiling as Index stared at her, her hand arrested in its upright position, "We don't need a reason to protect people. So just put your trust in us."

"But, you don't know what you're getting into!" Index broke in, her face worried even as her eyes shone with the faint glimmer of hope.

Mikoto smirked, "That maybe so. But don't forget, if there's still a fighting chance, we'll take it. So rest up and –!" Mikoto reached forward as Index suddenly doubled over, her face scrunched up in agony as she fell to the floor clutching her head. "Oi! What's wrong!"

"It… hurts…" Index croaked as she held her head tight, her skull feeling as if it would implode with the searing pain blazing through her nerves.

"Tch!" Mikoto sparked a little, her finger lacing with minute amounts of bioelectricity as she attempted to numb the pain. It was as if she tried to run into a wall of jelly as she was suddenly flung back with unnatural force as Index glowed a bright blue, repelling her efforts to numb Index pain sensors. "Gah!" Mikoto felt her back smart from the impact, her eyes wide as Index seemed to shimmer with bright light before the light died down and the nun lay on the floor unconscious.

"Ah! What's going on here?" Komoe sputtered as she burst into the room, her eyes wide at the scene before her.

"Something happened, that's what," Mikoto murmured as she helped Komoe lift Index into the bed, "Komoe-sensei, I'll be taking my leave now. I need to run this by Touma and see what he has to say about this."

"O-ok, Misaka-chan. I don't know what trouble you two have gotten yourselves into but sensei will help you two no matter what!" Komoe replied solemnly as she tugged a blanket over Index.

"… Thank you."

_*** XXX ***_

"Her 'Perfect Memorization' uses up 85% of her brain?" Mikoto repeated blankly, her voice full of disbelief, "What kind of uneducated nonsense is that? Where did they get their stupid figures from?" she scoffed.

"Don't ask me," Touma said over the phone dryly, "I tried to convince them but they refused to listen to reason."

"For people who are so obviously out of touch with science, they certainly use very modern figures," Mikoto said sarcastically as she walked down the street to the 177th Judgment branch to check up on Kuroko and Kazari. "But while we know that their explanation is obviously flawed, it doesn't explain why Index-san is suffering like that. When I tried to numb her nerves, I was repelled by something."

"Magic," Touma said suddenly, his voice thoughtful, "I wonder… could this be like a safety protocol in her mind or something? Erasing her memories so she doesn't get attached to anyone then using the people like those magicians to keep her on the run?"

"What could they hope to accomplish from something so heartless?" Mikoto replied softly.

"I don't know," Touma said heavily, "Maybe we could ask Misaki to –"

"No way in hell!" Mikoto yelled and the phone went static for a second.

"Ow! Okok, don't blow up the phone!" Touma pleaded, his voice muffled.

"Then don't mention her name!" she bellowed.

"… Ok, fine. Forget I mentioned her," Touma caved in, not wanting his phone to blow up next to his head.

"That's better," she said, her mood restored, "we'll try to figure out something later. For now, I'm heading over to the Judgment branch to check up on Uiharu-san and Kuroko."

"Yeah ok. Keep me updated," Touma said as she put down the phone.

Mikoto looked up at the Judgment building and sighed. "Well, I guess I should brace myself for Kuroko…"

_*** XXX ***_

"So, are you done talking?" a voice asked as Touma put down the phone.

Touma froze, his gaze startled as he swivelled to face an unexpected guest. "Misaki!"

"Good morning, Touma~" Misaki winked as she entered the room, dressed beautifully in a low cut blue dress. As usual, she had her silk gloves and stockings on which only seemed to add on to her allure. Touma quickly flicked his gaze up to her face in question to avoid any embarrassing moments. Smirking at his response, Misaki took a seat beside his bed gracefully, plopping by his bed with a sigh.

"What do you think you are doing?" Touma asked dryly.

"Admiring you," Misaki said shamelessly as she pointed the bandages over his forehead, lower jaw and arms. "You look rugged and so manly." She giggled at her last words, "Glad to see you've woken up though. Your brain was a mess."

"Uh huh…" Touma had a bad feeling about this alright. "I heard you came yesterday?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"So I did," Misaki said nonchalantly, picking her head off the bed lazily, "I suppose Misaka-san was whining to you about it?"

"Why do the two of you have this unreasonable and irresolvable enmity?" Touma asked plaintively as he rubbed his temples in the beginning of a throbbing headache.

"It's not my fault she decided to view me as her rival for your attentions," Misaki defended herself with a playful grin.

"And why exactly is my attention so important to you two?" Touma asked dryly. He was getting a headache alright.

Misaki snorted rudely. "Are you that dense or are you just trying to act naïve, Touma?"

Touma let out another long-suffering sigh. "Why do I go through with this?" he buried his face in his palms in frustration, "what am I, a hot-blooded shonen protagonist in a harem comedy or something?"

"I guess it would be close," she said shamelessly, leaning back and stretching her body languidly, thrusting her notable assets forward in a decidedly sensual manner.

"I know what you're trying to do," Touma said dryly, "and I won't fall for that."

"Oh, pooh," Misaki pouted, winking flirtatiously.

Touma shook his head again. Ever since he had saved her life a year ago, she had been adamant that he join her 'clique' in Tokiwadai. A 'clique' was a term referring to a group of students who gathered together for a united purpose. In Tokiwadai, this was mainly the term used since the middle school was catered to girls. But a 'clique' that evolved from it could very well join the underground Esper groups that were infamous for their rampant activities. His run in with a couple of them had been unpleasant, to say the least. But Misaki could control her followers and being the strongest telepathic user in Academy City would invariably attract unwarranted attention, thus the possibility of them joining the underground was high. Very high.

The kidnapping attempt about a year ago merely cemented that possibility.

"So, did you manage to find out anything about that kidnapping attempt from long ago?" he asked curiously. He hadn't seen her in months, so he assumed she had been busy digging through the bulk of her extended contacts and mind control.

Misaki's eyes sharpened a little and her playful posture straightened, her lips thinning ever so slightly. "Not much, I'm afraid," she admitted grudgingly, "whoever did it obviously had the support of the higher administration. If I attempt to dig deeper, well…" she scowled uncharacteristically, "I'd be targeted again. And those suits appear to have been tailor made to shut out telepathic abilities. Another dead end, it seems."

"Connections with the higher administration, huh?" Touma mused thoughtfully.

"Which reminds me, I wasn't exactly here for you entirely," Misaki said, winking again as she went back to her playful state, "I was doing some digging of my own."

"Digging?"

"For you, of course," she said, leaning closer, "aren't I sweet?"

"Uh huh…" Touma replied blankly.

Misaki pouted again, "Mou, you heartless man. I meant for Level Upper. I heard the news, you know. You took on Number 2 with Misaka-san and lived to tell the tale. The underground is positively buzzing with rumours now."

"How did that get out?" Touma asked sharply, sitting straight now as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Misaki shrugged, "It's not my place to question where the underground gets their news from. But here's what I found after I attempted to connect with the mind of an unconscious Level Upper user – they are connected to some sort of AIM network."

"AIM network?"

"It's ingenious, really. By linking their brains together, she is able to resonate their AIM fields by taking control of their Personal Reality. This amplifies the output of the AIM field, enabling it to be used as a network, a processing system, if you will." Misaki explained.

"… English, please."

"Essentially, she tuned their brains to hers. It's now a giant brain of processing power," Misaki simplified, "which is supported by an equally massive AIM field."

"Wait, hold it. 'SHE'?" Touma cut in, finally noticing her use of a gender.

"Ah, you've noticed. I was able to discern that it was a she, but she cut me out of the network before I could do anything else," Misaki said.

"Couldn't you hack back into the network?"

"Foolish man," Misaki replied lightly, leaning back against her chair, "I could, but that'd pit over a few thousand brains against one person. I maybe the strongest Level 5 when it comes to telepathy, but by no means am I a match for a person who can use the thousands of minds she has as a barrier. Wait, that'd be putting it wrongly. I'd be able to do it… if I fry all their brains while doing so. And you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"So I wouldn't," Touma agreed.

"In any case, I've already delivered the news to the doctor here, so he'll do the rest," Misaki finished, crossing her arms over her chest in satisfaction. "But…" her eyes shifted sideways a little and she paused.

"What?" Touma asked, concerned.

"There was something about the creator of Level Upper that I couldn't understand. The entire network is a festering wound of sorrow and resentment," Misaki explained, "The fact that she can even stand it is something to be amazed at. It's like she understands the pain and resentment those Espers have been through."

"The important thing is what she wants to use all that processing power for," Touma muttered, "there has to be a pressing reason why she would need to use this instead of asking the higher ups for permission to use the Tree Diagram."

"And I thought you're dense," Misaki said teasingly, "it seems you've got quite an intuitive brain, don't you, Touma?"

"Just something I picked up from years of youth," Touma said lightly as he shut his eyes wearily, "and what are you going to do with all this information?"

"I told you, I'm merely helping you," Misaki grinned, "and besides, it'd be interesting to see what this would shake up."

"You think the lives of people are –"

"Don't get me wrong," Misaki interrupted before Touma could go into his prolonged rant again, "I'm not saying the use of human lives for an experiment is a fun thing to watch but the person obviously took precautions to ensure that their bodies wouldn't break down or their minds wouldn't be able to take the tuning process. She's after something. And if it's something people want buried, things will happen."

"You mean to watch and see if the higher ups will send people out to stop this?" Touma asked.

"They will, my dear Touma. They will. Raising abilities is not supposed to be an easy thing. Otherwise, this city and its systems will break down faster than a government dissolution. And if she's doing what I think she's doing then they won't just sit back and twiddle their thumbs. They'll take action. And that's when I can get my leads," Misaki explained, a cold glint in her eyes.

Once again, Touma was surprised at the sheer amount of thought given into the matter. Misaki wasn't called the 'Queen' of Tokiwadai for nothing, after all. The strongest telepath in Academy City and also the undisputed leader of the largest clique in Tokiwadai Middle Girls School. She was the only Level 5 who did not appear out in the open frequently, preferring to stay in the background to observe rather than bask in the prestigious limelight. As such, very few people even knew what she looked like. And it was all part of her plan. The abduction mentioned earlier was a plan carried out to experiment on the strongest mind Academy City had to offer. By operating through a proxy and staying in the background, it would be very difficult to lure her out into the open where she could be in danger.

And she knew it. A sharp mind, a cunning that was rivalled only by Tsuchimikado Motoharu… and she wanted him for her King.

Such misfortune indeed.

_*** XXX ***_

"Check it out!" Akemi whooped, her hands outstretched before her as she telekinetically lifted a cleaning drone into the air with little effort, "Just a few days of practice and I can already do this without trying! Level Upper is awesome!"

"Haha!" Muu grinned, "This is sooo cool!"

"You're all great!" Mako cheered as Ruiko look on some distance away, a troubled look on her face.

Lifting her hand to reveal a tightly gripped music player, Ruiko bit her lip. "Maybe I should tell Uiharu, after all? Nothing has happened after we've used it… and I can tell Touma that they were mistaken too! But… Uiharu might get mad… but I…"

*THUMP*

"Akemi?" Ruiko's eyes widened as Akemi keeled over and collapsed. As Makochin and Muu rushed over to Akemi, Ruiko could feel the pillars of her life beginning to crumble around her again.

"Ah…" she reached out, paralyzed.

And then, Makochin fell over.

And then…

Ruiko shook her head wildly as people began to gather, her eyes wide with fear.

"What have I done…" she cried out as she ran, completely and utterly terrified.

_*** XXX ***_

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko gave a squeal of unrestrained joy as Mikoto walked through the door of the 177th Judgment Branch, unashamedly leaping at the electromaster without a care of who was looking or staring. For her efforts, Mikoto gave her a nice kick, sending her flying to the ground with a screeching halt. "Urgh… Nice kick, Onee-sama…" Kuroko croaked as she twitched on the floor. Konori Mii and Uiharu Kazari could only watch in morbid fascination as Mikoto snorted.

"Just a day or two and you're hyper huh?" Mikoto sighed as she nodded her head at Mii respectfully and waved at Kazari with a smile. Kazari smiled back, while the older Mii nodded back in response with a small smile and went back to look at her computer.

"Ah! You're so cruel, Onee-sama! I've been so busy and you've been in and out of the dorms so irregularly…" Kuroko whined as she got back to her feet as though nothing had happened.

"I had my reasons," Mikoto defended herself as she took a seat by the window, "So, how's the Level Upper case going?"

"Well, we've got some leads," Kazari said timidly, "but it's not something that very useful, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Mikoto looked interested, "What did you find?"

"Well, since you did help us before," Mii interjected with a gentle smile, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We've managed to retrieve the 'Level Upper' item itself with the help of Judgment's Supreme Ace."

"Judgment's Supreme… Oh!" Mikoto's eyes went wide as recognition set in, "You mean that Level 5? Sogiita Gunha or something like that, right?"

Mii nodded, "That's right. Gunha was transferred to our branch temporarily to aid us in our efforts. And we managed to identify the Level Upper item."

"So?" Mikoto leaned forward eagerly, her eyes alight with anticipation, "What is it?"

Mii held up a music player.

Mikoto blinked, "Umm… that's a music player."

"Level Upper is a music file, Onee-sama," Kuroko explained.

"…" Mikoto blinked again, "Eh!" her jaw dropped open in shock as she stared at the music player in shock, then at Mii, then at the other two. Their serious expressions stared back at her. "You're kidding? It's a SONG?"

Kazari sighed, "Looks like it."

"S-so, what did Kiyama-sensei say about it?" Mikoto pressed.

"Well, there's actually a machine called Testament that is functionally similar to Level Upper," Mii explained, "it uses a large amount of electronic signals to stimulate the brain to raise brain activity and can be used to give the user a temporarily surge in efficiency. However, it only works by stimulating all five senses at once and even then it is highly dangerous to the person undergoing Testament."

"We've also investigated the apartments of the affected Level Upper users. There's only the music file and no other machine that could be used to stimulate all five senses." Kuroko explained wearily.

"All five senses, huh?" Mikoto mused thoughtfully as she leaned back against the back of the chair. "By itself, Level Upper is a musical program, so stimulating all five senses would be an uphill task…"

"An uphill task? Wouldn't it be impossible, Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Well, not quite. I wouldn't rule out that possibility just yet. There is a way that song could stimulate all five senses," Mikoto said.

"Interesting, I'd like to hear more, Misaka-san," Mii said, turning to face Mikoto seriously now.

"Well, Kuroko, do you remember that conversation we had at Touma's place? You know, about the wind chimes?" Mikoto asked.

"Wind chimes… !" Kuroko's eyes widened, "You don't mean…?"

"Synesthesia!" they both crowed at the same time.

"What's that?" Kazari asked blankly.

Synesthesia – obtaining more than one sensory input through a single stimulus, right?" Mii explained, her expression thoughtful, "In other words, by stimulating one sense, you can in turn, stimulate the rest! Of course!"

"That means, by using sound, they are using it to stimulate all five senses to achieve the effects of Testament?" Kazari said slowly, her blank look turning to understanding quickly.

"Alright, we've got a lead, I'll ask headquarters to run a check for us, Uiharu-san, contact Kiyama-san and let her know about it, get her input," Mii said briskly, adjusting her spectacles in excitement, "Shirai-san contact Gunha and tell him we have a lead. I believe he's at headquarters making a report."

"Understood!" the Judgment members reported as they went to work.

Mikoto sighed. Look's like she would have to wait.

_*** XXX ***_

"Synesthesia? Hmm… yes, that could work," Harumi said thoughtfully as Kazari presented the idea that the group had come up with, "Using Synesthesia to produce an effect similar to Testament… I missed that possibility. Good job."

"I've sent the Level Upper music score to you, it has been divided into certain patterns… could you look into it?" Kazari asked.

"Yes. Yes, I could," Harumi said, "With this, the possibility of asking for permission to use the Tree Diagram for a simulation of how to break this coma should be quite high."

"Oh! Tree Diagram!" Kazari gushed, her eyes shining, "Academy City's ultimate supercomputer, outfitted into a state-of-the-art satellite that observes Academy City 24/7! And it's also the first supercomputer to have a stable and working Artificial Intelligence system, capable of running complicated simulations that would crash most other supercomputers! Can I come down to have a look at Tree Diagram in the works?" Kazari asked, her voice excited. For a computer genius like her, the Tree Diagram was like a piece of Heaven that she usually could not even hope to see or even operate in her tenure in Judgement.

And now…!

"Sure, why not?" Harumi replied in amusement, "You can come over to my place if you like."

"Oohh! I'll be there straight away!" Kazari squealed, giving a thumbs up to everyone in the room as she jumped up and down her seat in joy. Mikoto shook her head wryly while Kuroko faintly raised an eyebrow, frowning as she failed to get into contact with Gunha. "I'll go on ahead first, ok?"

"Ok, I'll just stay here," Mikoto said as the other two nodded their assent.

_*** XXX ***_

On the way to Harumi's lab, Kazari's phone buzzed angrily, causing the diminutive young girl to stop in her tracks curiously as she took out her phone to view the caller ID. "Saten-san?" Kazari whispered, a small burst of joy bubbling up from her throat. She had finally called! Picking up the phone eagerly, Kazari placed the phone next to her ear as she slowed down to a walk. "Ah! Saten-san! What have you been doing? You're ignoring my calls and texts, you act cold during remedial lessons…"

"Akemi and the others fell unconscious." Ruiko said sombrely.

Kazari froze, shock travelling through her in an instant as she registered what Ruiko was trying to tell her.

"They suddenly –" Ruiko's voice cracked, "they suddenly fell unconscious! I didn't know… I didn't know that using Level Upper would do this… make people fall into a coma… Touma was right, I really didn't know what I was doing! Why! Why is this happening! All I wanted was… was…"

"S-S-Saten-san! Calm down," Kazari blurted, even though her voice was distinctively shaky as well. Panic was beginning to set in, "Just explain everything from the beginning," she shushed, trying to remain collected.

Ruiko sniffed, "I got the Level Upper by downloading it online," she began, her voice soft, "but I was hesitant to show it to you… since you said that you'd be arresting those people who were using it. Touma… he asked me to give it up but I couldn't – I wouldn't. I wanted so desperately to be someone like you guys… and Akemi, Makochin and Muu-chan… we all wanted to be someone special… is that so wrong? We all wanted to use Level Upper – No, I was too scared to use it alone… Uiharu, what have I done? Am I going to lose consciousness too? The way I caused Akemi and the others?"

Her last words galvanised Uiharu to action, "Where are you now? Saten-san? Speak to me!" she yelled as she broke into a run, panting heavily as she struggled to keep up her stamina.

"What if I never wake up again?" Ruiko whispered, "That'd be an appropriate punishment for someone like me, right? I hated myself because I couldn't' use any abilities. I was so jealous that all of you had something special, something I could never have. Worst of all, I hated all of you for it. For making it seem unimportant." Ruiko's hand tightened around the charm her mother gave her. In that instant, regret and sorrow overwhelmed her and the girl trembled, "Mom… Am I defective? Are Level 0's defective? Am I being punished for 'cheating' to gain Levels? Sticking my nose into dangerous business and getting other people involved in it despite being warned…" she broke down, unable to contain her tears anymore.

"That's not true!" Kazari snapped, losing her patience, "You are not defective, Saten-san!"

Ruiko's eyes widened.

"No one is defective! Everyone… is special in the own way!" Kazari said, "Even if you don't have an ability… even if you do… would that change who you are? Saten-san is Saten-san right? Would it change you? You and you and no one else! You… are my best friend! Always helping me out and… flipping my skirt… And," Kazari took a deep breath, "if you ever fall asleep, then I'll be right there to wake you up! You… and everyone else! So… just let me take care of it!"

"Uiharu…" Ruiko whispered, her tears arrested as she realized how foolish she was being. She wasn't defective, was she? No, it was her thoughts and the fact she wasn't honest with herself. Even if she didn't have an ability, she was still Saten Ruiko. Nothing could change that. Even having an ability wouldn't change her. The same went for Akemi and the others too. Ruiko's lips curled into a smile. And she always teased Kazari for being dense – the joke was on her now.

"So… just trust in me, ok? I know I'm not the most reliable when it comes to getting things done but – since you are my friend!" Kazari's voice cracked a little, her voice high pitched and unsteady, "I bet you'll go 'give me five more minutes!' and push me away! So that's why… don't say horrible things like that about yourself! Because to me… and everyone else, you are our precious friend, Saten Ruiko! Levels don't matter then, right?"

Ruiko finally let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Kazari was already beginning to cry.

That girl. Always making her worry. But… she was her best friend, after all. If she didn't, who would? "Rely on Uiharu, huh?" Ruiko laughed, finding her voice, "that sounds harsh."

"Ah! Not just me! There's Shirai-san, Misaka-san, Kamijou-san… we can all rely on them to help us, right!" Kazari added.

"… Yeah, I know…" Ruiko whispered, a strange warmth coursing through her as she felt something tug in her mind, "Thanks… Uiharu. I'll be leaving it to you then. I trust you. Sorry for causing you trouble." Smiling, Ruiko clutched her head as she typed one last message and clicked 'send'. Snapping the phone shut, Ruiko's head spun dizzily as she heard voices of regret and sorrow deep in the recesses of her mind. A single, feminine voice called out to her.

That was all she knew before her head hit the floor and she fell unconscious.

This was how, ten minutes later, Kazari found Ruiko in her apartment. Her eyes wide and tearing up in shock, Kazari collapsed on the ground, shaking her head profusely to calm herself down, her hand reaching out for Ruiko's charm shakily.

She had to save her.

_*** XXX ***_

"So Staen-san used Level Upper too, huh?" Mikoto said, standing outside the ward where Ruiko was admitted to in tow with Touma and Kuroko. Touma had forced himself out of bed, a crutch in one hand as he practically dragged himself to the second floor to meet up with Mikoto and Kuroko.

As for Kazari, well, "Uiharu took off for Kiyama-sensei's place. She said she was going to analyze the data with Kiaya-sensei and save Saten-san," Kuroko explained.

"I see," Mikoto looked troubled.

"I should have seen this happening," Touma muttered, slamming his right hand against the wall angrily, "Maybe I should have been more forceful, after all."

"Yes, Kamijou-san, perhaps you should have," Kuroko said scathingly, "Not only did you withhold valuable information from us, you have indirectly caused her to end up this way. I could have you charged for obstruction of justice."

"It was her choice to make," Touma snapped, "Not us to force. If I had taken it away from her, what then? Let her bitterness grow? Is that what you're telling me?"

"We could have talked to her! Helped her! You don't have any right to give her a choice! We needed to do what's right for her!" Kuroko argued.

"And what gives you the right to take the choice from her? Your armband over there?" Touma scowled, "you're just Judgment. You can't help people with things like this. Sometimes, there's something one must realize on their own!"

"Why you –" Kuroko gnashed her teeth.

"Enough! Both of you!" Mikoto barked, sparks flying angrily from her forehead. Both of them stopped. "I was there when Touma talked to Ruiko," she admitted and Kuroko's eyes went wide. "If anything, I'm to blame as well. Since I'm a girl, I should have talked to her. But I didn't. I didn't know what to say. I maybe a Level 5 but I'm not too good with these sorts of things."

"It was all our faults for not realizing it sooner," Kuroko allowed, releasing a heavy sigh.

"When I see a hurdle, I just have to clear it," Mikoto murmured, "I'm only a Level 5 because of my personality, really. I never really saw it as anything special. But there are some people who just freeze at the hurdle. I never realized how difficult it could be. I just kept saying Levels didn't matter and that they could do it to when I've already cleared mine and never even bothered to help them."

"Well, we can't sit around here and twiddle our thumbs in regret. We have to do something for them as well," Touma said, "Shirai-san, would you allow us to help you with your investigation?"

"…" Kuroko sighed, "I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in it…" she said grudgingly.

"Excuse me."

"Ah! Doctor!" Touma said, scratching his head nervously.

"Hmm, what did I say about sneaking out of your room again?" Heaven Canceller said, his voice stern.

"Well, I had my reasons."

"Hm," Heaven Canceller nodded, "I'd like to speak with all of you then, since you're all helping the Judgment girl here with her investigations?"

"EH?"

_*** XXX ***_

Entering the room the next to the unconscious Level Upper patients, Heaven Canceller took a seat by the computer, "Ok, so I received an anonymous tip about checking the brain waves of the unconscious patients," everyone gathered around him and stared at the computer screen, "and this is what I found," he cycled through some graphs detailing the brain waves of each patients.

"Wait… they all look the same," Mikoto said, realizing what was wrong with the picture.

"Exactly," Heaven Canceller, "Brain Waves generally differ from person to person. There's no common pattern. However, all the Level Upper victims indeed share one. If their brain waves are forcibly altered to match another's… then it's no surprise that their bodies shut down to attempt to repair the sudden change in brain activity."

"So, the victims of Level Upper fell unconscious because their brain wave patterns were forcibly altered?" Kuroko said. "Who would do that… and why?"

"…" Touma kept silent.

"Yes. I'm not sure about the 'why' but I've run a simulation across the researchers that have had their medicals done in academy City in the hopes of coming up with something," Heaven Canceller said, "And strangely enough, I've found a match." He brought up the picture.

Everyone froze. Touma's crutch clattered to the ground in shock.

"That's… Kiyama Harumi!"

_*** XXX ***_

"I see. So that girl too…" Harumi said.

"It's all my fault," Kazari whispered, "but now, with this… we can save them, right?"

"Yes. Of course," Harumi smiled lightly, "But you look tired. I'll get some tea before we get to work." Shifting, she got up from her seat and went to the door.

"Ah… thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Harumi said, her eyes shadowed, "It'll all work out in the end." A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she left.

Kazari yawned and turned to look around at the incredibly tidy study room curiously. "?" Noticing a piece of paper sticking out of a drawer, Kazari got to her feet and went over, intending to stuff the paper back in. Opening the drawer, Kazari's eyes widened. "This is…!" Her hands trembling, she picked up the paper, "Research papers on AIM networking and Synesthesia!" she shoved the paper aside and grabbed a file.

"Data on Testament effects… Synesthesia… Protocol? An AIM networking field via consistent brain waves… what's all this? She already has all the data! What's going on?" Kazari said in shock, dropping the file heavily.

"It's not nice to look through other people's research…" Harumi's voice came from behind and Kazari's eyes widened in shock as she spun, her back hitting the drawer hard as Harumi seemed to loom over her threateningly.

"You're… Level Uppers creator, aren't you?" Kazari croaked hoarsely, the pieces finally falling into place.

Harumi smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am."

_*** XXX ***_

"Uiharu isn't responding to my calls," Kuroko shook her head, "Onee-sama, I'll get going first. I'll get in contact with Konori-sempai and arrest Kiyama Harumi!" before anyone could say anything, Kuroko had teleported away.

"Kiyama… who would have thought…" Touma muttered.

"We trusted her…" Mikoto whispered, still numb with shock.

"Trust is such a fickle thing, isn't it?" a voice said.

"… You!" Mikoto scowled as Shokuhou Misaki walked into the room, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Offering my input, my dear," Misaki said, "As the strongest electromaster, you should be familiar with the terms I will be throwing out. After all, I was the one who sent the tip to the doctor."

"Guh…" Mikoto gnashed her teeth but kept her cool. Barely.

"Shokuhou-san, if you could elaborate?" Heaven Canceller asked.

"A brain wave network. By keeping their brain waves consistent with hers, Kiyama Harumi makes use of the AIM field generated by Espers as a base to create a network. In this case, she is able to create a large processing network. Think of it like a computer. By connecting to a network, you can increase information exchange and efficiency. This has the side effect of increasing the users Level thanks to the enhanced processing power. However…" Misaki trailed off.

"However what?" Mikoto demanded.

"However, it has a very interesting side effect for the administrator of this network," Misaki said, her lips curling into a sardonic smile, "Tell me, Misaka-chan – what is required for you to use an ability?"

"AIM field and Personal Reality but what's your point?" Mikoto said impatiently.

"Wait, Kiyama has ten thousand Personal Realities under her control. And an equally large AIM field. You're not suggesting…!" Touma and Mikoto's eyes widened as Touma trailed off.

"That's right. 'Dual-Skill' or 'Multi-Skill' if you want to be technical," Misaki confirmed, "If you don't hurry, your little junior is going to go up against a wall~"

"… Damn it!" Mikoto bolted without another word.

"Wait, Mikoto!" Touma called out but it was too late. She was gone. "Damn it!"

_*** XXX ***_

"You know…" Harumi said she drove down the highway with Kazari beside her in her blue Lamborghini Gallardo, "I've been wondering," she shifted her eyes slightly to glance at the handcuffed Kazari, "Those flowers on your head… are they related to your ability?"

"I'm not obliged to answer your question," Kazari huffed, peeved that she had been overpowered so easily by this frail looking woman. And cuffed with her own handcuffs to boot. How embarrassing. _'I'll never hear the end of this from Shirai-san…' _"More importantly, what is Level Upper? Why are you doing this? And what will happen to the victims?"

"…" Harumi shifted her gaze back to the road, "In the same vein, I'm not obligated to answer your queries either. I'm pretty sure SCHOOL and Judgment will have figured out its purpose soon enough. But… I'll give you the rundown since you're so curious. Level Upper is simply connecting the Espers brains to create a highly concentrated power of AIM. In doing so, I can connect multiple brains and use their processing power for very complex calculations. It does not raise their abilities… rather, the increase in processing power that they temporarily gain gives the illusion that their Levels have been raised. The more that are connected, the easier it is to see."

"Increasing someone's Level… making them feel false happiness… What's the whole purpose of that? Even Saten-san…" Kazari demanded.

"One after another… and you haven't even answered my question." Harumi snorted and sighed, "I've no interest in their abilities – just the massive processing power to make calculations. I asked to use the Tree Diagram but I was rejected without a valid reason. About ten thousand brains should be enough."

"Just to make some calculations!"

"My true purpose is much greater, Uiharu. You'll see soon enough. But no one will be harmed. I can assure you that," Harumi said, shifting her gaze to Kazari again, "My, such a scary expression. Fine then," reaching out with a hand, she deposited a chip into Kazari's open palm.

"This is?"

"The program that uninstalls Level Upper. There's no side-effect and everyone will return to normal. I'll be leaving it in your hands," Harumi.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kazari asked.

"… Because those eyes remind me of someone," Harumi said bluntly.

"Even so… this isn't even tested! Kazari snapped, "And what about those people who live alone? Or were taking a bath or something? If they fall unconscious during that period, their lives could be in danger!"

*SCREECH*

"AHHH!" Kazari's eyes spun dizzily as the car suddenly swerved out of control for a split second.

"I… didn't think of that," Harumi said sheepishly.

"!" Kazari gaped, "Are you serious!"

"I'll give Anti-Skill a message or something to check the dorms if such a thing has happened," Harumi muttered, running a hand over her hair wearily. A beeping sound made her look down at the palmtop computer in her car. "Oh? That's fast. They must have investigated me through other channels if they're at my place. They've activated my computer. What carelessness."

"!"

"My computer is set to erase all data the moment it is activated without proper security procedures." Harumi explained, "With this, all other data on Level Upper and whatever else that is involved in this experiment is lost forever," her gaze shifted to Kazari solemnly, "be careful with that, my dear. That is the last tool you have to awaken those children from their unconscious states."

Kazari gulped. What responsibility! "I…"

"… Hm. That's indeed too fast," Harumi said as the car suddenly swerved to a halt. Kazari blinked. In front of them, Anti-Skill had been waiting; a road block was in place. There was no place for Harumi to run. "The higher ups must have taken action already. How distasteful. Anti-Skill, huh?"

"What will you do now? There's no way you can fight them off." Kazari sounded almost smug.

"Kiyama Harumi!" Yomikawa Aiho, a senior member of Anti-Skill, hollered over the megaphone, "You're under arrest for the distribution of Level Upper! You are to get out of the car and surrender yourself to us immediately!"

"Oh?" Harumi smiled. It was a creepy, self-assured smile. "The Level Upper's true form is a processing network for complex simulations. However, it also has a very interesting side effect for the administrator. Let me show you something interesting, Uiharu-san." Stepping out of the car, Harumi took a few steps forward and raised her hands over her head.

"Ok, take her in!" Yomikawa ordered.

_*** XXX ***_

Kiyama Harumi did not consider herself an emotional woman. She was a scientist at heart, a researcher devoted to the intricacies of the human mind and the mysterious nature of the AIM fields emitted unconsciously by Espers. She was impartial, a cool, collected individual who worked for the betterment of humanity. That was what she believed. Was. Now, Kiyama Harumi stood in front of the Anti-Skill force gathered in front of her impassively, her eyes cool and calculating.

She was a researcher, a scientist.

But, they did know that underneath all that, she was a woman and a teacher at heart. A woman that had been scorned for her concern. A teacher that had lost everything she had ever worked and dreamed for.

She was angry. She was furious. She resented, hated and despaired. But more importantly, she wanted… revenge.

And to save them.

She would do anything.

Anything.

Her lips curled into a smile as the Anti-Skill neared her, the security drones at the front. _'Come,'_ she whispered internally, closing her eyes and opening her mind to the festering resentment and hatred bubbling within the network_. 'Come, my children. All of you who resent and hate this world. Lend me your strength. Together, we will carve out something that no one can ever hope to achieve.'_ The howls and cries of repressed hatred and resentment broke loose and consumed her.

And she welcomed every last drop of it.

Her eyes flew open to see a new world.

Kiyama Harumi did not consider herself an emotional woman. And yet, deep within her soul, she burned with enough hatred to go against the entire Academy City. And now, she stood carrying the burdens of ten thousand minds of congealed darkness.

She did not even consider it enough.

_*** XXX ***_

The nearest Anti-Skill member froze as he saw the irises of Harumi's eyes glow violet, the pupils covered by an unholy crimson sheen as she smirked. "Wha?" he croaked as his limbs moved on their own and he found himself pressing the tip of his rifle against his colleague.

*BANG*

He fired. His colleague went down with a cry and everyone froze, stunned. The culprit stared down at his hands and began to shake violently as they stared at him accusingly, "No! It wasn't me, I swear!" he pleaded but their gazes only grew colder, more distant. "No!" he screamed as a voice whispered a command in his head and he grabbed his head with his spare hand while his other hand jerked, firing wildly.

"Oi! Takeru! What are you doing!" one of the Anti-Skill members demanded as they ducked for cover, while moving forward to restrain their suddenly volatile teammate.

"…"

The ground trembled and the world erupted in flames as the security drones spontaneously combusted while the road beneath them shimmered, before the solid surface became malleable and it rose like a wrung carpet, sending the squad flying everywhere as Yomikawa ducked to the side, her eyes wide as Harumi smiled back at her, lowering her arms as she gestured at the ground.

Metal parts erupted, drawn by an electromagnetic current as Harumi waved her hands at the squad and the massive metal pieces hurled themselves at her. "She's an ability user!" Yomikawa gasped, unable to believe that their data on the researcher could be so erroneous. But no, this wasn't just one ability, this was…! "What's going on!" she demanded as her colleagues attempted to fight back.

"Fire!" one of them ordered and the squad opened fire before Yomikawa could counteract it.

But she needn't have bothered. A telekinetic shielded Harumi from harm as she shook her head almost in disappointment as she spread her arms wide and brought down in a cross over her chest.

A shockwave erupted from her, spreading out with unimaginable force as she flattened whatever was in front of her, vehicles, drones and weapons alike. Only the humans were spared and even then, they knew.

They had lost.

_*** XXX ***_

"What's going on, Konori-sempai!" Kuroko demanded as she heard static over the Anti-Skill communications network, switching immediately back to Mii for backup as she vaulted past the city at an incredible rate, vanishing and reappearing with unsurpassed ferocity as she made for the location where Kiyama Harumi was to be arrested.

"This is… impossible! Kiyama is engaging Anti-Skill!" Mii whispered in shock.

"Is she out of her mind?" Kuroko muttered, "there's no way -"

"And she's even using abilities!" Mii interrupted, rampant disbelief in her voice, "How can this be? Kiyama has never gone through the ability development program!"

"What!" Kuroko shrieked, her eyes widening as she finally appeared on the highway. Only destruction and mayhem greeted her as she picked herself up, her eyes looking around in disbelief, "Annihilated?" Turning, she found Kazari slumped over in Kiyama's car, unconscious. "Uiharu!" she called out frantically, teleporting inside the car to examine her friend. Heaving a sigh of relief as she found a strong, steady pulse, Kuroko prepared to extricate her friend as she shimmied out of the car.

*Tap Tap*

Kuroko stopped, swivelling around to face the source of the pattering sound.

"Welcome, Shirai Kuroko," Kiyama Harumi said blandly, her eyes cool as she stepped out of the dust cloud, her lab coat billowing wildly behind her like a cape as she glanced at the car to check on Kazari's condition, before turning back to face Kuroko, "You are a Level 4 teleporter, yes? Do you think you stand a chance against me?"

"Humph, it doesn't matter how you're able to use abilities, but to meet me as your opponent is your unlucky day," Kuroko growled, ignoring the flaring pain that her injuries were mounting on her and charged. She had to end this fast! Teleporting behind Harumi, she prepared to teleport the needles directly into Harumi's limbs to incapacitate her and then knock her out with a blow to the head.

Nothing happened.

"Eh!" Kuroko started, her needles staying stubbornly in her hand as she felt a constricting force around her neck, choking her forcefully as she felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown against the railing, hard. "Uwah!" she cried out in pain as her back hit the metal rails by the road and her hands let go of her metal needles limply as she coughed out blood. The telekinetic hold over her body held firm as Harumi turned to face Kuroko with an amused expression.

"Did you hope to teleport those needles directly into my body?" Harumi asked calmly, bending over to pick up a metal needle curiously, "I assume you use these to restrain suspects in a non-lethal manner but I suppose you needed to end the fight fast, considering you injured yourself yesterday, didn't you?"

The grip on her neck loosened and Kuroko took in massive gulps of air as she struggled to concentrate but the grip on her whole body tightened and she slackened, her world spinning dizzily as she looked up at Harumi in confusion, "But how?"

"It's simple, really. The Level Upper is a synaptic network connected by ten thousand minds and the collection of their AIM fields. Essentially, it is an entire processing system compressed into a single source – Me. A single brain controlling this amount of AIM fields and Personal Reality… I have become an impossible existence – A 'Dual Skill'. Or rather 'Multi-Skill'. And unfortunately for you, I do happen to have one or two teleporters within my network." Harumi explained nonchalantly as she turned to walk away.

"It can't be… then because you have a teleporter's AIM and Personal Reality within your network, it has also granted you the immunity to other telepoters as well!" Kuroko gasped, understanding immediately.

"Exactly. But it seems I have overstayed my welcome," Harumi remarked as she took a step back just as a flash of light zipped past her, crashing into a nearby rubble and reducing it to dust. "Misaka Mikoto, I have been waiting for you."

Misaka Mikoto stepped out of the cover of the dust cloud, her gaze chilly as she glanced at Kuroko and she shifted her glare back to Harumi. "Kiyama! How dare you do this to my friends! Using the lives of people and their dreams to fulfil your twisted ambitions… it's unforgivable!"

Harumi snorted, her expression becoming slightly furious, "Twisted ambitions? My, my, you truly are a hot-headed young girl. I'm not doing this for my own benefit. But it's not like I can hope that an Ojou-sama like you can ever hope to understand the pain and suffering I went through. You maybe a Level 5 but… can you stop me, the master of ten thousand brains?" she spread her arms invitingly, daring the electromaster to attack.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, her blood beginning to race as she dropped into a defensive stance, "I don't think I can… I know I can!" she snapped as she fired off a bolt of deadly electricity, sparks arcing away from her as it flew towards Harumi. The bolt fizzled away harmlessly as it made contact with an invisible barrier and Harumi smiled at Mikoto's stunned expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "Did you think you could take me down that easily?"

"So it's true, you really can use other abilities… 'Multi-Skill' huh? Well, it doesn't matter! I'm stopping you right here and now!" Mikoto declared as she concentrated again to release an electromagnetic field around here. Ferrous, magnetic metals contained in the rubble responded and she lifted all of them and hurled them at Harumi.

"…" Harumi didn't bother moving her hands as the chunks of metallic rubble diverted away from her as she released a wave. The ground rumbled and Mikoto stumbled as the ground crumbled away beneath.

"Gah!" Mikoto overcame her shock in an instant, her feet drawing itself automatically to one of the support columns of the highway and she steadied herself as Harumi floated gently to the ground, unperturbed by the fact that she had caught herself in her own attack. "She's waving around her abilities without a care of what's going to happen to her! Is she crazy or just that confident?"

"What's the matter?" Harumi asked, "Did you think I would have problems using multiple abilities?" Water condensed around her, forming little droplets of pressurized water before they fired at the speed of a bullet.

Mikoto dodged to the side, landing on the ground hard as she unleashed yet another devastating bolt of electricity. Once again, the current fizzled away harmlessly. Mikoto made an irritated sound in her throat. 'She must be generating some sort dielectric field around her to change the polarization of my electric current. Is she using multiple abilities simultaneously to achieve this phenomenon?'

"Hmm… Maybe I overestimated you," Harumi taunted, "Is this all a Level 5 can hope to do?"

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched. Ok, now she was getting even more pissed off. Once again, her AIM field responded to her will, expanding out to generate a massive electromagnetic field that engulfed the battlefield. Ferromagnetic materials gathered and in a split instant, erupted out from the ground in a stream of black. Harumi's eyes narrowed as Mikoto charged, the black cloud visibly congealing into a solid shape – sword.

"I see. Ferromagnetism. By using an external electromagnetic field, you gather materials that are inherently attracted to magnets or are able to form magnets themselves. It then forms a chain, allowing you to gather more and more materials as a weapon. And… iron sand, huh?" Harumi said aloud. Ferromagnetism was considered the strongest type of magnetism, strong enough to be felt by humans. And Harumi could feel the pressure of Mikoto's power weighing down on her. "That's more like it," she applauded as Mikoto swung the makeshift sword.

The ground beneath Harumi burst forth, forming a wall to shield her from harm.

But Mikoto had already anticipated that move. With just a slight twist in concentration, the sword loosened and a deadly whip swung high above the shield, poised to strike Harumi like a coiled snake.

And then –

*BOOM*

"GAH!" Mikoto flew forward as the ground behind her suddenly erupted in an explosion as Harumi spontaneously combusted the puddle of water nearby by splitting apart the water into hydrogen and oxygen while simultaneously exciting the molecular bonds in the air, releasing a large amount of energy into the air with the instant increase in temperature to achieve a detonation. The resultant shockwave sent Mikoto right into Harumi's next attack and the telekinetic punch sent her sprawling to the ground. "Uh…" Mikoto's back hurt, her legs felt like it was on fire. She could feel the burns on her legs pulsing with jolts of pain while her world spun dizzily. At the same time, she could feel the waist wound from the fight with that magician throbbing wildly.

'Not good' she whispered to herself as she tried to clamber to her feet. She had totally fallen for Harumi's taunts. What a mistake. A synaptic network consisting of ten thousand brains… the Personal Realities and experiences of everyone connected to Level Upper… she could share and utilize all their experience and tricks while instinctively using multiple abilities thanks to her atrociously large processing power. A truly frightening adversary but –

"Is that all?" Harumi sounded disappointed, "I suppose I gave you too much credit, after all. But…" Harumi gestured with a hand and a trashcan filled to the brim with aluminium cans floated down above them. "I think I should stop you from being a hindrance first."

"Kuh!" Mikoto staggered to her feet, swaying unsteadily as the cans poured put of the trashcan, heading straight for her. She knew what was coming, "Graviton?" she murmured to herself before she unleashed a field of deadly electricity. Every can was unerringly struck before Harumi could attempt to destabilize the graviton. Harumi nodded, impressed by Mikoto's tenacity.

"I'm impressed. Despite taking all that damage, you're still determined to keep on going. Why do you try so hard?" Harumi asked curiously, "I merely need these minds to run a simulation. When I'm done, I'll release them. No harm done."

"Shut up! You use the dreams and wishes of ten thousand Espers all to run a stupid simulation?" Mikoto snapped, "Any research that has to go through such hoops instead of looking for funding or helpers can't be anything good! There's no way I'm going to overlook this!"

"Hahaha," Harumi laughed instead of taking offense, "Not going to overlook this? Who decided that? You? Are you some sort of defender of justice? Hm? If you are, then I suppose you'd better reconsider. You have no small ties to the dark side of this city, Misaka Mikoto."

"Ties?" Mikoto blinked, one hand clutching her aching arm gingerly as shock lighted up her eyes, "What do you mean by that!"

"Hmm…" Harumi shrugged, "No… I suppose that would be too cruel. Yes, how about this? Do you think that the ability development you Espers go through everyday in Academy City is completely safe and humane?"

"!" Mikoto felt yet another shock travel down her spine. These words… !

"Then let me tell you… it's not. Academy City is hiding something from the masses. Something about the origins of your abilities is being kept secret. Without knowing anything, the teachers and developers in Academy City work to 'unlock' the 'potential' sleeping within the human mind and body." Harumi continued, "But… there are some who know. And they will go to any lengths to reach it. To understand it. Tell me… do you realize how dangerous it could potentially be?"

"What are you trying to say!" Mikoto demanded harshly, "Answer me!"

"Oh? No witty or hotheaded rebuttals this time?" Harumi nodded, "I suppose that you have been exposed to the dark side just a little… but in the end, you are still an Ojou-sama, unaware of the cruel realities of others."

"If you're not going to answer…!" Mikoto snapped, iron sand spinning around her to form a massive spike above her. With a cry, electricity flared as she generated a railgun coil around the spike and launched it like a bullet. The spike shot forward with a crash, leaving behind a trail of ionised and burning air. Harumi stepped aside, allowing the spike to pass her harmlessly.

"As I thought," Harumi said, "You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

"Guh…" Mikoto gritted her teeth.

"The dark side's relation to you is not small, Misaka Mikoto. But I'm afraid I can't answer your questions. Step aside. You are barely standing as it is. I don't want to hurt you further," Harumi suggested.

"Don't… give me that bullshit!" Mikoto bit down on her lip, "You make some cryptic comments, hurt my friends and used the lives of people for your own selfish work! And you expect me to step aside!" Electricity flared and Mikoto fired off an even more powerful bolt at Harumi as she gathered iron sand.

Harumi sighed. "I tried to let you go…" The electricity was directed away from her harmlessly as Harumi picked up a can, watching the iron sand surge forward like a tidal wave impassively as the can vanished from her hand.

A second later, an explosion rang out from behind the wave of sand and the sand froze, before collapsing back into tiny grains of harmless, iron sand onto the ground, revealing a knocked out Mikoto covered by a thin layer of sand.

"I suppose this would be considered a mercy considering that you are injured," Harumi commented as she shook her head sadly, "I thought I would have had a harder time but surprisingly, you really weren't that spectacular… Level 5." With another pitying look, Harumi turned and walked away.

*GRAB*

"UH!" Harumi gasped as a pair of hands entwined around her waist and gripped her hard and her neck turned to see an impossible sight. A dust-streaked, injured but healthy Mikoto was behind her, holding on to her with an iron grip. "What? How?" her eyes flickered to the sand and widened fractionally. "A metallic shield? You were able to magnetize the steel and iron particles together and used heat to fuse them to form a solid shield? But how could you have -!"

"Heheh… I got you, didn't I?" Mikoto smirked, "It's nothing 'spectacular' to an AIM specialist like yourself but I constantly generate electromagnetic waves from my body thanks to my AIM field. So, even if you teleported it to my blind spot, I can still sense it if it's reflected by my electromagnetic waves. Anything that approaches or even appears out of nowhere will disturb it. Like a sonar, you know?"

"Guh! Don't get in my way!" Harumi shrieked, finally aggravated by Mikoto's tenacity as she –

"Too slow!" Mikoto barked as she let loose and Harumi screamed as Mikoto shocked her with electricity. The pain went on and on as Harumi struggled to direct away the current but Mikoto overpowered her, keeping at it until the former teacher finally slumped over in Mikoto's arms, defeated. "Zero distance electric shock. It doesn't work on that idiot Touma but it was the only way to knock you out for the count since you left no openings. Now – !"

'_Sensei!'_

"Huh?" Mikoto shook her head as a voice rang out in her mind.

'_Sensei!'_

Her head spun and Mikoto jerked as random images began to pop up in her mind. "What is this?" she whispered as more images flooded her mind and she was momentarily overwhelmed as deep regret and sorrow lodged in her mind as the visage of little children erupted in her mind.

'_Kiyama-sensei!'_

_*** XXX ***_

"Kiyama has engaged Anti-Skill and decimated them with abilities? Even Shirai-san has been defeated!" Gunha repeated in disbelief as he dashed down the streets at breakneck pace at twice the speed of sound, the world zipping by in a blur as Mii struggled to keep her voice steady over the heavy sound of static, "Got it, I'm on my - !" Gunha twisted to the left, his feet flying off the ground and landing on the nearby wall heavily as he leapt out of the way, his phone shattering as a beam of light shot past him. The wall shook from the force of his landing and his hand reached down, steadying himself as he hung suspended from the wall, his open jacket fluttering wildly in the wind as he looked up and scowled.

"Yo, Attack Crash," Kakine Teitoku greeted him with a mocking smile, sitting atop a streetlamp nonchalantly.

"Kakine… Teitoku!" Gunha gritted his teeth, why now of all times! "I don't have time for you!"

"Oh? Then that's too bad. I'd rather not deal with an idiot like you but I can't have you interrupting the fruition of Kiyama's Harumi experiment," Teitoku shrugged, jumping off the lamp and landing on the ground hard. "Oh… and the passer-bys…" Gunha's eyes widened as he realized what Teitoku was about to do.

"Amazing Guard!" he roared just as Teitoku snapped his fingers.

The world erupted in flames.

"Oh. You really envision yourself to be a hero, don't you?" Teitoku remarked as he stepped out of the sea of fire that he had created, his expression faintly amused as he eyed the unharmed passer-bys, who were surrounded by some sort of strange, shimmering and invisible shield. "You actually protected them all… you damn bastard…" his expression turned into an ugly sneer, "So, are you saying that you can handle this fight while protecting all of them? HUH! HERO! You're just like that Imagine Breaker, you make me sick!" he roared as he spread his arms wide.

Gunha's eyes widened as explosions erupted everywhere and he extended his awareness to protect them all, "Damn it… I have to stop him from putting everyone in danger!" he said to himself as he bit down on his tongue so hard that he drew blood, "Ah! You damn gutless bastard! They are not involved in this!" he bellowed as he vanished, reappearing before Teitoku with a teleport, his arms drawn back, "I'm not going to hold back! AMAZING PUNCH!"

*CRASH*

The air crackled and a shattering sound reverberated throughout the street as Gunha's fist impacted Teitoku's face, sending him crashing into a building. As if on cue, the explosions stopped immediately and Gunha finally let up on his barrier. "Everyone! Get out of here now!" he barked and the people, frozen in fear, scattered like the wind.

*RUMBLE*

*CRASH*

Gunha stopped, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow as he felt the ground shake. Then, something bit him and it was his turn to fly back as his skin sizzled from the pressure and heat generated from the impact. "GAH!" Gunha crashed into a nearby shop, the window shattering into a million fragments as he went clean through it. Steadying himself midflight, Gunha looked up to see Teitoku emerge from the rubble unscathed.

"You cocky little asshole! It's time I showed you the difference between us!" Teitoku snapped.

Gunha braced himself as a barrage of strange light crashed into him repeatedly, his skin sizzling and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as the sheer heat and power of the attack battered against him repeatedly. And then, Gunha felt a hand grab his arm and his feet left the ground as he was tossed against the wall forcefully by Teitoku, who had somehow managed to cross the distance between them without seeming to move.

"You seem surprised, Attack Crash. What's the matter? I thought your Power Developers would have sent my data over by now? Where's that confidence of yours huh? Guts, right? You third rate loser!" Teitoku mocked as his hand tightened over Gunha's throat, "In the end, you're just a worthless person like me! A spare! You and your antics… how I detest those…" Teitoku finally seemed to calm down as Gunha slackened.

And then, Gunha saw his opening.

Just a tiny fraction of a second, but that was enough. A match between them meant that a single opening could decide the victor, both with unfathomable powers. Sogiita Gunha, whose powers could not be explained completely in the realm called Science. Kakine Teitoku, whose Dark Matter could create objects that did not exist in the universe at all. Both were near impossible existences but there was one key difference between them.

That's right, Teitoku had already said it.

Gunha is a hero.

Teitoku is a villain.

Between them, there could only be one outcome, right? Gunha grinned. A hero… would always win!

Teitoku's eyes widened fractionally as his hand grasped air as Gunha teleported again, "What!" was all he could articulate before both of Gunha's fist slammed into his back with all the strength he could muster.

"DOUBLE AMAZING PUNCH HERO VERSION!"

*CRASH*

The earth shook.

The sky shattered.

But still Teitoku stood, the punch not moving him at all. Gunha's eyes went wide as his hands burned, eating through the normally invulnerable shield around them. His hand snapped back as if they were burnt, his eyes shaking with disbelief.

Wings?

What was going on?

"You… son of a bitch!" Teitoku finally shrieked as two pairs of pure white wings erupted from his back in an instant, giving him an unearthly, holy glow as he turned, his eyes bloodshot as he glowered at Gunha. "I underestimated you but… this is as far as you go, hero!" his wings spread wide and Teitoku allowed his power to flow through him. Yes, this was the power that he had awakened so long ago and now… now he would put them to use.

Gunha watched the wings flap with an unearthly power, his mind barely comprehending the impossibility of what he was seeing or feeling. Surrounded by the glow of his white wings, Teitoku resembled a caricature of the holy beings the Christians called Angels. This pressure, this feeling… there was no mistake! The difference between them was too great. But.

He hasn't lost yet.

Gunha narrowed his eyes, his body dropping back into a final, desperate stance as he drew his hand back. Never let it be said that Sogiita Gunha did not have the guts to finish his fights! To protect everyone around him, that was the least a man could do!

"Amazing… FINISH!"

"DIE, you insolent mongrel!"

A sound of an earth-shattering explosion rippled through the district and the world shook for everyone near the devastated area. In that instant, two great powers clashed simultaneously in a storm of wills.

The victor of the match between Number 7 and Number 2 has been decided.

_*** XXX ***_

Kamijou Touma had a very bad feeling about all this. Watching Academy City from the hospital window, Touma couldn't help but worry about Mikoto. Yes, Mikoto was a Level 5. Yes, she could fend for herself.

But that didn't stop him from worrying about her.

"Looks like we've got good and bad news," Misaki said from behind him, putting her phone back into her bag, "The good news is Mikoto seems to have won against Kiyama Harumi."

"And the bad?" Touma asked, dreading the answer.

"Kakine Teitoku has defeated Number 7, Sogiita Gunha and is heading over there now," Misaki finished.

"…" Touma turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Misaki demanded as Touma attempted to leave the room. She stepped in to intercept him.

"Where else? I'm not going to let Teitoku hurt her!" Touma roared.

"Nothing you do can change the outcome," Misaki said, "Even with your right hand –"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Touma barked, "Mikoto needs me. And even if God himself gets in my way, I'll still break his illusions that I will just sit back and let Mikoto get hurt. So please, step aside, Misaki!"

"Is she worth that much that you'd go there half dead?"

Touma looked at Misaki straight in the eye. "Yes. And I'd do the same every damn time."

"…" Misaki finally stepped aside as Touma threw away the crutch and left. "You lucky bitch… Misaka Mikoto…"

_*** XXX ***_

"_Are you joking, sir? Me? A teacher?" a younger Kiyama Harumi asked in disbelief._

"_Oh, no…" an old, friendly looking man smiled at her, "you have a teaching license, right? Then there's nothing wrong with teaching those children, right? Kiyama-kun?"_

"_But… it was required for me to get my degree and PhD… and into this facility," Harumi protested, "surely you can find someone more suitable? I wish to continue researching…"_

"_Ah… Kiyama-kun…" the old man said gently, "Everything is research when it's done correctly. Listen to me, Kiyama-kun. I'm not asking you to get away from this institute. Just the opposite, in fact," he smiled, "I'm trusting you with important research!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Ah, those kids outside…" the old man gestured to the playing kids visible from his window, "They are called Child Errors. Children that were abandoned by their parents for some reason or another. Academy City is taking care of them but well… they are also important reagents for our research. That's why I want you to teach them. To make our experiment successful, we need to take good care of them. The specific data too must be regulated carefully."_

"_That maybe true but I –"_

"_No arguments, Kiyama-kun. I'm sure this will be a valuable experience for you," the old man said firmly, his tone brooking no refusal._

"… _Yes, Kihara-san."_

Kihara?

**It's annoying but I have to make the experiment a success. I guess I'll bear with it, for now.**

"Is this… Kiyama Harumi's memories? Did I accidently link our brain waves together via electric impulses? Then this heavy voice is hers… but those kids are?" Mikoto whispered as her head throbbed and more memories assaulted her.

'_My name is Kiyama Harumi," Harumi greeted her class coolly as they smiled back at her, some with more devious expressions._

'_Hello, sensei!' they greeted with a wide smile and a loud voice that annoyed her._

**I hate children.**

_Harumi winced as icy cold water drenched her from head to toe as she opened the door to the classroom, soaking her clothes. Sighing, she proceeded to take off her blouse, much to the shock of every children._

"_Gah! Don't look!" a girl with small freckles above her nose shrieked as she covered Harumi quickly, "Don't change in front of them!" she wailed as her female friend shooed the boys away frantically._

"_Meh… Kiyama-sensei is so flat that we have nothing to look at!" One boy snickered._

_Harumi blinked. Ok, that had stung a little. _

"_Sensei, do you have a boyfriend?" a student asked as the scene shifted._

"_No."_

"_How about I go out with you? You'd probably be left on the shelf!"_

"… _NO!"_

**They are loud.**

**They have no delicacy or sense of obedience.**

**They don't think logically.**

**They get lonely and they depend on people.**

**And yet…**

_Harumi walked out of the institute, an umbrella held tightly in one hand as she shielded herself from the heavy rain. "Hm?" she tilted her head curiously as she spotted the freckled girl who had shielded her from those boys kneeling on the ground, her umbrella tossed carelessly to one side._

"_Uhwa… it hurts…" the young girl whimpered._

"_Are you alright?" Harumi asked, a strange concern for this girl welling up deep within her._

"_Ahaha, I accidently fell down, Kiyama-sensei…" the young girl said sheepishly, her clothes dirty and wet._

"…" _Harumi sighed, "My house is nearby, you want to come over to wash off the dirt and get dry?"_

"_Ohhh! Can I?" the young girl gasped, her eyes shining._

"_It's not very organized, though," Harumi said, wondering what on earth had possessed her to make a suggestion like that._

_The trip to her place was noisy, with the girl talking non-stop all the way as they entered her apartment._

"_Wow, a bathroom!" the girl squealed as she opened the bathroom door._

"_Is there something wrong?" Harumi asked curiously, unsure what the fuss about the bathroom was about._

"_We only have showers in our dorms… this is so great! Can I use it?" _

"_Go ahead," Harumi said, mildly amused as the girl sank into the bathtub filled with warm water._

"_Hey, sensei?" the girl asked as she began bathing._

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you think I could become a Level 4 or 5 if I tried hard enough?" the girl asked hopefully._

"_I can't assure you or anything," Harumi replied, "It'll have to depend on how hard you work for it. Are you longing to be a high level Esper to show off or something?"_

"_What? Well, not really…" the girl said sheepishly, "but I… we're raised by Academy City despite the fact we can't pay for anything… so… if I could… I'd like to help out this city in any way I could."_

"_That's nice isn't it?" Harumi said to herself silently as she finally allowed herself a small, genuine smile. "Edasaki Banri-chan?"_

**I lost my time for research.**

_Harumi was seated on a sofa, sipping a mug of coffee with Banri sleeping next to her peacefully._

**They have no respect for my authority.**

_Harumi blinked as the children jumped out of their hiding places, revealing that they had decorated the class to and were celebrating her birthday. She hadn't celebrated it in years._

**They are too energetic.**

_Harumi was running after a grinning boy who had stolen her labcoat when she was distracted._

_Harumi winced as a snowball impacted the back of her head._

_Harumi was laughing as she made a snowman with the kids._

**But I…**

_Harumi blinked as she was given a drawing of herself that looked absolutely nothing like her._

_Harumi hugged the kids as they took a class photograph. They felt… warm._

**The experiment was finally ready. The preparations we took were numerous to ensure the safety of the children. It's almost time for me to stop being a teacher. I should be happy… right?**

"_Are you scared?" Harumi asked Banri gently as they lay down in the Testament Machine._

_Banri grinned, "Of course not!" the young girl gave a thumbs up to Harumi, "If it's Kiyama-sensei's experiment… then it'll be ok! Because it's you… so I'm not scared!" Banri said bravely._

"_That's right! We trust Kiyama-sensei!" the class said as one as they smiled at Harumi._

_Harumi blinked back tears. Why… did she feel this way?_

**So… this is the end? No…**

"_Dopamine levels are dropping!" a researcher screamed as the readings went out of control._

"_The injections aren't working! What's going on!" another one panicked._

"_They are going into shock!"_

"_Give more injections! Hurry!"_

"_We can't! Anymore and their bodies will break down!"_

"_Hurry, call an ambulance!"_

_Harumi's world was crumbling away. Panic had set in. Deep, desperate urgency had consumed her. She could not care less about the experiment now! Banri! The children! She was shaking violently as she turned to Kihara Gensei, "Sir! We have to save them!" she yelled desperately as she tried to run into the room but she was restrained as Gensei shook his head at the guards._

"_Now, now… calm down," Gensei said slowly, "this is valuable research data! Why are all of you panicking? Relax…" everyone stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide. "I'll make sure the others stay silent about this. None of you saw anything and this experiment was cancelled. It never happened, understood?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_NO! We can't do this!" Harumi shrieked, looking at the researcher that had looked so kind before, "How can you do this?"_

"_What do you mean?" Gensei said, his face twisting into an ugly smile as he spread his arms wide, as if revelling in the alarms and pain of the children, "This is research, Kiyama-kun. Valuable data that we can't get elsewhere! Yes, it's a pity that the children were sacrificed but well… they are nothing but worthless guinea pigs from the get-go. We've done them a service! Now the world has no more need to look at those worthless child errors! They have contributed to the greatness of reaching SYSTEM!"_

**Greatness? SYSTEM? This is research?**

_Harumi watched the children being wheeled out, blood streaks all over the floor and their faces as if in stark reminder of her own uselessness. Of the trust that they had placed in her… and she did nothing. _

_Nothing._

_She sank to the ground and a wail of despair and sorrow came forth from a place she never knew existed as Gensei laughed and left. Kneeling over the floor, her hands touching the blood, Harumi screamed at her own powerlessness and wept bitterly._

**No, I refuse to accept it!**

**If this is Academy City's research then… I'll save them! And… I'll CRUSH KIHARA GENSEI!**

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto let go of Harumi as if she were burnt, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head to clear the fog of memories that had so brutally invaded her mind. "What was that…" she croaked, her voice hoarse at the atrocity that she had witnessed.

"So… you know…" Harumi whispered as she tried to pick herself up, her entire body numb and hurting. Still she moved, desperate and determined to do what she had come here to do. She needed to save them! "GAH!" she clutched her head as she tried to use an ability, her head pounding furiously like a drum as she tried to bring the network under control.

"Why did you join such an experiment…" Mikoto whispered.

"That experiment's original purpose was to control the overrunning or an out of control ability by stimulating the AIM field of Espers to find out why it's going out of control in the first place. They abandoned those kids as soon as the experiment began," she finished, "like lab rats… they were used an abandoned…"

"An experiment on the human body… then why didn't you tell Anti-Skill? Or –"

"23 times. That was the number of times I asked to use the Tree Diagram to find a cure for them. Each time, I was rejected without a valid reason. Don't you get it? The higher ups control Anti-Skill. Nothing can help me!" Harumi yelled.

"But this isn't right…" Mikoto said weakly, her resolve wavering.

"What do you know!" Harumi screamed wildly, clutching her pounding head tightly as she staggered to her feet, "You know nothing! You've been sheltered your entire life! I'll never let anyone go through that again! I have to save those children! Even if it means making the entire Academy City my enemy! I won't stop! You'll feel the same way if you knew… That's why… I'll CRUSH EVERYONE WHO STOPS ME!" Harumi doubled over as a sudden, searing pain flared in her brain.

"!" Mikoto shivered as a strange foreboding overcame her and she took a step forward when –

"ARGH! AHHH!" Harumi screamed unintelligibly as the pain magnified a thousand fold, consuming over, overwhelming her until she could not take it anymore. The pressure in her mind built and built until she could no longer contain it.

The dam burst.

"WAAAHHHH!" a wail screeched through the afternoon sky, a cacophony of sorrow, hatred and despair as something horrific emerged from Kiyama's head, erupting in a brilliant shower of light as Mikoto fell over, landing on her backside in shock as the bluish **thing** took form. Resembling a grotesque fetus, the bluish form shimmered and a brown layer of strange energy covered it and the head flickered slightly, before a pair of bloodshot eyes opened, staring straight at Mikoto. A ring of light erupted from its head, forming a halo surrounding its entire head. Finally, its deformed mouth opened and a wail erupted from it again, resonating throughout the entire highway.

Mikoto trembled as she broke eye contact with the strange thing, shaking her head wildly as she tried to control herself.

She had never felt so terrified in her entire life.

"Touma… help me…!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Notes: Ok, so now I can talk about this chapter without the spoiler tags. So, this chapter was definitely difficult to write. Sure, it has some similarities to canon but I've changed the fight scene and the dialogue and made the fight between Mikoto and Harumi much closer. More on this – Shokuhou Misaki is a very interesting character that was simply perfect for this. As the strongest mental user, Misaki would be able to understand the mechanics of Level Upper better than anyone else. This is also a plot point about Level Upper that will come up in the future. Can anyone guess how I will use it?<strong>_

_**The battle between Mikoto and Harumi is much closer in my story. Why? In the fight scene, Harumi was throwing around abilities by mixing and matching to outwit Mikoto at every turn. Similarly, Mikoto held back so she wouldn't accidently kill Kiyama. However, 10,000 brains is no small number and frankly, if Mikoto is holding back, then her butt should get kicked. Kuroko was an interesting case. She's plenty strong but she was injured on the 23**__**rd**__** and she underestimated Harumi's capacity. The nail in the coffin was the general immunity teleporters have from similar abilities (Other teleporters can't teleport teleporters but themselves) and that Kuroko needs to concentrate to teleport.**_

_**Kakine Teitoku has 'eliminated' the only backup Mikoto would have in fighting Kiyama Harumi in order to witness the fruition of Harumi's research – AIM Burst. But why and what is he going to do with it? That'll be answered in a future chapter. The fight between him and Gunha could have dragged on but he's the type to end it fast once he gets annoyed. More on Teitoku in a future chapter.**_

_**Touma gets shafted here but it's kind of obvious why, right?**_

_**Ruiko and Kazari are characters that I like but felt they got too much screen time for some reason during the Railgun anime. Still, they're considered main characters in my story so... yeah. Kazari's bitterness and need for recognition gets addressed here and strangely enough, it's Kazari who does it. Kazari is a prime example of a hopeful - always looking forward and never looking back. She and Ruiko just fit so well together as friends. ^^**_

_**I'm actually already done with Chapter 12, so I'll be posting it once I'm done with the edits and once I hit a certain number of reviews… Hehehe… ^^ Any questions posed will be answered next chapter… if I can answer them, that is.**_

_**Until next time and sorry for the delay again!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	12. Overwhelming Power

_**Author's Notes: Yes, this is a rewrite, of sorts of Chapter 12. After doing more extensive research of the canon materials, I've discovered that while I did follow the conditions of the concept of 'awakening', Accelerator and Kakine Teitoku are indeed the only ones who can awake, since their power is said to be of 'another world', probably similar to a Divine Nature.**_

_**In lieu of that and the fact that I was actually a little displeased with how that scene where Mikoto 'awakened' turned. Right now, too little details of 'Awakening' have been revealed and most point to the 'Divine' nature of which Accelerator, Kakine (Possibly Index) and Kamijou Touma (Highly likely to be Imagine Breaker rather than the bearer) are said to possess.**_

_**This was the original draft before I changed it, so I decided to just run with it after doing some edits here and there. To those of you who liked Mikoto awakening, I'm sorry but it can't be done. Maybe in the future, if the canon materials support it, I might go with it but for now… **_

_** Flere821: Thanks for pointing me to that particular chapter. I knew I was missing something so here's a heartfelt thanks from me. I even went through the next few volumes to gain a greater understanding of awakening, which I evidently missed before writing this chapter up. And the part about Aleister Crowley was a big facepalm. Thank you.**_

_** Akurelus: I did not 'mangle' canon. I suggest you do your research as well. People like Accelerator, Kakine Teitoku and Stiyl Magnus know about Aleister. Just not that he's 'Crowley'. Heck, Heaven Canceller of all people should know Aleister Crowley because he saved his life when Crowley was on the run, had a kill button for his life support until recently, and was the one who founded Academy City with Crowley. How would he not know about Aleister? Yes, I admit I took broad strokes with 'Awakening' but I strictly adhered to the mechanics I knew of, just not the fact that it has to be of 'Divine Nature', which I apparently overlooked *facepalm***_

_**Windraider: I would ask you to watch your tone. Your review gave me a very unpleasant feeling. I believe we are all civilised people and are here to better improve ourselves. Everyone makes mistakes. The fact that I made a mistake is bad, yes. But to be responded with that kind of review is definitely off-putting and leaves a very sour note in my mouth. If you can't be civil and put across your points logically in a review, then you can jolly well PM me and rant all you like there. I accept constructive criticism and welcome it with open arms. I don't welcome ranting, it does not add constructiveness nor does it make me sit back and think hard about what I can improve. Instead, it draws anger and really doesn't make me (or any other writer, for that matter) motivated to change. Insulting other readers is the epitome of being rude. Everyone has their own opinion. You are entitled to yours and they are entitled to theirs. How would you feel if someone insulted your readers? As an critic, the criticism should be directed at the author, not the people who read it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Overwhelming Power<p>

"Doctor, the patients!" Doctor Mitsuki was rudely jerked awake from his slumber as a nurse burst into his office, her face filled with panic, "The patients, they're going wild!"

"!" The doctor blinked blankly, before realization set in. His patients. The ones who had used Level Upper and had fallen into a coma. "Say what?" he gasped, leaping to his feet and scurrying to the ward where all the patients were kept. A surreal sight greeted him. The vegetable-like, deathly still patients were writhing on their beds wildly, screaming in agony as the nurses and hospital staff tried to hold them down. He gaped, words failing him before turning to the nurse beside him incredulously, "What the devil is going on here?" he barked.

"We don't know," another doctor snapped as they attempted to hold down the struggling patients, "they suddenly started going into convulsions but they aren't even conscious yet!"

"God damn it! One mystery after another!" Dr. Mitsuki cursed, "Where's Heaven Canceller, we need his expertise!"

"We've already contacted him, he's on his way now!"

"Damn it! Why are we so powerless as doctors?" Dr. Mitsuki swore, trying to stem his sense of inferiority and hopelessness. Only Heaven Canceller could help them now.

_*** XXX ***_

Mikoto almost fell on her rear as the giant fetus wailed loudly, its shrieks somehow resembling cries of pain and agony. "J-just what is that thing?" she whispered as she staggered to her feet unsteadily, watching the monstrosity that so resembled a human fetus float in the air, suspended by a strange power. The second wail came with even more intensity and Mikoto shivered as she felt the electromagnetic fields around her vibrate ominously.

"Oh crap!" In an instant, she gathered whatever ferromagnetic debris lying around and threw it in front of her protectively as a massive blast of pressurized wind swept through the highway. Jumping out from behind the makeshift shield, Mikoto flared with blue energy and released the bolt at the monster. The current fizzled harmlessly against a barrier and Mikoto's eyes widened, "It can use abilities?"

"Misaka-san!"

"Uiharu!" Mikoto turned, seeing Kazari running down the staircase. All that commotion must have stirred her. "Where's Kuroko?" she asked, feeling decidedly jumpy as the fetus began to move away from her. "It… isn't hostile?" she said curiously as the fetus began to lift higher into the air and suddenly, its bulky mass expanded without warning. "Woah, it's getting huge!" she exclaimed as Kazari came up to her.

"Shirai-san is still out cold, I think she has a concussion…" Kazari asked, her entire body shaking in fear. "Wh-what is that thing?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be shaking in my boots too," Mikoto said sardonically as Kazari bent down to help Kiyama Harumi up. "What did you come down here for? It's dangerous!" she finally realized that Kazari had come down into a potential battlefield.

"I can't just sit around and let Misaka-san do everything!" Kazari protested as Harumi stood up, sinking against the concrete pillar beside her wearily. The fetus wailed again and the two girls sans Harumi looked up at it in morbid fascination.

"It sounds terrible… like it's suffering…" Kazari whispered.

"Kiyama-san, what exactly is that thing?" Mikoto demanded as Harumi gave a short, curt laugh.

"How absurd that something like this could have come to pass. I would get a Nobel Prize if I presented this to the research committee," she snorted balefully, "The network is already out of my control. The ten thousand minds and AIM that I gathered has gone berserk, creating that monstrosity… And I'm no closer to saving them. It's all over, isn't it?"

"Don't give up!" Kazari said loudly, surprising both Mikoto and Harumi with her spirit, "You want to save those children, yes?" her earnest eyes met Harumi's shocked ones determinedly, showing Harumi a newfound respect. Harumi opened her mouth, the closed it again. She didn't know what to say.

The sound of gunshots rang through the air and the females turned.

_*** XXX ***_

"Wh-what is that thing!"

"Is it a biological weapon?"

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Yomikawa Aiho barked, rallying her colleagues as she picked up a rifle, "I don't care what it is but it's definitely not friendly. I'm authorizing the use of live ammunition, so shoot it down!" she ordered as they opened fire.

Lead and metal pelted the giant fetus but it seemed more annoyed than hurt as it wailed again, massive soundwaves reverberating through the air and knocking her squad off their feet. Wincing, Aiho ducked, raising the rifle carefully and launching the grenade attachment. The resultant explosion didn't even faze it. Instead, it seemed to get incensed as the air around them cooled, massive ice shards forming above them and raining down on them with impunity. "This thing…!"

"Wah! Why did I volunteer for this mission?" Tessou Tsuzuri whimpered piteously, her wavy green hair streaked black as she struggled to keep her spectacles on her face with effort, her rifle suspended in her arms.

"No time for complaining, Tsuzuri!" Aiho reminded her as the monster continued to plough its way through her squad. "Damn it, we really came unequipped for this battle!" Aiho cursed as the giant fetus emerged from the smoke, the holes in its body closing rapidly and spawning new limbs that could only be described as…

Tentacles.

Wonderful. Pitted against a tentacle monster. Aiho would have rolled her eyes at the strangeness and irony of it if her life wasn't at stake. Next time, she thought as she ducked behind a fallen vehicle, Komoe's hentai collection would have to die. In a bonfire, preferably. Beside her, Tsuzuri gave a wail as the monster fixated her with a chilling glare, one of its tentacle arms extending towards her with an eyeball at the tip. She screamed.

Aiho riddled it with enough bullets to kill a man twenty times over as she ran forward, the rifle clicking on empty as she grabbed Tsuzuri by the arm and dragged her behind the van. "Pull yourself together!" she barked, slapping Tsuzuri roughly as the girl proceeded to mutter in her breath in shock. The slap jerked Tsuzuri out of her shock induced coma and the Anti-Skill member grabbed her burning face in amazement. "I told you before that I don't like to let people die. But I can't always keep protecting you guys, you know?" Aiho said almost gently, a complete and utter foil to the stunning slap she had just delivered.

Tsuzuri could only nod dumbly.

"Fuck this shit," a male colleague beside her, Aiho remembered that he taught physics, spat out the stub of his cigarette, striding over to their fallen van and rummaging through the heap to fish out a briefcase. Aiho blinked as he dragged out a –

"Is that what I think it is? You brought an Anti-tank weapon for a mission like this?" Aiho gaped.

He shrugged. "Yomikawa-san, I brought this just in case of emergencies. Surprise," he snorted as he loaded in the **High-Explosive-Dual purpose Warhead 502** (HEDP – used to destroy light armour and fortifications, anti-personnel as well) into the heavily modified **AT4 –CS** (Confined Space – Useable in Urban Warfare), a lightweight Anti-tank weapon purchased from Sweden and had been heavily upgraded by her colleague. Whistling as he cocked it, he stood up, slung it over his shoulder at aimed it right at the monster. "It's an emergency, no?" he said casually as he fired.

The warhead launched with a loud booming sound, the muzzle velocity around 300 metres per second as it impacted the ginat fetus, penetrated the strange blue skin in an instant. And then –

An explosion.

"Well now, how's that?" he said, lowering the AT4 and peering at the spot where the fetus was hovering just moments ago, "Damn smoke, can't see a damn… holy mother of –" he ducked just as a massive spike made of ice flew over his head, impacting the ground with bone-crunching force. The giant fetus emerged out of the smoke, the charred parts of its blue skin rapidly regenerating and growing even more tentacle limps.

"Well, that went well," Aiho said sarcastically.

"Ok, why don't you try?" he said, reaching into his pocket for a packet of cigarettes.

"You're smoking at a time like this?" Aiho facepalmed.

"We're probably going to die if this keeps up, so why not enjoy it a little?" he said reasonably as the giant fetus wailed indignantly as the squad continued to shoot at it.

"Tch," Aiho reloaded her rifle, feeling a sense of helplessness overcome her. Was this the best they could do as Anti-Skill? Those children in a coma… couldn't they save them at all?

_*** XXX ***_

"A monster created from AIM?" Mikoto sounded sceptical, "Is that even possible?"

"There's a lot of things we don't know about AIM, child," Harumi said tiredly, "this theory has been proposed before and while no one has been able to prove it, we've got our proof right there, don't we? A monstrosity like that… an AIM Burst."

"AIM Burst… then the reason why it sounds like it's suffering so much?" Kazari asked, looking up at the AIM Burst with sad eyes.

"It's born of the Level Upper network and using the massive AIM field produced by them as a catalyst for its existence. It probably doesn't have self-consciousness. It's highly likely that it's being influenced by the collected emotions of hatred, jealousy and torment. A being that only wants to destroy whatever is hurting it." Harumi said.

"…" Kazari looked up at the AIM burst again, 'I feel almost sorry for it.'

"But it's not like you two trust me, so – ?" Harumi paused as Kazari pressed her head against hers, much to Mikoto's shock.

"I believe you," Kazari said softly, "because… Kiyama-sensei wouldn't tell a lie, right?" she smiled cheerily, a radiant, trusting smile that reminded Harumi painfully of Banri. Kazari had heard her exchange with Mikoto, it seemed.

"You know," Harumi said in resignation, "People like you who trust others so blindly is a problem for me as well."

"…" Mikoto sighed. "We've got more pressing matters at hand," she said, pointing at the AIM burst, which had just taken an Anti-Tank warhead to the face and was completely unfazed by it. "Is there a way we can stop it?"

"…" Harumi looked up at the AIM Burst, "Do you still have that chip from before?" she asked suddenly.

Kazari blinked, reaching into her pocket to retrieve the small chip that contained the program for uninstalling Level Upper.

Harumi smiled wanly, "That may be the key to breaking the network. If we dissolve the network, it might just disappear. Even if it doesn't, it'll probably be weakened enough for you to destroy it."

"Alright then," Mikoto said, having come up with a plan, "Uiharu, Kiyama-sensei, you two get up there and ask Anti-Skill to help you with whatever you're about to do. I'll go stall for time."

"But Misaka-san –"

"Don't worry about me," Mikoto winked at Kazari, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders, "I'm ok. But you, Uiharu… you've got a real uphill task in front of you. Do your best ok? I know you can do it."

"Um!" Kazari nodded fervently as she grabbed Harumi by the hand and the two began to scale the staircase that would lead them to Anti-Skill.

Mikoto wobbled unsteadily on her feet. "Eh? Heheh, guess I'm not really in a good state as well," she muttered, "but…" her eyes hardened as she walked towards the AIM burst, "I've still got enough juice for you!" Raising a hand, a blue light flared as she summoned a bolt of electricity and flung it at the AIM burst.

***ROAR***

The AIM Burst roared loudly as the current struck its body, the heat from the electric current burning away parts of its blue skin. Swivelling around to face Mikoto, the AIM Burst began its counterattack.

The battle between Mikoto and the AIM Burst had begun.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ha… ha…" Kazari wheezed as she ran up the staircase, almost cursing the fact that her stamina was so poor.

"Are you alright?" Harumi asked, bending down to help her up.

"I'm fine… just… don't have good stamina…" Kazari croaked.

"…" Sighing, Harumi bent down and presented her back to Kazari.

"Eh?"

"Come on then. You have people you want to save to, right? Like your friend, Saten-san, right?" Harumi said almost gruffly.

"But…"

"No time for complaints. I used to carry Banri all the time as well. You can't be much heavier than her, right?" Harumi said gently.

"Th-thank you, Kiyama-sensei…" Kazari whispered as she flung her arms around Harumi's neck as the researcher wobbled a little but managed to move with surprising strength, "Saten-san… everyone… wait for me!"

"Come on," Harumi said as she painstakingly scaled the staircase, blinking back tears of pain as she climbed it one step at a time. "!" a sudden shiver made her turn to see a beam of condensed energy flying wildly all over the place. On instinct, she grabbed a nearby Riot Shield while simultaneously propping herself to the side so that Kazari wouldn't hit the wall from the impact.

*BAM*

"Kiyama-san!" Kazari cried out as Kiyama staggered back under the weight of the attack, the front part of the shield charred black from the intense heat of the strange beam.

"I'm… ok…" Harumi dropped the shield with trembling hands, taking yet another step forward, "Let's go… and save everyone."

"Um!"

_*** XXX ***_

"H-hey, are those?" Tsuzuri pointed to the left and Aiho turned, eyes wide as she saw the girl with the flower-bed atop her head and Kiyama Harumi of all people running up the staircase despite the constant barrage of attacks being shot around wildly by the electromaster down below and the massive monster in the sky.

"What do they think they're doing?" Aiho cursed, grabbing a riot shield and gesturing for Tsuzuri to follow her, "None of this actually makes a whole lot of sense!"

"Well, we are in Academy City…"

"…" Aiho didn't bother to try and answer that.

A sudden tremor made them fall to the ground unsteadily as the monster released a dazzling array of beams that rained down upon them and Aiho's eyes widened as she saw one heading straight for the Judgment girl and Harumi. "Huh?" Aiho blinked, amazement welling up in her as the smoke cleared to display Kiyama Harumi making use of a fallen Riot shield to block the attack. "That Kiyama-san… why did she protect the girl?" she murmured to herself, grabbing Tsuzuri and making a mad dash towards the two females.

"Ah, Anti-Skill!" the Judgment girl wheezed, falling to her knees with a trembling sigh as Tsuzuri stepped forward to arrest Harumi. But, much to her amazement, Aiho stopped her, shaking her head gently.

"Kiyama Harumi. You are guilty of endangering children in this mad scheme of yours. But I would assume that you have no control over that monster," Aiho said steely, seeing the conviction in Harumi's eyes. Eyes that resembled her own. "And you protected this girl with your life. But even so… we still have to take you in."

Harumi smiled. "You can take me in once this whole fiasco is over," she said, "But first, we need to stop that monster."

"Yomikawa-san!" Tsuzuri protested.

"What do we have to do?" Aiho asked bluntly.

_*** XXX ***_

"This thing just shrugs off whatever I throw at it. And its regeneration is insane!" Mikoto said under her breath as it deflected yet another barrage of energy that she was tossing at it. "Isn't there a way for me to stop it?" she cursed as it swung its tentacle-like limbs at her, narrowly missing her as she ducked, only to find that it had pre-emptively froze the ground beneath her, causing her to slide forward clumsily right into a graviton blast.

Ferromagnetic materials responded to her call and shielded her from the explosion but she was visibly sweating from the intense heat and the smoke was making it difficult for her to breathe. A disturbance in her electromagnetic field caused her to look down as the tentacle wrapped around her leg before she could react, lifting her into the air as though she were weightless and tossing her against the wall of a nearby building.

Electricity crackled and Mikoto's feet hit the wall hard, a tremble going through her body from the kinetic impact. She wobbled unsteadily, shaking her head to clear her foggy mind as she glanced at the sign on the wall and paled. "Experimental Nuclear Power Plant," she read aloud, glancing back at the AIM burst with a look bordering on exasperation and exhaustion, "Oh great. First, it's a tentacle monster. Then, it becomes a HUGE tentacle monster. And now it attacks a nuclear power plant. What's next? Godzilla?" she babbled to herself as the AIM Burst charged at her, ice shards flying all over the place as Mikoto jumped off the wall, calling her iron shield to her to deflect the attacks.

The AIM Burst wailed again.

"Even when I'm not doing anything, it just wails as though it's having a bad dream." Mikoto murmured to herself, feeling rather unnerved by the unnatural entity that she was fighting with. Human opponents were easy enough to stop but this one was like a juggernaut, unstoppable in its approach. Crackling once more with deadly energy, Mikoto unleashed another volley of energy to distract it and veer it off course from the power plant.

Shrieking, it tried to grab her again but Mikoto was ready this time, already running the hell out of there when it happened.

"A song?" Mikoto stopped, a strange sensation running through her body as the song resonated through the air. "It's… like all my five senses are being stimulated? Is this the solution to stopping the Level Upper network?"

_*** XXX ***_

"Yes, I don't care what you do, just play the damn thing throughout the city!" Aiho snapped over the radio, "I'll take responsibility and unless you want those children to die and half of the city with it, you'll do it! Understand?"

"It's beginning," Harumi said as the speakers across the city began to play the Level Upper uninstallation program in unison.

"This is… the program to remove Level Upper," Kazari whispered, entranced.

"Well, about time something good happened," the smoking man said as he flexed his aching arms wearily. When they had requested the use of the broadcasting system in Academy City, Aiho had practically ordered them to overturn the vehicle in order to get in touch with the higher ups. With any luck, this would clinch the deal. He glanced at the second vehicle that he had helped to lift back to its regular position. The other Judgement girl was currently sleeping inside there.

"I'm going down there," Harumi said, "it might not be enough to stop the AIM burst."

"Hold it," the smoking man said tersely, holding a hand out, "I can't let you do that, lady."

"Let her go," Aiho ordered.

"Are you serious?"

"Trust me. And trust her," Aiho said, nodding at Harumi affirmatively, "we'll hold the fort here. Make sure the girl gets back here safely."

"… Thank you."

Deep within the city, all the convulsing, violent patients who had used Level Upper calmed down as one, as if their terrifying nightmare was finally over.

_*** XXX ***_

"Gah!" Mikoto dodged the wild swing from a stray tentacle as the AIM burst loomed over her ominously, the uninstall program apparently insufficient to stop the monster from holding itself together. "Tch." Mikoto jumped back, hurling another barrage of electricity at it. It struck home and the monster shrieked as its skin flaked off rapidly, the smell of burnt gas wafting through the air as Mikoto finally noticed what was wrong with it.

It wasn't regenerating anymore.

"Well now… that's something I can get behind!" Mikoto declared as she grabbed a moving tentacle and unleashed whatever she could muster at the moment in a point blank electric shock.

*BZZZT*

The AIM Burst gave a last, desperate shriek before it finally stopped moving, the halo on its head dimming as it crashed to the ground, no longer held aloft by whatever strange power that was keeping it afloat.

Satisfied that her job was done, Mikoto wiped the sweat off her brow, panting heavily as she wobbled on her feet. "Well, that was tough… but at least it got the job done."

"Don't let down your guard!"

"Kiyama-sensei? What are you –!" Mikoto turned as the Aim Burst suddenly reared up, its bloodshot eyes shaking angrily as the halo above its deformed head lit up, a massive shockwave rippling through the area and sending the electromaster flying backwards painfully. "Gah! It's still alive!"

"It may look like it's made of flesh and blood but it's not!" Harumi said as she helped Mikoto up, "It's a being formed through ten thousand AIM fields and Personal Realities. We can't apply normal logic to that thing!"

"Just what the heck is motivating that thing to exist anyway!" Mikoto demanded, before she froze as the AIM Burst wailed again. "I hear… something?" she turned, her eyes wide as the bioelectric current from the monster spread out and her powers surged, interpreting the signals and transferring it to her brain.

**Anger.**

_What makes them so special? I worked hard too! But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get better!_

_Levels don't matter? Ha! I wanted to get into a university but they took in a Level 4 because of her Level rather than her Academic grades!_

_What do you understand? We worked so hard because we loved this sport but the moment Esper power was allowed into sports… it didn't matter anymore. All our hard work meant nothing compared to those people who have 'power!'_

_All I wanted was… recognition._

**Hate.**

_I'm a lecturer. But sometimes, I can't even believe in what I'm teaching. They say hard work pays off but when I reach out my hand for others, who will reach out for me? All of you with power only know how to talk but you never extend your hand for us… I'm a Level 0 that tells people to work hard… even though I work so hard and still can't move no matter how much effort I put into it._

_We used to be friends. But just because she was of a higher level, she was the respected one and I was the one bullied one? What kind of sick logic is that?_

_I came here to achieve my dream of being someone special, but instead… I get treated lower than dirt for not being special!_

**Envy**

_Hey, Sempai… can you teach me how you do it? I have the same ability as you!_

_Hmm… sure, why not?_

_In the end, the thing called talent is really cruel. Look at that stupid sempai of mine. I used to be Level 2 and she Level 3. Now, I'm Level 4 and I get all the benefits she has in the club and more? Oh, her? Why should I help her? She doesn't have talent to reach my Level. _

_I saw this ridiculously powerful Esper beat up some thugs in the name of justice and was inspired to be a great Esper. But no matter how much I try, I can't seem the scale this huge wall between us. Is this the thing called 'talent'? Do I lack talent, am I deficient?_

_All we want is to be special too. Doesn't anyone understand how we feel? We don't want to be looked down upon. We're human too! So stop treating us like we're different!_

Mikoto's throat was dry as she shook her head to clear her mind. "I know… I think I can understand now. What a fool I was."

"?" Harumi blinked, wondering why Mikoto was spouting such weird lines.

"I always assumed… but I was wrong. Yeah, I did treat you guys differently, didn't I? Especially you, Saten-san. I need to understand you guys better. That's why…" Mikoto's eyes hardened as she picked herself up unsteadily. "Kiyama-sensei. Get to safety."

"It's my duty to stop it," Harumi protested, "after all, I –"

The AIM Burst attacked and Harumi spun, caught off guard by the sudden attack when –

*CRASH*

A bolt of electricity reduced the ice shard to pieces. "Run," Mikoto said, "I can't guarantee that you won't get caught in the crossfire."

"But –"

"I'm not saying that I'm scared that the thing will hit you," Mikoto said, a sudden burst of heat erupting from her person as the air rapidly heated up from the sheer voltage she was generating, "I'm saying…" she blasted and the sky lit up as the bolt arced through the air and collided against the shield the AIM Burst had thrown up, "that I'm scared that **I** will hit you." Her gaze cool now, Mikoto turned to face the AIM Burst. This was it. No more holding back. For this, she could go all out as well.

"It's the dielectric polarization energy barrier… electric attacks are useless against it, I tried to – !" Harumi's eyes widened as the AIM Burst's skin began to sizzle and burn. "It's burning up? The sheer heat generated from the electrical conduction resistance is actually strong enough to conduct through the barrier! That means…" she looked at Mikoto in shock, "Against me, she wasn't going all out?" Allowing herself a small smile, Harumi back away slightly, "Misaka-san! There should be something like a core holding it together, if you destroy that, you can probably defeat it!"

Mikoto nodded almost imperceptibly, "Kiyama-sensei. I can tell how much those kids mean to you. If you choose another way… then maybe… I can help you." Turning back, she raised her head as the AIM burst shrieked, multiple tentacles sweeping around her to try and grab her. Iron sand erupted from the ground like a torrent of pressurized water, wrapping around her and slicing the tentacle to minute pieces as she looked up at the AIM Burst.

"You're not the person I need to bow my head to," Mikoto said as the iron sand surged again, rushing forward to slice and dice the AIM Burst as it began to float backwards, unable to counterattack as Mikoto took a step forward, reached into her pocket and fished out her coin, "It's the real people that I have to bow my head to. To understand and laugh with them. No prejudice, no other thoughts. But you?" she flicked the coin into the sky, the iron sand boxing the AIM burst in as she blazed angrily with power, "You're just something borrowing their realities! So just go back to where you belong!" She bellowed and fired with everything she had, putting all her emotions in this last shot.

The Railgun blasted forward in an ionized channel, the beam punching a hole right through AIM Burst. As the skin disintegrated into nothingness, Mikoto could faintly see a core, shrouded in the straight light, fade away to dust.

She won.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ha… Ha…" Kazari finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "She did it! Misaka-san did it!"

"Not bad… so that's a Level 5, huh?" Aiho said, heaving a sigh of relief as she sagged against the wall of the van in exhaustion.

"Bloody hell," the man with the cigarette said, his jaw sagging slightly, "that's some hell of a power she has, Misaka Mikoto."

"You call that power? How foolish. Playtime is over, kids. The fun is just beginning."

"!"

Everyone froze as a chill went down their spines, their eyes widening as a massive shadow loomed over them, its wings spreading wide.

And then, their world went up in flames.

_*** XXX ***_

"She… did it!" Harumi whispered, falling to her knees as Mikoto did the same, her breathing laboured.

"Damn it… I'm out," Mikoto said, barely keeping conscious as she tried to rein in her spinning head.

***BOOM***

"That's… Uiharu!" Mikoto and Harumi turned to face the highway and their eyes widened in horror. Fire, everything was on fire.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Mikoto shivered. A clammy feeling settling deep within her gut. She knew this feeling.

"Yo, Misaka Mikoto." Kakine Teitoku stepped out of the smoke casually, a cold smile on his face as he dragged the body of a dead Anti-Skill personnel along the road and tossed him aside like a rag doll, "Good day."

"Kakine… Teitoku! What have you done!" Mikoto demanded, attempting to move forward but instead, her body sagged to the ground limply, unable to move despite her best efforts. Harumi blinked, realization setting in.

"He's the leader of SCHOOL, the 2nd ranked Esper in Academy City…" she whispered, shocked that the mastermind behind the attacks to procure Level Upper was here in the flesh.

"Oh, that?" Teitoku glanced behind him lazily, noting the massive fire on the highway. His handiwork, of course. "I just took care of some rats. I don't know how many survived but hey, I'm not God. Not yet, anyway," he grinned wickedly as he said that, bending down to grab Mikoto by the chin roughly, "I've got to admit, you're useful for at least one thing, Misaka Mikoto. You've allowed me to affirm what I already knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, right. I haven't showed you, have I?" Teitoku smirked as he raised his other hand. From the ashes of the Aim Burst, a small sphere emerged, revealing a rectangular prism that was glowing with an odd light within. Letting Mikoto go with a snort, he kicked her in the face offhandedly, sending her tumbling away with a strangled cry as he stood back up.

"That's… the core!" Harumi whispered.

"Exactly. With this… I'm one step closer to my goal," Teitoku said, his eyes gleaming maniacally as the sphere came to him and Mikoto and Harumi watched with wide eyes as the sphere _entered_ him. "Ngh!" Teitoku grabbed his skull, "G-gah! ARGH!" he screamed as a sudden burst of energy erupted from his body, his eyes glowing crimson as a halo appeared over his head, two pairs of pure white wings appearing behind him triumphantly and spreading wide. "Ah… hahaha… HAHAHAH!" his cries of pain turned to a cry of joy as pure power surged through his body.

Empowering him.

Changing him.

He loved it.

"Ahahaha! I'll have to thank you, Kiyama Harumi. Your Level Upper experiment provided me a means to gain knowledge and insight of the AIM field that I otherwise couldn't have known! Just a little more and I'll no longer have to be the spare plan!"

He was one step closer to becoming more power than Accelerator himself! As his eyes opened, he took in a deep breath and smiled. "Yes… this is it… I can feel it… AIM. Personal Reality. I can see things I could never have imagined before. Just a little more and the secrets of this world will be mine!" he reached out with his hand and then, he stopped, realization setting in as a piece of information flitted into his brain. "Hm? Oh? What's this… could it be? Aleister! You magnificent bastard! You actually did it. You created it first! So, that's one of your little secrets, eh? Kazakiri… FUSE… I see…"

"What's he going on about?" Mikoto whispered to Harumi.

"Aleister… that's the name of the rumoured General Superintendent of Academy City. What does he mean by that?" Harumi whispered back, "and those wings… that halo… that is unlike anything I've ever heard off…"

Teitoku finally stopped laughing, turning to face Mikoto and Harumi as his wings folded behind him and vanished. "So, ladies. To show my thanks… I've decided to finish you off as painlessly as possible. Can't have others knowing about this…" He winced a little. His powers felt restricted. To accommodate the intake from the AIM Burst core, his 'Dark Matter' was working overtime to contain it and making sure that it wouldn't fall apart. Shrugging it aside, he raised his hand, he created a ball of light, increasing its mass and destabilizing it, causing it crackle faintly with suppressed energy.

"Ngh!" Mikoto tried faintly to use her powers but she could do no more than wriggle weakly while Harumi just lay there, her eyes wide at her impending death.

And then –

*CRASH*

A taxi came out of nowhere and crashed right into Teitoku, the both of them going right through the wall of the Nuclear Power Plant behind him. Mikoto blinked. She just saw a blur jump out of the taxi at the last second. Could it be?

"Touma!"

Touma grinned as he picked himself off the ground, grimacing in pain as he limped towards them. "You two ok?" he asked, looking at Harumi suspiciously.

"Why are you here? How did you get that taxi? And you rammed it into him? You rammed a taxi to Kakine Teitoku! Are you insane!" Mikoto babbled, completely shocked at the turn of events.

"Mikoto, he survived a lightning bolt to the face without flinching. I doubt a car crashing into him would make much difference," Touma said dryly, "Though I think the taxi driver would be pissed at me…"

"Exactly how are you going to pay for that kind of damage?" Mikoto asked.

"Ah…" Touma blinked, "Oh… I didn't think of that. Such misfortune…" he scratched his head sheepishly.

"You idiot! You knock out a taxi driver so you can get here and ram the hell out of him but you don't consider how you're going to pay your bill?"

"What? I was trying to save you, idiot! I don't care how much I have to pay as long as you're safe!" Touma roared.

"Oh." Mikoto felt her face burn. "Oh." She repeated softly, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

*CREAK*

"!" Touma whirled around, "Damn it, we talked too much," he growled as his right hand moved with alarming speed, blocking several beams that were blasting out of the hole in the wall. His free hand urged Harumi and Mikoto back as he attempted to block all of it with Imagine Breaker.

"Damn it… You bastard... running a car into me, eh?" Teitoku hissed as he stepped out of the hole in the wall unharmed.

"Didn't think it would work but it was worth a shot," Touma replied calmly as Teitoku narrowed his eyes at him.

"One annoyance after another. You think you can defeat me, the way I am now!" Teitoku bellowed as he rained light beams on Touma with impunity, blasting with such speed that Mikoto couldn't even see what was happening behind the line of fire.

"Touma!"

"Stay back!" Touma's hand swept out of the nexus of the attack, his face bleeding lightly but he was otherwise unharmed, much to Teitoku's shock.

"What? How can this be? He blocked light beams! Yes, they may have been warped by Dark Matter and they don't adhere to the laws of physics but this is ridiculous!" Teitoku shook his head. For a split second, Touma almost seemed like the Devil that he called himself. But – He had become stronger. Yes, his powers were restricted now but even so, he was far above this Level 0!

"RAGH!" Teitoku's wings erupted from his back and Touma's eyes widened at the unnatural sight as they lengthened and streaked towards him with alarming speed.

***SHATTER***

Imagine Breaker grabbed one of the wings as he sidestepped the other three wings easily and Teitoku felt his head explode in pain as his calculations were disrupted, his flow of power going haywire as the right hand seemed to do _something_ to him. Stunned, he could barely react as Touma yanked on his wing, shattering it and running forward to sock him in the face. Teitoku staggered back as Touma punched him again and again, his head barely able to compute anything as Touma rained blows on him furiously, not even giving enough time to gather his thoughts.

"Guh!" he recalled his wings, blocking the next punch with whatever reflexes he had left and using the momentum to put some distance between them. 'Now!' the ground beneath Touma erupted in an explosion and Teitoku snapped his fingers, light beams raining down with enough force to put artillery to shame. "Ha… ha…" he wheezed, wiping the blood off his nose as he took a step back warily.

As expected, Kamijou Touma burst out of the epicentre of the attack, his clothes frayed and his injured leg bleeding profusely but he was otherwise unharmed from the attacks that should have crushed him. Teitoku's mouth was dry. He felt afraid. That idiot's power was only restricted to his right arm, so how could he have blocked an explosion that big and still be able to intercept attacks moving near the speed of light? Did he have some sort of power that could only him to predict his attacks?

"Oi? Number 2? Is that all you've got?" Touma taunted, his spiky hair now scattered messily over his face and shrouding his eyes in a decidedly scary manner. Teitoku took another step back, his hand beginning to tremble. "If that's all, then it's my turn, right?" Touma charged.

"St-stay away!" Teitkou spread his wings and propelled himself into the air away from Touma. Touma gritted his teeth. Oh, great. So his wings could support his weight? No… something was different about it. The way he was flying… he was being suspended by a strange power. What was going on here?

Taking in deep and calming breaths, Teitoku began to analyze his situation carefully. Hovering safely in the air, he shook his head to clear the shadows of Touma's slightly demonic visage from his mind. "Think… his power is restricted to his right hand. This must mean that he has a way to predict my attacks. I wonder… could it be that because he has been through so many fights with Espers, he has gained a form of 'precognition' that allowed him to sense the minute movements of AIM and counteract to it? But even so, how would his body keep up with that kind of speed?" Teitoku spat.

He would have to find another way to finish this Level 0 off. Powers were definitely out of the question. Wait. Teitoku blinked, realization setting in at how infuriatingly stupid he had been. _Of course!_ Kamijou Touma's power was effective only on other powers. If so, then… Teitoku spread his wings wide, allowing his power to flow through him again as he looked down at Kamijou Touma. He smiled and then, he began to laugh.

Victory was his.

Vicious winds swept through the battlefield and Touma braced himself as Teitoku flapped his wings forcefully. Balls of strange fire dotted the wings, flying straight at him like a carpet bomber. Imagine Breaker tore through the attack, Touma holding his ground easily before he was suddenly flung forward. "!" Touma turned to see the taxi he had crashed into Teitoku being ripped to pieces, shards of jagged metal launching themselves at him. "Oh, shit!" Touma rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the shards but the door of the taxi struck him in the back and he fell forward, spittle flying from his mouth as he tried to steady himself, only to find massive boulders being launched at him using the momentum of Kakine Teitoku's wind attack.

"Humph! If my abilities don't work directly on you, then I'll just find a way around it, Level 0!" Teitoku bellowed triumphantly as the halo around his head lit up with even more ferocity, "Understand the difference between us, you lowlife! I'm a Level 5 and you're a Level 0! There's no way you're going to beat me!" He snapped his fingers.

"Mikoto!" Touma yelled in terror, his eyes going wide as the area around Harumi and Mikoto erupted in a strange explosion. There was no heat, no fire. Only dust and the creeping emotion of despair in his heart. As the smoke cleared, he almost wept in relief. They were out cold but he could still see the subtle rise and ebb of their chest, signalling that they were still alive.

"Oh? Alive?" Teitoku said, an eyebrow raising slightly. Hmm… the absorption process was taking far longer than he had expected. He needed to recalculate the intensity of his attacks more accurately to compensate. Still, the despair on Kamijou Touma's face was too delicious to watch. Finally, after all this time, he had the 'Devil' at his mercy. "Oi, hero!" Teitoku taunted, "You dare call yourself a devil? Hah! You're half-baked! You were such a terror in the old days when you were in Big Spider, defending all those little Level 0 like a hero… and yet now, look at you!"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear that from a sissy like you!" Touma yelled back.

"What!" Teitoku demanded, his fist clenching indignantly, "How dare you!"

"Oh yeah? You're always harping on how you were going to 'surpass the strongest' but here you are, bullying little girls and absorbing the core of something that Mikoto already defeated! You're nothing special!" Touma mocked, a lip curling into a smirk as he gestured at Teitoku to come at him rudely, "You're not even enough of a man to take me head on!"

"You insolent insect!" Teitoku roared, breaking into a dive with a massive sonic boom as he broke the barrier of sound, a hand outstretched in fury. He would murder this –

Touma's right hand crashed into his face without warning the split second before he would have grabbed his face, halting his charge and drawing a shocked 'mph!' from Teitoku as Touma grabbed one of his wings with Imagine Breaker, his eyes alight with a strange emotion. "I've got you, you asshole," Touma hissed, his lips drawing back in fury to reveal his tightly clenched teeth, "You think hurting people is fun? How dare you harm Mikoto!" he bellowed as he crushed one white wing with Imagine Breaker, eliciting a strangled cry from Teitoku as Touma followed up with a left uppercut to the face, his right hand surging forward in an elbow strike to knock Teitoku to the ground, only to intercept with a knee-strike to the spine to send Teitoku right back up into a hammer fist to the face.

Touma didn't let up. His left hand grabbed Teitoku by the face, his right arm hooking under Teitoku's left armpit and crushing another wing, before wrapping around his shoulder and pressing down with bone-breaking pressure. The sound of cracking bones greeted him and Teitoku shrieked wildly at the paralyzing pain, unable to feel his left side anymore as Touma broke his arm without hesitating, before grabbing Teitoku by the head in a guillotine choke. Teitoku gasped, his hand clawing desperately at Touma's hand weakly to get him off but he was ultimately too weak to resist as Toum tightened his grip and Teitoku gurgled, gasping for air as his vision turned black. In an instant, his wings dispersed.

Touma froze, the sudden dissiplation of Teitoku's wings finally snapping out of his rage induced fury as his grip loosened, the barely breathing Teitoku slipping out of his grasp weakly as he stumbled back, looking at his hands with wide eyes. Feeling as if he had just run a marathon, Touma jerked and trembled queasily, trying to contain his shivering. He had almost killed another person. Running a hand over his head wearily, Touma turned away from Teitoku, figuring that he wouldn't be a threat anymore. "Mikoto," he whispered, limping forward to head towards Mikoto, his hand reaching for his handphone to call an ambulance.

A swish of wind swept past his ear ominously as Touma stopped, his eyes wide as he saw his hand phone fly out of his hand. Of his cleanly severed right hand. A fountain of blood greeted his shocked eyes as he turned slightly to see a white wing on the ground before him, cleanly cutting through his shoulder and his right arm. Imagine Breaker. "Guah!" he finally gave a choked sound of agony as searing pain finally registered through his nerve endings, and he fell to his knees as his right hand fell limply to the ground.

Kakine Teitoku staggered to his feet, his arm popping back in place with a sickening crack, his wounds beginning to close as he opened his eyes, alight with triumph and delight. "Ahahaha! It's done! I have become far greater than any Esper could hope to be! Do you see it now, Kamijou Touma!" Another pair of wings erupted from his back, an additional one from his previous two, a halo forming over his head as he laughed wildly. One blood stained wing hovered over his eyes, stained crimson with the blood of Kamijou Touma. He could feel his renewed power surge through him, giving far greater strength than ever before.

Right now, he felt like he could accomplish anything. He had the world in his grasp and he would wipe off the last stain on his record by eliminating Kamijou Touma! "Too bad, Aleister. It looks like he won't live to see another night." He said aloud, secure in his power as he snapped his fingers, directing his powers at the now powerless Kamijou Touma and that useless right hand.

A pillar of light erupted from the blood-stained ground beneath Touma, blasting right into the sky and perhaps, even into space. "Ah… hahaha… hahaha!" Teitoku placed a hand on his face as he broke into laughter again. Such power! He could never have imagined this! Soon, even Accelerator would fall beneath his –

"Huh?" Teitoku stopped laughing. A pressure was spreading through the area. Surprise adorned his face, followed by anger, then rapidly by doubt. Without a doubt, he had destroyed Kamijou Touma. Even if his Right Arm could negate his powers, it still took time to destroy his wings, allowing him to slice clean through his shoulder when he was caught off guard. Without his Right Arm, he had no way of defending himself.

He shouldn't have.

And yet, right now, Kakine Teitoku was witnessing something that should have been impossible even by his standards. The pillar had been broken apart into two and scattered to the four winds. His mouth went dry. It was almost as if an invisible right hand had blown away his attack, an attack that should have completely vaporized him. "What… how!" he demanded, fear beginning to set in as Touma merely hung his head, blood running down his head in a trickle as the bleeding from the stump of his right shoulder slowed.

Something was coming.

Teitoku took a step back involuntarily as an invisible power gathered. It gathered at the right arm that should have been cleanly cut off and vaporized. A roar resonated through the battlefield and Teitoku quailed. This… this was…! An amazing power that made his look powerless in comparison was gathering around the stump of Touma's right shoulder and Teitoku, for the first time, felt the stirrings of pure terror. He could feel _something _deadly, something so atrociously inhuman glaring at him from _within_ Kamijou Touma that all thoughts of resistance fled from his mind.

He could not understand nor comprehend the impossibility of what was happening before him.

"What is this…" he croaked as Touma took a step forward and raised his head, his eyes closed.

"You… stay inside damnit! I don't need your fucking help. Be **quiet**!" Touma snapped to himself as that inhuman pressure suddenly was consumed by something, Teitoku could literally hear something chewing near the stump of Touma's right shoulder and his eyes dilated with barely suppressed trepidation. The air around the stump of his right shoulder was distorted like sugar water, twisted with pure power. "I'll handle this myself." Touma finished with a searing finality as the air around the stump of his right arm rippled, distorting and then –

Teitoku could hear a damp sound and the next thing he knew, Kamijou Touma had regained his right arm.

"Wha…?" Teitoku let out a breath, "You… that power? You threw it away? Sealed it away? J-just what are you, Kamijou Touma!" He demanded, his eyes shaking, "What are you, damn it! Why does Aleister protect you! Answer me! Is it because of that power!" he pointed a trembling finger at Touma's right arm.

"I don't know who this Aleister is," Touma said, opening his eyes and looking straight at Teitoku, as if they pierced Teitoku's very soul, "but… I'm just a normal guy who wants to save that precious girl who is so precious to him. I don't know about if this Aleister is someone pulling your strings or someone who is with the Higher Administration. But if he hurts anyone close to me, then I will fight him even if what you say is true. The same goes for you, Kakine Teitoku!" Touma roared as he rushed forward.

"Damn it! Why don't you realize that all you have is just an illusion!" Teitoku snapped, overcoming his crippling fear as confusion and anger welled within him as he readied his wings, "You can't protect everyone! In the end, they'll just be shattered like the fragile things that they are! I've been through that, trying to protect everything and look where it's brought me!"

"Then I'll protect that illusion!" Touma roared as Teitoku's eyes widened, "Just because they'll leave one day… doesn't mean I shouldn't treasure the moments I have with them! That's why I fight! To protect that world of ours! So you should do the same, Kakine Teitoku!"

"You… damn… HERO!" Teitoku shrieked, his words ridiculous, incomprehensible, "Just die already!"

Touma's fist slammed soundly into Teitoku's face, the force of the blow ringing through the air. Three pairs of white wings were suspended over Touma, trembling. "I guess I win, Kakine Teitoku." Touma said as he drew back his fist and the wings shattered, thousands of white feathers floating in the air for a split second before they too vanished like the illusion that they were.

Kakine Teitoku tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Kamijou Touma has just defeated the 2nd ranked Esper of Academy City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hm, yes, the last part was taken from a mixture of Volume 22 and Volume 02 when Touma's right hand was severed from his body. Of course, this has to happen when Kakine Teitoku tries to do the sensible thing. The Level Upper Arc is about to draw to a close but the repercussions of this fight will be felt soon enough, as Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto and gang will be undergoing some heavy trials soon.**_

_**To all of you out there who liked Mikoto awakening, I apologize once again. I'm a strict believer of sticking as close to canon mechanics as much as possible and while I do take broad strokes, the feeling of it just felt wrong for me in the previous chapter as well. This was further reinforced when Flere821 pointed it out to me and I went to do more research. Once more details of the 'awakening' process has come out, I will evaluate it and see how it goes. Chances are very high though.**_

_**I hope this was good enough to make it up to you Mikoto fans, because this flowed much better for me and I can seriously say that I hope I won't make such mistakes again. Everyone has something to learn, after all. No favouritism, you know? If it isn't, I assure you, Mikoto will have her day just like all other main characters. Just not all the time, she's been fighting for two chapters people, give her a break, haha.**_

_**Which reminds me, the part where Kakine Teitoku talks about protecting someone was from the Volume where he and Accelerator fought over the concepts of villains. He said that he himself has failed to protect someone. So I took a truck and ran with it. *Shrugs***_

_**Some of you may remark that Mikoto loses out here but she's fought two straight battles in a row and used all her power to fight Harumi AND the AIM Burst. She wouldn't have enough energy to do anything else. Touma pulling a 'Big Damn Heroes' by ramming a taxi into Teitoku should be expected, I think. (Well, not the taxi, but you get the picture) I'll be frank - Mikoto awakening is still a very exciting prospect for me - I just need more data.**_

_**Just a question, how many of you actually want me to do a Deep Blood Arc? I actually have a concept in mind but I'm not sure if I should do a 'manga' and just skip it entirely… or give poor Himegami more screentime. **_

_**By the way, if I sounded condescending in the opening notes, sorry, I was a little put-off at the time by Windraider but I've calmed down and decided to just take it as it comes. Next chapter will be out in a few days, on Friday, most likely. Fastest is probably by Wednesday but I'll see if I'm able to squeeze in time during school. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	13. A Brief Interlude

Chapter 13: A brief interlude

_**Author's Notes: And I'm back from Author's Research. **_

_**Yep, so this is actually a pretty short chapter that details the events before the Index Arc too comes to a close in the next chapter. Things are about to get kicked into motion as we move on into the arcs that most of you are looking forward to. This author's note will be short. I wanted to give you guys an update this week so I could study for my exam this week and update again next week around Friday. **_

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

><p>Touma winced as his body gave a twinge of pain. Upon further inspection, he found that, as expected, his leg wound and whatever injuries that Kanzaki Kaori had inflicted on him were more or less gone. "At least something good came out of that," he said to himself as he walked over to Mikoto, bending down to check on her carefully. A quick body check affirmed that she was still breathing and that she had no serious wounds. Apart from the earlier ones, that is.<p>

"Kamijou Touma!"

"?" Touma turned to see the girl in the dress, Kokoro, running towards Kakine Teitoku, a gun drawn and pointed at him waveringly. "It's you," he said, tensing up as she paused, as if deciding whether or not to shoot him.

"What… did you do to him?" Kokoro demanded.

"Nothing. I just punched his lights out," Touma replied calmly, "He's still alive, isn't he?"

"How did you do it? It's impossible for a Level 0 to have –"

"If you're going to just stand there and talk, you might as well get him out of here. I won't say this twice," Touma snapped sharply, his tone like a lash that made her flinch and lower her gun. She was afraid. He had defeated the 2nd ranked Esper who had powers that dwarfed hers easily and he was almost unharmed. Just that alone was enough to put the wind out of her sails. Keeping her gun, she bent down to Dark Matter, touching him gently in the face before attempting to help him up.

Looking away, Kamijou Touma lifted the Railgun bridal style, smiling down wearily at this girl who had fought so hard. "I've got you, Mikoto," he whispered as she stirred in his arms, her eyes slowly fluttering open to look up at him almost wondrously.

"Touma," she gasped in surprise, her face reddening at the extreme proximity. She was tucked tightly against his warm chest, his arms strong and sure. "Wh-wh-what happened," she stammered, looking around wildly to see multiple craters and torn shards of metal everywhere.

"Shit happened, that's what," Touma said, "You running off to fight against Kiyama Harumi without another word and not even bothering to update me on the situation?" he looked at her sternly.

"You're not the boss of me," Mikoto huffed, looking away from his eyes in hurry, "I don't have to report everything I do when you do the same to me."

Touma sighed. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"No," Mikoto said as she turned back to use a hand to flick his nose teasingly, "no, I won't." she finished softly, closing her eyes and burying her face in his warmth as the sound of sirens reached their ears.

She wanted to stay like this forever, covered in his warmth.

_*** XXX ***_

A while later, Mikoto's eyes fluttered open as she felt something jerk against her uncomfortably, her blurry vision clearing as she purred in an almost feline manner at how deliciously warm she felt and tilted her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had been nuzzling her head against Touma's chest in a decidedly intimate manner in front of a paramedic, who was doing her best not to grin and wink at her.

"Guah!" Mikoto jumped as though she had been burnt but Touma, on reflex, held her tighter and Mikoto's face flushed pink, then red, then crimson as the heat became unbearable. "T-T-Touma!" she finally got out as Touma blinked, finally aware that Mikoto was currently awake and he was pressing her against him in a rather… suggestive manner. Letting go, he lifted his hands sheepishly as she inched away, strangely disappointed to be away from his war –

NO!

Mikoto shook her head to clear her foggy brain as she looked around her. She was currently in an ambulance with a paramedic, which meant that she must have fallen asleep in his arms. She felt her face burn hotly again. How many people had seen her in his arms like that? Then, all thoughts vanished as Touma pressed his head against hers and her brain short-circuited.

"Hm, you don't have fever," Touma murmured, drawing back with a concerned expression as Mikoto turned an even greater shade of red. "Are you ok?"

"…" Mikoto felt dizzy. Was she suffering blood loss or was she just lost in –

Wait, what?

"I'm fine!" she squeaked in an uncharacteristically soft voice as she resisted the urge to squirm on his lap. Why did she have to be placed in a position like this?

"If you say so…" Touma didn't sound too convinced, "Do you want to lie down on the bed?" he asked, worried that her wounds might be more severe than the paramedic had let on.

Mikoto nodded desperately, needing to clear her head as the paramedic came over to help ease her onto the open stretcher. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Mikoto sighed. "So, what happened?" she asked, looking up at Touma.

"No deaths," Touma said, visible relief in his eyes, "there were a lot of injured but thankfully, it seems that Uiharu-san, Shirai-san and most of the Anti-Skill escaped with light burns and bruises since Kakine didn't use his full force on them. The backup arrived late but thankfully, medical aid was quick." He declined to mention that they had rushed here on the call of a 'Shokuhou-san', which probably meant that the Queen had been observing them.

Mikoto smiled in relief, "That's good," she whispered, looking up at the ceiling of the ambulance as she shut her eyes. "And Kiyama-sensei?"

"Taken into custody," Touma replied, "But she'll be receiving medical aid too. Mind telling me how it came from 'Stopping Kiyama Harumi's evil plot' to 'Work together against an eldritch abomination'?"

"It's a long story…" Mikoto began but relented the moment he scowled at her. "Oh, all right. It sorta went like this…" it spilled out, how she had fought against Kiyama Harumi, how she had defeated her and at the same time, learnt of her devastating loss and betrayal by Academy City. By the time she was done, Touma had a dark and thoughtful expression on his face. Curiously, she asked him what was bothering him.

"Kihara," Touma clarified, his eyes hooded, "I know that name. They're a bunch of researchers who sponsor Child Error facilities and many of the unorthodox research I came across when I was in Big Spider." He made a disgusted sound, "Damn it, so this is why their name keeps popping up." He clenched his fist angrily, "Those damn bastards, hiding behind a mask of philanthropy and goodwill when their actual intents is so far from the truth."

"Can't we report this to the Higher Administration?" Mikoto questioned, "I mean, they can stop Kiyama sensei but if other people start doing it?"

Touma snorted, "That won't work. Not only do we lack concrete evidence, they most likely do have ties to the Higher Administration." He bit his lip thoughtfully. Now he knew what Misaki meant by drawing them out into the open. They wouldn't try anything in public, of course. But give them a good enough incentive and they would eventually take the bait because they wanted results no matter what the cost.

The only question was – What for?

Even if they could create a person with the capability to reach SYSTEM, would they be able to control it in the first place?

"Would Academy City really just look the other way?" Mikoto looked shaken. Her conversation with Harumi had already rattled her deep-seated confidence in Academy City but hearing Touma talk about it like it was the most natural thing in the world still made her feel uneasy. Academy City was the only place where they belonged, where she felt at home. Every other place treated her with something akin to revulsion, envy and fascination. It was hard to imagine that this place, her home, could be the breeding grounds of some sick experiment by the higher administration.

"That's the harsh truth, Mikoto," Touma returned bitterly, "But don't talk about it anymore," he didn't want her to feel more pressured than she already was, "You need more rest."

"Ok…" Mikoto knew that signalled the end of the conversation.

_*** XXX ***_

As the patients were wheeled out to their respective wards and doctors for checkups, Touma was confronted by Heaven Canceller, who was fixing with a piercing look. "Someone certainly took his time coming back," the elderly doctor remarked as Touma followed him down the corridor to his office.

"I had to go," Touma said in explanation.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you for that. I don't like patients sneaking out of bed and making my life more difficult," Heaven Canceller chided, "but at least you came back with all of them in one piece. That's something to be thankful for, I suppose." He sighed heavily, "If they are alive, then I can save them, hm? Now, I thought you might want to know this but your friend… Saten Ruiko? She's woken up. You can find her on the third floor. All the comatose patients that have used Level Upper are regaining consciousness one after another. So I suppose it's a job well done."

"Then I'm going to see her," Touma said, a grin lighting up his face as he exited the room, "Thanks for your help, Heaven Canceller."

Heaven Canceller watched Touma go with a wry smile on his face, "Sometimes, he reminds me of a boy. Yet, he has lost his innocence in such a brutal manner as well." He glanced at his telephone wearily, "I wonder what you really tried to do, Aleister… starting that chain of tragedy."

_*** XXX ***_

As Touma walked down the aisle, his face broke into a wide smile as he saw Ruiko standing outside the ward, her face healthy and voice loud as always as she asked after Kazari. Shaking his head with a unwitting sigh, he tapped on her the back.

"Oi, Ruiko."

"Ah!" Ruiko jumped violently, the doctor inching back as Ruiko spun to see Touma behind her, his hand coming up and… his finger flicked out, smacking her lightly on the nose, "T-Touma!" she exclaimed, her face slightly red at the contact.

"Good to see you're awake, brat," Touma growled playfully, "learnt your lesson?"

"Humph!" Ruiko snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, an odd sight in her hospital gown, "You're not much older than me, Kamijou Touma."

"I'm still technically your Senpai," Touma reminded her.

"Bleh," Ruiko stuck out her tongue at him for split second before she was reminded of why she was out here in the first place, "Ah! That's right! What happened to Uiharu? And Misaka-san? Are they injured?" she blabbered, panic setting in again. Turning around to harangue the doctor again, Ruiko blinked as she opened her mouth and saw no one. "Eh?"

"He left already. Harassing people the moment you get up, hm? They're fine," Touma gestured for her to sit down by the seats, "Kiyama Harumi has been brought into custody too."

"Ki… yama? As in Kiyama-sensei?" Ruiko asked, her eyes wide, "What happened while I was out? I had such a weird dream too…"

Touma tilted his head curiously, "A dream?" he repeated carefully.

"Um, yeah," Ruiko replied, leaning back against her seat thoughtfully, "I was stuck in this horrible darkness, surrounded by so many voices of anguish and resentment. All of them like me… Powerless… Looked down upon… thirsting for power…" her voice trailed off and her eyes became downcast, "And then I heard this voice. It sounded so… affectionate, so caring. Something about saving her students and telling us we could be useful to her. To everyone. We could save people. And then…" her voice shook, "And then it went out of control. Her voice became distorted and all we could hear were wails… and…"

"Shh…" Touma placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Just relax. You don't have to tell me everything."

Ruiko shook her head stubbornly, his hand warm and soothing, "N-no… it's fine. But… then, I heard Misaka-san's voice."

"Eh?" Touma looked at her blankly.

Ruiko looked up at the ceiling wistfully, "She sounded so sad. She told us that we could try one more time. This time, no more secrets… no more lies. That we could reach an understanding. And then… BAM! I woke up." She looked at Touma sheepishly, "You must think I'm crazy, right?"

Touma smiled secretively, "I think a dream has its own meaning. I've had my own fair share."

Ruiko smiled back at him, her hands clenching and unclenching on her lap nervously, "I was thinking about it. And then I realized how weak I was. Not power-wise, I mean," she corrected hastily, "I meant mentally. And…" she tapped her heart, "Here. I was so focused on Levels that I couldn't see past it anymore. But then I realized… Levels don't make the person. Uiharu has always been Uiharu. And… I'll always be me. It doesn't matter if I have power if I lose myself in the process. It's something like that, I guess? And seeing Uiharu work so hard for me… and Misaka-san too… Everyone else… I…" She bobbed her head in determination, "I will find a way to repay everyone!"

"Hah," Touma nodded back, "I think they'll be glad to hear that." Getting to his feet, he extended a hand out to Ruiko, tilting his head to the left, "Come on, let's go see them, shall we?" he invited.

Ruiko looked at his proffered hand, her face reddening slightly before she grabbed his hand firmly, "Let's go!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Ah! Onee-sama! How Kuroko wishes to be in the same bed as you!" Kuroko gushed as she discovered, to her complete and utter delight, that she was in the same ward as Mikoto. And Kazari but that wasn't important.

"Try it and see how you end up here for a month," Mikoto warned, wincing as her aching body throbbed painfully. The entire upper torso of her body was bandaged, including a lower leg. Thankfully, she hadn't sustained any other major injuries but she had probably broken her record for sustaining the most wounds within a week. Kuroko… fared worse. The explosion wrought by Kakine Teitoku had caught her near the epicentre of the attack and she was heavily bandaged, one leg and hand were in a cast and she had sustained some minor burns. Thankfully, the explosion had been created from Dark Matter and so she hadn't been burnt to death.

"Ah…" Kazari looked at the two of them with a wry smile on her face. One of her arm was in a cast but that was about all the damage she had taken since Yomikawa Aiho had shielded her from the bulk of the damage. "You two…"

"Uiharu!" Ruiko's excited voice came from the entrance to the room and Kazari turned to see a blue blur collide right into her.

"WAH!" Kazari's world spun as Ruiko hugged her fervently, the dazed girl briefly noting the fact that Touma was leaning against the entrance to the room with a satisfied smile on her face.

Mikoto stared, a strange sensation gripping her heart. It had only been for a split second but she had seen it. Touma and Ruiko were _holding hands_. Blinking as a cold feeling suffused her, Mikoto looked away as Touma's eyes met hers in concern.

"Energetic as always," Touma remarked as he entered the room. "How are you, Shirai-san?"

"Alive," Kuroko muttered, "And that's good enough. Though I would feel better if I were in Onee-sama's arms – OW!" Kuroko yelped in pain as Mikoto smacked her injured leg, which was suspended in the air. "Nice punch… Onee-sama…"

Touma shook his head with a strange grin.

"Saten-san… You're ok…" Kazari sniffed as Ruiko finally let her go, her beaming face bright with joy.

"Ah! Don't cry, Uiharu! Oh man… You don't have a skirt for me to flip…" Ruiko muttered.

"Wha? Is that why you hugged me!" Kazaro shrieked in protest and Ruiko winked at her best friend playfully.

"I'm just kidding!" Ruiko explained hastily, her hand coming up to pat Kazari's injured arm gently, "Thanks, Uiharu. Without you… I might still be in a coma. And Misaka-san too!" she turned to face Mikoto, who looked up at her with something akin to surprise, "I heard your voices. And then… I knew! I had to get up! So…" she stood up straight and bowed at all of them solemnly, "This time… Let's be friends… for real!"

"Eh?" Ah! Of course!" Mikoto grinned at Ruiko, her previous worries dispelled, "My thoughts exactly, Saten-san!"

"Well, I'm glad someone finally realized that," Kuroko said haughtily, "I hope you've learnt your lesson, Saten Ruiko-san."

"Saten-san…" Kazari whispered.

"…" The silence was getting awkward. "Ok!" Touma clapped his hands once loudly, grabbing all of the girl's attentions, "Since we've closed this case, let's have a celebration near my place once you've fully recovered. I know a couple of good dishes that might catch your fancy!"

"Aha! I want the Cereal Prawns!" Mikoto crowed, her eyes shining.

"Hm… I would love to try some good steamed fish…" Kuroko suggested.

"Ah, then we'll have…"

As the four of them talked and bickered, Touma leaned back against his chair, relaxed his shoulders and smiled to himself with a sigh. Today, their friendship had grown much closer. Touched by the warmth, Touma realized something himself.

He was lucky, at least, to have friends like them.

_*** XXX ***_

As two Judgment girls went through the rubble that was the result of Kakine Teitoku and Sogiita Gunha's clashing, they found the other Level 5 lying on the floor facedown. Hesitantly, one of the girls poked the bloodstained shirt.

He jerked and the two girls shrieked as Sogiita Gunha stood up, his eyes radiating fire as he clenched his fist. "Argh! That was gutsy battle!" he declared loudly before coughing out a spittle of blood.

"How is he standing there grinning like that!" a girl screeched as she saw his heavily bleeding visage.

"Pure, gutsy fighting spirit!" he explained with a howl as the area behind him erupted in a colourful explosion.

"…"

"…"

"I'm not even going to comment on how stupid this looks," the other Judgment girl deadpanned. "Is he some exaggerated, broken manga character?"

"…"

"Can he collapse now?"

Gunha grinned before collapsing again.

"Oh crap! I was just kidding! Call an ambulance!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Are you ok?" Kokoro asked Kakine Teitoku softly as she used handkerchief to wipe away the traces of blood from his face. His wounds had healed at an unnatural rate again but there was a blank look on his face as he slapped her hand away.

"I don't need your help," he snapped.

Kokoro snorted, "As if," She lowered her hands, "You're a wreck, Kakine Teitoku. I'm not doing this because I'm a member of SCHOOL, you know."

"…" He gave a dull sigh. "Whatever."

"Are you just going to wallow in self-pity just because you lost to him again?" Kokoro sneered, throwing the hankey in his face in anger, "Damn it, Teitoku! Why do you have to go to such lengths to get an audience with this Aleister person anyway?"

"What the fuck do you know!" Teitoku roared abruptly and the nearby glass around them shattered as he grabbed her angrily, "Do you know how irritating it is? To be kept comparing to that Accelerator over and over? Being told that I'm only suitable to be a fucking _spare_? No matter where it is, it's always 'You're number two.' Number two… I'm sick and tired of hearing that! I'm every bit the person, the villain that he is! So why do I get shafted! Why is it him and not me?"

"But you're not a spare to me!" Kokoro yelled back and Teitoku froze, a twisted look appearing on his face as he let her go, a disgusted look on his face.

"Why the fuck do you do this to me?" he muttered silently as she lowered her head, unable to meet his eyes. "Maybe I am worthless. I lost to that fucking Level 0 again. Always… a hero. Huh? Protecting the illusions of people? What nonsense."

"Why can't you live your own life, Teitoku?" Kokoro asked softly, "Why do you need to prove yourself like this?"

"To make myself feel alive, Kokoro," Teitoku explained harshly, "I want to validate my existence. I want people to know that I, Kakine Teitoku, was here. I was here, I made this happen. Not just some markings on a piece of paper while Accelerator gets everything."

"Is it that important?" Kokoro pressed.

"Yes." Teitoku growled as the Kokro's phone shrilled loudly. With an ominous click, the phone answered by itself.

"Hello, Kakine-san," a voice said coolly, "We need to talk."

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 24****th****, Night**

"What do you want?" Touma asked as he came to stop outside the curb leading towards Komoe sensei's apartment, his eyes hooded as he cocked his head to the left lightly before turning around to see Kanzaki Kaori behind him, her expression grim. She didn't appear to be hostile. His left hand carrying a bag of snacks for Index and a book for her to read, Touma's right arm twitched slightly in anticipation.

Yet.

"You have good instincts," Kaori remarked. She had been shadowing him silently enough with magic to cover her tracks but it seemed he had a way of bypassing as well. Or was it his battle senses honed from all the fights she had heard he was in.

"I presume you didn't look for me after almost flattening me in the ground for an idle chat?" Touma replied, his body tensing as Kaori smiled lightly at the caustic tone in his voice.

"Do not worry. I'm not here to fight. I'm merely here to pass a message," Kaori said.

"A message?" Touma looked surprise.

"We'll be taking Index in 3 days to erase her memories," Kaori announced, no emotion in her voice.

"What?" Touma's eyes widened and narrowed in an instant, his right arm clenching in anger, "Do you even know what you're saying?" He lips drew back into a snarl, "How can you even think about doing that to your precious friend?"

"This is not a negotiation or a time for you to run your mouth off about how wrong we are," Kaori said coolly, her voice cold as her eyes became icy, "You should have received the news from that electric Esper, yes? Index is suffering. There is no other way. The very least we could do is allow you to create some precious memories with her to hold to your heart forever before she loses everything again."

"Is that how you attempted to survive it? By creating precious memories for yourself?" Touma demanded, "And what about her? Is she just going to open her eyes again on a random street, wondering about the state of her existence? How she got there? Whom she could have known? Her birthday? Christmas? All reduced to nothing. That's the same as running away, isn't it?"

"…" Kaori's eyes darkened and her hand fell on the hilt of her nodachi, her hand quivering with repressed anger, "You have a way with words, Kamijou Touma. If you attempt to stand in our way, we **will** cut you down."

"You don't stand a chance." Touma said offhandedly, his voice dark and Kaori felt a chill run down her spine as an ominous wind swept through the area. There was no hesitation in his voice, no false bravado. He truly believed he could stand against them. How –

"Foolish. You would stand against us despite having been shown the difference between us just mere days ago?" Kaori sneered.

Touma lifted his right hand in an almost careless gesture, "I won't lose to someone whose own convictions are lacking. Your hands aren't just shaking from anger. It's shaking from pure, undiluted _fear_. Your faith in whether this is the right action has already wavered. You are merely making excuses to yourself. You're telling yourself that this is the only way, the only recourse. No one else can save her."

"Shut up!" Kaori barked, shaken. His words rang true to her ears and she desperately wanted to cover them to shut out the cruel truth he was laying bare before her.

"I already told you. There's something wrong with the church's explanation." Touma said, "If magic isn't the thing causing the problem, then wouldn't it be better to move to another field? Academy City has some mind specialists that are experts in this field." It was a logical train of thought. If Magic couldn't solve it, then Science that had made the supernatural possible would have a chance. And he had a contact that could do it, after all. Shokuhou Misaki was not called the Queen of Tokiwadai and the strongest mental telepath without a reason. If it were her, then maybe they could root out the cause.

"…" Kaori's weapon hand slackened, her voice soft, "Once, I thought about that too. But…" Her eyes hardened, her voice rising, "Such words are too cheap to convince me. I would not wish to see her shackled to the likes of machines, with your scientists picking and prodding at her brain. No… I will not allow it. We have a tried and true method. Handing Index over to the enemy would be foolhardy."

"So, in the end, you still view me as your enemy, huh?" Touma muttered, shaking his head in disgust "Is there no way to reach an agreement?"

"It seems that you wish to struggle to the very end." Kaori drew her weapon in an instant, the sound of steel slicing through the air ringing loudly in the air as Kaori vanished with a sonic boom, her movement faster than what the human eye could see.

But –

Kamijou Touma once again defied all expectations. Moving back, he did not think, did not falter. He merely _felt_. The nodachi wizzed past his face, drawing the slightest hint of blood. She did not mean to kill him, merely scare him. That was all he needed. His plastic bag tumbled to the ground as he caught her sword arm with a deft movement, slinking his right arm under her elbow and yanking hard. Caught off guard, Kaori fell forward but her instincts stayed true and she drew back forcefully, Touma's left arm suspended mere inches from her face. She gritted her teeth. She had completely underestimated him this time. Right now, he had her arm trapped in a painful lock and her usual strength was dwarfed by the strength he seemed to be exerting on her arm. It felt like it could snap at any moment.

Their eyes met and for a moment, their souls touched. Kaori could feel his desperation… his need to save Index. He did not view her as an enemy, merely as someone misguided. Touma could feel her helplessness. She would have taken another route if possible but restrained by her doctrine, her lack of power despite possessing the power of magic. She viewed him as someone who would eventually learn how hopeless it would be.

Kaori's face crumpled and she ceased her struggle. "If it were another time… another place. Maybe we could have become friends," she allowed.

Touma opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a familiar voice cut in.

"Touma!"

The two of them froze, their eyes widening as Index appeared from a nearby thicket, her face pale and eyes barely open as she staggered towards them.

"In… dex?" the two combatants whispered dumbly before they broke the lock and went for the young nun as she collapsed on the road. Kaori's hand shook as she reached out, before drawing her hand back as doubt arose in her again and Touma caught the girl as she crumpled to the ground.

"Oi! Index! What are you doing out here?" Touma demanded furiously as she smiled up at him gently before switching her attention to Kaori.

"I heard everything," she whispered and the Saint took a step back, unable to meet the question reflected in Index's eyes, "Is it true? Everything you said? Were we… friends? Tell me!" she begged, her hand reaching up weakly but she could not seem to muster enough strength as her head pounded with painful throbs and she grabbed her head on reflex, a whimper of agony escaping and Kaori knelt down before her in an instant, naked concern in her gaze.

"I…" Kaori stammered, a tortured look on her face as she touched Index's face, her eyes blinking back tears.

Index's breathing hitched and she let her head rest against Touma's weakly as she pressed her cheek against Kaori's palm on reflex and the Saint stiffened at the familiar gesture, her heart feeling like it would shatter and break in two. "I'm glad. I had friends… at least." Index whispered before her eyes shut and she fell unconscious.

"Index? Index?" Touma shook the unconscious nun lightly but by the flushed face and heavy breathing… she didn't have long. She was suffering. She could be **dying**.

Kaori wiped her face, stepping back to put some distance between them, "Do you see now, Kamijou Touma? Her suffering? I have to do this. I have to alleviate her pain. It matters not who you are. The next time we meet… I won't hold back." Before Touma could reply, she had taken a leap into the night sky, disappearing against the luminescent glow of the large moon.

Touma cursed. This was just one trouble after another. Looking down at the delirious girl, Touma bit his lip as thoughts battled for dominance in his mind. He needed help. But this situation was too damn dangerous.

"Fuck it." He muttered to himself as he lifted Index bridal style, his eyes hardening with an unshaken resolve.

He was going to figure out a way to save her. His life be damned.

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 25****th****, Morning**

"So, you intend to take them head on?" Mikoto asked, her brows furrowed in annoyance. They were currently seated in an empty room near the ward, where Touma had asked her to leave with him for a discussion. Kazari and Ruiko had already been checked since they were found to be perfectly healthy but Ruiko was due for a checkup to ensure there were no lasting side effects. "I don't know if you're crazy or just plain stupid."

"And are we supposed to just let them take her away?" Touma barked impatiently, looking at Mikoto angrily.

Mikoto bit her lip, "Look, you know that's not what I mean. But how are we going to take them on? They're prepared to kill us."

"There has to be something we're missing. I did some research on the human brain last night to confirm what we know," Touma muttered, "There's just no way she could have perfect memorization with a defect or something. We know the brain doesn't work like that."

"But who could we ask?" Mikoto pointed out, "Komoe-sensei?"

"No," Touma hesitated, "Actually, I already –"

"Ah! Good Morning!" a cheerful voice greeted them as the door slid open and Mikoto's eyes widened in anger and she glared at Touma furiously.

"You called HER?" she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Shokuhou Misaki, who was currently beaming at the two of them innocently.

Touma shrugged helplessly, "She's the best telepath we know. If there's something about the human mind we don't know, she probably knows the answer." He explained himself as Mikoto clenched her teeth, her body beginning to emit sparks of anger as Misaki (to her) appeared to thrust out her 'assets' in an inviting manner.

"I'm so going to kill you for this…" she growled as she sat back down on her chair.

"My, someone sure is energetic today," Misaki giggled, a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Don't push your luck." Mikoto snapped and the two females exchanged a look that made Touma feel decidedly wary. They looked like predators wanting to establish their territory. Over what? He didn't want to think about it.

"Ah? But I was called here by Touma and decided to come early since he asked me in such a nice manner…" Misaki purred.

Mikoto scowled and the room Touma swore the room temperature just plummeted like rock, "Oh, he did, did he?" she ground out.

"Ah… would the two of you stop going at each other's throats and listen to me for once?" Touma asked plaintively and the two girls swivelled to look at him sheepishly. "Peace, I don't need a catfight on my hands. I have enough on my plate right now."

"…" Mikoto nodded and leaned back, knowing that Misaki was indeed the best person to ask for this. She couldn't let her feelings interfere with the life of another, after all.

As Misaki took a seat, Touma began to explain the situation. He left out some details, of course. Skimming the parts relating to magic or anything that was not Esper based, he accounted the events leading to the perfect memorization and the fallacies he was sure of after doing some minor research on the human brain.

Leaning back against the couch, Misaki gave a yawn. "I'm pretty sure this is an elementary subject, Touma. But I guess Misaka-san was too busy doing… some recreational activities to take notice." 'Recreational activities' being getting into fights. Mikoto growled but allowed Misaki to continue, "Well, you're right – The human brain does not work that way. The ability to retain perfect memory would indeed retain all forms of junk memories, such as the words of a supermarket commercial, but the brain would definitely not explode as a result. Those people would only take nearly an entire life's worth of memories with them to the grave, since the human brain is capable of storing about 140 years of memories."

"And in this person's case? She has memorized years worth of important information, after all." Touma pressed.

Misaki giggled. "I think Misaka-san and Touma really needs to work on their syllabus again. In Academy City, we do have one or two people with a same type of ability as well. If a human brain could explode so easily, this ability would be incredibly dangerous and infamous, no?" Touma and Mikoto nodded as Misaki raised a hand, finger pointing upwards to make her explanation, "A person's 'memory' is not stored in precisely one location. Memory is subdivided into many locations, such as language and knowledge into 'declarative memory', sports and physical training into 'procedural memory', and recollecting the past into 'memories of experiences'… The list goes on, there are lots of types and I could keep going on and on~"

"So, what you're saying is - each type of memory is sorted into a different 'container', just like how trash is organized into 'combustible' and 'non-combustible'. Something like that, right?" Mikoto confirmed, ignoring the jibe that was directed at her.

"Exactly," Misaki said in a placating manner, as if Mikoto were a child that just got a difficult question correct, "If a person gets amnesia and loses his or her memories, you don't see them turning into bumbling idiots, do they? They still retain information from the intact portions of their brain. Understand? That's right, no matter how many library books a person memorizes to increase his 'declarative memory', it won't impact his capacity for 'procedural memory' or 'memories of experiences'. From the perspective of neuroscience, it is something that will never happen. I don't know who has been feeding your friend with this nonsense but you can throw this information in their faces."

"If it's like that…" Touma tapped his head thoughtfully. He understood most of it. Thanks to Mikoto's tutroing, he had brushed up his knowledge and understanding of complicated theoretical subjects, even though he was more suited to practical ones like calculations. So then, why? Why lie to Kaori and Stiyl Magnus about it? Wait. A church of necessary evil doing such odd things…

Stiyl and Kaori were evidently guardians of Index. In the event that Index was to fall into enemy hands, something like Stockholm Syndrome could potentially occur. What would be a good way of making Index keep moving on and avoid being overly attached to something? If she couldn't remember it, that's what! And the reason for her suffering wasn't a brain defect… could it be? Magic?

If this was the case, it would be like putting a leash on Index. To prevent the nun from ever betraying them for someone else, they ensured that her memories would be erased by forcing her body to break down and return to normal once the memories were erased. And didn't Kaori say it before – that Index was unnaturally intelligent and cunning? If so, then it would further cement his theory. They needed a way to keep Index in check.

Forcing her to memorize 103,000 grimoires was not a good way to ensure her loyalty. But if she were always confused and running then she would not have time to question why she was chosen to bear such a task. She would merely think that she needs to hide from her pursuers and protect the grimoires. On and on, this cycle would repeat itself. And neither Stiyl nor Kaori knew the truth.

What kind of church was this?

"Thanks, Misaki. That answers a lot," Touma said gratefully and the golden-haired girl beamed at him, much to Mikoto's annoyance.

*Knock* *Knock*

Looking up, the Touma blinked as Yomikawa Aiho entered the room, her forehead bandaged and her arm in cast. "Yomikawa-san?"

"Oi, Touma-kun," Aiho said with a grin, "Oh, you're here too, electric girl. Kiyama Harumi wants to see the both of you."

"Eh?" Touma and Mikoto looked stunned.

"Well, stop staring at me like that and get your butts moving." Aiho grunted as she stepped outside.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Touma~" Misaki blew Touma a kiss as she left the room. Touma grinned like an idiot despite himself. Misaki really was – OW!

Mikoto stomped on his foot, her face surly, "Continue staring and I'll gouge your eyes out," she hissed.

"… Such Misfortune." Touma lamented as Mikoto exited the room with an indignant huff.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ah, there you are," Kiyama Harumi said in greeting as Touma and Mikoto entered the room.

"Kiyama-sensei." Touma nodded his head brusquely as Mikoto smiled at the wan looking teacher.

"You wanted to see us?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to apologize." Harumi said softly, "That fight with you was inevitable. I've known that from the start. But it was never my intention to hurt anyone."

"You really loved those children, didn't you?" Mikoto whispered.

Harumi smiled distantly, "I still do. Even now, I want to save them. I won't give up on them. They are precious to me. For them… I'll do anything. No matter where I am, in jail or in this hospital, I still have my brain with me."

"I can help you," Mikoto said, "If it's through a legal channel, then I can help you."

"That might be impossible, I'm afraid. No one has greater say over the Board of Directors. Not even a Level 5," Harumi said sadly.

"But… there has to be a way!" Mikoto said loudly. Leaning forward, she paused as Touma placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Touma! Let me go!"

"Don't be reckless. Anti-Skill is still outside," Touma pointed out, his voice hushed, "Kiyama-sensei. Are you saying the Board of Directors themselves know about these incidents?"

"How could they not?" Harumi replied, "It's their city. I submitted an application to use Tree Diagram so many times. It would be foolish to assume they didn't."

"… I see." Touma said darkly.

"But thank you for the offer," Harumi said with a smile, "I appreciate it. But you've helped me enough, Misaka Mikoto. Connecting the brains through an electromagnetic network… using a testament effect to organize the brain… all these were gained from you."

"Huh?" Mikoto looked confused, "I don't ever remember submitting a report to my teachers on anything like that."

"…" Harumi glanced at them as the guard came in to signal that their visiting time was up. "That's not what I meant," she said as they stepped out of the room, "Even you cannot fight this… the darkness that festers in Academy City. You and I… are rather similar."

As the door clicked shut, Mikoto looked at Touma, who stood arrested with an expression bordering on fear. "What did she mean by that? And why do you look so horrified?"

'_For a second, I thought she implied that Mikoto was involved with the dark side of Academy City' _Touma thought as he shook away these thoughts, "What? Oh, it's nothing." He replied hastily, "I just thought I might know someone with the connections to help Kiyama-sensei out."

"Really?" Mikoto asked, her eyes hopeful.

"It's a long shot. But she is very capable," Touma remarked.

"…" Mikoto stopped again, a rueful look on her face, "A 'she' again?" she sounded vaguely unhappy. Images of Touma holding Ruiko's hand resurfaced and she swallowed a bitter feeling that arose within her.

Touma looked at her curiously. Why did she seem… hurt? "Are you ok?"

"N-no, I'm fine," she returned, her voice devoid of all energy, "I'm tired. I'll be going back now."

Touma grabbed her hand, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Mikoto snapped loudly and Touma let her arm go as if he had just been slapped. "J-just let me go rest. I've a lot to think about," she lied as she left, an ugly feeling in her heart.

"…" Touma stared at her retreating back with a pained expression. Did he do something? Was it that time of the month or something? Deciding to file it away for now, Touma grabbed his phone, dialling a number he hadn't used in a while.

"Yes?"

"Is this Kumokawa-Senpai? It's me, Kamijou Touma. I've got a favour to ask."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: We've come to the end of this short chapter. I've already begun work on the next chapter but it'll take a while since I've got exams this week. It's just one though and it's on Friday afternoon, so I'll be a little occupied for the moment. Still, I've got most of the basics down, so it's mostly doing test papers to see what I still don't understand.**_

_**I'll try to finish the next chapter when I can, so let me know how I did for this chapter folks. **_

_**Next week is when the Index arc concludes. It's going to be a long chapter!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	14. Memories upon a fragile glass

_**Author's Notes: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry that I'm late with this chapter! So many things cropped up!**_

_**This chapter marks the end of the Index Arc. So read on folks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: July 25<strong>**th****, Afternoon**

Kumokawa Seria was a celebrated beauty. Lustrous long black hair, a poise that had remarkable grace and glamour, eyes that would stare into your soul and a body to die for. One would say that Seria could drive a sports car in her uniform without looking out of place, such were the rumours about her. But Kamijou Touma wasn't bothered by all that. They were just that – rumours. Of course, that didn't stop half the male populace attending summer class from staring daggers at his back while he walked down the stairway with Seria beside him.

Misunderstanding the situation as usual.

"Come on," Seria gestured for Touma to follow after her into the empty classroom, her expression businesslike as she deflected the questioning and somewhat envious looks directed towards her by more classmates. Stepping aside by the doorway to allow Touma pass, Seria shot those females a sweet, devilish smile before shutting the door in their faces. "Well, you have females by the score, as always," Seria laughed as her face relaxed, turning to face Touma with a friendly expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Touma deflected glibly, taking a seat in front of the teacher's table and grinning back at Seria.

The two of them had a… strange relationship, Touma reflected. Kumokawa Seria, his senpai, was an advisor to one of the Directors of Academy City. To say that she had influence was an understatement. She was undoubtedly one of the most capable, if not dangerous, people he knew. This was why he had contacted her. If anyone could help Kiyama Harumi, it was her. It also helped, of course, that they were on very good terms with one another.

After all, she was the one who had okayed his controversial return to the educational system of his age rather than being held back for essentially skipping on about one and a half years worth of education. Their whole initial meeting had been very, very complicated.

"So, this is about Kiyama Harumi, I presume?" Seria got straight to the point as she sank down on the teacher's chair, eyeing Touma quizzically as Touma shifted in his chair nervously.

"Nothing escapes your notice, as usual," Touma mumbled as he scratched his head sheepishly at Seria's pointed glance.

"You should know that I don't think I can help you out on this one," Seria said heavily as she leaned back, her lips pursed, "The Board of Directors isn't too happy with the direction she took in order to run her simulations."

"You mean the Level Upper?" Touma pressed.

Seria inclined her head slightly to indicate that he was half-right, "You have to understand, Touma-kun, that the Board does not take lightly to people messing with the system that they have established. It makes mockery of the work that they've put into the city." Her eyes narrowed, "You and I both know what goes on in the darkness but there's nothing we can do about it."

"So you're just going to let them die?" Touma growled heatedly, his hands clenching on reflex.

Seria shrugged, "I never said anything about letting them die, Touma," she reminded him lightly and the spiky haired male looked away in embarrassment, "But this isn't something that can be done with a snap of my fingers. It's not that easy. There are rules, procedures and…" she trailed off. And there was someone else behind the entire Board of Directors. But she couldn't tell him that, of course. Aleister was someone that all twelve members of the Board feared reverently and she had heard tales of what had happened to foreign agents attempting to track him down.

None of them were pretty.

There was something the General Superintendent of Academy City had taken a vested interest in though, and that was the person sitting across her right now. Kamijou Touma, with his mysterious right hand – The Imagine Breaker, the right arm that could nullify all abilities. If Seria was not as shrewd as she was, even she would have been surprised at the amount of 'favouritism' given to Kamijou Touma.

But she knew better. While she was not on Aleister's side, she would be considered to be simply because of her status as the 'brain' for a member of the Board of Directors. One could say that Seria was the one who fuelled the political movements in Academy City for him. In short, Aleister pulled the strings of his puppets (the Board) while she attempted to direct the 'puppets' in a slightly different 'plot'. It was a risky manoeuvre but Seria had already gotten herself involved. There was no going back.

"Senpai?" Touma asked, jerking Seria out of her thoughts.

"Ah?" Seria blinked, her face burning up slightly at Touma's distance from her nose. He had leaned forward to wave his hand over her eyes quizzically. "Oh!" this time, her reply was a yelp as her normally unflappable mask dropped and she jerked back violently to put some distance between them. Her heart pounding wildly, Seria swallowed thickly_. 'Ah, he's got his charms working on me too, how troubling,' _She thought as Touma drew back with a strange look on his face. "S-sorry. I got distracted," she excused herself as she attempted to calm her beating heart down.

"You ok, Senpai? You're looking…?" Touma couldn't describe it. Sure, Seria was friendly around him but she rarely dropped her 'cool and collected' mask no matter how relaxed she was. She was more honest around him but even she couldn't drown out the habits forged after years of politics in Academy City. He should know, of course. Seria had taught him well in the field of politics and tactics for information gathering that were better left unsaid. So, to her face so… expressive (and red) was a surprise, at least. She looked… for a lack of a better word – Troubled.

"No, it's nothing," Seria interrupted his question, deciding to simply wing it. It was tough keeping on a mask all the time. For once, maybe she could be more like her real self. "Sorry. As I was saying," she sighed, her face weary, "There are rules. Those stuffy bureaucrats wouldn't know compassion if it kicked them in the balls."

Touma grinned despite himself.

"Maybe except the person I work for and Director Monoka," Seria corrected herself lazily, "But even then, two people against the vote of ten is quite a point against her, wouldn't you agree?"

"But she did it for a good cause," Touma argued.

"Kamijou, Kamijou…" Seria's lips lifted in a ghost of a smile, "What did I teach you before? In politics, 'good' is only as effective as the people who believe in it. It doesn't matter if a powerless person perceives his or her way to be 'right' and 'just', in the end, the ones with the power are the ones running the show and they make the rules 'right' and 'just' to them. To people of differing standpoints –"

"The people who oppose them are 'evil' and the ones on their side are 'good,'" Touma finished for her, an impatient note in his voice, "I know that. But –"

Seria held up a hand to stop him before he could run his mouth off again, "Did anyone tell you how much you love to talk?" she commented archly and Touma shook his head with a wry expression, "Well," Seria said as she leaned forward with a wink, "You do. A lot. Now let me finish." Seria lifted her hands, "Imagine Kiyama Harumi to be the right arm," she fisted her right hand to elaborate, "And the Board the left." She spread the fingers of her left hand. "To be precise, Kiyama-san would merely be a finger," she uncurled her right index finger, "And…" she poked her fanned out left palm, "This was what she was trying to do."

"Huh?" Touma looked blank.

"A ripple," Seria clarified, "All she did was doing was nudging them in an irritating fashion. But the Board, you see, hates to be irritated. What their typical response would be is to…" she used her left palm to wrap around her right index finger and made a snapping motion. "Do you understand?"

"What you're telling me is that the Board would have eliminated her outright?" Touma guessed shrewdly, the cogs of his mind beginning to turn.

"Exactly. Now do you understand why I say I can't be of much help?" Seria asked blandly, like a teacher was interested in seeing the results of her tutoring.

"You were the one to defended her case?"

"Precisely," Seria confirmed, even as her expression dimmed slightly, "So you see, Touma; I've done what I can. I could arrange for her not to be treated too harshly by Anti-Skill on the account that she did save all those people who had used Level Upper but that's about all I can do."

"And the children?" Touma asked.

Seria's expression twisted slightly to become a mix between disgust and a sneer before dropping into a self-depreciating smile, "I can't help you there either. Kiyama-san is going to have to find her own way to wake them up. I would say, however, that you do have someone that is the most qualified to help you in saving those children. After all, 'who do you think he is'?" she smiled as Touma's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oi, this brings me to something. What the hell were you thinking when you took down Kakine Teitoku?" Seria snapped suddenly, glaring at Touma sharply, "Do you know what kind of ruckus you've stirred up?"

"Enlighten me," Touma muttered, an annoyed look coming over him. "I did what I had to do!" he defended himself as Seria scowled at him with enough malice to make him shrink back a little in fear.

"Well, you've just caused an uproar underground," Seria informed him, raising a hand to rub her temples at the stirrings of a headache, "Skill-Out is going crazy and the Esper organisations are in a tizzy. I don't know who put the word out on the streets but this is getting out of hand already."

Touma paused, confusion in his eyes as he sat up straighter "What exactly do you mean 'Put the word out on the streets'?"

Seria grimaced, "Exactly what I meant, Touma. People are saying that the 'Devil' of Big Spider has returned from the dead to exact his vengeance for the incident about two years ago."

Touma's blood ran cold, "What?" he said numbly, "Why?"

Seria made a sound deep within a throat, "Because someone spread word out that Kakine Teitoku was completely and utterly dominated by someone with an arm that completely stopped his powers. And to the underground, only one person has existed in the past that could do that. You." Her eyes were fixed on him steely now, "Most of the new guys don't know about your true identity, Touma. But the old hands who have seen your face? There's going to be trouble and it's probably going to get worse. The Satellite that was observing your fight was unable to get a recording because of massive electromagnetic interference and all Anti-Skill deployed were either knocked out or killed by Kakine. No eyewitnesses to see you, Touma. Someone is out to stir a reaction."

"And they're getting one, aren't they?" Touma hissed angrily, his eyes hardening in frustration.

"It's likely that the more violent gangs of Skill-Out will be galvanized into action," Seria said astutely, "There might even be an uprising if we're not careful in how we deal with the rumours and the aftermath."

"Maybe I should –"

"No," Seria cut in sharply, "You should know better. If you go back there thinking you can just waltz in and TALK, you're being naïve. They won't let you go that easily, Touma. Even if you are feared, you're still one man. Either way, the odds are stacked against you."

"Then what would you have me do?" Touma demanded.

Seria smiled, "Wait it out. Just leave this to me, ok? I'm not your Senpai for nothing, you know," she teased as she got up from the teacher's seat, "Alright. Session over, Touma. Don't go staggering out or people might get the wrong idea."

"Do you want them to get the wrong idea?" Touma grinned back as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Umm… I'm thinking about it. But then I'd have to deal with more irate schoolmates," Seria countered saucily, leaning over the table with a flirtatious smile.

"You know… I like you better when you're being yourself." Touma said earnestly as Seria's eyes widened in shock at his honest statement before Touma left. The upperclassman shook her head to regain her bearings, straightening her back as she placed a hand on her waist wryly.

"That boy is going to break many a lady's heart when he grows up." She murmured as she stepped out of the classroom, ignoring the stares directed at her with a sultry smile of her own as she put on her mask again.

Her phone buzzed.

Frowning at the unknown displayed on her phone, Seria picked it up, her eyes flickering wide in surprise and trepidation as a bland and utterly chilling voice greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Kumokawa Seria."

"… Aleister."

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 26****th****, Late Morning**

Misaka Mikoto was confused. Lying on her hospital bed and staring at the ceiling blankly, she wondered exactly why she felt so… strange. Something in her heart had constricted painfully when she had seen Touma holding Ruiko's hand so… intimately. Feeling a lump rise in her throat, Mikoto turned to the side, irritated that she cared about something so trivial like 'holding hands'. But it was her hands he should –

ARGH!

Mikoto moaned silently. She was getting more and more bewildered by her frequent mood swings around him. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything! Maybe she was just uncomfortable sharing his attentions with her friends? But she didn't mind Kuroko being open with others. Well, Kuroko was TOO open with her as it was. So what was it? Damn that idiot for making her feel this way!

"Onee-sama? Why are you giving off sparks?" Kuroko's voice shook her out of her thoughts abruptly and to her mortification, she discovered that she was, indeed, giving off sparks of irritation.

"Ah!" Mikoto turned to face her roommate as she schooled her face to one of normality, "it's nothing, just thinking."

"About Kamijou-san?" Kuroko guessed as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Ye – NO! Why would I be thinking about Touma!" Mikoto denied hotly.

Kuroko shot her senior a droll look, "Onee-sama, I may be younger than you but I am in no way inferior to you when it comes to deducing complex emotions. After all, my affections for you has been forged through years of sweat and dedication!"

"Uh… we've only known each other for two months, tops. And besides, you weren't exactly very warm to me the first time we met," Mikoto reminded her dryly.

"That's beside the point," Kuroko rambled on and Mikoto felt a drop of sweat roll down her head. The teleporter had completely ignored, "The point is that you seem to be troubled regarding Kamijou-san."

"… I already said no, didn't I?" Mikoto rejected lightly.

Kuroko huffed, "You don't need to lie to me, Onee-sama. I've seen the way you look at him." There was a strange intonation in her voice and Mikoto looked at Kuroko curiously as the teleporter faced her with a resigned expression. "It's an expression of longing, Onee-sama. The same way I look at you."

"Hah!" Mikoto snorted as loudly as she could, even as a strange emotion welled up at that statement, "There's no way I'd look at him with ardent lust in my eyes."

"Not lust, Onee-sama," Kuroko corrected softly, "Love."

Mikoto cocked an eyebrow quizzically, "He's my childhood friend. Of course I love him."

"… Not that kind of love, Onee-sama," Kuroko was beginning to get frustrated. She had been thinking things through after her near-death experience at Kakine Teitoku's hands and she had come to the uncomfortable realization that Kamijou Touma was growing on her. He had rushed headlong into danger without care for his safety in order to save Mikoto and the others. He had taken on Kakine freakin Teitoku in a one on one battle and had somehow come out on top. He had done the impossible, accomplished what she could not. Shirai Kuroko had never felt as powerless as she did now.

Yesterday had been the clincher. The look in Mikoto's eyes… there was no mistaking it. And all the times they hung out together, Mikoto's devastation when Kamijou Touma had gone off on his own… they were all too evident.

Misaka Mikoto was in love with Kamijou Touma.

And for the life of her, Shirai Kuroko could not fault her. She loved her Onee-sama, worshipped the very ground she stood on and had simply assumed it would be enough. But no, her very idea of 'worthy' had been completely shattered by Touma. He was a Level 0 but Mikoto never saw him as anything other than her equal. There was a unbreakable bond between them that Kuroko knew she could never compare to. They understood one another, fought by one another… and completely trusted each other with their lives.

It should have sickened her.

But now, she wasn't so sure.

How could she? There was just something about the two of them that clicked. And that… _feeling _made her despair. She wanted to weep at the unfairness of it all. She could have been the one for Onee-sama. But she wasn't. Misaka Mikoto wanted Kamijou Touma.

And she didn't even know it.

The irony would have made her laugh if her heart hadn't already been shattered to a thousand tiny fragments. However, Kuroko also understood something – Emotions could not be forced. Love… like… it just happens. Despite her bitterness, she wanted nothing more than her Onee-sama to be happy.

Of course, a threesome would be nice as well. Kamijou Touma wasn't all that bad looking, after –

Never mind.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko decided to just wing it. The hurt in her Onee-sama's eyes had been all too evident yesterday. Jealousy was a dangerous thing. It could eat you out from the inside and make you do stupid and ridiculous things. She would have wanted Saten-san to win but she couldn't bear to see her Onee-sama hurt. Shirai- Kuroko may be unreasonable at times but she only wanted the best for the people around her.

Even if she had to force them into it.

"You love him the same way I love you… or the same way a man loves a woman," Kuroko said bluntly. "Or a woman loves a woman. Oh , you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Wha? That's ridiculous!" Mikoto denied, her nervousness translating into sparks being emitted suddenly from her forehead as Kuroko sighed.

"Ha… Onee-sama… A maiden's heart is a very delicate thing especially to one such as yourself. You may not be all that feminine and even wear shorts under your shorts but even one lacking in feminine wiles like yourself should be – OW!" Kuroko yelped as Mikoto kicked her cast-covered broken leg forcefully and she bit her down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming the house down.

Mikoto was scowling now, her initial awkwardness evaporating into indignant anger at Kuroko's jibe at her supposed lack of 'feminine wiles'. "I dare you to repeat that again," Mikoto hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Well, then you need to be more honest with yourself, Onee-sama," Kuroko croaked hoarsely, her injured leg throbbing wildly from the force of the blow, "Don't you feel uncomfortable and incensed every time he gets close to another girl?"

"N-NO!" Mikoto snapped even as she looked away hurriedly. She did feel uncomfortable every time he directed his attention to attractive girls but she wasn't about to tell Kuroko of all people that. And who was she to be interrogating her about her love life? "Why exactly are you harping on this?" Mikoto shot back.

Kuroko cocked an eyebrow faintly, "Onee-sama. Forgive me for being blunt. But as your kouhai and someone who values your happiness above all else," there was no dry wit in her tone, no sarcasm; just pure earnestness "I cannot help but ask you to fight for your own happiness." She paused. There was a painful feeling in her heart but she forged on, allowing herself to voice the words that came from her heart. "There's something that you and Kamijou-san have that I can't replace or overtake. There's this implicit trust and camaraderie that on a completely different level from most people. It may pain me to admit it but Kamijou-san has proven himself to be your equal in ways I never could."

"Kuroko…"

"Don't stop me, Onee-sama." Kuroko went on, "I may be unreasonable and often… overzealous but I care for you above all. That's why I'm telling you to face the truth. You can't run from it forever. I don't know what troubles you and Kamijou-san have gotten yourself involved in. And maybe I'm not good enough to know… but the one thing I can tell you is – You like Kamijou Touma in a way that is beyond friendship. Can't you feel it?"

Mikoto's eyes met Kuroko's and her words of denial caught on her throat, unable to be voiced. Eventually, the words vanished and she slumped. "I don't know, Kuroko. I honestly don't know. It's difficult to express in words." She admitted dully, "I mean, Touma and I have been friends for so long… It's difficult to think like that, you know?" her face was getting redder now, "I thought it was just that I was uncomfortable with sharing his attentions and_…" 'Losing him'_ she wanted to say but she couldn't.

Kuroko sighed heavily, "Onee-sama. You really need to be more aware of your heart."

"And act all crazy, like you?" Mikoto muttered sardonically.

Kuroko humphed, "Ha, Onee-sama. Kuroko is merely being honest and open with the one whom she is determined to spend the rest of her days with. There is no shame in sniffing your underwear and – AH!" Kuroko gave a shriek of agony as Mikoto shocked her before she could finish her outrageous statement, the poor teleporter falling unconscious as Mikoto let out her frustrations in the most convenient way possible.

"…" Mikoto huffed. "That's what you get for talking about things like that." She growled as she lay back on her bed. But Kuroko's questionings had opened a can of worms that were now eating away at her. "Do I… really… love Touma like that?" she wondered. "I wonder…" her mind began to wander again.

"_Touma… I really… really… really… ah… ah… ARGH!"_

"ARGH!" Mikoto wailed at the same time as she released a stray current of energy, her face reddening, "I can't do it even in a dream, huh?" she moaned as she buried her burning face in the sheets. "Wait." Her mind screeched to a halt. "Can't do it… confess in a… NO!" she squirmed deeper into her hospital sheets, "I'm not in LOVE WITH TOUMA!" she shouted in her mind.

"_Mikoto…" Touma whispered wickedly against her ears, his right hand holding both her arms hostage and pressing her against the wall roughly, the Tokiwadai student panting as he dipped his face to press his lips against her neck hungrily, "I'm going to demonstrate how I like you…"_

"_We shouldn't. I'm in school," Mikoto stammered, her voice breathy, weak. Looking up, she could see Touma's eyes flare wide as he lowered his head and her lips parted to –_

"GAH!" Mikoto shook herself out of her daydream and she groaned, feeling a strange heat suffuse her body. _'Hormones…' _She cursed the hormones that made her have such a dream and instead not stimulate the growth of more important parts.

"What're you doing, Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked blankly.

Mikoto jumped, almost falling out of bed as she saw Ruiko standing next to her bed with a curious expression. "Wah! Wh-when did you arrive Saten-san!" she gasped.

"I've been here for over a full minute," Ruiko informed her as her blank look changed to an evil grin, "So, what were you dreaming about that had you all red and squirming?"

"Nonsense! My face definitely wasn't red and it definitely wasn't about Touma!" Mikoto denied quickly.

"…" Ruiko smiled devilishly as she placed a hand on her waist. "Oh?"

Crap.

_*** XXX ***_

"Come on! I won't tell Touma anything!" Ruiko winked as she tried to pry some answers out of Mikoto. Uiharu Kazari was undergoing a private check-up to make sure that she had not suffered any internal injuries, so Ruiko had come back to kill some time. And now she had stumbled upon something irresistibly delicious. Currently dressed in a white cotton blouse and blue jeans, along with her usual flower hairclip; Ruiko had been discharged from the hospital without any problems whatsoever.

Mikoto huffed and looked away, "Hah, you talk too much, Saten-san."

"Wah, how can you say something about your friend like that?" Ruiko teased, glancing at Kuroko's slightly twitching and unconscious frame curiously, "Uh… what happened to Shirai-san?" she asked.

"Oh, she got a shock-treatment," Mikoto said offhandedly.

'Shock treatment?' Ruiko thought awkwardly as she decided to lay off the teasing lest she suffer the same fate as the teleporter.

"But enough about me," Mikoto said suddenly, struck by something she had been holding in for a while, "Saten-san…" she looked at Ruiko in the eye seriously, causing the Level 0 to back a little at Mikoto's intense gaze, "What do you… well…" Mikoto finally got the words out, "What do you think of Touma?"

"Eh?" Ruiko felt her face burn at the blunt question. "Wh-what kind of question is that?" We've only known each other for a week at most so… friends, I guess?"

"Friends?" Mikoto probed, a strange happiness welling up from her heart, "Just friends?"

"Wh-why are you asking something so embarrassing suddenly!" Ruiko stammered, "I think you're the one that likes Touma, right!" she pointed an accusing finger at Mikoto as a way to divert the question.

"Wha?"

"That's it, you – MPH!" Ruiko's mouth was smothered as Mikoto grabbed her mouth hurriedly, her face beet red.

"Shh! Don't shout! I don't like Touma!" Mikoto growled, "We're just friends! Just strangers!"

"…" Ruiko stared.

"Just strangers, huh?" the door slid open and the person in question walked in. Touma sighed and placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion while sporting a caricature of a hurt look on his face, "I'm hurt that after about 9 years of friendship, we're still strangers, Biri Biri…"

"Gah! When did you arrive? Why is everybody a ninja today!" Mikoto sputtered.

"You're the one that has been acting strangely, Misaka-san," Ruiko pointed out.

Touma blinked, "Really?" he bent down to place a hand on Mikoto's forehead, "Are you ok?"

'You like him, don't you?' the words rang out in Mikoto's head and she drew back with a sudden movement, slapping Touma's hands away reflexively, "No!" she exclaimed, her face burning. "I mean… I'm fine!" she corrected herself as Touma stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?" he and Ruiko asked in unison, worried about Mikoto's strange behaviour.

A pillow to Touma's face was his answer as Mikoto looked away, "I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Oh… kay…" Touma said slowly as he exchanged an uneasy look with Ruiko. He hadn't bothered with his school uniform today. Instead, he was currently decked out in a white singlet that exposed both his muscular arms and the upper-part of his chest while hefting a brown sports jacket over his shoulder and a pair of black track pants. His sweat-stained body had made his singlet more or less transparent, which did not escape the attention of the two teenage girls beside him; they kept sending furtive looks at his toned-chest shyly.

"Uh…" Mikoto coughed, unnerved by her sudden change in dynamics with her childhood friend, "Did you go running today?" she asked, her eyes dropping to his chest again before she pulled her gaze away with a furious blush.

Touma nodded, "Needed to get my mind of things," he explained with a careless shrug of his shoulders. Finally noticing Ruiko's odd look, Touma folded his arm over his chest defensively "Do I stink?"

Ruiko jumped as Touma waved a hand in front of her and she raised both hands hurriedly, a sheepish smile on her face, "N-no! It's not that!" she stammered.

"…" Touma looked at Mikoto, then back at Ruiko before repeating the process. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"L-like what?" Mikoto and Ruiko croaked. _'Damn Kuroko and her insinuations!' _Mikoto cursed.

"Uh…" Touma scratched his head in thought, "I can't really tell but –"

"Excuse me!" a nurse entered the room, interrupting their conversation as she glanced down at her clipboard, "Is a Misaka Mikoto here?"

Mikoto raised her head, "That's me."

The nurse bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Misaka-san. It's time for your checkup. Do you need a wheelchair?" she inquired politely.

Mikoto shook her head, "That won't be necessary." Getting off her bed, Mikoto nodded at Touma as she followed the nurse out "See you later, Touma."

"Yeah. Meet me at the same place when you're done," Touma called out, "You know what it's about."

Mikoto waved her hand lazily in response as she left. Satisfied, Touma turned back and blinked as he caught sight of the slightly twitching, yet unconscious Shirai Kuroko. "What happened to her?"

"Shock treatment," Ruiko supplied.

"Ah…" Touma understood immediately. Inclining his head to face Ruiko with a grin, he gestured to the window "Wanna go for a walk?" he invited as the black haired girl brightened at his offer, getting to her feet with a wink.

"Sure, why not?"

_*** XXX ***_

"So, how's it going?" Touma inquired as he leaned against the bark of a towering tree, the canopy providing a decent shade for the two of them to talk. They were currently in the garden located inside the hospital grounds, which had been cultivated to resemble a natural habitat. Heaven Canceller always did say that nature worked miracles that no man can hope to copy.

"How's what going?" Ruiko responded.

"Life," Touma added simply.

"It's great, I guess. I feel lighter now. Like I can truly be me, you know?" Ruiko said thoughtfully.

Touma nodded with a gentle smile, "Yeah. I think I can." With one hand in his pant's pocket, Touma looked up at the sky wistfully. A place where he could truly be himself, huh? A wistful look appeared on his face as Ruiko watched himself shyly under her long lashes. "What are you staring at?" Touma murmured suddenly, startling Ruiko out of her wits. Bending down, he looked at her in the eye sharply.

"W-well…" Ruiko stammered, "I was just thinking… you look kinda troubled."

"Really?" Touma sounded surprised. He hadn't been aware that his emotions had been expressed on his face again. This was turning out to be most annoying. He was becoming too secure around them already. "It's probably nothing." He lied.

"Are you sure?" Ruiko pressed.

Touma let out a sigh, "Aren't you the curious one?" he said as he took out his phone, scrolling down to a saved message before showing it Ruiko. "Recognize this?"

"Ah! It's that message I sent you before I passed out!" Ruiko exclaimed. The message was simple, really. It was just 'I'm sorry.'

"At first I was wondering what you were apologizing for. But the moment the news of you falling unconscious reached me, I knew," Touma explained heavily, "Mikoto and I blamed ourselves for not doing more. I guess that's why she tried so hard."

"That's why you felt it was necessary to take on a monster like that? Uiharu said that the Number 2 Esper had appeared but he had vanished by the time the ambulance came. You beat him, didn't you?" Ruiko said.

"Maybe," Touma tried to skirt around the topic.

"Maybe?" Ruiko's tone was challenging.

"There was too much at stake to lose," that was Touma's curt reply.

"You know… sometimes I don't think we know about the 'real' Touma," Ruiko remarked, looking back at him with a determined look in her eyes, "There's so many sides to you that I don't which is the real Touma. Is he the hero that saved us? Is he our friend who laughs and smiles with us? Or is he a stranger with a fearsome reputation on the net? I can't tell at all."

"Does it scare you?"

"…" After a moment, Ruiko shook her head. "No," she replied earnestly, "For some reason… it doesn't scare me as much as it used to. Deep down… I think I know… you're a good person. I can tell."

Touma grinned. "Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Ruiko replied with a smile of her own.

"Saten-san!" Kazari's voice came from the entrance to the garden and Ruiko spun, beaming as her friend ran up to them and stopped, panting heavily. Still in her hospital garb, Kazari still sported a bandage around her forehead but she was, at least, able to move about without supervision now. "The nurse said I could be discharged soon!"

"Really, that's great!" Ruiko laughed, grabbing Kazari's hand excitedly "Come on, let's go pack your stuff!"

"I'll be seeing you two around then," Touma said as he came up to the two girls.

"Umm… Kamijou-san…" Kazari bowed earnestly, a shaky smile on her face "Thank you so much for everything. I heard from Misaka-san that you helped save Saten-san."

Touma shrugged carelessly, "I just did what anyone would have done. Now, if you'll excuse me." He left with a wink to Ruiko.

Ruiko placed both hands on her waist with a wry smile as she patted Kazari on the head, "That guy…"

_*** XXX ***_

Clambering up to the roof, Kamijou Touma let out a weary sigh as he looked up the afternoon sky. Leaning against the wall of the entrance to the roof, he waited. Index had been returned to Komoe sensei's place since it would have been too dangerous to leave her at his. But the Magicians already knew where she was. Tomorrow was the day. He had already planned it out, cajoling Komoe-sensei to take a break in the evening to go drinking with her friends. This meant that they would be left alone to fend against the Magicians with no innocents involved.

Now the issue remained – How were they going to stop them? The main problem was not about combat strength, it was about Index. As long as they could find the main cause of the ailment that was eating away at Index, then getting through to the two magicians shouldn't be an issue at all.

The door to the rooftop swung open and Mikoto walked out onto the roof with a happy look on her face. "Touma! Dr. Gektota said I can be discharged already."

"..." Touma shook his head sardonically, "Dr. Gekota, huh?"

Mikoto pouted, "Can't help it if he looks like a frog."

"Well, as long as he doesn't find out that you said that, it should be fine, I guess…" Touma grinned.

"So… what is it?" Mikoto got straight to the point.

"Tomorrow's the day," Touma said heavily.

"And…?"

"You're going to be fighting beside me, aren't you?" Touma asked.

"What do you think, Kamijou Touma?" Mikoto said tiredly, "Do you think I should?"

Touma turned to face her with a shocked look at how tired she sounded. "What do you mean? You know, you have been acting strange today."

Mikoto scowled, "Then what's the point of asking me? Don't you have all those other girls you can ask? Misaki, perhaps?" her voice was venomous and she couldn't really understand why she felt so resentful either.

"They're not you," Touma replied carefully.

"Then what am I to you, Kamijou Touma?" Mikoto asked lightly, even as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. There was no reason for her to be asking a question like this but there was a strange instinct guiding her along, telling her to assure herself of what kind of place she held in his heart.

"We're best friends, aren't we?" Touma offered, watching her face carefully.

Mikoto felt her heart break a little, "Best friends, huh?" her cheerful voice sounded hollow to her ears.

"Biri Biri… what's wrong with you?" Touma whispered, leaning closer.

"N-nothing!" she snapped, taking a step back from him. He felt warm… too warm. There was a strange uneasiness in her body and she didn't know what to do with herself. Why did she feel this way? She wanted to be more than friends? Then… that meant…

Did she… really?

"I'm sorry. I guess I've been a little jumpy lately," Mikoto apologized.

"…" Touma tilted his head in a puzzled manner. Mikoto was a tsundere through and through. She had been sending him confusing signals lately, so he had found it harder to read her than usual. But wait. She was only jumpy when it involved… other girls?

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Touma asked bluntly.

"Wha!" Mikoto looked away as Touma began to grin like an idiot, "Who'd be jealous?"

"Would you like me to hang out with Misaki then?"

"NO!" Mikoto snapped violently before flushing at her overboard response.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"You're bad at lying," Touma said airily, tapping her nose gently, "No one can replace you, you know."

"I guess…" Mikoto trailed off, "No one can replace you either." She added softly.

Touma blinked. Did she just say what he thought she just said? Before he could think more about it, his phone buzzed angrily and he picked it up immediately.

"Kamijou Touma."

"!" Touma knew that voice. Mikoto turned to face him as he tensed, her expression confused. "How did you get this number, Kanzaki Kaori?"

"… We have our ways," was Kaori's simple reply. Mikoto stiffened and pressed her ear closer to the phone. "I'm calling to remind you that the deadline is tomorrow at midnight. Bid your farewells to her."

"What's your point in all of this?" Touma snarled.

"I'll be honest with you. When we first had to erase her memories, we spent the remaining three days solely focused on creating memories. On the final night, we did nothing but cling to her, sobbing. I believe you have the right to that same opportunity." Kaori informed him.

"Don't screw around with me!" Touma snapped, "That's like asking me to give up! Well, I can safely tell you that it isn't happening!"

"Have it your way, Kamijou Touma. There is no leeway left for this. If you stand in our way, we will destroy you. There will be no mercy." With the click, the line went dead.

"Damn it!" Touma cursed as he slammed a hand against the wall angrily.

"So what now?" Mikoto asked softly, her eyes telling him that she would fight beside him all the way.

"We prepare for war." Touma muttered, keeping his phone as he left.

Mikoto placed a hand on her waist as she realized that she would need to return to the dorms to get a change of clothes. Which meant that she would have to see the Dorm Supervisor? Mikoto groaned.

She hoped that she'd be able to move her neck tomorrow.

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 27****th****, Afternoon**

"Someone's late," Touma remarked as Mikoto walked in with an ice pack pressed against her neck gingerly.

"Tell that to my Dorm Supervisor," Mikoto grumbled.

"Touché," Touma murmured as she took a seat beside him, facing the bed where Index was lying on.

"How's she?" Mikoto asked.

Touma sighed heavily, "She's running a fever and she's not responding to anything I do. I even touched her with Imagine Breaker. Nothing."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "And where exactly did you touch?"

"Her head and neck. Why?" Touma replied, shooting Mikoto a droll look.

"Nothing," Mikoto muttered, wincing in pain as she leaned against the wall of the apartment with a moan.

For a moment, they sat there peacefully as Touma shut his eyes at the feeling of powerlessness that he felt from looking at Index's sweating body. Clenching his fist angrily, Touma wondered how exactly they were going to save Index. A telepath wouldn't work because of the nature of the grimoires and using a machine to attempt to erase Index's memories could cause a backlash like what happened to Mikoto.

They were at an impasse.

"She'll be ok, you know. We can stop them." Mikoto said suddenly, looking at him with a sad expression.

"Why does it always have to be this way, Mikoto? Every time I reach my hand out… someone gets hurt. Imagine Breaker is useless when it comes to things like this. It can't save people. It can only destroy." Touma whispered miserably.

"That's not true. You've saved plenty of people. You saved me." Mikoto reminded him.

"It always about the fighting. I'm tired of fighting. It's what killed Wataru. It's taken so many friends from me. For once… I wish I could just forget about everything."

"Do you want to forget me too?" Mikoto asked him sharply.

"You know that's not what I meant," Touma shot back.

"Then what did you mean, Kamijou Touma?" Mikoto hissed, "All these memories… all these experiences have made you who you are. Would you rather have been a wimp your entire life? You stood up, faced adversity head on and gained the strength to forge ahead. You've gone through something that you don't want to talk about. I can understand that. But all that is what makes you… you. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Wouldn't have me any other way, huh? Touma smiled wistfully at her, "you're something else, Biri Biri."

Mikoto smiled back at him, "I could say the same for you. No matter what, I wouldn't want to forget this… forget you."

"You know yesterday? When you asked me what you meant to me?"

"Uh huh?" Mikoto straightened.

"It's more than that, I think," Touma admitted, "But I don't know what it is. It's more than just friends… I can't describe it. But… I can tell you that you're special to me. So… um…" Touma looked up at the ceiling. "What am I to you?"

"Ah?" Mikoto froze, her face turning red as Touma looked back down at her seriously. "W-well… I…" Mikoto felt like digging a hole and jumping into it. "I… well. Ah… You're…" She looked away nervously, "I don't know." She admitted miserably.

"Really?" Touma felt a strange sense of melancholy overcome him, "I see."

'_This feeling… I really… do? Don't I?'_ Mikoto realized as she shifted closer to Touma and pressed her head against his shoulder's gently. "Let me lean against you a while," she murmured as she shut her eyes with a comfortable sigh. He felt so warm… and safe.

"Yeah." Touma whispered as he gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead away, before leaning back and letting his weariness overcome him.

A chime made his eyes fly open and he blinked blearily, shaking his head to stave off the cobwebs of sleepiness. He stiffened as he glanced at the windows to see the night sky reflected in the panes. The chime continued and Touma looked down at his watch with trepidation. A chill ran down his spine as he uttered a low curse deep in his throat. How could they have slept so long?

The time now was midnight.

Fuck.

As if on the cue, the door to Komoe-sensei's apartment flung open with a deafening sound. There, at the entrance, reflected in the full moon; were the two Magicians.

_*** XXX ***_

**Date: July 27/28, Midnight**

Mikoto jerked awake when she heard the crashing sound, jarring her to alertness as Touma clambered to his feet. Following suit, the two of them glared at the two Magicians standing before them.

"Time's up. Kamijou Touma. You couldn't save her. Out of my way," Stiyl Magnus declared as the two of them entered the apartment.

"I don't think so." Touma growled, "This is obviously a work of the church. I've confirmed with my sources. There's nothing wrong with Index's brain!"

"Are you still at it?" Stiyl scoffed, a cold look in his eyes, "despite all that you've said, she's still lying there, suffering!"

"That's why I need your help! We can identify if there's any enchantment on her or –"

"Shut up!" Stiyl snapped, glaring at Touma furiously, "You have that Right Arm of yours, right? It can destroy magic without fail and even destroy Index's Walking Church. Just by touching her, you would dispelled any enchantments, right?"

"That's…" Mikoto and Touma had no answer for that.

"In the end, you're all talk, Kamijou Touma," Stiyl sneered as he bent down to kneel in front of the comatose Index, his lips pursing into a frown as his shoulders straightened, as if steeling himself for what he was about to do. "According to Aleister Crowley's Moon Child', one has to use an angel's binding technique to establish the summoning of a spirit, capture it, and seal it…" Standing up, his face was devoid of emotion, "Kanzaki, come help me erase her memories."

"I won't let you!" Mikoto snapped, galvanized into action as she stood in front of Index and spread her arms defensively.

"It matters not if you stand in our way," Kaori said coolly, "We could blow up this apartment and take the two of you out, heal Index and erase her memories. We've already prepared for such an occurrence."

"You can't just give up hope like this!" Touma pleaded desperately, "Even if Imagine Breaker can't stop it… we have the best machines that can tamper with the minds of people, Espers can that change memories at will!" at this point, he didn't care about who got involved anymore. All that mattered was that this method was far too cruel to be inflicted upon the helpless girl lying on the bed before him. He knew how unreasonable he was being. He could have brought her to those doctors or Espers earlier but he was afraid of getting them hurt or involved with the Magicians. But now that they were here… as long as they agreed…!

He knew that this was asking for too much. He has barely known Index for a week at most. But… somehow, she reminded of her. That girl he couldn't save back in the child error facility. Where he could only reach out helplessly while she suffered. That's why… that's why he couldn't forgive himself if he could still save her. He had both his legs and Imagine Breaker and a lifetime of fighting. Surely… surely… he could do something!

"Tch!" Stiyl snorted, his face twisting into an ugly mask that revealed his own tumultuous emotions, "Don't screw around with me! You useless pretender of a benevolent man!" In that moment, Touma could sense Stiyl's own desperation… and resignation. The redhead grabbed Touma forcefully and the spiky-haired teen did not fight back as Stiyl forced him to look at Index, "LOOK!" Stiyl snarled "Those words that you just said, can you say them while facing this child?" Stiyl uttered with a shaking voice. "Facing this person who may die at any second, facing this person who's in so much pain that she's unable to open her eyes! Can you tell her that you want to try a method that MAY work, while she sits around and waits?"

"If you can still say those words, you are obviously inhuman! Look at her! You still want to inject some obscure, untested drugs into her body? Let some mysterious doctors play around with her body? Shove drugs into her mouth? That's not something a human being should do!" Stiyl's roar penetrates Kamijou's inner ears, and goes straight into his brain. "Give me an answer, esper! Are you still human? Or are you the shell of one, a monster taking the shape of one? You're right – You ARE a Devil!"

"You…!" Mikoto clenched her fist angrily and prepared to destroy Stiyl when –

"Enough… Biri Biri…" Touma said lifelessly, the words Stiyl had said ringing through to his ears. He couldn't subject her to such a thing. If so… he was no better than the ones he had fought so hard against… no better than the ones who soaked themselves in the darkness of Academy City.

"But…"

Stiyl continues, adding insult to injury like a sword piercing the heart of a dead carcass. From his pocket, he produces a necklace adorned with a small cross. "…This little thing is essential to magicians specializing in brainwashing." Stiyl held up the necklace, swinging the cross in front of Touma's eyes. "You can probably tell that this is a 'magical' tool. Once your right hand touches it, it will be negated just like my Innocentius."

"That is, do you have the courage to do so, Esper?"

Touma froze, his eyes fixed on the cross even as his body felt paralyzed by indecision. He had always been assured of Imagine Breaker's finality but now… now he wasn't so sure. How could an arm that could only destroy save someone on the verge of death?

"After looking at her painful figure, do you have the courage to take this 'magic' away in front of her very eyes? If you really believe in your own strength, then just reach out and touch it, you wannabe of a hero!" Stiyl barked and Touma looked down helplessly as Stiyl continued, "her time is already up. If you can't bear to see her without her memories then leave. I won't stop you. Just leave before we start the ritual in fifteen minutes. The mere presence of your right arm will interfere with the process."

With that, he shoved Mikoto aside and proceeded to draw something on the wall.

"The first time we decided to erase her memories… didn't we spend the entire night sitting by her side and crying, Stiyl?" Kaori remarked as she turned to leave. Stiyl swung around to stare at Kaori as if she had just gone crazy.

"…!" For just a moment, Stiyl is rendered speechless. "But… but… who knows what tricks this idiot here might try! If we were to leave him alone with this child, won't he do something crazy?"

"Well, if he had planned on doing that, he would've touched that cross you showed him. It was specifically BECAUSE you believed that he had some 'humanity' left in him that you actually tested him with the cross… and the real one at that. Not the replica… isn't that right?" Kaori reminded him.

"But…"

"Besides, until the time comes, the ritual can't be held anyway. If we let him keep these hidden regrets in his heart, there's a chance that he might disturb us while we're executing the ritual. That's just even more dangerous, Stiyl."

Stiyl gritted his teeth painfully.

The teeth made a grinding sound. With the attitude of a wild beast biting down hard on Touma's throat, Stiyl scowled at Touma, "You have exactly ten minutes. Ten minutes, you hear me…?" With that, he turned away and walked towards the apartment entrance. Without a sound, Kanzaki follows behind Stiyl; her eyes showing a cynical and bitter smile.

As the door clicked shut, Touma clenched his fist tightly.

In the end… he still couldn't save a girl that was in front of him.

_*** XXX ***_

'_My name is Index'_

'_I'm hungry…'_

'_You don't want your house to go up in flames, right?'_

_Are you willing to accompany me to the depths of hell?'_

"It's over, isn't it?" he laughed bitterly as Index stirred.

"Touma… Mikoto…" the nun whimpered piteously, her eyes drifting to the circle drawn on the wall wearily, "Magic? Who…? They came back, didn't they?"

"Y-yeah, they did," Mikoto said.

"Don't fight them anymore. They are my allies, yes? Just… let them be," Index whispered as her eyelid fluttered down, "I'm glad I got to meet some kind people before I lose my memories again…"

"Tch…" Touma slammed his fist against the mat furiously, "If only I was stronger… If only I could do more… then I'd definitely… definitely save you! I'll grow stronger still! And then…!"

Index's lips curl into a smile; as if the act of doing that took so much effort that she needed to will herself to smile. "Thank you… I'll wait for you, ok?"

Touma's face crumpled as he got to his feet, willing himself not to cry. How pathetic. After fighting for so long and gaining strength so he could protect people… he couldn't save this one girl in front of him. _Again_. "Let's go." He said dully.

"Is this it?" Mikoto hissed, grabbing his arm in protest, "Are you just going to walk away? This isn't the Touma I know!"

"Then what would you have me do?" Touma snarled, "There's nothing I can do! I can't let her head be prodded like some lab animal? Am I going to ask them to feed her drugs? Experiment on her? I can't do that! In the end, I'm still the useless person I was as a kid!"

"Are you just going to let his words get to you? She believes in you! Even when she's going to lose her memories, she still woke up and talked to you with all her heart!" Mikoto pointed a trembling finger at Index, "Pull yourself together, Kamijou Touma!"

"I…"

"You can't give up!" Mikoto snapped, shaking Touma furiously, "Because I… WE believe in you! So get to your feet damn it! Stand up and show them! You think your right arm can't save her? You're wrong. You're the only one who has this power, the only one who can change things. This is it! This is your show, your story! Because you're not pretending to be a hero! You ARE a hero! If it's God that stands in your way, then screw him! The Kamijou Touma I love would never just give up like that!"

Touma's eyes widened. Did she realize what she just said? She just said that she… "Do you… know what you just said?" he croaked.

"Huh? What?" Mikoto growled, the words she had uttered in the heat of the moment lost to her.

Touma finally allowed himself to smile as he felt his heart grow warm. She had admitted it. In her own way… even if she did not mean to. She… loved him. Did he… love her too? Touma did not know. But that's why… "No," he began, raising his head to meet her in the eyes "I'm not a hero…" Mikoto's mouth opened to protest but he continued before she could say anything, "But I will become one. This… I promise you. So let's save her!"

Turning, he knelt down before Index. "The enchantment isn't around her head or neck or anywhere else. So where else could it be?"

"…" Mikoto frowned. Then, an idea occurred to her, "Why not inside her mouth? It's the last place anyone would think to look, right?" Plus, it was one of the areas that was close to the brain as well.

Touma's eyes widened, "You could be right," he murmured as he bent down, his eyes narrowing as he puckered her lips with his left arm and peered inside. "I see something," he said, his right hand reaching into her mouth steadily. There was a strange heat emanating from her mouth, something unnatural making him hesitate for a second before continuing. There, there was a symbol there… just a bit more –

*BANG!*

Touma was flung back by an incredible force, his hand flying out of Index's mouth painfully as he hit the wall back-first. Drops of blood littered the mats on the floor as Mikoto came to his side, her eyes wide.

"You're bleeding!" she gasped as the room rocked violently. Touma's eyes dilated in shock as a strange pressure erupted from Index and he pulled Mikoto aside as he felt something incredibly dangerous suffuse itself into Index's very core. A single eye opened, the emerald irises stained red with an ominous symbol. A ray of red light burst forth from her eyes with such speed that Touma could not react on time while securing Mikoto. The two of them crashed against the book shelf, with Touma covering Mikoto protectively as the shelf broke, the boards hitting his back as he shielded Mikoto from the impact.

"T-Touma!" Mikoto whispered.

"Don't move!" Touma snapped, painstakingly getting to his feet as Index levitated, suspended by a strange force… mana? "That's right. I was stupid too. If you're not an Esper… then why don't you have mana?" Touma said to himself as he took a step forward, Imagine Breaker at the ready. "Mikoto, stay behind me. This is about to get ugly."

"**...Warning! Chapter Three, Section Two of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. 'Collar' stages one through three have suffered confirmed damage. Attempting to repair… Failure. 'Collar' is unable to initiate auto-regeneration. Assessing the current situation, in order to protect the 103,000 grimoires, elimination of the intruder will be given priority."** The possessed Index droned as her eyes looked at them lifelessly… robotically.

"John's Pen Mode," Touma uttered softly. The reason was obvious on hindsight, of course. The Church probably placed a multi-layered defence system on her - that is, if anyone were to find out the secret of 'Perfect Memorization' and wanted to unlock the 'Collar', then Index would automatically use some sort of powerful magic pulled from one of the 103,000 grimoires to annihilate the intruder instantly. Thus, all of Index's magical energy would be sealed, forcing it to be used only when the defence system required it.

The person that came up with this was someone terrifying alright.

"What? Are you crazy?" Mikoto snarled as she staggered to her feet, "I'm fighting with you!"

"**...Attempting to reverse-engineer the magical attack used by the intruder with the aid of the 103,000 grimoires… failure. Unable to locate a match in the database. Initiating preparations to construct an attack used specifically for removing the intruder."** John's Pen Mode Index swayed a little and Touma felt a chill run down his spine as he took a step forward. **"...Counterattack against the intruder using the most efficient form of magic successfully prepared. Now deploying special magic attack 'St. George's Sanctuary' for the purpose of removing the target – Kamijou Touma."**

A thundering sound rippled through the room as the symbol in Index's eyes shone brilliantly, enlarging to form two crimson magic seals that overlapped one another. Over two metres in diameter, the circles seemed to be attached to Index's eyes as they moved when she moved.

She began singing a song- one that humans were unable to comprehend. Suddenly, the two magic seals which were being projected from her eyes began to emit light, resulting in an explosion of pure, concentrated light. In the space in front of the centre of her eyebrows, it was as if a strong ball of lightning was created, with sparks flying out in all directions. However, it's not white sparks, but rather a ball of black lightning.

Although this defied all laws of physics, it looked like space itself was being torn apart, creating a ripping sound in the atmosphere and forcing Touma back with the force of its generation. Following a thundering clap that sounded similar to a glass wall shattering, dark cracks appeared on all the walls of the room. The cracks look like a turtle shell, appearing to act as a defence against anyone who happened to be close to Index. The inside of the cracks exhibit some sort of rippling effect, making a sound while growing outward.

From inside the dark cracks flowed out something that smelt like a wild beast. At that moment, Touma has a sudden feeling. It wasn't a theory, a logical conclusion, a sensible reasoning, or even an educated guess; it's pure instinct, his mind crying out at him. Although he didn't know what was hidden behind the turtle-shell pattern, he knew that if he saw it for even a second, as long as he sees it, Kamijou Touma would be annihilated instantaneously, leaving behind no trace.

This then, was the chance he had been waiting for. He was trembling. With fear… and with exhilaration. Because now, his right arm could finally do something useful. Imagine Breaker, which could only destroy… could now be used to save someone. He could save the person in front of him with his right arm.

And that was what he was going to do.

Beside him, Mikoto also got the same idea. Taking the initiative, the Railgun unleashed a bolt of blue energy at the John Pen Index as Touma charged. But the crimson seals around Index deflected the energy at him and he was forced to block it as the pressure on his body intensified. Mikoto fell to her knees, a nauseous look on her face as she trembled at this strange feeling that was overcoming her. She coughed and her eyes widened at the coppery taste in her mouth.

Blood.

'_What's going on?'_

That girl once mentioned that mana and Espers were incompatible. Was this it then? Was her body suffering from a negative reaction to the mana being condensed in the area? Damn it! She couldn't back down now! Touma needed her support. As long as they breached those cracks… they were home free. A sudden ripping sound made them both pause as a shockwave rippled through the room and Touma staggered back from the bewildering, unexplainable force emitted from the cracks.

At this moment, the cracks open.

Mikoto couldn't describe it. It was as if the fabric of reality was being torn apart, the very lines of electromagnetism being shredded to pieces by some indescribable force from within the cracks. And then _something _looked at her. Something terrifying, something that made her feel weak and minute in comparison. And then, it looked at Touma. Touma took a step back as a loud, thudding sound came from the cracks and then; a brilliant light erupted from the turtle-shelled pattern.

On instinct, he threw Imagine Breaker forward to meet what could only be described as a massive beam of light. Mikoto and him raised their left hands on reflex to shield their eyes from the ethereal opulence of the beam as Touma felt his body jerk from the impact and the beam held. "Th-this is…!" The two of them could smell something burning and heard a sizzling sound from the point of contact. Touma did not feel any pain but the beam was straining against Imagine Breaker, being deflected in all directions.

Yet, it did not vanish.

"Tch!" Mikoto and Touma understood the terrifying reality of it immediately. Just like Innocentius did not shatter after being negated, this beam was being replenished far too quickly for Imagine Breaker to completely negate it. Reaching into her pocket, Mikoto reached out for her coin and emerged from behind Touma to fire her Railgun. The shell bounced harmlessly off the crimson shells and the beam actually seemed to intensify in response, forcing Touma back even more.

"Touma!" Panicking at how her attack failed to even graze the monster that was the nun, Mikoto grabbed his arm and braced herself, supporting him with her entire body.

Just then, the door behind them flung open to reveal the two magicians.

"Took you long enough! What are you guys? Deaf?" Mikoto snarled in response. Their stunned looks would have greatly cheered her up earlier but the situation was far too dire now. She could see the skin of Touma's right arm being torn away inch by inch, an impossible feat by her standards. "Just what is this beam made of?" The intensity of the beam was becoming even stronger despite Imagine Breaker's negating speed and the two of them knew that if this kept up, they would lose. Mikoto bit her lip. If only she could do something else to overcome those stupid seals!

"Dr – Dragon's Breath…" Kanzaki Kaori breathed, her eyes wide at the sheer impossibility of the scene before her, "B-but how! Index can't use magic at all!"

"Damn it!" Stiyl cursed, "What the hell is going on you damn brats? What have you done?"

"What have we done?" Touma snapped, "We're trying to save this girl you idiots! Stop gaping and tell me how to beat this laser!"

"Impossible…" Kaori took a step back, "This is…"

Touma had enough. "You guys should just snap out of it!" he shouted furiously, Mikoto wincing as his voice thundered painfully above her, "After seeing this, don't you get it yet? Index is using Magic, isn't she? Isn't this more than enough evidence to prove that the Church has been lying to you? The fact that Index cannot use magic… the fact that she needs to have her memories erased… it's all one big lie! The Church tampered with her mind so that she would need to have her memories erased by putting a collar on her. As ling as we remove that collar, then Index won't have to suffer anymore!"

Even with Mikoto's support, the two of them were being pushed back by the nightmarish power of the beam of light that Index was firing at them. Touma could feel his right arm trembling and used his left arm to reinforce his grip. "Kuh!"

"Even with the truth in your faces, you can't accept it?" Mikoto continued for Touma, her expression grim "Calm down and think for a second! The cruel people who created an 'Index Librorum Prohibitorum', would they ever possibly tell the truth to grunts like you guys? What you're witnessing right now is the truth! If you don't believe us then why don't you just ask Index herself?"

Kaori and Stiyl have no answer. Instead, they shook their heads blankly, their eyes darting all over the room to look at the crimson seals and then back at Index herself.

"**...'St. George's Sanctuary' is ineffective against the intruder. Preparing to switch to another magical attack in order to complete the current task of ensuring safety to the 'Collar'."**

There was no doubt about it. This was not the Index they knew.

Not the Index they had laughed with… had happy times with.

This was merely a program implanted by the Church onto Index. Both as a protection… and as a collar. The Church had lied to them. But… BUT!

"Fortis931!" Stiyl bellowed, his teeth clenched so tightly that they felt like they would shatter from the force. From the depths of his cloak, myriads of tiny pieces of paper fly out. These pieces of paper, marked with fire runes, fly out as if driven by a typhoon and soon cover every inch of the ceiling, walls, floors, and even corners. Not one spot is left undisturbed. In order to protect a girl named Index…

Stiyl was prepared to incinerate Kamijou Touma. "I don't need any ambiguous possibilities! As long as I erase her memories, I can at least ensure the safety of her life! For this, I am willing to kill anyone! I am willing to destroy anything! I have sworn this since a long time ago!"

Touma and Mikoto froze, the familiar ring of the words resonating through their souls as Touma's lips curled into an odd smile. Mikoto let go of Touma's arm, twisting to face Stiyl angrily as she gave off warning sparks. "Even so… right now, Index is right in front of you!" Mikoto barked and Stiyl froze, the fire spell he was preparing arrested on his lips as Mikoto glared at him, "So why can't you reach out for her? Isn't that what you've always wanted to do? Don't you want to save Index? This is something that has no logic or reason, isn't it? For this one girl… To save this girl, isn't that why you gained this strength?"

"You don't know anything!" Stiyl roared.

Yes, I do!" Touma shot back as Mikoto pressed against him comfortingly, "Because once, I swore an oath like yours. That's why I understand! The desperate need to save someone, to reach out to the one whom you've been reaching out for… I know it! So let me ask you this, Stiyl Magnus! Isn't this the chance you've been waiting for? The chance for a happy ending? Well, the time is now! As long as you stretch out your arm…" he looked down at Mikoto as he said that, words from so long ago ringing throughout the room, "_You can reach it! So do it already_!"

At his outburst, Touma felt his hand giving way, his fingers bent at an unnatural angle as the beam finally overcame their resistance. Mikoto flung whatever she could at the beams path but the beam consumed it all mercilessly and rushed towards them without faltering.

"Innocentius!"

"Salavre000!" Kaori's voice rang out with the force of a thunderbolt, her Nanasen attack sweeping past the circles without stopping. In order to ramp up the intensity of the 'Dragon's Breath', the John's Pen Index had miscalculated the power needed to maintain the barrier. But the attack was not aimed at Index. Instead, the wires tore through the air and tangled Index's leg and pulled. Index, still firing the 'Dragon's Breath', had no time to react. Falling backwards, the crimson seals that were linked to her eyes following suit. The pillar of light that was meant to destroy Touma and Mikoto swerved in tune with the crimson seals.

Like a massive sword being swung wildly, the beam tore through the wall and the ceiling like paper, reaching out into skies past the dark clouds and beyond, perhaps even into outer space itself. The resultant destruction did not leave behind a single splinter from the walls and ceiling. Instead, the portions that were destroyed transformed into feathers of light that were pure-white, floating down like winter snow on a summer night.

"Those are the same as Dragon Breath, the strike of the legendary dragon of St. George! Whatever power they may have, I highly doubt the human body would react well to them!" Kaori warned urgently as Touma rushed forward so he could destroy the collar. Too late, Index had already turned her face back to him. The massive 'sword' that was the 'Dragon's Breath' swung down like the hammer of judgment.

A blast of heat erupts from beside Touma as Stiyl completed his chant, Innocentius roaring to life in front of Touma and tanking the beam like a meat-shield. Beside him, Mikoto raised her hand, firing bluish energy to deflect the feathers away from them. The bright light from both Innocentius and the 'Dragon's Breath' was blinding and Mikoto could barely keep her eyes open.

Innocentius spread its arms wide as the beam widened slightly to attempt to blast past its thin frame. Innocentius held firm.

Like a cross protecting a man from sin.

"Go, esper!" Stiyl shouted urgently. "Her deadline has already passed! If you want to do this, don't waste even a second!"

Kamijou Touma did not hesitate nor did he respond. Running around the symphony of red and white, of fire and unholy light; Kamijou Touma ran. He did it because Stiyl wanted him to. Because he understood the meaning behind Stiyl's eyes and words.

They were going to save Index.

"**Warning: Chapter Six, Verse Thirteen. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations. Beginning scan of the battlefield… Done. Focusing on the destruction of the most difficult enemy, Kamijou Touma." **Index swung her head around, pillar of light and all. But Innocentius moved to protect Kamijou at the same time. The light and the flames continue to eat into each other in an extended conflict of destruction and regeneration.

Touma clenched his fist as he neared Index.

Four metres.

Three.

Two.

"Above you!" Kaori yelled as more feathers descended upon him. But Touma trusted in his instincts, never looking away from Index. Blue lightning arced over his head and hit each feather unerringly, Mikoto's eyes tearing up at the painful light that was making it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Touma! If you don't finish this, I won't forgive you!" Mikoto bellowed.

Touma smiled.

One.

"**Warning: Chapter Twenty-Two, Verse One. Reverse-calculation of the flame magic spell has succeeded. It is confirmed to be a distorted Christian motif described with runes. Adding in an anti-Christian spell… Spell One, Spell Two, Spell Three. Twelve seconds until the complete activation of the spell named Eli Eli Lama Sabachthani."**

The pillar of white light turned blood red and Innocentius roared almost pitifully as its regeneration slowed down tremendously.

Touma did not look back, did not think about whether the light would be directed at him next. All he knew was that he was going to save this girl in front of him. He would do what he had failed to do so long ago, when he had nothing. He would reach out… and save her. He could reach her! This right arm… now conveyed the feelings of everyone who wished to save this girl called Index. He was not swinging his right arm for himself.

It was for everyone.

"God… if this world is moving along the system you created…" the words fell from his mouth as he drew his right hand back, his teeth bared in an issue of challenge, "Then… I'll break that illusion of control you have!"

And he swung his fist forward.

Imagine Breaker swung down upon the black cracks in the fabrics of reality and the crimson seals, easily tearing them apart. So easily that Touma was struck by how cruel it seemed, that all their troubles had been caused by something he could crush with his right arm without effort.

The sound of something shattering resonated throughout the building.

"…**Warning: Final… Chapter, Verse Zero… The 'Collar' has received fatal… damage… Regeneration… impossible… gone." **The voice coming from Index's mouth ends altogether. With a searing finality, Index lurched as the pillar of light and magic seals vanished, while cracks snapped shut and it was as if they were never there.

The room fell silent and the light from the John's Pen Mode finally faded away.

Index landed in Touma's arms with a thump, her chest rising and falling peacefully.

The battle was over.

_*** XXX ***_

"It's over…" Mikoto whispered as she staggered, supporting herself with one knee pressed on the ground as her breaths came in heavy pants. In front of her Touma gently lowered the now sleeping Index with a soft smile on his face as he turned to face Mikoto triumphantly.

"We did it…" he laughed, "We actu – Mikoto!" his eyes widened as he lunged forward but his wobbly legs failed to support as he tumbled along the ground and Mikoto looked up in time to see a half-charred feather land on her head. The feather had escaped all their attentions thanks to the blinding light produced by the fight. Mikoto couldn't react; she was too exhausted to do anything else.

A screeching sound erupted from Mikoto's location as a sudden burst of energy burst out of her head and blasted wildly as Mikoto screamed, blinding pain consuming her as the feather disintegrated into specks as her world went white. Distantly, she could feel as if she were chasing something that was out of her reach. Something that was fading away at a terrifying rate, leaving her behind; her hand reaching out for a mere shadow she could never touch.

"Tou… ma…" she got out brokenly as she fell forward limply, her vision going dark as the spiky haired teen loomed over her, calling out her name urgently as she felt her body being shaken wildly.

Even so, she smiled. She was going to tell him after all.

That she… loved…

_*** XXX ***_

It is said that every war has a sacrifice. Be it the people or the ideals you believe in, one of it is going to suffer. Who can tell the final verdict? You either fight to win the war or die trying. But along the way, something will suffer.

There are no exceptions.

Touma sat silently on his chair, his gaze hooded as looked down at the fragile girl they called Tokiwadai's Ace. Lying in the bed like this, she seemed so peaceful. It was as if the battle yesterday had never happened. Touma's hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white as they strained against the bandages. He made a disgusted sound, his hand slamming against the wall in frustration as he gritted his teeth in the throes of helplessness.

'_What do you mean by brain damage!' Touma demanded as Heaven Canceller looked over the radiographs detailing Misaka Mikoto's brain._

'_Exactly what I meant,' Heaven Canceller said bluntly as he showed the pictures to Touma, 'I have no idea how this is possible but there you have it. It doesn't look like her head has suffered any trauma, for that matter. I could see a telepath doing something like this but I'm surprised that it could overpower her electromagnetic shielding.'_

_Touma's blood ran cold. 'So… what's going to happen to her?' he asked numbly._

'_She might find it difficult to use her powers at maximum capacity, for one,' Heaven Canceller replied, brow furrowed in worry, 'The damage caused to her brain was likely a feedback loop from her automatic shielding against telepathic attacks. Because it was strong enough to overpower her default shielding, her brain tried to shut out outside interferences by ramping up its defences. Still, I can't fathom who could do such a thing.' He turned to face Touma, 'Is this to do with that Index girl and those two strangers without an ID? A satellite was destroyed and outsiders infiltrating Academy City…'_

'_Doc, I…' _

'_No need for words,' Heaven Canceller cut him off, 'I'm a Doctor. I'm not going to inquire about this strange world you've involved in. However, like I said before, you and Misaka-san are my patients. As long as you come back to me alive, I will definitely heal you.'_

'_Other than her powers, will there be any other problems?' Touma asked softly._

_Heaven Canceller frowned, 'Well, some portions of her brain have been affected by the feedback. She might suffer from some headaches, dizzy spells and probably difficulty remembering recent events. However…'_

'_However?' Touma pressed urgently._

'_I won't lie. Some of her brain cells were damaged and neural pathways were disrupted. She might have lost some of her memories, since the damage was centred around her hippocampus. It's a major component of the brain that governs the consolidation of short-term to long-term memory and spatial navigation.' Heaven Canceller explained at Touma's blank look. 'She might recover her memories in time if she's lost them. But I don't know how long it'll take. There's no known way to help recovery for a case like this. Though, according to my graphs, she shouldn't have any problems forming new memories. Be prepared for the worse, Kamijou-kun. Not even your Right Arm can fix this. A telepath wouldn't be able to help her as well; I'll be frank with you on this.'_

'_This type of damage actually seems familiar. Hmm… Ah!' Heaven Canceller finally remembered where he had seen similar type damages before, 'Have you heard of Lacunar Amnesia?'_

"I need fresh air," Touma said to himself as he got to his feet, his grim face crumpling as he bent over to kiss Mikoto on the forehead "Wait for me, ok?" he whispered as he left the room. Stepping out of the hospital, he massaged his face wearily as he headed for the gardens where Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Stiyl grunted, a cigarette in his mouth as usual.

"Is the young Esper ok?" Kaori asked, noting Touma's haggard visage.

Touma shrugged. He really couldn't summon enough cheer to act friendly with them at all, "I don't know."

"Humph. Acting all high and mighty just because you did what we couldn't?" Stiyl groused, "Fine, gloat over it then. Yay, you and that wretched arm did what we couldn't. Joy for you. Now you think you're better than us? Well –"

*BAM*

Touma's fist connected with Stiyl's face without warning, his teeth bared in a feral snarl as he drew his arms back for another round before Kaori intercepted him; her nodachi's sheath held firmly in his path. "None of this would have been necessary if you guys had bothered to listen in the first place!" Touma snapped, anger finally erupting from the deep recesses of his psyche. His body was trembling with repressed fury and he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he was really, really furious. "If you guys had listened, if you guys had just bothered to take a leap of faith!"

"So do you regret it?" Stiyl snapped before Kaori could reply, "Do you regret saving Index? Is that it? Because your friend got hurt, you regret saving her?"

Touma's fist clenched and unclenched, releasing a trembling breath as he took a step back, "No. I don't regret saving her. I wanted to save her." He said dully, "But no matter what I do, it seems that someone else always gets hurt in the end, huh? Always acting like a hero when all I am is a loser."

"Not to me."

"!" The three of them turned to face the silver-haired Index who had snuck up on them without them noticing, a sad smile on her face.

"Not to me. And I'm sure… I'm sure Mikoto wouldn't have had it any other way," Index said as she walked closer to Touma, her emerald staring into his earnestly "I'm sure she regrets nothing of entering hell with you to save my life. I could tell. That's why she believed that you would stand up again… become a hero. Because that's what you are to me."

Touma broke eye contact with a rueful laugh, "That changes nothing."

"If you were the one who got hurt, I think she would feel the same way," Index reminded him with a strangely motherly smile and Touma looked up at the sun-kissed skies with a heavy sigh, "the two of you are more alike than you think. You try to bear the burdens all by yourself and blame yourselves for something that is out of your control. She already said it once to you… _'I will gladly burn my hands to help you.'_"

"Stop acting like you have all the answers," Touma finally said with a dry smile, "it sounds weird coming from someone like you."

Index pouted, "And you're acting like an old man who has a chip on his shoulder."

Touma shook his head wryly, "I guess you're right." He admitted.

"Kamijou Touma," Kaori cut in, a serious look on her face as Stiyl came to stand beside her, "Index." Her voice softened as Index looked at her curiously, "The Higher-Ups ordered us to bring Index back to Englad after they found out that the 'ring' around her was removed." She held up a hand to stop Index from saying anything, "However, when we asked them why they lied to us, they decided to leave her in your care instead."

"Me?" Touma looked surprised.

"I believe it's more of a 'wait and see' thing," Stiyl muttered, "Though I don't wish to leave her in you care, the truth is that it'd be too dangerous for us to go against Necessarius openly. Index still has the 103,000 grimoires inside her head and while she can't use John Pen's mode anymore, the fact remains we are unsure if the seal around her mana has been undone. If her mana were to return…" he looked down at Index with a pained expression.

"So you want me to take care of her until you're strong enough to protect her, is that it?" Touma asked Stiyl bluntly.

"N-not exactly," Stiyl stammered, looking away at Index's inquisitive look, "But that's the gist of it."

"We're counting on you, Kamijou Touma," Kaori said kindly as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Index called out and the two magicians froze, their precious friend's sad tone jolting their hearts "C-can't we… talk?" she asked.

Kaori lowered her head, biting her lip as she shook her head weakly, "I can't."

"Weren't we… close? Now that I can keep my memories, can't we… start over?" Index pleaded.

Stiyl shook his head slowly, as if a great force were forcing him to do it, "That's a bad – OMPH!" he grunted as Index suddenly crashed into him and Kaori, almost bowling the two of them over courtesy of Touma.

"No excuses," Touma declared, "No matter what, you still stepped up and protected her with all your hearts. So get to it. Until you grow strong enough, Index will be in my care. I won't let you down."

"…" Stiyl sighed as Index looked up at him with those eyes again. It had been a while since they had eaten together. "You'd better do a good job of it, Kamijou Touma."

"Touma!" Ruiko's voice came from the hospital entrance and Touma whirled around to see her excited face, "Misaka-san's awake!"

"!" Touma broke into a run without thinking, grabbing Ruiko urgently as she took a step back from his overpowering energy, "Is it true?" he demanded, almost shaking her violently as he tried to control his euphoria.

"Y-Yes," Ruiko got out, "I went in and she called my name and –"

Before she could finish, Touma was already dashing into the hospital with unbridled urgency. Ruiko raised a hand, before letting drop limply to the side and letting her heart sink even deeper.

_*** XXX ***_

'_She's awake. She recognized Ruiko. She's ok!'_

Touma's felt a jolt of happiness run through him as he dashed past the first-class wards and right into Mikoto's room. "Mikoto!" he shouted as he flung the door open forcefully. There, some distance before him was Mikoto, sitting upright in her bed and looking out the windows with a peaceful expression. At the commotion, she turned to face him quizzically. "Mikoto, you're –"

"Who are you?" the brown-haired girl asked blankly.

Touma's world froze. "Mikoto?" he repeated numbly, telling himself that his ears must be deceiving him; that she couldn't… couldn't possibly have forgotten him.

"That's my name… but… do I know you? Are you a friend of Kuroko? Or Ruiko?" the electromaster asked. There was no guile in her eyes, no repressed laughter. Only a deaths knell for him as he took a step back with every word she said.

"Mikoto… it's me, Touma…" Touma got out hoarsely, "Don't you remember me? You recognize me, don't you! How could you know Shirai-san and Ruiko and not know me!" he unconsciously raised his voice as he took a step forward and the Railgun drew back, a half-frightened look on her face at his vehement expression.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you…" Mikoto said apologetically as she placed a hand on her aching chest. She was getting more and more puzzled. She normally would have flared up immediately at his brazen attitude but there was something about him… Involuntarily, her hands tightened. There was a constricted feeling in her chest, "I don't know who you are but I think you should leave." She whispered, shrinking further away fearfully at the pain in her heart.

"You're joking right?" Touma yelled, grabbing Mikoto by the shoulders urgently "Just tell me you're joking!"

"Let go of me!" Mikoto screamed in fright as her powers failed to activate as a nurse came rushing in with her eyes wide. Shivering, the electromaster looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She was _frightened_… of **him**.

'_I think you should leave. I don't remember you'_

'_Suffered damage to her brain… memories might be affected… Your Right Hand can't help… Telepath can't help either…'_

'_Lacunar Amnesia is type of memory loss whereby the patient suffers a gap in their memories. It's also sometimes known as Selective Amnesia. I've seen this type of brain pattern when people with particularly painful memories asked to have their memories erased. There's a high chance that Misaka-san will have this condition. The gap can be anything – A person, entire years lost, recent events… With the damage she has sustained, recovery might be low. I'm sorry.'_

'_Let go of me!'_

Touma staggered back, raw emotion overcoming him as he drew away from her look of fright and pain. She didn't remember him. She remembered everyone else. Not him. As that realization hit him, Touma limped out of the room, collapsing on the seats by the corridor numbly. She didn't remember him. She didn't – Touma's heart hurt, it hurt so much that he could only express it in a cry of anguish.

Burying his face in his palms, Kamijou Touma wept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What? I said Touma wouldn't lose his memories but nobody said anything about Mikoto, right?**_

_**Lacunar Amnesia or Selective Amnesia is a real medical condition, by the way. In this case, the feathers erased the memories most precious to Mikoto since her electromagnetic shielding on her mind attempted to stop the damage. And who was on Mikoto's mind first and foremost? That's right, Kamijou Touma. Note that she has a chance for recovery, though how she will recover it depends. **_

**_Next chapter will be filler dealing with the aftermath before we move on to the next arc._**

**_Let me know how I did and how you felt. _**

_**Till next time folks.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


End file.
